Don't be racist!
by floraqueen14
Summary: A story about Xemnas and Saix. AU. Basically Xemnas and his brother Xehanort move into a new neighborhood and meet Saix. Xemnas and Saix really hit it off after their first encounter. I don't own KH! Complete!
1. Introduction

Yes, it's me again. I have another romance/humor fic. But wait, this isn't a one-shot? Nope, its an actual chapter story. And with a semi-popular pairing.

Thank you's from my one-shot, Are you gay?:

**Inspire-Illuminate**: Thanks for the cookies!

**Taerga Live**: where did you go? Oh well, you were the first review.

And a Thank You to:

**Dead Reckoning**: for reviewing my Yugioh story. Sadly, it only has 87 hits but..

'Are you gay?' has 261! Yay! Ok, so that kinda inspired me to write more and try to make my stories interesting. I think in my other story I focused too much on the other pairings instead of the main pairing, Zemyx. So I'm going to try to focus on Xemnas and Saix. crosses fingers Wish me luck!

Oh and my favers:

**Inspire-Illuminate**

**Seto's Princess**

**dark-spirit**

Thank you all!

Axel: Get on with the story already!

Me: Okay!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone brightly on a blond man, with slightly pale skin, driving steadily along on the highway. A silver haired boy with caramel colored skin sat in the back seat while his twin a chocolate skinned boy with white hair sat beside him.

" Tree. Tree. Tree. Car!" The silver headed boy sat up as he said this, then slumped down again. "Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. Car! Tree. Tree. Tree. Car! Car! ca- oh wait that's just road kill. Cool! Tree. Tree. Bird! Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. House! Another house! House. House. House. House. House. House. House. House. House." Xemnas, the silver-head, leaned his head against the car window.

" Will you shut up, already?" His brother, Xehanort, the white head, growled from beside him.

" Okay, you two. No fighting." Ansem said from the driver's seat.

" Yes, father." Xehanort said obediently. Xemnas rolled his eyes. His brother was always kissing up to their father. Okay, Ansem wasn't really their father, more like adopted father.

" Are we there yet?" Xemnas whined.

" No, we weren't there 15 minutes ago and we aren't there n-" Xehanort began.

" We're here!" Ansem exclaimed as the Sudan slowed to a stop. Xemnas smirked at his twin. Xehanort glared at him as they stepped out the black car. They were in a cul-de-sac. Identical white houses with perfectly maintained lawns and matching garages. Xemnas' mouth fell open. Xehanort punched him and the arm and pointed to a house Ansem was walking to, oblivious that his sons weren't following him. Xemnas scowled at the house with its yellow shutters. True is was different from the other houses but only because the door matched the shutters while the other house had red shutters and matching doors.

" Why couldn't it be black?" Xemnas asked with a scowl.

"Hey, think of it this way. At least it isn't _pink_." Xehanort said with a shrug. Both boys shuddered then followed Ansem into the house. The house had a high ceiling and white carpet everywhere. A set of wooden stairs led, in a diagonal angle, up to another floor. Xemnas made his way up the stairs. He walked along the hallway counting the rooms as he opened the doors and peeked inside. Four bedrooms, and two bathrooms, plus the mast bedroom. 'Cool. I won't have to share with Xehanort.' Xemnas thought happily. It wasn't that he and his brother didn't get along, it was more like they always seemed at each others throats. Wait, didn't that mean the same thing?

Anyway, when Xemnas came down stairs, Ansem and Xehanort had already started unloading things from the car.

" Hey, why didn't you guys call me?" Xemnas asked looking annoyed. Xehanort shrugged.

" I don't know. Father told me to help him unpack. I thought he already told you." He said honestly.

" Hey, Dad, why didn't you tell me to help unpack?" Xemnas called. Ansem stuck his head out from inside the trunk.

" What? Oh sorry, Xemnas, I thought you went to the bathroom." Ansem apologized. Xemnas rolled his eyes and helped his brother lift a heavy trunk.

" Be careful with that!" Ansem called after Xehanort dropped his end of the trunk on Xemnas' foot. Xemnas glared at his twin and mentally counted to ten. Xehanort gulped and started backing up.

' Ten, nine, eight, seven, screw this.' Xemnas dropped his end and charged Xehanort. The boy yelled and took off down the street. The white houses became a blur as Xemnas zeroed in on his brother. Xehanort skirted around a woman walking her dog while Xemnas jumped over said dog, a Dalmatian. Xehanort darted onto a basketball court and nearly ran into one of the players. The main word here is nearly. Xehanort stopped short and stood for a little while before his brother ran into him. Xemnas hadn't expected him to stop and the two boys fell over. Laughter rang in Xemnas' ears as he opened his orange eyes. He brushed his silver hair out of his eyes to see a group of white boys pointing at him and laughing. He growled and stood up. Xehanort scrambled up and brushed himself off.

" What do yous guys think yous doin' around here?" Came a voice. Xemnas looked around and saw a boy step forward with his arms folded. He wore a black beanie and a short sleeved jacket that showed a belly shirt and baggy black pants. He was glaring at Xemnas. " You don't belong here. Go back to the ghetto." He sneered. Xemnas narrowed his golden eyes as he balled his hand into a fist.

" What did you say, punk?" He snarled.

" You heard me, N." The boy sneered. Xehanort stepped beside Xemnas, his hands also balled in to fists.

" Shut up!" He snapped. The boy stepped back looking surprised.

" I'll teach you to talk back to me!" He shouted as he ran forward and tried to punch Xehanort. Xehanort ducked and punched him in the stomach, causing the boy to bend over with an 'oof!'. Xemnas grabbed the boy's head and pushed him back so he fell back on to his behind. He then kicked him in the face with his boot. The boy clutched at his bleeding nose as his friends ran over. Both brothers turned around to leave. They walked off the courts with the sound of frantic shouting behind them.

" Seifer, are you okay?"

" Man just wait til my mom finds out. She'll bump up the security so trash like that can't come in." Xemnas stopped when he heard that. Xehanort grabbed his arm and shook his head.

" They aren't worth it, Xem." He said sternly. Xemnas nodded and together they walked back to their house. 'It's a miracle we ever found this place' Xemnas thought as they collapsed onto the stoop. The run to the basketball courts had seemed like it only took a couple of minutes so why did the walk back take a half hour according to Xehanort's watch. The door swung open behind them and Ansem stepped angrily outside.

" Inside. Now!" He ordered. Without a word the twins scrambled into the house. Ansem had unpacked most of their things. They didn't have much so they hadn't needed a moving van, just lots of rope. Xemnas sat in a rocking chair while Xehanort sat on the floor of the living room. (Yes, they have a rocking chair in the living room. That will be explained later.) Together they watched as Ansem paced back and forth in front of them.

" I just got a call from the housing director. She said the two of you picked a fight with her son." Ansem said sounding surprisingly calm considering the way he had ordered them to come inside.

" But, Dad, it wasn't our fault." Xemnas said.

" No." Ansem sighed." Its never your fault is it, Xemnas? I thought if we moved out of that neighborhood then we wouldn't have to deal with those bad influences." Ansem said, frowning.

" You mean my friends?" Xemnas asked angrily. " It wasn't our fault. That punk insulted us." He nearly shouted. Ansem looked at him.

" I don't care what he did. You have to keep your temper under control. And you," Ansem said shifting his gaze to Xehanort, who started. " I expect this much from Xemnas but you? You were supposed to be the good twin." Ansem said with a scowl.

" But, Father, I am the good twin. I promise it won't happen again!" Xehanort exclaimed as he all but cowered at Ansem's feet. Xemnas rolled his eyes. He was used to being called the bad twin. What bothered his was that Xehanort wasn't at least sticking up for him. He had started it! But Xemnas kept his mouth shut.

" Okay, boys, I already picked your rooms." He said with a sigh. "Don't worry." He added at seeing the look of horror on the twins faces. " Both rooms are the same. Let's eat dinner and then you both have to go to bed, early. You're starting school tomorrow." Ansem said as he turned his back to the two boys.

" School? Already?" Xemnas whined.

" Yes, and I expect both of you to behave yourselves. Now Seifer, the boy you beat up, will be there as well so please don't start any fights."

"Yes, sir." The brothers chorused.

After dinner, Xemnas rushed up stairs and to his room. He plugged in his black apple laptop he got from Ansem on his 16th birthday, 3 months ago. He then got on to the internet and typed a letter to his friends.

Dear Xigbar and Xaldin,

Hey. We finally moved in. But just after we did, Xehanort and I got into a fight with this white kid. Anyway, Dad says we have 'behave ourselves' at our new school. How's life back home? I already miss you guys. Write back as soon as you can. See ya!

-Xemnas

He decided not to tell them that Ansem had basically insulted them. Ansem was usually nice to them, acting like they were his own children. 'Wonder why he acted so different now.' He thought then closed his laptop and climbed into his bed. The room was dark and only the first quarter moon could be seen that night. Xemnas yawned and thought about his new school. He hoped he wouldn't see more kids like Seifer but he knew he was asking for too much. "At least let me find some nice people." He prayed to the goddess on his window sill.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. This is my prequel chapter before the real story begins. Hope you like it. The real story and more characters are in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter I

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney

" Hello, Riverdale!"

"Cut!" The scene goes black as a small woman storms onto the stage. "That's all wrong! Start over! Why? Wrong story, dumb ass!" A brunette grumbles as they change the roll of film. "Geez sora, For a keybearer you do a crppy job in the movie business." the brunette rolls his eyes. "Ok, roll em'! No, not you're eyes then film, the film." The woman and Sora dissappear as the movie rolls.

" Good Morning, Twilight Town! The sun is out and its the first day of school after winter vacation! Not that we had much of a winter. Right, Bob?" A woman said happily.

" Right, Sue." The two reporters laughed gaily (A/N:That's the happy gay, not the homosexual gay.) making Xemnas want to shoot the radio. But no, Ansem had to confiscate his gun last time he shot the radio. He wished he knew where it was. With a grown, Xemnas emerged from the warm haven that was his bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He shivered as his bare feet met the cold black tile floor and then did his business. (Yes, I had to include that.) After that was done with he took a hot steamy shower in the black bathroom. For five minutes. Because then the nice hot water became a burst of icy cold evil, causing Xemnas to scream.

" Xehanort, I'm going to fucking kill you!" He roared, sticking his head out of the bathroom. Xehanort, in his dark red bathroom, chuckled evilly, before stepping out of the shower. He had taken a shower last night. He then came out the bathroom, fully dressed to see his brother fuming in front of his door.

" Oh, Xemnas. I didn't know you were using the shower. I'm sorry." He said trying to sound apologetic. Xemnas merely flicked him the bird before storming back to his bathroom. When Xemnas came down stairs, he was wearing a blue collared shirt and khaki slacks. Xehanort was already seated and devouring a bowl of Corn Pops. Ansem was reading the paper while drinking a cup of coffee. Xemnas poured himself a cup and drank it while he looked in the pantry for the cereal.

" Xehanort, where did you put the Pops?" He called over his shoulder.

" I finished them." Xehanort said calmly. Xemnas whirled around.

" You mean you ate an entire box of cereal? Which might I add, we just got yesterday before driving up here?" He asked slowly. Xehanort nodded.

" Oh, did you want some? I'm so sorry. But I thought a woman like you could make her own breakfast." He said with a catlike grin.

" I'm not a woman, idiot."

" You sure sounded like one when you screamed." Xemnas glared at him and walked over to the refrigerator.

" Bastard!" He muttered under his breath and decided to make scrambled eggs. He was just sitting down to eat them when Ansem folded his paper away and looked at his watch.

" We have to go soon. Make sure you both brushed your teeth. I want you to make a good impression, today." Ansem said cheerfully. Xemnas then proceeded to shovel the eggs in to his mouth while Ansem looked on with a disapproving frown.

Ansem dropped them off in front of a large blue building. Students were standing around talking. The boys wore the same clothes as Xemnas and Xehanort while the girls wore white shirts and short blue skirt that stopped at the mid-thigh. The students stopped talking when they saw the new arrivals and started whispering as the two brothers walked past them in to the school. A map on one of the doors showed them the way to the principals office. They stepped inside and almost ran into some one going out.

" Oh, sorr-, Well if it isn't those N we saw last time." Xemnas looked up to see Seifer standing with his group of followers.

" Now, Seifer, please stop loitering in the doorway. I believe I see some people behind you. Let them in, you foolish boy!" Seifer stepped upside so the brothers could walk in. "Come in, come in. Welcome to o..u..r.. Oh my!" The women said as soon as she caught sight of the twins.

" Aurora, can you please get these filed? And can you tell me when the new students get here?" A man said as he emerged out of an office in the back of the room. He had white hair like Xehanort's only his color seemed to be from age then birth. He also had a long white beard which hung over his bright blue suit. Aurora, whose blond hair was pulled back into a bun on the top of her head, tapped the man on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. The man stepped back looking surprised.

" Well, of course, they're black! What color did you expect?" He asked. Aurora blushed and muttered something incoherent. The man ignored her and stepped up to Xemnas and stuck out his hand.

" Nice to meet you." He said and then gave his hand to Xehanort. " Ansem said you were good kids so I hope you'll do well at Twilight Town High." He said merrily. " Now Aurora, if you'll give them their schedules then they can find their classes before the bell rings." He turned to Aurora, who handed him to small pieces of blue paper.

" Excuse me, sir?" Xehanort began.

"Oh, my dear boy. Call me Mr. Merlin. Now what's your name?" Mr. Merlin asked with a chuckle.

" I'm Xehanort and my brother's Xemnas." Xehanort explained. " Now, sir, um I was wondering." He said sounding nervous.

" Yes, go on." Mr. Merlin encouraged. Xehanort bit his lip.

" Well, sir are there anymore, um, people like us?" He asked. Mr. Merlin looked confused.

" I'm not sure what you mean." He said. Xehanort's eyes widened.

" Well, I mean, are there any black kids here, besides us?" He asked. Seifer snorted from his spot at the door. Apparently, he hadn't left.

" I told you. Go back to the ghetto." He sneered.

" Seifer, go back outside." Mr. Merlin said as he gave Seifer a stern look with his stormy gray eyes, under which the blond wilted. He nodded yes and then hurried out of the room.

" I'm sorry, Xehanort, but you two are the only dark-skinned people we have here." Mr. Merlin said with a sigh. Xehanort nodded.

" Thank you, Mr. Merlin." He said and then left. Xemnas stayed behind to get the schedules and then hurried after his brother.

"Wow, did you see that secretary? She acted like she's never seen a black person before." Xemnas said as he looked over his schedule. " Wow, Calculus and Bio-Chemistry. Looks like we have no classes together, sorry ,Norty." Xemnas said with a sigh. Xehanort stopped walking suddenly and flung out an arm to stop Xemnas.

"Wait, we have no classes together?" He asked, his eyes widened when Xemnas nodded.

" But don't worry, we weren't in each others classes back home, either." Xemnas said gently.

" But we had friends there." Xehanort said nervously.

" Come on, you'll be fine. Now let's go find our first three classes. Then we don't have to look like we're idiots who don't know where our classes are." He said cheerfully.

" Then, its too late for you." Xehanort responded with a smirk.

" There you go. There's my oh-so-tempting-to-punch brother." He said with a smile. They walked around the deserted hallways and found their class rooms. Then the bell rang and they split up. Xemnas walked into a dark classroom. The lights were still off so he decided to sit in the back and watched as the students walked in. Students sat around, talking and basically ignoring him. The teacher came in wearing a dark red suit which match the red head band in his jet black hair. He surveyed the classroom before flicking the light on. Suddenly the girl beside Xemnas screamed. She hadn't noticed he was sitting there.

" Where the hell did you come from?" She screeched.

" Namine, lower the octaves, please?" The teacher said as he rubbed his left ear.

" Yes, Mr. Valentine." Namine whispered, blushing. Xemnas looked over at her. She still looked frightened and played with a strand of her long blond hair. Mr. Valentine stood in front of his desk and opened a book.

" Now, Mr. Merlin wants me to take attendance, but I don't think I will today." He said breezily and closed the book. He looked over at Xemnas. " Now, as I'm sure all of you heard, thanks to Namine. We have a new student." He said. " Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?" He asked. Xemnas shrugged and stood up then made his way to the front of the class.

" I'm Xemnas and I come from downtown." He said simply.

" Any questions?" Mr. Valentine asked. A blond boy raised his hand. " Demyx?"

" Yeah, Why did you die your hair? And do you have contacts?" He asked. Xemnas frowned.

" I didn't. It's my natural hair color. Same with my eyes." He answered. Demyx snorted.

" Yeah, right. And you expect me to believe that?" He asked with a laugh.

" Want me to prove it to you?" Xemnas growled.

" OMG, Demyx don't. I saw that on an anime once. " Namine squealed.

" It wasn't one of those yaoi anime was it, Namine?" Demyx called back to her, making the class laugh. Namine blushed and stuck her tongue out at Demyx. Xemnas rolled his eyes and reached up to his head and pulled out a strand of silver hair. He then pulled out a lighter, making those in the front row gasp and pull back.

" Now, if I had dyed my hair then the flame should be green. That's what color dyed hair turns, believe me, I know." He said and lit the strand of hair. The class watched the fire burn orange as it gobbled up the strand. Xemnas dropped it at the last second so the flame went out in midair. " Now does anyone else have anymore stupid questions I can prove wrong?" He asked as he put his lighter back in his pocket.. He didn't receive an answer and was on his way back to his desk when the door burst open and two boys stumbled in. One had red hair which stuck out at weird angles on his head. He had two triangle tattoos under his jade green eyes The other had bright blue hair that fell past his shoulders. He also had an X shaped scar on his face. His eyes were gold like Xehanort's.

" Ah, Axel, Saix. How good of you to join us. We have a new student, Xemnas. Why don't you say hi then tell me why you were late." Mr. Valentine said with a small smile. The red-head looked around the room and noticed Xemnas making his way back to his desk.

" Hey, Saix? Isn't that your desk?" He asked. Saix looked to where Axel was pointing and frowned.

" Hey, kid. Your in my seat." He yelled. Xemnas turned around when he got to his desk and glared at Saix.

" I'm not a kid. I'm taller than you, idiot, so I can't be younger than you. I have a name and if you had pulled the wax out of your ears, you would have heard Mr. Valentine say it. Its Xemnas, got it?" He said icily. Saix narrowed his eyes and walked over to him while Axel explained to Mr. Valentine why they were late.

" Okay, Xemnas, you're in my seat, now move." He said angrily.

" I don't see your name on it." He said as he folded his arms in front of him.

" You're new here so obviously you don't know. That's my desk, I always have the desk in the very back. It helps me sleep. Now move." Saix said growing angrier.

" No, you need a change of pace. And besides you shouldn't be sleeping in class anyway." Xemnas retorted.

" What are you, one of the geek squad?" Saix asked with a snort. " I've had my fun, now move before I move you." He said in a dangerously low voice. Xemnas didn't budge.

" No." He said simply. Saix growled and threw a punch at Xemnas' head. He ducked and the punch hit the wall leaving a rather large dent. Xemnas wasn't even paying attention and kneed him in the groin. It should have knocked him down, but it didn't. Saix punched him in the stomach and Xemnas hit the wall with a dull thud. He managed to kick Saix in the stomach, pushing him back down the aisle. Xemnas got up slowly but only had time to duck before Saix tried to punch him in the head again.

" Enough, I said, enough!" Mr. Valentine thundered. Axel rushed forward and held Saix off by slipping his arms under and over Saix's arms and then pining them apart by bringing his hands together on Saix's head. " Saix, go find another seat." He ordered. Saix glared at him and then nodded to Axel who released him. The two made their way to two desks in the front. Xemnas was panting slightly but Saix didn't show any signs of exhaustion. " Well, that sure was interesting." Mr. Valentine said cheerfully. Xemnas spent the rest of period writing down notes that Namine had given him. She had apologized for screaming and explained that because Saix usually sat there and he was usually late she wasn't used to someone being there when class started. Xemnas shrugged and told her it was okay. She told him to come sit with her at lunch to make up for that. He agreed and she smiled and went back to work. By the end of the period, Xemnas had only copied two pages and he had four more. He gave the notes back to Namine.

" Thanks, can I borrow these tomorrow?" He asked. She nodded then waved to him before leaving. Xemnas walked down the hallway to his next class when he heard familiar laughter. He turned his head and saw Xehanort walking with a group of guys. He walked over to his brother and tapped him on the shoulder.

" Xehanort, I see you didn't waste anytime in making friends." He said with a smile. Xehanort returned his smile.

" Yeah, Xem, these guys are great. They like everything I like." He said happily.

" Oh, you mean like bug collecting and star watching and being snubbed by girls?" Xemnas asked as he jumped up and down pretending to sound as happy as Xehanort was. His brother frowned, causing Xemnas to laugh.

" You know I don't do any of that. But they do have most of my classes." Xehanort said. " Xem, I'd like you to meet-" He began.

" I'd love to Norty but I gotta get to class and its on the other end of the school." Xemnas interrupted as he looked at his watch. " See ya." He called as he hurried off.

" And stop calling me Norty you know what my name is." He yelled after him. " Bastard." He muttered.

Xemnas' next class was in a lab and who should be sitting there but the two people Xemnas didn't want to see. That's right, Saix and Seifer, and they were talking, to each other. Xemnas groaned and tried to walk past them unnoticed.

" Hey, it's that N." Seifer called and Saix smiled.

" Seifer, no name calling. Understand?" The teacher said as they came out a back room. Xemnas' jaw dropped.

" Dad?" He exclaimed. Ansem looked up and smiled.

" Ah, Xemnas, I didn't think I would have you in this class. But wait, the role book says it's you." He said with a chuckle. Xemnas collapsed in a seat in the very back. 'This is the worst thing that could possibly happen. No, wait, now this is the worst thing that could happen.' He thought as Axel and Demyx sat on either side of him. Neither boy looked directly at him but instead talked over him.

" So, Axel, did you do the homework?" Demyx asked as he looked in this blue folder for a paper.

"We had homework?" Axel asked.

" Yes, read pages 100 to 200, because Mr. Ansem decided to be an ass about it." Demyx said with a frown.

" Oops, no I guess I didn't." Axel said with a blush.

" Anyway, did you see that new kid hanging out with Zexion's cousin?" Demyx asked, closing his folder.

" That dark brown kid? Yeah." Axel answered as he dug in his backpack for a pencil.

" Did he look hot to you?" Demyx asked. Axel frowned.

" I don't think so. But then again, I don't like guys that are buff." Axel answered.

" You like guys that are skinny, like R- O -X-A- S, right?"

" Yeah" Axel blushed.

" But isn't he dating Namine?"

" Yeah" He answered with a sad sigh.

" Cheer up. Maybe he'll realize she' s not the one."

" When? They've been together since school started. Why would he leave her now?"

" I don't know."

" Damn, why are all the good ones, straight?"

" I don't know. Hey, ask Saix if he saw that new kid."

" Ok. Hey, Saix, come here." During this conversation, Xemnas had been resting his head on his desk, using his arms as a pillow. He raised his head when he heard Saix get up. The bluenette glared at him before sitting down in the chair in front of Axel.

" What, Axel?" He asked calmly.

" Did you see that dark kid hanging out with Zexion's cousin?" Axel asked. Saix nodded. " What do think about him?"

" He's okay." Saix said with a shrug. " I plan to wait for Zexion's analysis before I make a firm statement." He said. 'What were they talking about that had to do with my brother?' Xemnas wondered.

" What are you two doing by the loser?" Saix asked. Demyx laughed nervously.

" Oh, he's cool." He said and patted Xemnas on the back. Xemnas jerked and glared at the blond.

Saix raised a blue eyebrow. "Really, and how do you know he's not like us?" He asked.

" Well, we don't but no straight kid sits back here." Demyx said with a shrug. Xemnas eyes widened.

'Wait, they weren't straight? Then they must be gay. Gross!" He thought but hid his expression and set his head back down.

" So, xylophone, are you straight?" Saix asked.

" It's Xemnas and I don't see why that matters." Xemnas answered. He didn't want to say he was straight since he didn't want to have to sit up front where Ansem could see him.

" It's simple, are you gay or straight?" Axel asked.

" I'm undecided." Xemnas answered. There, he wasn't technically lying.

" Great! You can meet the others." Demyx said cheerfully. Just then, Xemnas's cell phone vibrated in his pocket causing him to jump. He slipped it out of his pocket to see he had a message.

Hey Xem, how's the posh life style working out for you? Xaldin and I are bored without you. Anyway, we're going to visit our cousins today. We actually get to see their school! Can you say embarassing? Well for them, anyway. You know Xally and I will be having fun. Maybe we'll see you there, who knows. Oh, gotta go, Xaldin let the neighbor's dog out and its chasing after the mailman, again. Wow, I don't think a nun should saying stuff like that.. See ya! Xigbar,over and out!

Xemnas smiled and quickly typed a response.

Xig, It's boring here. Norty already made friends, can you believe that? I can't wait to hear what happened. You know old Mally isn't a nun. See ya!

-Xem

"So who was that?" Demyx asked.

" My friends." Xemnas answered with a shrug.

" Cool. Hey, Demyx, we have to split up into groups for the lab. You wanna work together?" Axel asked. Demyx nodded and they got up and left. Saix walked back over to Siefer. Xemnas got up and walked over to the only empty lab table.

"Hey, Negro, that's our table." Seifer said behind him. Xemnas turned around with a sigh.

" He's Xemnas, Seifer, call him by his name." Saix ordered. Seifer and Xemnas stared at Saix like he grew two heads. " Xemnas, do you want to work with us?" Saix asked. Xemnas just nodded his head.

Saix smiled showing startling white teeth. Xemnas spent the rest of that period pinching himself to make sure he was awake. The next period, History, they had a substitute so Axel and Demyx, who were also in his class, spent the time talking about a kid named Roxas, Axel apparently had a crush on. When the bell rang for lunch, Demyx stopped Xemnas by grabbing his arm.

" Where are you sitting for lunch?" He asked.

" With Namine. She wanted to apologize for screaming at me this morning." Xemnas answered. Demyx laughed.

" Cool, we'll sit with you." Demyx said. Axel shook his head.

" No, we won't. Demyx, did you forget he sits there?" Axel hissed at Demyx. The blond smiled.

" Yep, and you're going to talk to him." Demyx said happily and pulled Axel and Xemnas to the lunch room.

The lunch room was a large round building with round tables placed in three rows in four columns. Demyx spotted Namine and pulled his companions over to her table. The girl waved when she saw Xemnas.

" I didn't think you'd come." She said with smile. " Demyx, Axel, Are you guys sitting here too?" She asked. Demyx nodded and pushed Axel down. Red head glared at him with startling jade eyes but the effect was lost on the blond boy, who ran off to the vending machine. Xemnas stood up to look for Xehanort and told Namine he would be back. He found his brother in the back with the same group of friends he had been with earlier.

" Hey Norty, " Xemnas said as he ruffled his brother's head, earning a slap on the wrist.

" Stop doing that." Xehanort glared. "Where are you sitting, anyway?" He asked.

" With this girl named Namine and Axel and Demyx." Xemnas answered. A boy beside Xehanort, with long white hair pulled into a ponytail, snickered at Xemnas' comment.

" You failed English, didn't you?" He asked with a laugh. He wore reflective sunglasses.

" Braig, don't do that." Xehanort said sternly. Braig frowned. Another boy with blond dreadlocks that were decorated with beads rolled his eyes and punch Braig on the shoulder.

" Ow, Dilan, don't do that!" Braig said angrily. Xehanort shook his head sadly at them.

" I'm sure you figured out they're Braig and Dilan. The one next to him with jet black hair and tanned skin is Even. The one next to him, the big guys with red hair is Eleaus and the shrimp, is Ienzo." Ienzo had his nose buried in a manga and didn't notice that his lavender hair kept falling into his face. Xemnas raised an eyebrow at the assembled group and was about to speak but never got the chance. At that time, the doors to the cafeteria burst open and aloud voice called over the din.

" Braig. Dilan. We've come for your souls." Braig and Dilan jumped up looking scared.

" Oh, please don't let them come here, not now!" Braig moaned and he looked toward the entrance. Xemnas turned around and smiled at the two people running forward. They stopped short upon seeing him and stared for a few seconds before changing course and tackling him to the ground.

" Xigbar, Xaldin, when did you two get here?" Xemnas asked with a laugh.

" We could ask you the same thing, Xem. Man, how long has it been?" Xigbar asked. He had black and white stripes in his hair, a black eye patch that covered one eye. The other eye was a mix between gold and orange. Xaldin had dark brown braids, sideburns and purple eyes.

" It's only been a day, Xig." Xaldin said with laugh.

" Hey, Xemnas." Demyx called across the lunch room. Xemnas turned around and saw Demyx beckoning to him. " Bring your friends over so you don't cause a scene." The blond called.

Xemnas rolled his eyes and beckoned to his two friends to follow. They came back to Namine's table to see more people were sitting there, including a lanky blond boy with emerald green eyes, A tall brunette, a small emo-looking boy whose silver hair fell on one side of his face, Saix, a blond with short blond hair, a pierced left ear and the beginnings of a mustache, a blond girl with who had strands of hair sticking out of her head like antennae, a boy with dark pink hair and a small blond kid. Yet, the table didn't look crowded.

" Xemnas, introduce us to your friends." Axel said with a smile.

"This is Xaldin and the idiot playing with the sporks is Xigbar. They're my friends from my old house." Xemnas said pointing to each of his friends. Demyx stood up.

" I'm Demyx, the red head's Axel, the blue head is Saix, the blond boy with long hair, yes, he's a boy, is Vexen." which earned him a glare from Vexen. "The big guy is Lexeaus, our little emo boy is Zexion, the pierced kid is Luxord, the blond girl, yes she is a girl, surprising isn't it? Anyway she's Larxene. Gay man is Marluxia and the cute little couple are Roxas and Namine." Demyx said then smiled. That little introduction had earned Demyx glares from almost everyone but Axel, Saix, Lexeaus and Luxord. Xemnas smiled and sat down by Axel while Xigbar and Xaldin sat beside Demyx.

" so, Xigbar, Xaldin, are you like Xemnas. He's undecided." Demyx said suddenly. Xemnas threw Axel's fork at the blond. The red-head wasn't even paying attention. He was too busy staring at Roxas while the smaller blond talked animately with Namine. Xemnas ate from a tray of lunch, Xehanort was kind enough to bring over. Xigbar fiddled with the spork in his hand while Xaldin look at Demyx.

" what do you mean, Xemnas is undecided? Like in political party?" Xaldin asked. Xigbar snickered.

" No, Xal, he means in sexual orientation." He said with a smile and Xaldin blushed.

"Well, I'm straight and Xigbar's gay. Now what was that about Xemnas being undecided?" Xaldin asked as he leaned forward. Xemnas' eyes widened and he threw a carton of milk at Demyx's head. Demyx ducked and smiled.

" Xemnas told Axel and I that he was undecided." He said with a smirk. Xaldin and Xigbar's eyes widened and they looked at Xemnas.

" Xem, you've question your sexuality?" Xigbar asked. Xemnas sighed and nodded. 'Great, now my lie is spreading to them.'He thought bitterly.

" You've finally reached the next step to manhood, we're proud of you!" Xaldin said with a laugh. Xemnas rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, whatever." He muttered and went back to eating his mashed potatoes only to spit them out a second later. "Gross, Axel, you drooled into my food." Xemnas exclaimed with annoyance. Axel started and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

" Sorry,Xemnas, I didn't even know I was doing it." Axel said sheepishly once Roxas turned to look at him. The small blond had part of his shirt unbuttoned at the top, thanks to Namine.

" Are you okay, Axel?" He asked looking concerned. Axel nodded. Saix turned back to Zexion.

" So Zexion, what has your cousin told you about the new kid?" He asked. Zexion looked up from his novel.

" He said he's hot, what else do you want?" Zexion said simply. Saix frowned.

" Anything else?" Saix asked.

" He's bi, if that's what your asking." Zexion answered.

" What? I know you're not talking about the boy sitting over there." Xemnas said pointing to Xehanort's table. Zexion shrugged.

" Yeah, we are."

" You mean the boy with dark brown skin and orange eyes?" Xemnas asked. Zexion nodded.

" That's impossible because my brother is not gay." He snapped looking disgusted. Zexion frowned.

" What's wrong with being gay? You are aren't you?" He asked.

" I haven't decided and I should be the first to know, not some losers." He snapped. Zexion stood up abruptly.

" My cousin is not a loser." He snarled.

" Says the emo-freak." Xemnas snapped. Zexion glared at him. Xemnas then turned around and kicked his chair over before he stormed over to his brother. Xehanort turned around and his eyes widened at the glare from his brother.

" Outside. Now." Xemnas ordered sounding a lot like Ansem. Xehanort nodded and they both walked outside. "One of your friends' cousin told me you were bi." He said.

Xehanort nodded. " Why didn't you tell me?" Xemnas asked.

" Because then you would have told Father." Xehanort responded.

" Um, no, that's what you do. I never tell him anything. That's why I'm the bad twin, remember?"

" You mean, you wouldn't have told Father in order to get back at me?"

" Why would I need to do that? I could always beat you up."

" Oh, Xemnas, you don't know how happy I am!"

" Yeah, I am too, but can you stop hugging me?"

" Oh sorry. Well, do you want to go back inside?"

" Yeah and don't worry. I'm undecided myself."

" That's just a fancy word for bi." Xehanort said with a snicker as they went back inside. Xemnas walked calmly over the Namine's table. Everyone stared at him as he said down and stole a can of Pepsi from in front of Demyx who was talking with Marluxia.

" You okay, Xem?" Xigbar asked cautiously. Xemnas nodded and drank the soda.

" Sorry, Zexion." He apologized and Zexion nodded.

The bell rang and everyone said their good byes. Xigbar and Xaldin promised to come by the house after school was over. The rest of the day passed uneventfully compared to the morning. After school, Axel wanted to go get something to eat but Xemnas declined. He planned to walk home with Xehanort. Xemnas waved as his new friends piled in to Axel and Demyx's cars and sped off. Xemnas waited around for his brother but he never showed up. So he decided to walk around the school. As he was about to turn the corner he heard voices.

" Now what did I tell you? You were to do my homework and we wouldn't beat up your cousin, right?" That sounded like Seifer.

" Yes, yes, I did your work but Xehanort borrowed it." That sounded like Ienzo.

" Oh he did, did he? Pete, search him." Seifer barked.

" I found it, boss." A new voice said.

" Good, I think were done here, boys. But let's leave them with a little warning about what will happen to his F of a cousin." Seifer said with obvious malice in his voice. Someone groaned like they had been hit and someone else crumbled to the ground.

" Now, you nerds remember, if any of you tell anyone, your cousins and their friends are as good as dead. I don't like freaks in my school. One snitch is all it takes for me and my boys to find each and everyone of them and make them normal again." He said with a cruel laugh. The laughter slowly died away as Seifer left and Xemnas waited a little longer before walking around the corner. He gasped when he saw Xehanort leaning against a tree while holding his nose. His friends were scattered around each sporting a wound.

" Xehanort, what happened?" Xemnas asked angrily as he ran to his brother. Xehanort opened his eyes.

" Xemnas? Oh good, it's you." He whispered before collapsing into his brother's arms. Xemnas pulled his cell phone out.

" I'd better call Xigbar and Xaldin." He muttered, thankful he had their number on speed dial. The two boys were at the school in 15 minutes. By that time, Xemnas had managed to stop the worst of the injuries with the boys own shirts. They had protested but were easily ignored.

" Woah, what happened, Xemnas?" Xaldin asked as he and Xigbar ran over.

" This punk named Seifer, that's what happened." Xemnas answered. Xigbar's eye fell on his cousin and it narrowed. Braig was sitting with his eyes covered. His glasses lay beside him, shattered. Xigbar pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket and crouched to put them on Braig's face. Xaldin had helped Dilan to his feet. Besides, Eleaus, Dilan had suffered the least damage.

" Let's get them into your car, Xaldin." Xemnas said as he helped Xehanort to stand up. Xaldin nodded and handed him the keys. Soon they had everyone in the station wagon and drove to their houses. Ienzo sat in front, since he was the smallest and also the one who seemed to be able to talk. The others were oddly silent.

" Seifer makes us do his homework by threatening to hurt our cousins. He's a homophobe but no one knows it. Saix tells him who's gay or not without knowing that Seifer plans to hurt them. Saix and Seifer are best friends. He says if we don't help him then he and his gang will hunt them down." Ienzo started crying softly and Xemnas handed him a tissue. " Thanks. So I guess he wanted to get Xehanort to do his work too since you're gay also." Ienzo finished.

" I'm undecided. But that still doesn't give him the right to do this." Xemnas growled.

" Even if Seifer does go to jail, he'll get out and then hunt us down. He's done it before. We have his records." Ienzo explained as he dabbed gently at his puffy eye.

" How did you get his records?" Xemnas asked. Ienzo smiled.

" We have our ways." He said simply, reminding Xemnas of Zexion.

" Okay, kid, where do you live?" Xaldin asked from the driver's seat.

" Here." Ienzo said pointing an ordinary house. Xaldin pulled over and Ienzo got out gingerly. " Thanks." He muttered. " Oh and promise you won't tell Zexion?" He asked. Xemnas nodded. 'So Zexion is Ienzo's cousin, that explains a lot.' He thought. Next, Eleaus, Lexeaus' cousin, was dropped off then Even, Vexen's cousin. Xemnas and Xehanort were next and luckily, Ansem wasn't home yet. Xemnas waved goodbye for the second time that day and then dragged his brother inside. Then his phone went off. Xemnas sat Xehanort on the stairs while he went into the kitchen for ice and answered the phone.

" Hello?"

" Hello? Xemnas? It's me, Axel."

" Hi, Axel. What do you want?"

" Well I was wondering where your house was."

" Why?"

"Because, Saix says Seifer wants to know."

Xemnas' eyes widened. " Why would Seifer want to know?"

" I don't know. He said something about a lab." 'Yeah right.' Xemnas thought.

" Look ,Axel, I'm really busy now, can you call back later? Tell you what, why don't you have Seifer give the lab work to Namine and she can give to me in the morning?"

" Okay, I'll ask him. Hmm, no go. Seifer says he wants to give it to you personally." Xemnas frowned.

" Okay, It's..." After that he hung up and got some ice for Xehanort. Then he helped him up the stairs and into bed. Xehanort fell asleep almost instantly and Xemnas gently closed the door. He then walked down stairs to wait for Seifer. A black Jeep pulled up in front of the house and Saix stepped out. Xemnas looked surprised but wait til Saix rung the door bell. He then answered the door. Saix smiled and handed him the folder.

" Sorry, it couldn't wait. Seifer had some practice to get to so I brought it by." He said kindly.

" Thanks. Hey, I have a question." Xemnas said.

" Yes? What is it?" Saix asked.

"Why aren't you like Seifer? The first time he met me he got into a fight with me and my brother and has hated us ever since. You get into a fight with me this morning and then in second period you're inviting me to join your lab. What gives?" Saix smiled.

" You interest me. I don't know why, yet. But you do. Besides, Namine said you were nice so I figured I'd give it another shot." He said with a shrug. Xemnas nodded and smiled.

" You want to come inside for a drink?" He asked. Saix shook his head causing his hair to shimmer blue in the sunlight.

" No thanks. I have too much work to do." He said. " But thanks anyway. Well, see you in school tomorrow." He said and turned to leave.

" Bye." Xemnas answered and went back inside.

" He's yummy. Why didn't you flirt with him?" Xehanort asked from the stairs. Xemnas jumped.

"What?" He asked.

" I said 'He's yummy. Why didn't you flirt with him?' Weren't you listening?" Xehanort said with smile.

" No. And what are you doing out of bed?"

" I heard the doorbell ring. So what's his name?"

" Saix."

" Nice. I wonder if he's single."

" Probably, but he doesn't like guys like you."

" What's wrong with me?!"

" He said you're too dark, but I think its because you're too nerdy." Xemnas answered with a snicker. Xehanort glared at him.

" Think he would like you?"

" I'm not sure, but I doubt it."

" Why?"

" Because most people like those who have the same skin as they do."

" Don't be racist!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm leaving it there. I know I'm evil. Muhahahaha! Sorry, how do you like my first real chapter? I would like some feedback, please? Yes, I decided to bring the others in. Why can Xemnas and Roxas be the only ones with others? I won't have the others of VII-XII. If you want more pairings then just Xemnas/Saix and Roxas/Axel, which will come later. Then message me. I'd love to hear from you.

Me: Okay, boys take it away. 'looks around' Where are Axel and Demyx? 'Kura, do you know anything about this?

Bakura: 'snickers' No.

Me: Oh well, the one good thing about KH is they have a never ending supply of bishies. Zexion, get out here!

Zexion: 'sighs and walks over' What?

Me: Say "good bye" to the nice people who read my story.

Zexion: 'shrugs' Good bye and please review.

Me: 'squeals' How can you not resist the sexy emoness? 'glomps'


	3. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

Thank you for reading my first real chapter. It's time for acknowledgments/comments:

**krazifreak**: Thanks so much! Don't worry the next chapter is out!

**Levi**: Thank you. That's okay, that's your opinion and I appreciate it.

**Taerga Live**: She/He lives! Thank you for reviewing my second KH story.

**Codelyoko: **Thank you! Since you were the only person to suggest a pairing other than Aku/Roku and of course Xemnas/Saix, then I'm going to try to work Zemyx in. Were you the one who this story in a C2? If you did then, you get a cookie!

Favers:

**Tearga Live**

**Yazoo-Pirate Lord of Jamaica**

**darkitsune009**

**krazifreak**

**Codelyoko**

**Hits: **Don't be Racist: 113. yay! Are you gay: 303. yay! Yugi meets FFN: 88. That's ok.

Oh, and before I offend anyone, I like the Japanese language and don't mean any insult to the language or the people.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Gay-man- he belongs to a very talented author I can't find at the moment or Midsummer Night's Dream- that belongs to William Shakespeare.

_One month later..._

The radio came on, suddenly blaring satanic music, jerking Xemnas from his peaceful slumbers and making him fall out of bed. He opened his eyes and cast around for the source of the awful music. He growled, seeing the radio and chucked his shoe at the infernal contraption.

"It's a small world after all

It's a small..."

Xemnas fell back on to the floor as the radio finally sputtered its last word and died. He smiled happily before getting up to get dressed. He had learned his lesson from the first day of school after winter break and took a shower at night. So he was the first one at the table. He quickly made himself a bowl of cereal then hid the box away. Ansem came down and made himself a pot of chocolate raspberry coffee. Xehanort also came down, fully dressed and looking very irritable.

" Father, can you tell Xemnas not to blast his radio in the morning?" He asked sleepily.

" Why don't you ask him yourself, Xehanort, he's sitting next to you." Ansem responded after taking a sip of his coffee. Xehanort looked to his left and jumped.

" Don't just appear there like that." He said with a scowl. Xemnas frowned.

" Maybe if you didn't stay up so late flirting with your friends then maybe you'd notice that I got down before you." Xemnas retorted as he ate his cereal.

" I was not flirting. We're discussing the latest developments in nanotechnology." Xehanort said simply.

" Uh-huh. You know you love it when they talk science." Xemnas said with a smirk. Xehanort glared at him and ignored him for the rest of the meal, a sign Xemnas knew meant he was embarrassed.

* * *

Lunch was a noisy affair, mainly because Marluxia and Demyx were arguing, across the table, about who was hotter, Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp. They soon had the whole table in the argument, earning glares from the surrounding tables. A brown haired boy walked stiffly up to Roxas and tapped him on the shoulder. The conversation ended as Roxas turned around.

"Hey, Roxas, can you guys keep it down?" He asked. Roxas nodded.

" Sure thing, Sora."He answered. Sora nodded and left. Roxas shrugged and continued talking to Namine.

" Hey, Demyx, who was that?" Xemnas asked. Demyx, who was sitting in between Namine and Axel, smiled.

"That's Roxas' cousin, Sora. He's the president of the junior class." Demyx explained.

" and the debate team, he's also captain of the basketball and baseball teams." Roxas added with a roll of his eyes. Roxas was the youngest member of the group and the only one in 11th grade.

" I see." Xemnas said.

" No, you don't." Saix said with a laugh. Xemnas nodded and smiled. Over the past month, Saix had learned to read Xemnas' body language and knew what he was really saying with out Xemnas having to speak a single word.

" So Marluxia, what brought up this argument anyway?" Saix asked. Marluxia blushed and pointed to the table behind them. The whole table looked over and saw a blond boy laughing happily with a blond girl and a black haired boy.

" That's Will. I said he looked like Orlando Bloom from Pirates of the Caribbean. Then, Demyx, " Marluxia glared at said blond " Demyx said that Johnny Depp was hotter." He said angrily. Demyx frowned.

" Johnny Depp is hotter. " Demyx fired back. Axel held up both hands.

"Okay, you two, stop arguing." Axel said gently. They ignored him and started arguing again, only this time they switched languages and argued in Japanese. Apparently, they had learned something after having the class for all four years of high school. As Marluixa got angrier his voice got shriller and the sounds was starting to hurt Xemnas' ears. They weren't sensitive or anything, he just didn't like high pitched voices. He rubbed them gently to ease the pain.

" Axel said 'stop', so you stop!" Saix hissed. Both boys immediately shut up at the glare he gave them. Everyone fell silent while Saix looked on with concern at Xemnas. " Do you have a headache?" He asked gently. Xemnas frowned.

"It doesn't matter anyway." He muttered and shook his head. " There, that's better." He looked up. " What are you guys staring at?" He asked. Namine and Roxas quickly gathered their books and left before Saix could turn his wrathful glare on them. Marluxia pulled Larxene and Luxord into a random conversation about socks, Zexion shared a passage from his book with Lexeaus and Vexen peered under Lexeaus' arm. Axel and Demyx were the only ones who seemed unfazed by the prospect of a golden eyed glare from the the blue head. Well, Axel, at least, looked as cool as a cucumber. Demyx fidgeted in his chair and played with a key chain on Axel's backpack, that read 'How's my driving? Call 1-800-FUCK-YOU.' Xemnas pulled out a notebook and started writing away in it while commenting to Saix every now and then. He was feeling especially cheerful considering Seifer was absent in second period. Any day without his enemy was a good day.

" You think the police will release that lunatic?" He asked.

" Which one, that Mr. Toad character or your brother?" Saix asked with a wry smile. Xemnas looked up at him and smiled.

" You know I mean Mr. Toad. Why did they arrest him, again?"

" For driving." Saix responded.

"That's crazy. Arresting someone for just driving." Xemnas said and Saix laughed.

" Oh, he wasn't just driving. He's probably one of the few cases in the _world_ of someone arrested for driving who wasn't drunk or old. He ran over six shopping carts from seven different stores."

" How do you run over six shopping carts from seven different stores." Xemnas asked looking confused. Saix shrugged.

" They caught him at the seventh store so he wasn't able to run over that shopping cart." He replied simply making Xemnas laugh again. He fell silent again as he wrote in his notebook. Saix frowned.

"What are you writing in there?" He asked. Xemnas shrugged.

" Just random thoughts." Xemnas explained.

" Looks very orderly for random thoughts." Saix commented and Xemnas shrugged.

" Well, part is my weekly letter to Xigbar and Xaldin. It sucks that we can't see each other more often."

"Yeah." Saix said but Xemnas didn't catch the lack of enthusiasm or the look of annoyance that had fluttered across the blue-head's face when Xemnas' older friends were mentioned. Axel and Demyx exchanged glances before Demyx reached into his pocket for a dollar.

" Hey, Xemnas, old pal. Can you get me a Coke?" He asked. Xemnas looked at him.

" Why? You can walk." He responded simply.

" Yeah, but its right next to Gay-man's crush and if I go near him, you know Marly's going to have one of his episodes." Demyx said with a shrug.

" You mean those episodes where he chases you around the room with a plastic spoon?" Xemnas asked as he raised a silver eyebrow. Demyx blushed.

" That only happened once and the nurse said it was a knife." He stammered. " Anyway, can you get it for me?" Xemnas sighed and nodded taking the money from Demyx before making his way to the Coca-Cola machine. Axel jumped into Xemnas' seat.

" So, Saix, how are things going?" Axel asked cheerfully.

" Good." Saix said cautiously as he eyed Axel and Demyx.

" So how are things going with Xemnas?" Demyx asked. Saix shrugged.

" Good, I guess." He said simply.

" No dreams of any kind?" Axel asked.

" No."

" No _wet_ dreams of any kind?" Demyx asked.

" Just what are you two getting at?" Saix demanded.

" Do you like Xemnas?" The blond asked earning a hit on the head from Axel.

" Idiot." He muttered.

" He's okay, I guess." Saix answered.

" But do you flirt with him?" Demyx asked. Saix nodded.

" But he doesn't seem to notice. And he usually changes the subject without knowing it.." Saix explained.

" Have you touched him?" Axel asked. Saix frowned.

" No, he doesn't like being touched." The red and blond exchanged glances.

" Oh, really? I wonder why. Well we'll have to get to the bottom of this." Demyx announced.

" The bottom of what?" Xemnas asked from behind them. Saix jumped and pushed Axel out of Xemnas' seat.

" Err, the ocean. Hey, Xemnas, now can you get me a Diet Coke from the vending machine over there?" Axel asked pointing to a machine at a distant corner of the room. (A/N: I know circles don't have corners but work with me here.) Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

" Are you sure you need diet soda? You're skinny enough as it is." He commented. Axel shoved the money into his hands and pushed him away.

" Just get it." He ordered. " I mean, get it please?" Axel added seeing the glare Saix was shooting at him. The weird thing about Axel and Saix is that sometimes Axel can be intimidated by him and at other times he can easily ignore him. Go figure! Axel plopped back down in Xemnas' chair.

" So Saix, if you don't like him then why do you follow him around like a puppy?" He asked.

Saix frowned.

" I don't." He said simply. " Why did you send him to the other side of the cafeteria?" He added.

" 1. It will take longer for him to get back. 2. That machine is always slow. 3. His brother's table is on the way there so he might stop to talk." Demyx explained. Saix scowled.

" You didn't have to do that. You could have asked me after school." He said looking annoyed.

" No, because a certain someone is hanging with Xemnas after school and has been for the past three weeks." Axel said heatedly. Saix shrugged.

" Sorry, I didn't really notice." Saix said simply.

"So, why don't you like him, Saix?" Demyx asked.

" I just don't, okay?" Saix snapped.

" Why not? I'd tap that." Demyx said looking over at Xemnas who was in the process of kicking the coke machine.

" What?" Saix sputtered. Demyx smiled and took a sip from his soda.

" 'I'd tap that' means I'd do him. If I liked guys like that. You know what that means, right?" Demyx asked with a smirk. Saix's face reddened.

" I know what 'tap that' means. But what do you mean, if you liked guys like that?" Saix asked with a frown. Demyx shrugged.

" He's my friend. I don't sleep with my friends." He said simply. Saix looked relieved and Demyx laughed.

"You think I wouldn't like him because he's black? No, Saix, I'm not racist!" He said indignantly. Saix shook his head.

" You won't believe how many people I've heard say they wouldn't like him because of his skin. I've had to beat up so many people for being closed-minded." He scowled as he crushed Demyx's empty can in his hand.

" Easy boy." Demyx said gently. " You can't beat people up for stating their opinions."

Saix nodded.

" I guess you're right. But that doesn't mean they should say things like that. I mean it's been a month, you'd think they would stop staring at him when he walks down the hall." He said with a sigh.

" Well, Xemnas doesn't exactly blend in and he doesn't try to hide like his brother does." Demyx said with a smile. " Hey, Axel, stop staring at Roxas' ass and join our conversation." Demyx said grabbing a chunk of Axel's vivid red hair. Axel turned around and blinked owlishly at the blond.

" What?" He asked. Demyx rolled his eyes.

" We were talking about Xemnas." He said.

" Oh, has Saix admitted he likes him?" Axel asked with a grin.

" I don't like him. At least not like that." Saix responded with a frown.

" Not yet but he just might if he's pushed enough." Demyx said ignoring Saix altogether. Saix scowled.

" I don't like him." He said, his voice growing quieter as he got angrier. It didn't help that the table right behind them consisted of Seifer's gang who were also talking about Xemnas.

" I can't believe he's still here. You'd think he'd run back to the ghetto." Pete said.

" Yeah, I wonder how he lost his accent. All of them have accents, you know." Another guy said knowingly. Saix dug his fingernails into the wood table. Axel and Demyx chatted on unaware that their friend was being insulted.

" Did you see him looking at the Namine chick? If that N does anything to her, he's as good as dead." A third guy said. Saix was on the verge of turning around and yelling at them to be quiet, when a hand fell on his shoulder.

" Calm down, Saix. They aren't worth it." Xemnas said calmly. Saix looked up at Xemnas and saw him smile. Saix nodded and stood up to push Axel out of Xemnas' seat, again. Xemnas shook his head and set Axel's drink down. " Come on, let's walk to the gym." He said, still smiling. Saix's stomach did a belly flop as he nodded and picked up his backpack. The two boys walked out the cafeteria unnoticed by all except a red head and a blond who grinned mischievously. The walk to the gym was blissfully quiet. The gym was outside the school so they walked along the sidewalk under an awning. The air buzzed with the activities of bees and grasshoppers. Xemnas slipped his hands in his pockets as they walked and looked at the sky.

" Saix, look. The moon's out today." He said with a smile. Saix gulped and nodded. Xemnas was looking up at the moon and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He bumped into someone, although it felt like hitting a wall, considering the someone didn't step back. Xemnas looked down and met the dark blue eyes of Seifer. Seifer stepped back with a start when he realized who had run into him.

" Well if it isn't the N." He said with a smirk.

" Well if it isn't Seifer. And here I was hoping you had crawled back under the rock you came from and died." Xemnas said dryly.

" Shut up, N." Seifer spat angrily. Saix moved in between them.

" Don't fight." He said sternly putting his hands out to stop them.

" Oh so now _you're_ telling _me_ not to fight? You've gotten into at least two fights every week since kindergarten." Seifer said in disbelief. Saix merely shrugged.

" Apologize for bumping into me, Seifer and I'll leave." Xemnas snapped.

" I'll leave when you get down on your knees and kiss my feet, like the dog you are." Seifer said with laugh.

" I bow to no one." Xemnas spat angrily.

" Seifer, just go ahead and apologize." Saix said looking at Xemnas worriedly.

" Now you're taking his side? If there's one thing I hate more than N its N- lovers. Is that how it's going to be, Saix?" Seifer asked as he folded his arms. Saix looked surprised.

" What do you mean? He's my friend. Why can't I be friends with both of you?" He asked.

" No friend of mine can be friends with a N." Seifer said simply. Saix sighed.

" Then I guess we can't be friends." He said sadly. " Sorry, Xemnas." Xemnas looked up at him.

" What?" He asked looking surprised. Then his orange eyes narrowed. " Oh, I see how it is. You're only my friend until someone objects then you're not my friend anymore? I can't believe I thought you were any different from that scum." He said jabbing a thumb at Seifer. The bell ring and Xemnas angrily pushed passed both of them.

* * *

When Saix walked into the gym with Axel and Demyx, Xemnas was seated on one of the top benches of the bleachers that lined either side of the basketball court. His head was bent low as he wrote away in his notebook. Saix made his way over to him and climbed up the bleachers. Xemnas raised his head when he heard the dull thud of sneakers against metal but lowered it again with a scowl upon seeing the visitor was Saix.

" I'm sorry, Xemnas." Saix said looking at him sadly.

" Why are you still talking to me? Shouldn't you be handing out with Seifer?" Xemnas asked angrily.

" It's just that I couldn't tell him 'no'." Saix sighed then took a deep breath. " I'm the only thing keeping you safe. Not just you, but Axel, Demyx and the others." Xemnas stopped writing but didn't raise his head. Saix continued, " Seifer is bad news. He comes from a family who have taught him that anyone who isn't white and straight are inferior and below the law. Back at Seifer's old school, Traverse High, he and his gang lynched a group of homosexual Hispanic students. The worst part was, the cops said, was that they had no regard for gender and hurt both the girls and boys. The girls were also raped. After that he was sent to jail because one the students snitched. But he broke out and came after the snitch. The Principal found his body on the lawn of the school. Seifer's family move here to cover up the murder. I used to live in Traverse Town and Seifer and I were good friends until I moved 2 years ago. When Seifer came here, he promised he wouldn't hurt my friends as long as I stayed straight and didn't make anymore friends. So if I sided with you, then Seifer would have taken it as a sign I didn't want to be friends with him anymore and would hurt the others or you." Saix finished. Xemnas still said nothing. "You don't believe me." Saix said with a sigh.

" Stop doing that." Xemnas muttered with a scowl.

" What?" Saix asked.

" Reading me. It's okay when we're with the others but it's down right creepy when we're alone.

" Okay." Saix said simply and Xemnas nodded.

" Look out!" Someone suddenly yelled. Xemnas looked up and was hit in the face by a volleyball. He didn't cry out in pain but did mutter some colorful curses while wincing as he cupped one hand over his injured left eye. Saix grabbed the volleyball and stood up . His gold eyes met the cerulean blue eyes of Sora, the player standing closest to the bleachers. Sora gulped and started moving backwards, keeping his eyes on the blue head at all times.

" It was an accident, Saix. Honest." He said nervously. Saix pulled back his arm and threw the ball with all his might. The ball hit the floor in front of Sora before slamming into his stomach. The brunette fell back looking winded. Saix frowned and sat back down. He moved Xemnas' hand to he could look at the eye. The white area around the neon orange irises was reddening.

" Come on, Xemnas, we have to wash that eye out." Saix said extending a hand. Xemnas scowled again and batted the hand away.

" You don't need to baby me." He said stubbornly and stood up. Despite the previous comment, Saix hovered around Xemnas as he made his way down the bleachers and out the door. " Now what was it, you wanted to tell me?" Xemnas asked breaking the silence. Saix blinked.

"What?" Saix asked. Xemnas frowned.

" If you listened more and stopped staring at me like I'm a zoo attraction maybe you would have heard me. What was it you wanted to tell me third period but didn't get a chance because the two knuckle heads spilled Mr. Leonhart's coffee. " Xemnas said with a scowl. Saix laughed. During history, Axel and Demyx had been trying to balance one of Zexion's heavy library books, a science book and an atlas. Axel had succeeded in holding them on top of each other in the palm of his hand. Demyx had failed, miserably. He had spilled piping hot coffee on the teacher's lap. Saix had been pleased to learn Mr. Leonhart's face could actually turned a brighter red then Axel's hair. Saix eyes drifted back over to Xemnas' head where they had been resting before. The sunlight shone brightly on the silver hair, reminding Saix of the moon. He reached up to touch it, wondering how soft it was, when Xemnas came to an abrupt stop. Saix blinked and looked Xemnas who was shooting him quizzical looks. At least they looked quizzical from the one eye Saix could see.

" You're really going to have to stop doing that." Xemnas said before he opened the door to the main part of the school..

" What?" Saix asked, looking confused, and Xemnas sighed.

" Why does it seem like your mind goes blank every time you stare at me?" He asked. Saix shrugged.

" I don't know." He said and stepped forward to get the door to the nurse's office. The nurse was a nice looking woman with snow white hair. She was dressed in light blue nurse's outfit. She looked up when the door opened.

" Oh my." she gasped. " Saix, not another one. This has to be the third time this week" She said wagging a finger at the blue-haired boy before pushing Xemnas into a chair.

" Third? You said you haven't hit anyone this week?" Xemnas asked raising an eyebrow as the nurse walked off. Saix blushed.

"Well, not _during_ class." He admitted and Xemnas let out an exasperated sigh.

" You've got to stop beating up everyone that makes you mad. You should only do it if you have a good reason." He said sounding annoyed. Saix blushed deepened.

" I did have a good reason." He said.

" Oh and what ever could that be?"

" They were insulting you." Xemnas rolled his eyes then winced. Saix stepped froward but Xemnas angrily pushed him away.

" I told you to stop doing that. You're my friend not my guard dog, okay?" Xemnas said firmly. Saix nodded. The nurse came back with a cloth and dabbed at Xemnas' eye after ordering him to lower his hand. Xemnas jumped.

" Shit, women, that stings!" He hissed.

" Nurse Fae, please be careful. He's my friend, I didn't hurt him." Saix called. Xemnas opened his eyes to see the bluenette walking out the door. He hissed again and pushed Nurse Fae away. She sighed and walked over to the door to stick her head out.

" Saix, will you help me, please?" She asked and Saix came back in. " Hold him down for me." She said. Saix moved behind Xemnas and gently placed his hands on his shoulders. Nurse Fae shook her head. " No, that won't do. He looks like someone who can't be help down that easily. Wrap your arms around his chest from behind and keep his back against the chair." She said. Saix gapped at her. Nurse Fae glared back at him and he frowned. He sat down in a chair behind him and wrapped his arms around Xemnas. Xemnas was surprised by how muscular the blue-head was. Then again it was hard to tell what anyone really looked like under those loose clothes. "Now hold still." Nurse Fae said gently as she dabbed the eye again. Xemnas didn't squirm this time, but held perfectly still. The stinging was easier to ignore when his mind was on other things. Like the guy behind him who was currently sniffing his hair. Why people had a fascination with with his silvery hair, Xemnas would never know. Zexion had asked to sniff it during the first week of school and now Saix was doing it. Saix had been completely baffled as to where the new scent was coming from. Considering he usually walked beside Xemnas he had never noticed the weird smell was coming his hair. Saix leaned forward, the strands of hair tickling his nose, as he tried to place the scent. 'Lilacs? No. Roses? No. Mint? It kinda smells like mint and then some. Saix was so absorbed in what he was doing he didn't notice Nurse Fae was done.

"Uh, Saix, you can let go now." Xemnas said breaking the bluenette out of his trance. He blushed and released him. Xemnas stood up and walked over to a mirror. He blinked several times then smiled. Thanks, Nurse Fae." He said turning to the smaller women. She smiled.

" It's okay, dearie, now you two run along. If you hurry you can make it to sixth period." She said merrily. Xemnas nodded and grabbed his backpack.

" You coming, Saix?" He called over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

" In a minute." Saix called when Nurse Fae grabbed his arm.

" You can thank me later, dearie." She whispered with a wink. Saix nodded, although he didn't show his confusion.

" How's Ella?" He asked. She sighed.

" She likes to tire her poor godmother out. She's a little bundle of energy." She said with a smile. Saix nodded and headed toward the door.

" Thanks, again." He said. She smiled and he left. Xemnas was waiting outside for him.

" Let's go." He said and started walking down the hallway. Saix followed after him.

" Hey, Xemnas, I was wondering what kind of shampoo do you use?" Saix asked suddenly. Xemnas smiled.

" Now why would you want to know that?" He asked. " I don't know. My dad gets it from a friend of his." He said with a shrug.

" Oh." Saix said looking disappointed. Xemnas looked over at him.

" Why?" He asked.

" No reason." Saix said with a shrug causing Xemnas to laugh.

" You're a bad liar, Saix." He said with a chuckle. Saix blushed.

" Okay. I was wondering because your hair smelled nice." He said sheepishly. Xemnas smiled.

" Thank you. Anyway, why don't you ask Zexion? I'm sure he's figured it out by now." He said.

" No, he hasn't." Saix mumbled but Xemnas didn't hear him.

" Hey, what do you say we skip 6th period and go to my house?" He asked. Saix's head shot up.

" Really?" He asked looking relieved. Xemnas nodded.

" what are you doing in 6th period?" He asked.

" I have to present a paper on who admire most and I don't want to." He said meekly. Xemnas chuckled.

" Let's go home." He said and headed out the front doors. Saix followed and they walked to Xemnas' house in silence. Xemnas unlocked the door and went inside while Saix stood on the stoop and looked and the surrounding houses.

"They all look a like. How did you ever find this place?" He asked as he walked in. He noticed the Xemnas' house was bigger then his. His house was one-story and didn't have as nearly as high as ceiling as Xemnas' house did.

" I don't know." Xemnas called from the kitchen. Saix walked into the kitchen. Xemnas had his head in the refrigerator which meant his but was sticking out as he searched fro drinks. " Where did Xehanort put those sodas?" He growled. Saix merely stood behind him, his eyes on Xemnas' pants. He never noticed before, how tight they looked or how they curved nicely along with the wearer's figure. The wearer, of course, being Xemnas. There came a shout of joy and Xemnas stood up with two cans of Pepsi. Saix blinked and stepped forward to take a can. Suddenly the song I Love Rock and Roll started playing. Saix scowled and pulled out his cell phone.

" What is it, Axel?" He asked looking annoyed. Too bad the red head couldn't see his expression.

" Saix, you'll never guess what happened." Axel said excitedly.

" What?" Saix asked in a bored tone.

" The golden couple broke up!" Axel squealed.

" Dude, you're gotta stop doing that!" Saix exclaimed as he stuck one finger in his ear.

" Sorry, but ,Saix, you should have seen it. Roxas and Namine got into an argument over Shakespeare, then Namine says that poor Helena shouldn't have loved Demetrius because he loved another women. Then Roxas said that Demetrius was right not to love Helena because she was lying bitch. She wasn't really. Then Namine started yelling that 'Demetrius was a heartless bastard and why would he want Hermia, everyone knows he's a gay whore.' but Namine was pointing to me when she said that. What does that mean?" Axel asked. Saix sighed.

" because she knows what you did last summer." He answered. (Pardon the pun.)

" That wasn't my fault! I swear Luxord slipped something into the bug juice!" Axel exclaimed. " Anyway, where are you? Larxene said you didn't show up to class and she has both your 5th and 6th periods." He asked.

" I'm with Xemnas." Saix answered.

" Woah, go tiger!"Axel said said with a whoop. Saix blushed.

" We're just talking." He said quickly.

" Everyone knows talking is code for kissing and kissing is code for wild sex on random surfaces." Demyx chimed in, causing Saix blush to deepen.

"Well, we gotta go. Larxene's PMSing and she nearly stabbed Luxord with a pencil." Axel said then hissed. " Never mind, she already stabbed him and now he's yelling bloody murder." He said and then promptly hung up. Saix sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket.

" You're hot." Xemnas said beside him, then placed a cool cloth on his forehead. Saix started then looked at him. The silver-head was wearing a black shirt with the constellation Gemini outlined in white and black jeans. 'He sure changed quickly. I didn't even notice when he left.' Saix thought. Xemnas grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. There, he made the blue-head sit down on a black leather sofa that looked brand new. " Lay down." Xemnas ordered and Saix obeyed. Xemnas then replaced the cloth on Saix forehead which had miraculously stayed on during the short trip from the kitchen to the living room, with another cloth. " There, is that better?" He asked kindly. Saix nodded and Xemnas walked back to the kitchen. " I don't think you have a fever, but we'd better check just in case." He said then appeared in the doorway holding a thermometer. " We don't have an oral thermometer so you'll have to use an anal one. Don't worry it's new." He said, his face expressionless. Saix sat bolt upright and stared in horror at the approaching boy. Xemnas stopped then started laughing. " I was kidding. But you should have seen the look on your face." He said with a chuckle as he wiped a tear away with his free hand before handing Saix the thermometer. Saix eyed him wearily before putting the thermometer into his mouth. " Good. Now you know the drill. Don't take it out for five minutes." Xemnas ordered as he sat beside him and handed him the remote. Saix flipped through the channels before handing it back to Xemnas who turned the TV off. Xemnas checked his watch then took the thermometer out. " Hmm, it says your temperature is normal but you still feel hot." He said as he placed a hand on Saix forehead, after taking the cloth off. Xemnas was so preoccupied with checking his watch, he didn't notice Saix was blushing again. Just then, Xehanort came in with his friends. Saix jumped up and headed in the kitchen. Xemnas stared after him looking confused. Xehanort just laughed and walked over to Xemnas.

" Hey, Xem, is that your boyfriend?" He asked as he sat down. His friends sat on the floor and in the white plush love seat next to the couch. Xemnas shook his head as he looked at his brother.

"No, he's just my friend." He answered.

" It doesn't seem that way. From the way he practically ran into the kitchen, you'd think you two were doing something naughty." Xehanort paused then raised an eyebrow. " You weren't doing anything naughty, right?" He asked. Xemnas scowled and shook his head.

" No, I was just taking his temperature. And no that doesn't mean anything other then that I was taking his temperature." He answered. Then Saix came out and Xehanort whistled. He suddenly pulled Xemnas out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving his friends to cower in fear from the blue-headed boy.

" You didn't tell me _he_ was here." Xehanort hissed.

" He who?" Xemnas asked looking confused.

" Saix. The one you've been having dreams about." Xemnas scowled.

" I have not been having dreams about him.

" Yes, you have. I've heard you when I get up to get water."

" and use the bathroom." Xemnas added with a smirk. Xehanort rolled his golden eyes.

"Whatever. What are you two doing sitting down here? Why aren't you doing the nasty, upstairs. (A/N: If you don't know what the nasty means then I probably shouldn't tell you, but it means having sex. At least that's what I was told.)

Xemnas scowled again. " I'm not gay. Just undecided."

" Undecided." Xehanort echoed with a roll of his eyes. " I know." He sighed. " Xem, when are you going to decide?" He asked.

" I don't know." He said with a shrug.

" Well would you go out with a guy if they asked you?" his brother asked. Xemnas shook his head.

" Probably not." He said simply and walked back out the kitchen. They returned to the living room. Saix was sitting on the stairs looking at Xemnas' notebook. Xemnas walked up past him and climbed up the stairs. Saix looked up and followed him to his room.

" What did Xehanort talk about with you?" Saix asked. Xemnas sighed.

"Nothing important. Norty just likes to get under my skin" Xemnas answered.

" Like those beetles in the Mummy?" Saix asked and Xemnas nodded. He walked over to his laptop and turned it on.

" Hey, tell me Axel's email address." Xemnas said as he pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. Saix told him.

"why?" He added.

" I need to get the rest of those notes from Namine. I can't believe I forgot about them." Xemnas answered with a frown as his computer finished loading up.

" You know the test is next week, right?" Saix asked and Xemnas nodded.

" But I might as well do it now. Knowing me, I'll probably forget." He answered. " Oh, a message!" He exclaimed with a smile. " And it's from Xaldin." Saix turned away from the computer as Xemnas excitedly typed back a reply. His gold eyes scanned the dark room. The room wasn't dark from lack of light, more like lack of color. The carpet was black while the walls were painted dark blue. There was a bookcase with several books on practically every subject. Saix took down a book on the universe and read it.

" Hey, Saix, it's six. Didn't your mom want you back before then?" Xemnas called after a while. Saix closed the book and carefully put it back before hurrying out the room.

" Shit." He muttered. " See ya, Xemnas." He called over his shoulder as he darted past Xehanort and out the door. Xemnas smiled before looking at the book Saix had been reading. He carried back to the computer. On the screen a small box appeared telling him he got a message. He set the book down on his desk and clicked on the message. His eyes lit up and his fingers dashed across the keyboard as he wrote back to Xaldin's message.

And I'm stopping it there. I'm ending it there because the next one will be from Saix's viewpoint. Kinda. Anyway, in order to get the next chapter up, I need two reviews. Just two, that's all I ask. In case you haven't noticed, I like using references to Disney movies. So I'm certain all the characters mentioned are from a Disney movie, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy game. Except the the reporters, they were completely made up by me.

Me: Okay, Zexy, take it away! (cricket chirps) (sighs) Bakura, where did you put Zexion?

Bakura: I didn't do anything to the emo freak.

Me: (gasps) He's not emo!

Bakura: (snickers) That's what Xemnas said.

Me: Well he was lying. Now unless you want to say the goodbye then you'd better tell me where Axel and Demyx are.

Bakura: (rolls eyes) Fine. (faces readers) Thank you for reading. Review, please.

Me: (squeals) Thank you 'Kura. (glomps)


	4. Chapter 3: Dream, Date and Kiss

Woot!! Imagine my surprise when I checked on the stats to see a major jump for this story. Chapter 1 had 110 hits when Chapter 2 came out. Guess how many I have now. 248!!! I was blown away, quite literally in fact considering my chair had wheels on the bottom. And six reviewers!

Stats: AYG: 326, DBR: 248, YMFFN: 89

Now for my thank yous:

**K-Gforever**: Thank you for the compliment, it's greatly appreciated.

**Bluenette Diviner**: I won't leave you hanging!

**krazifreak**: Don't worry there's more!

**Taerga Live**: Okay, I didn't want to say 'She lives' in case, you know, you were a boy. I asked 'where did you go?' in the intro chapter because I wondered if you were the people who didn't have an account and was wondering if you'd see this story.

**Levi:** You're back! Damn straight, Xemnas is lucky!

**Code Lyoko**: Thank you putting my story in your C2. You didn't know Demyx could talk dirty? It's a little known fact that he isn't real innocent.

New Favers:

**K-Gforever**

**Bluenette Diviner**

**Code Lyoko**

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own KH or Disney. I don't mean any insult to anyone who speaks Italian. The words I used, I got from the Internet so if you see a mistake, I would greatly appreciate it if you were to tell me. And for anyone who likes Belle from Beauty and the Beast, I'm sorry, if I insult her.

* * *

Saix sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket. 

" You're hot." Xemnas said beside him, then pressed him up against the wall. Saix gasped.

" Xemnas, what are you do-?" He began only to be cut off by a pair of lips on his own. Saix blinked before returning the kiss. He felt Xemnas' tongue lick his bottom lip and open his mouth to allow entrance. Their tongue met wrapping around each other before Saix turned his head away. He saw the line of drool pass from their mouths. He was gasping for breath but that same breath hitched when he realized just where Xemnas' hands were. One had found its way to his head and the brown digits were entwined in his blue hair. The other was firmly grasping his ass. " I don't understand." Saix gasped.

" What's there to understand?" Xemnas asked with a sexy smile causing Saix to gulp. Those orange eyes held a look of lust as Xemnas took his hands out Saix's hair and off his ass to unbutton his shirt. Saix tried to push him away, but the silver head refused to budge. He already had three buttons undone and was moving on to the fourth.

" No." Saix demanded.

" Why?" Xemnas asked angrily before grabbing Saix's head. " Don't you want me?" He whispered looking deep into Saix's eyes. Saix opened his mouth to speak but never got the chance as Xemnas kissed him again. As his mouth was still open, Xemnas easily slipped his tongue in Saix's mouth. The bluenette tried pulling away but couldn't. He finally stopped struggling, closed her eyes and wrapped his arms around Xemnas. His eyes flew open when he heard and felt his zipper being undone.

Saix's opened his eyes and sat up panting. He was covered in sweat and the room felt stuffy. He got out of bed and opened a window to let the cool night air in. The moon was a quarter moon, the same quarter moon when nearly a month ago, Xemnas had moved to town. Saix sighed as he leaned his head against the cool window sill. 'That had never happened before.' He thought. He had never had dreams about Xemnas before. 'Speaking of dreams.. Scratch that, it's a wet dream.' He thought feeling embarrassed after he checked his boxers. He sighed and checked the clock. The neon yellow lights read 5:00am. Saix sighed again and headed to his bathroom to take a nice cold shower.

After the shower, Saix headed downstairs. It was still dark out but his mom was already up. His mom, a thin looking woman with gold eyes and red hair smiled at him.

" Well this is a surprise, Saix. What, you couldn't sleep?" She asked kindly as she handed him a cup of coffee. He merely nodded. A quick glance around the room told him his dad had already left. He sunk into a wooden chair as he sipped his coffee absentmindedly. On a sudden impulse, he grabbed the phone and called Axel. The phone rang several times before he heard Axel grunt into the phone.

" Hey, Axel, it's me, Saix."

" Saix, you fucker, you woke me up!" The redhead growled into the phone.

" And?"

" And I was having a dream about Roxas." Saix blushed and stood up with his coffer, then headed back to his room.

"What kind of dream was it?" He asked.

" A good dream. I finally got him in bed and then you woke me up before I could do anything!" Axel answered, his voice growing louder with every word. Saix winced.

"Sorry. Actually that's why I called. Have you always had dreams about Roxas?"

" Yeah, for as long as I've liked him."

" How long was that?"

" Two years." Axel said. Saix sighed. 'That's right, Axel had liked that little blond junior since Axel's sophomore year when Roxas came to school as a scrawny little freshman.' He thought.

" Why are you asking, anyway?" Axel asked.

" Because I just had a wet dream." Saix answered as he felt his face heat.

" About who?" Axel asked. Saix could practically see the red head grinning insanely.

" Xemnas." He whispered.

" I knew it!" Axel yelled. " Demyx so owes me." He cheered. Saix frowned.

"What do you mean, you knew? How could you have known?" He asked.

" Anyone could know, sweetie." Axel said matter-of-factly. " I mean you follow him around like a lapdog and always jump to his defense even when he doesn't ask for it and doesn't need it. And he's the only one who can get you to calm down. I have more on the list but Demyx has it." Axel said, causing Saix's eye to twitch.

" You have a list?" He asked through gritted teeth.

" Yeah, someone has to. Anyway, like I was saying, it's obvious you like him and that dream you had proves it." Axel said.

" All that might prove is that I lust for him."

" Lust, love, like, what's the difference? Either way, you have a problem."

" And what problem is that?"

" How are you going to tell him?" Saix gulped. He hadn't thought of that.

" You know I could just not tell him."

" I wouldn't recommend it. From what I've learned, if you don't tell the one you lust after that you lust after them then you won't stop having wet dreams. It comes from some psychological problem from wanting your feeling returned or some other crap like that. Just call Zexion. He'll know. On second thought, you better not. He's probably asleep and last time he was woken up, he promised that he would pull out my spine and use it as a comb. For someone so small, he sure can be scary." Axel mused. Saix just rolled his eyes.

" Anyway, thanks." He said and hung up. He sat on his bed and sipped his coffee while stared at the gradually brightening sky.

* * *

Saix walked into his class, just one minute after the bell rang. He ignored the amazed stares of his fellow students as he walked past them to sit next to Xemnas. The silver head kid was sleeping, judging from his gentle breathing. Although, Saix couldn't be sure, Xemnas' head was hidden by his black jacket hood. Saix sat down quietly and gently shook him. Xemnas came awake with a snort, which Saix thought was cute briefly before pushing the thought from his mind. Xemnas was not cute. Hot, yes, but not cute. Xemnas pulled his hood off revealing his normally tidy silver hair to be a complete mess. He winced and pulled his hood back on. 

" What happened?" Saix asked and Xemnas frowned.

" I couldn't sleep. Xehanort wouldn't stop puking. He ate some bad shellfish for lunch, yesterday." He answered then covered his mouth as he yawned.

" You don't know how disturbing it is when you start dreaming about puke." He said with a frown.

'More disturbing then having sexual dreams about your friend?' Saix thought. Aloud he said,

" Sorry, to hear that. Maybe we won't do anything today." Just then Mr. Valentine stood up, a smile appearing on his pale face.

" Book report, due in five days. For those who are stupid that's Wednesday." He said, only to be greeted by groans.

" Fuck you!" Xemnas yelled causing everyone to look at him. Mr. Valentine raised an eyebrow.

" You have a problem, Xemnas?" He asked. Xemnas merely scowled and put his head back down.

" I didn't think so. Now I'm allowing you to partner up so split up and you should have partner in ten minutes." He said then sat back down at his desk. Xemnas raised his head and looked at Saix. The blue head nodded and he put his head back down.

" So what do you want to do the report on?" Saix asked.

" I don't know. How about 1984?" Xemnas asked as he raised his head again.

" Ok. Sure." Saix responded and they fell silent. Xemnas went back to sleep while Saix looked around the room. His eyes fell on Xemnas and he reached out to gently push back a bang that had fallen into Xemnas' face. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Saix looked around. The closest people to him were Axel and Demyx and they were talking to Roxas and his partner Hayner, another blond kid with shorter and tidier hair then Roxas. Saix gently pulled off the hood and ran his finger through Xemnas' silvery gray hair. His finger met knots and kinks and he pulled them out. By the end of the period he had the hair looking normal again. He checked on Xemnas to see he was smiling in his sleep. Saix smiled and pulled his hand back as he heard Mr. Valentine walk up to Axel. Saix then, took out some paper and hurriedly scribbled down the notes he was supposed to be taking. Mr. Valentine walked up and looked at Xemnas who was sleeping peacefully, although the smile had vanished and was placed by a frown. Mr. Valentine chuckled.

" You can stop pretending now, Xemnas. I know you're awake." He said with a smile. Xemnas scowled and opened his eyes.

" How did you know?" He asked looking annoyed.

" Years of experience and if I didn't know how well the two of you work together I would say you were letting Saix do all the work."

" No, Mr. Valentine, I wasn't. He volunteered." Xemnas said simply. Saix kept his face neutral and he nodded to the teacher. Mr. Valentine shrugged.

" Carry on." He said still smiling as he left. Saix waited until he was out of ear shot before turning back to Xemnas.

" How long have you been awake?" He asked. Xemnas smiled.

" Ever since Valentine gave us that assignment." He said. " I liked what you did with my hair. It felt nice." His smiled widened as Saix eyes grew wider.

"But, I-. I mean I-" He stammered.

" It's okay, Saix. Nothing wrong with touching my hair if you like it so much." Xemnas said with a chuckle. Then the bell rang, Saix was grateful for and they left.

* * *

In second period, Axel talked with Saix while Demyx pulled Xemnas over to talk to Roxas. How the young junior had managed to get into a senior class, Xemnas would never know. He listened in as Demyx tortured the young blond.

* * *

At lunch, Saix silently picked at his food, while Xemnas looked on, worried. 

" Saix, is something wrong?" He asked softly. Saix shook his head. Xemnas couldn't understand what happened. He was fine in 1st period, then he went to go talk to Axel. Xemnas stood up and grabbed Axel as he was about to sit down next to Demyx. " Come on." He said angrily. The red head looked surprised but followed nonetheless.

" What's up?" Axel asked as they came to stop by the entrance.

" What did you talk about with Saix?" Xemnas asked. Axel shook his head.

" Nope, can't tell you. If Saix wants you to know then he's going to have to tell you." He said with a smile. Xemnas looked confused as he headed back to the table and sat down beside Saix.

" Saix, tell me what happened." He ordered gently. Saix looked up at him and sighed.

" Xemnas, do you want to get some pizza after school, today?" He asked. Xemnas looked taken aback at the change in subject but nodded nonetheless. " Would you mind seeing a movie afterwards?" Saix then asked. " With me?" He added.

" who else would I see it with?" Xemnas asked with a smirk. Saix smiled then his smile faded.

" Is it a date?" He asked tentatively. Xemnas nodded with a smile. Saix returned the smile.

" Aw, Xemmy and Saix are going on a date." Axel and Demyx chorused.

" Don't call him that." Saix growled.

" Why, Saix, are you the only one allowed to call me that?" Xemnas asked he cocked his head to the side. Saix blushed, causing Axel to laugh loudly. Thankfully for Saix, the bell rang and he stood up and was about to leave the lunch room when Xemnas grabbed his shoulder. He stopped and waited for Xemnas to grab his backpack before walking to the door with him.

In the gym, they bounced a basketball between them as they walked around the gym. The gym teacher had finally gotten on their cases about sitting around instead of actually doing anything.

" If its a date then why don't we go to the movies then go to a resturant?" Xemnas suggested. Saix nodded.

" That sounds better." He said with a smile. " So do we meet at the movies or what?" He asked after a while.

" Why don't I pick you up, we walked to the theater and then you can drop me off at my house. The movie theater isn't that far from school. " Xemnas suggested and Saix nodded again.

" That will work, then we can meet each others parents." He said then frowned. " Maybe that isn't a good idea." He said.

" Why?" Xemnas asked.

" I don't want my parents to meet you." Saix answered sheepishly.

" What? I'm not good enough to meet your parents?" Xemnas asked with a huff. Saix shook his head vigorously, hitting Xemnas several times with his long blue hair.

" It's not that. It's just that I haven't told my parents that I'm gay." He said softly.

" I haven't told mine, either." Xemnas said as he pulled a strand of blue hair off his shoulder that was tickling his neck. " This should be fun." He said with a sadistic smile. Saix smiled back.

" Okay." He said with a nod.

* * *

At Saix's house, He was searching in his closet desperately for anything clean. He groaned aloud when he found nothing suitable. 

" Mom!" He called downstairs. " Where is my black shirt?" He asked.

" Which one?" She called up.

" The one with the full moon." He answered. She sighed.

" Which one?" She asked again.

" I only have one shirt with a _full _moon on it." He called. Then his hands found the desired shirt. "Never mind, I found it." He called again. His mother appeared in the doorway, holding a plate.

" Saix, this girl must be really special if you're going all out for her. You never wear the shirt." She said with a smile. Saix stood in front of the mirror wearing his shirt.

" Yeah, Mom, about that. You see he's not a girl. he's a guy." He said. Then he heard the dull thud of porcelain hitting the carpet.

" What did you say?" She asked and Saix turned around.

" I'm bi, mom." He said gently. She breathed a sigh of relief.

" Oh, so you still like girls." She said with a smile. " Don't scare me like that." She said frowning as she picked up the plate. " Well, what's his name?" She asked after watching Saix tear his room apart again, this time looking for earrings.

" Xemnas." Saix answered as he found his earrings. Two gold posts that matched his eyes.

" So how long have you known him?" She asked as Saix put the earrings on.

" A little over a month." He answered. Then the door bell rang.

" I'll get it." Saix's dad called from downstairs. Saix's eyes widened and he darted past his mom to get down stairs.

" Hello, sir, is Saix home?" He heard Xemnas ask politely. Saix paused to take a deep breath and then walk around the corner.

" Hello, Xemnas." He said with smile as he stepped in front of his dad. His dad frowned.

" Who's this?" He asked jerking a thumb at Xemnas.

" This is my date." Saix said simply. He waited as his dad processed this information. He widened his silver eyes before narrowing them.

" Your date, huh?" He asked. " and does that mean you'r-" He began only to be cut off by Saix.

" Yes, Dad, it means I'm bi. Now if you'll excuse me, we have a movie to catch." And Saix left with Xemnas. Saix could feel his heart pounding. Now that they weren't infront of Saix's dad he saw Xemnas eye him and Saix saw the silver head's eyes widen. Saix knew why. He was wearing a thin short-sleeved black shirt with a full moon that glowed in the dark as it reflected over an dark blue lake and tight black jeans. Xemnas hadn't done too bad himself. At least from what Saix could see. Xemnas was still wearing his black jacket and had it zipped up. 'It wasn't even cold out. Oh well, at least he was wearing tight jeans' He thought. They walked to the theater and Xemnas paid for the tickets.

" What are we seeing?"Saix asked. Xemnas smiled as he took his jacket off. Saix was only aware his mouth was hanging open and that it had gone dry after Xemnas placed two fingers under his chin and closed his mouth. It wasn't his fault. Xemnas was wearing a simple short-sleeved black shirt with what looked like white stripes on it. 'He's worked out.' Saix thought as Xemnas directed him to their theater. He pushed Saix down and then went to get popcorn and drinks. Before long, he had returned and they shared the popcorn and Sprite. Somehow, he knew what Saix liked even though he rarely drank soda at school. The preview showed romance movies so by the time the movie came on Saix was getting a little nervous. 'Just what had Xemnas taken him to see? And wasn't he supposed to be paying for everything?' He voiced this to Xemnas who smiled around his straw.

" You're paying at the resturant. That's why I didn't get much." He answered. Someone behind them tried to shush them. Saix flicked them off and turned back to Xemnas, who was chuckling.

" What?" He whispered.

" You look so funny, when you change expression so quickly. First you look confused, then annoyed now interested in just a minute." Xemnas replied then tossed a pocorn kernal into his mouth. This time the person behind them hit Xemnas on the head. Xemnas had to grab Saix by the waist to stop him from leaping over of his seat. " Sit down, Saix." He ordered gently. Saix froze when he felt Xemnas' breath tickle his stomach. He scowled, cursing his shirt for riding up, as he sat back down and pushed those inappropriate thoughts from his mind. There was a loud trumpeting sound indicating the real movie had started. Saix was pleased to learn it was the 3rd Pirate of the Caribbean movie. He left his hand in the popcorn bowl and didn't notice when Xemnas grasped his hand. He jumped when he heard a loud burst of gunpowder and instinctively tightened his hold on Xemnas' hand. At the end of the movie, Saix stood up and noticed he was still holding Xemnas' hand. He pulled away with a blush.

" Sorry." He muttered and Xemnas smiled.

" It's okay." He said gently. They left the theater and went to the resturant " Lady and Tramp." There was a brown cocker spaniel and a gray mutt painted on the front window. A plump Italian man greeted them.

"Salve e benvenuti. Hello and welcome. How many?" He asked pleasantly.

" Two. Saix answered. The man smiled and beckoned to them to follow him. He sat them in a small booth away from the window and handed them their menus. Saix looked at his menu before deciding on a bowl of ravioli.

" I'll have linguine. What are you having?" Xemnas asked as he closed his menu.

" Ravioli." Saix answered, and Xemnas smiled.

" Then, we'll share. If you don't mind." He said as he corrected himself.

" Sure, I'm guessing you want both the ravioli and linguine?" He asked with a smile and Xemnas nodded. " Okay." He said and Xemnas smiled. The waitress came over just then. She was a pretty brunette who had her hair tied back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon which matched her skirt. She wore a white apron over the skirt.

" Are you ready to order your drinks?" She asked with a slight French accent.. Xemnas nodded and she turned to Saix.

" What will you be having, cutie?" She asked with a wink.

" I'll be having a water and _my date_ will have a Coke." Xemnas spoke up. The waitress whose name tag read 'Belle' turned to face Xemnas again.

" That's a water and a Coke. Are you ready to order your food?" She asked, looking somewhat embarrassed, and wrote down the orders. Xemnas nodded.

" I'll have the linguine with cheese and he will have the meat ravioli. Right?" He asked Saix with a wink. The blue head blushed and nodded. Xemnas didn't know how sexy that wink looked to the bluenette. Belle finished writing the orders then left quickly. " I wonder if we should leave a tip." Xemnas mused aloud. Saix shivered. The restaurant was colder then he expected. Xemnas handed him his jacket and Saix put it on. He bit back a sigh as he settled the warm jacket around him.

" That's better. Thanks." He said with a smile and Xemnas nodded.

The drinks came and eventually so did the meals. Halfway through dinner, they switched plates. Xemnas smiled as he ate Saix's ravioli.

" This is good. I should have gotten this." He said with a small smile.

" Then keep my plate." Saix said as he ate another bite of linguine, carefully not to get any sauce on Xemnas' jacket. Xemnas nodded and continued eating. Belle came back after they had finished.

" Will you be having dessert?" She asked sweetly. Xemnas frowned and looked at Saix. He shook his head.

" No thanks." Xemnas said. Belle nodded and handed him the bill. Saix leaned over and took the check out of Xemnas' hand.

" It's my turn, remember?" He said as he pulled out his wallet. Xemnas smiled as Belle walked away with the plates. "How much of a tip should I give her?" Saix asked.

" I think 5 munny would be good." He said thoughtfully. " Then again, she did try to flirt with you so give her 1 munny." He added. Saix laughed.

" No, I'll leave 10 munny." He said with a smile.

" Don't you think that's being too generous?" Xemnas asked as he raised an eyebrow.

" You're right. 5 it is." Saix decided and placed the munny on the table. They stood up and left. The walk home was peaceful and only the chirping of crickets could be heard. Saix stared upward at the moon.

" Why do you like the moon so much?" Xemnas asked.

" It's beautiful. There's so much mystery about it." Saix said quietly. Xemnas nodded.

" I can see what you mean." He said. Saix looked startled for a minute then lowered his eyes to stare at Xemnas.

" What do you mean?" He asked looked almost scared.

" I mean there's something about it that makes you wonder about everything going in your life and realize no matter what happens to you that it will still be there, maybe hidden from view sometimes but it will always be there." Xemnas answered. Saix smiled, looking relieved.

" I agree." He murmured. Xemnas nodded again. Soon, they walked into Xemnas' neighborhood. Xemnas scanned the houses and smiled.

" That's my dad's car." He said with smile. Saix looked up but couldn't see the car he was looking at. He had forgotten that Xemnas lived in a cul-de-sac. "Come on." Xemnas said taking Saix's hand in his. He started running down the street, surprised Saix was able to easily keep up with him. They reached the house in a few minutes. They climbed up the stairs and stopped at the door. Xemnas turned to him.

" I had fun tonight." He said with a smile.

" I did too." Saix said softly keeping his eyes on his shoes. He couldn't look at him now. Xemnas placed to two fingers under his chin and lifted his face up.

" Don't tell me you're shy now." He said with a smile before leaning in and kissing Saix on the lips. The kiss was gentle yet short. Xemnas pulled away before Saix could respond. The blue head blinked in surprise before leaning forward for another kiss. Xemnas placed a finger on Saix lips. He smiled at the look of disappointment on his face. At that moment the door swung open to reveal Xehanort, still dressed, looking annoyed.

" Will you two stop trying to make out and get in here?" He asked. Xemnas frowned and pulled Saix in with him. They sat down on the sofa when Ansem walked in. He looked surprised.

" Xemnas, back already from your date? And you brought your friend over? Hello, Saix." Ansem greeted him before heading over to the TV.

" Actually, Dad, he's more than a friend. Saix is my date." Xemnas spoke up. Ansem froze and Xehanort stared at his brother as though he were crazy.

" Xemnas, are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked.

" What do you think I'm saying? That I'm gay? Well, then I'm not so sure but I'm sure I'm bisexual." Xemnas said calmly despite the tension in the air.

" Oh my gods!" Ansem gasped as he stumbled against the TV. " You can't be serious. And you Saix, I never thought you would be.." He broke off.

" Mr. Ansem, I'm also bi." Saix said gently. Ansem sighed for a moment then stood up.

" Xehanort, show Saix the door, please." Ansem ordered. " Xemnas, follow me." Xemnas leaned over to Saix and kissed him on the cheek.

" See ya." He said with a soft smile. Saix nodded and got up. He stopped at the door and turned around his golden eye looking into Xemnas' orange eyes.

" Good bye, Xemnas." He said and left. Xehanort closed the door with a smirk then went upstairs. Xemnas didn't get up from the couch but merely stared ahead as Ansem paced back and forth in front of him.

" Xemnas, I'm very disappointed with you." Ansem said angrily.

" Why, because I went on a date? I told you before I left." Xemnas said.

" No, that isn't the reason. Why didn't you tell me he was white?" Ansem asked. Xemnas' eyes widened.

" Why would you choose now to have a problem? You didn't complain when you knew I was friends with him. You didn't care about Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, Xaldin or the others. Why would you care now?" He asked angrily.

" I don't want you to get hurt!" Ansem nearly shouted. Xemnas fell silent.

"I don't want you getting to deep into this. I know it's going to be hard if you're gay but the world just isn't ready for a gay _and_ interracial couple. I have no problem with your friend and most people don't either but the problems come when you talk about having a relationship with those same people. I don't want someone hurting you if you start dating Saix or anyone else." He said sadly.

" Dad." He murmured. Ansem looked up and there were tears in his eyes.

" You're my son, Xemnas, and I would never want anything to happen to you." He said kindly. Xemnas walked over to him and hugged him.

" Thanks, Dad. That means a lot." He said with a small smile. Ansem smiled and ruffled his hair.

" Good night, Xemnas." He said and went back in the kitchen. Xemnas headed upstairs and stopped at his brother's door.

" Norty?" Xemnas called softly in case the white-haired boy was still sleeping. Xehanort open the door with a scowl.

" I told you not to call me that." He said.

" Whatever. Why were you smiling downstairs?" Xemnas asked.

"Because I saw that your boyfriend was still wearing your precious jacket. The one you never take off at school because you're afraid you'd lose it." Xehanort said as the smirk returned to his face. Xemnas' eyes widened in recognition then he shrugged.

" Oh well, I'll get it from him tomorrow." He said then headed to his room. Xehanort frowned then closed his door. Xemnas sat on his bed and looked out at the moon. He smiled as he remembered what Saix had been wearing.

" Now that was hot." He said with a soft chuckle. He replayed their date in his head. Everything went well, except for the waitress flirting with Saix. Xemnas was a little surprised at the spark of jealousy he felt when seeing the woman bat her eyelashes. Too bad for her, Saix was too busy looking at Xemnas to notice. Xemnas smiled. The evening had been great. He kissed Saix and left him wanting more, his lips reminded him of a candy cane which could have been those mints Belle had left at the table, his dad only disapproved to protect him and best of all, he had had a pleasant nights sleep. He hadn't had any _embarrassing_ dreams and Xehanort said he was quiet all night long. He sighed as he ran a hair through his hair. Nights like that were so few. He really needed to talk to someone about these dreams. He sighed again. " I think I'm gay." He realized and smiled. School would be easier now. Now that he wasn't denying his sexuality. His phone vibrated and Xemnas took it out. The clock read 12:00 am. He was supposed to tell the others what happened on his date. Xemnas grinned and he typed the message.

Xigbar/Xaldin,

Hey again. You guys better hurry up here. I'm getting impatient. Xehanort needs a good chasing. I think this school is spoiling him, either that or my dad is. My date with Saix went great. And I guess I'm gay. See ya soon.

-Xemnas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Saix left Xemnas' house, he felt a little shaken up. He had thought Xemnas had already told his father not wait until they got back. And he thought he could read Xemnas well, looks like he was wrong. Before he knew it he was standing at his front steps. He sighed, dug in his pocket for his key and opened the door. His mom greeted him with an anxious glance over him.

" Saix, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" She asked as she opened his jacket in search of any bruises. Wait, jacket? Saix took off the jacket he was wearing and looked at it. It was Xemnas' jacket he had lent him in the restaurant, he must have forgotten to give it back.

" Saix." His father roared from the study. Saix rolled his eyes and walked in to the study which smelled heavily of cigar smoke.

" Yes, dad?" Saix asked sounding bored.

" You had your mother worried sick. Don't ever do that again." his father said angrily.

" what do you mean? I had my cell phone and it was fully charged." Saix asked looking confused.

" You don't date black people." His father responded harshly. Saix's eyes narrowed.

" What did you say?" He asked angrily.

" You heard me. You can't date black people. I don't want you seeing him again." His dad responded oblivious of his son's decreasing patience. "And what's this bullshit about you being bi?" He added.

" What do you mean?" Saix asked.

You can't be bi sexual. Either you're gay or straight. Not both." His father said angrily.

"Well then I guess I'm gay. But I'm bi to Mom." Saix snarled." So what you're telling me is that, I can't date Xemnas. Because he's black?" He asked slowly. His dad nodded.

" We pride our selves on being the purest in this neighborhood and we can't do that if our only son starts dating those cockroaches and turns into a pink loving sissy boy. Do you understand?" He asked. 'Oh I understand that you don't care about me. You care about what everyone thinks of you now that you're nothing but a wash up karate champion' Saix thought. Aloud he said, " Yes, dad, I get it." And left the room. He walked upstairs, slammed the door shut and carefully hung Xemnas' jacket up, and away so his mom wouldn't find it. He then went to take shower. When he came back he noticed a change in the room. It smelled different. It reminded him of Xemnas. Saix walked over to where he hid the jacket and sniffed it to check. Yep, the smell was coming from the jacket. He groaned silently as he held the towel around his waist. 'Great' He thought. 'even if am in a better mood becuase of it, I'll probably still have wet dreams if my _room_ smells like him.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

This chapter was shorter. So how did you like it? I'm not good at writing anything especially fluff, at least I think that's what it's called. Did you like the switched views? If you did, then I'll do more of them. This chapter was very interesting to write. Anyway, the first date and kiss and the families' reactions. Next chapter: Xigbar and Xaldin come for a visit. I'm going to try to give them bigger roles next chapter but I can't promise anything. Oh well. I'll update the next chapter when I get 4 more reviews. Now the number is 10 but when it hits 14, I'll update. 

Me: Today, Marluxia's going to say good bye.

Marluxia: Hell no!

Me: Why not?

Marluxia: Because I don't like what you make me do, later.

Me: Shhhh! Don't squeal! Besides that's several chapters ahead. I can make it a lot worse then it already is. So say the stupid line!

Marluxia: (gulps) Thank you for reading. Review, please!

Me: (squeals) Gotta love the pink hotness! I still love you, Marly!

Marluxia: (runs away)

Me: (grumbles) Sexy Ass-hole


	5. Chapter 4: They're back!

Word to the wise: Parts of this may seem random but there is actually some use to it. If you find some of this to be completely ridiculous then you can flame me. Just this once. Reading over this chapter, I thought 'I'm insane that's it there's no help for me now.' Anywho, Xaldin and Xigbar are back, just so you know.

Acknowledgments:

**Billie the fourth sage:** Thank you for the review and fav. That makes me feel very special.

**Voltra the Lively**:Thank you for watching and reading.

**xJaccehx:** I really didn't notice this was similar to Romeo and Juliet. At least I didn't plan on that.

**CodeLyoko:** Thank you very much. What do you mean about time they kiss? I couldn't rush everything, that would only lead to a crappy story.

**K-Gforever**: (jaw drops) I didn't even know it said that. But thank you for catching that error. I fixed it and now anyone who reads it will read shirt instead of shit. Thank you!

**Levi:** You're right, they will have a hard time keeping this from Seifer. ;)

**krazifreak**: Thank you!

**Bluenette Diviner**: Yes, Saix should have said something but I'm saving that for later.

Wow, a lot of people hate Saix's parents. Yay! I did a good job! My work here is done.

Stats: DBR: 347 Yay! AYG: 349 Yay! YMFFN: 91 It's okay.

New Favers:

**Voltra the Lively**

**Billie the fourth sage**

* * *

An ear-splitting screech shook the house. Xemnas, instead of being the hero and jumping courageously out of bed to see what was wrong, turned over and pulled the covers over his head. From down the hall he could hear commotion coming from Xehanort's room. He smiled happily. 

" Get out of my room, you perverts!" Xehanort wailed. The sound of a door slamming could be heard then the rumble of feet running down the wooden hallway before his own door was thrown open and who should be standing there but, Xigbar and Xaldin.

" Hey, Xem, We're here." Xaldin called loudly. When their friend didn't stir, Xigbar walked over and reached for the covers. He pulled them, or at least tried to, but Xemnas held on to them.

" You know, Xem, if you don't get up, we'll have to give you the same awakening as Norty over there and we know how much you hate water in your bed." Xigbar said beside him.

" Go to Hell." Xemnas muttered before turning over again.

" You know, I've been there. Real nice place. _He_ sends his regards." Xigbar responded. Xaldin and Xemnas rolled their eyes.

" Xemnas, get up. It's 8:00 already." Xaldin said walking over to shake the covers.

" Exactly, its 8 so go back to sleep." came Xemnas' muffled voice.

" You're giving us a peep? How nice of you. But come on, Xem, get up." Xigbar said while walking around his room. There was no response.

" You know, Xigbar, Xemnas isn't a pansy like Norty. Maybe, water won't get him up." Xaldin said.

Xigbar smiled evilly.

" But I know what will." He said before they both jumped on the bed. Xemnas was finally starting to get back to sleep when suddenly it felt like he had been hit by a 747. He got the wind knocked out of him and used both fists and feet to push his friends off the bed. They fell off laughing.

" Thanks, for trying to kill me, guys." He said angrily.

" No problem." Xigbar answered and Xemnas glared at him before getting out of bed, grabbing his clothes and going to the bathroom. When he came out, he was fully dressed in a black Dog Wars shirt and jeans. Then they went downstairs.

Xehanort was angrily walking around the kitchen flinging cereal at random objects while he muttered to himself.

" Hey, Norty, I wouldn't talk to myself if I were you. It makes people think you're crazy." Xigbar said with a laugh as he walked over to the refrigerator and helped himself to some milk.

" Oh, like you're one to talk!" Xehanort spat. " And don't call me that. It's Xehanort." He added angrily.

" But Norty just rolls of the tongue." Xaldin said matter-of-factly.

" No, it doesn't." snapped Norty, I mean Xehanort.

" Anyway, Xem, how was you're date with Saix?" Xigbar asked. Xaldin and Xehanort both looked up expectantly.

" Norty, is Dad still home?" Xemnas asked. Xehanort shook his head. " Okay. We went to the movies and saw Pirates of the Caribbean 3. We talked a little before the movie started and this ass hit me with a bottle of soda to quiet us down. Saix nearly attacked the man. Then during the movie we held hands. No, we weren't being romantic, we did it without even noticing. At least I did, I'm not sure about him. Then afterwards we went to the Lady and Tramp restaurant, where the waitress hit on Saix. But he ignored her. " He said with a triumphant smile. " We shared two plates of linguine and ravioli and then walked home. We kissed on my front porch then Norty dragged us inside. I told Dad I was bi then he sent Saix home." he finished with a small frown..

" That's it? You didn't do anything else?" Xigbar asked looking disappointed.

" What could we do? Make out of the porch while I knew my Dad was inside?" Xemnas asked.

" Wait, so you purposely just kissed him because you didn't want to make out right there?" Xaldin asked. Xemnas nodded.

" Yeah, if and when we do make-out its going to be when Norty and Dad aren't home." He said with a smile.

" Cool." Xigbar said calmly and then grabbed the cereal from Xehanort.

" Hey, I was using that." He snapped. Xigbar hit him with the newspaper, which was lying on the table.

" Down, boy. Boy, sit. Good, boy." Xigbar said with a grin before trying to pat Xehanort on the head. Xehanort tried to bite his finger off. Xigbar withdrew his hand and hit him with the newspaper,agian, before pouring a bowl for himself. Xemnas stood up and made an omelet for himself and Xaldin, because neither was up for cereal.

* * *

After breakfast they went to the park, which wasn't far from school. The park was huge with a large fountain in the center and bike trails that crisscrossed through the park. Xemnas saw a flash a bright red and walked over to it. The flash of red turned out to be Axel who was in the middle of chasing Demyx around a set of park benches. The red head was dripping wet, while the blond boy was laughing his head off. Axel finally caught up to Demyx and pushed him into the fountain. The spray of cold water didn't seem to effect the blond as he sat there laughing at Axel. The others were sitting under the shade of a huge oak tree. Marluxia and Saix were sitting in the lowest branch which was a couple feet off the ground. Roxas was in the process of trying to climb the tree, much to the amusement of his companions who sat around watching and didn't lift a hand to help him. 

" Xiggy, my love!" Came a shriek from the fountain. Demyx bounded up and ran toward the pony-tailed boy.

" Demmy, my sweetheart!" Xigbar yelled and ran at the blond. He tackled Demyx to the ground with a grin. Demyx struggled to get out from under him.

" I know you wanted me but I didn't know you wanted me that much." Demyx said flirtatiously. Xemnas rolled his eyes as he walked under the tree and looked up at Saix who smiled down at him. He returned the smile then pushed Roxas up on to a branch. The smaller boy let out a squeak before scrambling up on to the branch.

" Thanks, Xemnas." He called while Xemnas walked over to Xigbar and Xaldin. He grabbed them and dragged them over to the others and made them sit down before, 'they hurt themselves.'

" Aw, Xem, you have no faith in us whatsoever." Xigbar said trying to sound pitiful but failing.

" I have faith in you, I have faith you'll get into trouble if you don't sit down." Xemnas answered before walking back over to Saix. He tapped the blue-head's dark blue Converse with his hand before walking away. Saix jumped down effortlessly and followed him.

" Are you okay?" Xemnas asked as as they walk along a bike trail. Saix shook his head.

" My dad said I can't see you again, because you're black." He answered.

"Are you going to listen to him?" Xemnas asked.

" No, the doofus doesn't even know who my real friends are. He can't tell me who I can and can't date." Saix said with a scowl.

" Were you serious about last night?" Xemnas asked after a while. Saix studied him for a moment.

" Yeah, I had fun." He said with a smile.

" You're doing it again." Xemnas said with a soft groan.

"I can't help it. Besides, I don't do it all the time, just some of the time."

" Yeah, you're right. You didn't do it last night."

" That's because last night was unexpected. I didn't even know you were paying for anything."

" Expect the unexpected."

" You're right, as usual."

" And what's that supposed to mean?" Xemnas asked with a chuckle.

" It means you're usually right." Saix answered simply. Xemnas laughed and slipped a hand around his waist. As they walked behind a tree, he leaned forward and kissed Saix on the lips. Saix kissed him back. They stood there for a few minutes before Xemnas pulled away with a smile.

" I don't think we should make out in the park." He said in response to the fact that Saix had been licking his bottom lip several times. Saix nodded, looking disappointed. Xemnas kissed his cheek.

" Don't do that." He said with a small whine.

" What?" Saix asked with a smile.

" Don't pout like that." Xemnas said. " It ruins your image."

" And what if I don't care about my image?" Saix asked as he pouted again. Xemnas kissed his cheek again.

" I care about whether I can stop kissing you like this." Xemnas answered. Saix had to admit he was enjoying this attention. The only problem being he couldn't stop smiling after Xemnas kissed him. He stopped pouting and they continued walking. After one whole circuit around the park, they met back up with the others. Axel was sprawled out in the sun while Demyx, Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord played a card game. Roxas was sitting with Zexion, Lexeaus and Vexen and listened in as the older boys talked about who the real William Shakespeare was. Larxene sat in the tree with Marluxia and they were watching everyone else. Axel raised his head when he heard Xemnas and Saix approach.

" Hey, Saix, how come you didn't tell us what happened on your date?" Axel asked loudly. Saix blushed slightly but covered it with a shrug.

" You didn't ask."He answered.

" We had to find out from Xemnas' friends." Axel said jabbing a thumb at Xigbar and Xaldin. No one saw the glare Saix gave the two boys.

"Oh yeah, Marluxia, you're right. Will does look like Orlando Bloom,. if Orlando Bloom had blond hair." Xemnas said to the pink-haired boy. Marluxia blushed.

" He dyed it. He wants to look like an elf now, for some reason." He explained. Xaldin looked up from his game and punched Xigbar lightly on the arm.

" I fold." Xaldin announced then he and Xigbar stood up. They walked passed Xemnas, instead grabbed Saix and turned him around.

" Where are we going?" Saix snarled.

" Oh, feisty. I like him." Xigbar said with a smile as he grabbed one of Saix's arms and Xaldin grabbed the other.

" Don't worry. We're just giving you the _Talk_." Xaldin said calmly.

" What _Talk_?" Saix asked looking confused.

" You know the talk we give to everyone who dates our Xemmy." Xigbar said nonchalantly.

" Yeah, and here it is." Xaldin said as they stopped and faced Saix.

" If you break Xemnas' heart, then Xaldin and I will castrate you and Xemnas will kill you." Xigbar said, suddenly sounding very serious. Saix's eyes widened slightly.

" You don't have to worry about that. I like Xemnas, a lot." Saix saids slowly.

" We know. Your friends said you follow him around like a puppy." Xaldin said with a smile. His smile grew wider when Saix blushed.

" Well, I think he's good." Xigbar said to Xaldin and they were about to leave when they heard a shout behind them. Xaldin turned around and barely missed being punched in the face. Xigbar pushed the guy away. Now, this may seem stupid if they weren't on top of a large hill. As such, the attacker fell back and rolled down the hill. Saix looked down and saw Seifer walking up. He turned back to Xigbar and Xaldin.

" That's my friend, but he doesn't like Xemnas so don't tell him that we went on a date." He whispered. They nodded.

" Hey Saix, are these guys bothering you?" Seifer asked while he glared at Xaldin.

" Of course we weren't bothering him, doll face." Xigbar said, in a stereotypically gay voice, as he twinned a finger around Saix's hair. " We were just talking with him about... Xaldin, what were we talking about with this fine piece of manliness?" Xigbar asked looking at Xaldin who shrugged.

" I didn't know you were talking, I was just thinking about how I can get into your pants." He said with a smile. Xigbar smiled and pushed Saix away.

" Oh, Xally-poo. I didn't know you cared." Xigbar screeched. Xaldin wrapped his arms around Xigbar's waist and put a hand to his cheek.

" Of course I care, Xiggy." He said and leaned forward to kiss him.

" Hold it! Let me get out of here first, you freaks." Seifer yelled and ran down the hill. Saix watched him go before he heard Xigbar and Xaldin laughing. He turned around to see they were both on the ground. Xaldin was sitting down as he held his stomach. He was crying and laughing at the same time. Xigbar was on his stomach banging his fists against the ground. He rolled over to stand up but instead rolled down the way they had originally came. Xaldin threw back his head and started laughing all over again. Saix sighed and walked down the hill. His friends were staring at Xigbar, who was still on the ground, laughing. Xaldin came down after Saix, he had stopped laughing , although he was still wiping tears from his eyes.

" What happened?" Xemnas asked. Saix looked at him.

" You're friends are insane." He said simply. Xaldin walked over to Saix and pushed him into Xemnas. Xemnas threw his arms up and caught Saix in a hug that had Saix pressed against Xemnas' chest. Saix blushed before standing up.

" That's the thanks we get for helping you?" Xaldin asked looking disgusted. Saix whirled around..

" I asked that you didn't tell him, Xemnas and I went on a date not scar him for life." He snarled. Xemnas put an arm around Saix's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

" Aw." Axel and Demyx chorused. Xemnas rolled his eyes at them while Saix blushed again.

" Calm down." He said to Saix. "Now what did you guys do?" Xemnas asked Xaldin and Xigbar.

" Saix's friend sent one of his cronies up to us but we took care of him. Then he came up to us and asked if we we're bothering Saix. I said no." Xigbar said simply.

" That wasn't all. Then they acted like they were a couple." Saix hissed angrily, earning another kiss from Xemnas.

" What do you mean?" Xemnas asked gently.

" They were saying things like 'Xally-poo' and 'Xiggy'. And Xigbar had the gayest voice I ever heard." Saix said calmly while he ran a hand through Xemnas' hair.

" And that's why everyone thought you were a couple in our junior year." Xemnas said with a smirk. Xigbar shrugged.

" Stuff happens." He said simply. Xemnas nodded and walked over to the tree with Saix. They sat down together.

" You okay?" Xemnas asked gently. Saix nodded.

" It's just I thought Seifer might have actually found out." He murmured.

" Don't worry. We're going to keep him in the dark as long as we can." Xemnas said soothingly. Saix nodded and pulled his hand out of Xemnas' hair then grabbed Xemnas' jacket which lay folded up on one of the roots of the tree.

" Oh yeah, I almost forgot to give you your jacket." Saix said handing it to Xemnas.

" You didn't like it?" He asked with a frown.

" No, I liked a lot. It was warm and it made my room smell like you." Saix muttered with a blush. Xemnas smiled then yawned. " Are you still sleepy?" Saix asked looked concerned. Xemnas nodded.

" I usually sleep 'til noon." He explained and rested his head on Saix shoulder. " Stay like that, please. It feels nice." He said with a small smile. He used his jacket as a pillow and before long, had fallen asleep. Saix reached a hand up and combed through Xemnas' hair again. There were very little knots in it this time and Saix spent the time running his hands through it.

* * *

By noon, Xemnas had woken up and was leaning back against the tree. Saix was staring at him again, but Xemnas pretended not to notice as he stared out at the fountain where little kids were splashing in the water. 

" Hey, Saix." Someone called. Saix, reluctantly, tore his gaze away from Xemnas to look in the direction of the voice. His eyes widened.

" Seifer." He whispered. Xemnas looked to where he was looking. Sure enough, Seifer was walking over to them. Xemnas looked around and realized the others were over by a hot dog stand. He cursed under his breath and stood up with Saix.

" Saix, what are you doing with that N?" Seifer asked.

" He's my friend." Saix said firmly as he stood up.

" What? I thought you said you wouldn't be friends with him anymore." Seifer said looking surprised.

" That was before I asked him out and he said yes." Saix said calmly. Seifer's eyes widened.

" You went out with this N? I bet he kissed you afterwards, right?" Seifer asked angrily.

" No, I kissed him. I did ask him out after all." Saix lied. Seifer scowled.

" So this is how it's going to be, Saix? You're choosing Fs and Ns over your oldest friend?" Seifer asked looked sad. Saix nodded and Seifer's blue-eyed gaze hardened.

" Well then, so be it." He said and snapped his fingers. A big kid lumbered up from Seifer's gang to stand next to him. " Pete, take him down." Seifer ordered. Pete launched forward and tried to punch Xemnas, but he dodged the punch and kicked Pete in the stomach. Pete doubled over in pain. Saix's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Pete by the collar and pulled him up so their eyes met.

" Don't you even dare to touch Xemnas ever again." He hissed. Pete's eyes widened in horror and when Saix released him, he ran away. Seifer scowled and Saix glared at him.

" This isn't over." Seifer said then left. It was Saix turn to scowl and he kicked the tree in anger. Xemnas watched Seifer and his gang walk off.

" Hey, Xemnas, what was that about?" Xigbar called as the group walked over.

" Seifer just found out Saix and I were dating." Xemnas said taking the hot dog Xigbar gave him. Axel gave Saix his hot dog but he didn't eat it.

" What did you say?" Saix asked, his eyes wide, as he looked at Xemnas.

" I'm sorry, I forgot. Do you want to go steady?" Xemnas asked him. Saix nodded and shoved his hot dog back in Axel's hand before wrapping his arms around Xemnas' neck and kissing him. Xemnas stumbled backward against the tree, nearly dropping his hot dog in the process and then wrapped his arms around Saix to return the kiss. Xigbar whistled when Saix opened his mouth and Xemnas slipped his tongue in. They came up for air, a couple minuets later and pulled apart. Saix's face was flushed and Xemnas' face felt warm.

" I thought you said we weren't going to make out in the park?" Saix asked slyly. Xemnas grinned.

" Well you effectively crushed that plan." He said causing Saix to blush again.

" Well, love birds, as romantic as this seems, it's getting hot out here. Can we go to the pool?" Larxene asked. Demyx jumped up.

" That's a great idea. Why don't we all go?" He suggested. Xigbar shook his head.

"Can't."He said simply.

" Why? You worried you'll get you're hair wet?" Xemnas asked with a smirk. Xigbar frowned at him.

" No, I have nothing to wear." He said. Xemnas shrugged.

" So go buy some." He said simply. " Or, if you're too poor, then you can borrow some of Norty's trunks." He said still smirking. Xigbar blushed then scowled.

" That was one time! Geez, you do something once and then you're branded for life." He muttered while Xaldin laughed. " Shut up, dread lock boy." Xigbar yelled at him. Xaldin narrowed his purple eyes.

" How many times do I have to tell you, they're braids?" He snarled before tackling Xigbar to the ground. They wrestled for a while until Xaldin pinned Xigbar down by sitting on his back.

" Hey, Xemnas, are you sure Xaldin isn't just bi?" Demyx whispered. Xemnas shrugged.

" He probably is." He answered. " Okay, you two, get up. We're going to my house then meeting up at the pool with the others." Xemnas announced.

" And no one is to go anywhere alone. Seifer knows I'm not his friend anymore so I can't promise nothing will happen to you." Saix warned. The others nodded.

" Don't worry Saix. One homophobe isn't going to scare us." Marluxia said with a laugh and he walked off with Larxene. Demyx grabbed Roxas and left with Axel. Zexion left with Lexeaus and Vexen while Xemnas went back to his house with Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saix.

* * *

Xehanort was at the house with his friends. They were playing on the PS3 and someone was losing badly. 

" Ansem, come on, you can do better." Xemnas heard someone call. He frowned and headed upstairs. His brother's door was open but he didn't see his dad.

" Ansem, punch him." Braig said.

" Who's Ansem?" Xemnas asked. Xehanort raised his hand without taking his eyes off the screen. Xemnas smiled and laughed. " Hey, guys, get your asses up here." He called. Saix, Xigbar and Xaldin came up.

" What's up, Xemnas? Oh cool, is that a PS3?" Xigbar asked excitedly as he moved into the bedroom and sat beside Braig.

" Guess who they're calling Ansem?" Xemnas asked with a smirk.

" Who?" Xaldin asked when Xigbar didn't respond.

" Norty." Xemnas answered.

" Damn it, Xemnas, I told you to stop calling me that." Xehanort snarled.

" And obviously, I don't care." Xemnas retorted. He thought for a moment. " Norty, you have fifteen seconds to get the hell out of here." He said calmly. Xehanort looked up at him as his eyes widened in horror. He dropped the controller and darted out the room. Xigbar and Xaldin watched him go then looked expectantly at Xemnas.

"Can we get him?" Xigbar asked eagerly. Xemnas smiled.

" Yeah." He said. The two other boys darted out the room after Xehanort.

"Oh gods!" they all heard Xehanort shriek before the door slammed.

" What are they doing?" Saix asked looking confused.

" Taking Xehanort out on his weekly run." Xemnas explained calmly.

" His weekly run?" Saix asked as he raised an eyebrow. Xemnas nodded.

" Yep. He gets a run whenever he gets too big of a head. Back at my old neighborhood, we would chase Xehanort whenever he annoyed one of us." Xemnas explained before he headed to his room. Saix followed in silence.

" So I'm guessing they did this often."Saix commented as he looked around the room.

"Yep." Xemnas called from the closet. He came out with three pairs of swim trunks. Saix raised an eyebrow at this.

" the bigger ones are Xigbar and Xaldin's. They always leave a pair at my house just in case. Likewise, Norty and I have a pair at Xigbar and Xaldin's houses." Xemnas explained as he put the clothes down over a chair in front of his laptop. They heard the door close again and soon Xigbar and Xaldin came into the room. Xigbar collapsed on Xemnas' unmade bed.

" Phew, who knew Xehanort could run so fast? He got faster from the last time we chased him." Xigbar panted.

" No, you guys just got lazier." Xemnas said with a laugh. " So who caught him?" He asked. Xigbar pointed to Xaldin.

" I had to jump on him to stop him, too. He sat on the grass calling me a 'pervert' for a couple minutes until I got off of him. Have you been teaching him how to punch, again?" Xaldin asked with a frown. Xemnas nodded.

" It shows. I knew those girly punches couldn't have come from a real man." Xaldin said with a smirk. Xemnas glared at him.

"Just get dressed." He ordered. " Saix, are you going to change?" He asked the blue head. Saix shook his head.

" I was already planning to go to the pool anyway." He answered. Xemnas cocked his head to the side.

" Who were you going to go with?" He asked with a frown.

" Well, you, but when I called you didn't answer." Saix responded. Xemnas smiled and walked to the bathroom. Xigbar pushed Saix out and closed the door. 'Wait, they're changing together?' Saix frowned then shuddered. 'I don't even want to know.' He decided. He heard puffing behind him and saw Xehanort climb up the stairs with a glass of lemonade. The boy then walked back into his room after glaring at Xemnas' closed door. Saix didn't have to wait long for Xemnas to come out wearing his shirt and black swim trunks. Xaldin and Xigbar also came out. Xemnas didn't even spare them a second glance before he grabbed Saix's hand and they went down stairs.

* * *

Xemnas dumped his towel in a chair next to Zexion. The pale boy was reading a book and didn't look up at the intrusion. 

" Hey, Zexy." Demyx called from the pool. Zexion lowered his book to look at the blond.

" What Demy-" He began only to be squirted in the face by a water gun. He wiped his face off with one hand.

"Die!" He snarled then dived after Demyx, who yelped and swam off. Xigbar laughed before jumping in with Xaldin right behind him. Xemnas smiled as he watched them swim after each other. He had noticed the pool was deserted except for their group. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it in the chair. He didn't notice Saix was staring at him again. The blue head's gold eyes took in every chiseled muscle on Xemnas' chest and stomach. Axel swam over to them and bashed Saix with a noodle. Saix turned on Axel with a snarl and ripped his shirt off before jumping on the red head, water safety be damned. Xemnas laughed before walking over to the diving board. He walked out onto the thin walkway and looked down. Saix was chasing Axel around where Larxene was playing volleyball with Marluxia, Luxord, Lexeaus, Vexen, and Roxas. Demyx had somehow lost Zexion only to be pulled under by the smaller boy. Xaldin and Xigbar were standing in the shallow end and gave him a thumbs up. Xemnas smiled down at them before jumping off and doing a cannonball into the pool. The splash from his landing soaked everyone and knocked Roxas over. again. Xemnas kicked off the bottom before surfacing with a laugh then swam over to Xigbar and Xaldin. Saix watched, feeling jealousy rising inside him.

" Chill, they're his friends." Axel said beside him. Saix frowned.

" I can't help it." He muttered angrily. " I don't want to be the jealous boyfriend, but seeing him with them makes me so angry."

"I understand how you feel." Axel said as he patted Saix on the back.

" How can you possibly understand?" Saix whirled around and didn't see Xemnas swim over to them. "You don't have a boyfriend who is still stared at by everyone in school. And they're not even staring for a good reason. If they were staring because they think he's hot then that wouldn't have a problem. You don't have a boyfriend who you're parents don't like. You don't have a boyfriend who can look utterly sexy with out meaning to. You don't have a boyfriend you have wet dreams about and wake up holding the jacket he gave you last night!" Saix snarled. Axel opened his mouth then shut it and dove under water. Saix looked at the spot where Axel was standing, looking confused. Until he felt Xemnas' arms wrap around him.

" I didn't know you felt that way, Saix." Xemnas whispered in his ear, causing shivers to run down his spine.

" Where did you come from?" Saix stammered.

" I was standing behind you when you started ranting to Axel." Xemnas explained.

" Oh." Saix said weakly.

" Now what's this about you thinking I'm sexy?" Xemnas asked. Saix blushed and Xemnas chuckled.

" I , I, I." Saix tried to speak but couldn't. Xemnas had no idea what he was doing to him. His close proximity was making Saix nervous, yet he couldn't understand why.

" Shhhh, and relax. Why are you so stiff?" Xemnas asked. Saix was sure he was smiling, but relaxed nonetheless. He leaned his head back on Xemnas' shoulder, rested his hands on Xemnas' hands and closed his eyes. He didn't know how long they stayed like this but it sure felt nice. " Saix, its time to get out." Xemnas whispered in his ear. Saix opened his eyes. Everyone else had already gotten out and were either sleeping, reading or socializing on land. Saix nodded and pulled away. Axel was grinning at him when he sat down beside him.

" You seemed to be enjoying yourself." He said mischievously. Saix rolled his eyes.

" We didn't do anything." He said with a scowl.

" Sure, you didn't." Demyx said with a smirk as he sat on the foot of Zexion's chair. Saix threw his towel at the blond who laughed and threw it back. But not before he received a smack from Zexion's book. Xemnas was talking with Xigbar and Xaldin about a basketball game the latter two had played with each other.

" Xemnas, you should have seen us. We beat those posers easily. They only got one shot but you know they wouldn't have if you'd been there." Xigbar said with a grin. Xemnas smiled.

" As flattering as that is, you know you would have needed both Xehanort and I to beat them." Xemnas said with a grin.

" Heads up, your boyfriend is glaring at us, again. You really need to talk to him about that, Xem." Xaldin said somehow knowing, without looking at Saix. Xemnas nodded and walked over to Saix then sat down to kiss him on the cheek.

" Hey, Saix, do you want to go for some ice cream with Xaldin, Xigbar and I?" Xemnas asked. Saix nodded.

" Besides, it will give us a chance to talk." Saix said.

" You don't mind having the other two there?" Xemnas asked looking surprised and Saix shook his head.

" Nope and besides, it's not like they know anyone besides, you and Xehanort, right?" Saix asked. Just then, Xigbar marched up to Zexion and Demyx and grabbed Demyx.

" Zexion, I saw what you did with my Dem-Dem. Don't do it again. He'll tell me if you do." He said angrily as he hugged Demyx to him. Xemnas shot Saix a look that said 'You sure about that?'

"Oh, Xiggy, you do care!" Demyx squealed. Xaldin stormed up and pushed Demyx back into the pool.

" Get away from him, whore!" Xaldin snapped. Xigbar looked surprised at Xaldin then jumped after Demyx.

" No one can keep us apart, my love!" Xigbar called before grabbing Demyx and swimming for the other edge of the pool. Xaldin smirked and grabbed Xemnas.

" Fine, you can have the shrimp, I'll take Xemnas." He called to Xigbar. Xigbar stopped and threw Demyx away, then rushed to the edge of the pool before climbing out.

" Bitch, he's mine!" Xigbar yelled as he narrowed his eye. He grabbed one of Xemnas' arms while Xaldin grabbed the other. They pulled him back and forth between the two of them. Xemnas pulled away from them both.

" Stop!" He shouted. " Neither of you can have me." He said and walked over to Saix who widened his eyes. " I belong to Saix." He declared setting his chin on Saix's shoulder while wrapping his arms around the bluenette's waist. Xigbar put a hand to his chest.

" You wound me. Why, Xemnas?" He asked sadly. Xaldin shrugged and grabbed Xigbar.

" More for me." He said with a smile.

" I knew you cared." Xigbar said happily. They stayed like that until Xemnas couldn't hold back his laughter and burst out laughing. Xigbar fell over and Xaldin fell into the pool. Axel stared at them with his mouth hanging open.

" Can you say, random?" Marluxia muttered. Larxene and Roxas nodded in agreement. Demyx sat down on Zexion's chair while drying his hair off.

" What the hell was that?" He asked.

" That, Demyx, is what happens when you smoke crack. So don't do drugs." Zexion said simply. Demyx nodded his head. Xemnas was the first of the trio to stop laughing.

" We don't do drugs, Zexion." Xemnas explained while wiping a tear from his eyes. " We just don't like it when everyone is silent for too long." Xigbar nodded and helped Xaldin out of the pool.

" You guys have no idea of fun or adventure. And that's why we're leaving you. Come on, Xemnas, and bring your boy toy with you." Xigbar said as he and Xaldin turned to leave. Xemnas nodded and grabbed his shirt and shoes before standing up. Saix followed him. Axel grabbed his arm to stop him for a minute.

" Good luck." He said. Saix gulped and nodded.

" Are you guys always so crazy?" Saix asked as they walked away. Xemnas nodded.

" We acted _so_ crazy when we were together." He said with a grin.

" Yep, Xem, Xal and I, used to terrorize the school. No one messed with us." Xigbar said proudly.

" Speaking of school, how have you guys been managing with out me?" Xemnas asked. Xaldin frowned.

"It isn't the same. I'm mean, sure people don't mess with us but it isn't as fun without our third musketeer." He answered. Xemnas shrugged.

" You can thank my dad for that." He responded.

" What kind of ass takes his sons out of school in their last semester of their senior year?" Xigbar asked angrily. Xemnas shrugged.

" Xig, maybe for that stunt we pulled on old Mally?" Xaldin suggested.

" Old Mally, who's that?" Saix asked feeling a little left out.

" Old Mally is this woman who lived next door to me. Her real name is Maleficent but we've been calling her Mally since we were in diapers. She had the worst fashion sense imaginable. I mean, who wears green eyeshadow and horns? " Xemnas answered with a smile.

" We made it, finally!" Xigbar announced as they rushed inside the ice cream parlor which doesn't get a special name. They sat at a table with Xemnas and Saix on one side and Xigbar and Xaldin on the other.

" Do you want to share a milkshake?" Xemnas asked Saix, who nodded. Xemnas then reached up and fingered a strand of Saix's hair that was hanging near his ears. " You know you shouldn't stare at me like that when we're in public. People might actually think you like me." He said with a smirk.

" What if I do?" Saix retorted with a smirk of his own.

" Oh, then I'm flattered." Xemnas said and kissed him on the cheek.

" Why do you keep doing that?" Saix asked with a scowl. " Why don't you kiss me on the lips?" He asked.

" Because I plan on making out with you when I do that." Xemnas answered calmly making Saix blush. He scowled to cover the blush.

"Why does it seem like I'm the only one who ever blushes?" He muttered.

" Because you can't see when I blush." Xemnas answered simply. The waitress came over with their drinks. Saix hadn't even notice the woman take their orders. Xemnas frowned at her after she left.

" What's wrong?" Saix asked as he sipped from the chocolate milkshake.

" She was our waitress last night." Xemnas growled. Saix looked up and smirked.

" Now, you're jealous." He said and kissed Xemnas on the lips. Xemnas smiled and pulled away.

"Mmm, chocolate." He said.

Saix frowned and went back to drinking the milkshake. Xemnas took the other straw and drank after Saix was done. They spent the rest of the time there drinking and talking with Xigbar and Xaldin.

* * *

Afterwards, Xemnas and Saix left together. Xaldin and Xigbar were going to come by later, they said they had to do some thing, first. The house was deserted when Xemnas unlocked the door. A quick run upstairs showed Xehanort was gone. Saix sat on the couch while Xemnas walked through all the rooms. He appeared again in the kitchen doorway with a smile. 

" The house is empty except for the two of us." He said as he walked toward Saix. Saix smiled, but when Xemnas held up a video, the smile vanished. Xemnas put the DVD in and sat down beside Saix. He leaned over the blue head to grab the remote, at least that's what Saix thought. He was surprised when Xemnas turned his head and kissed him on the lips. He relaxed and kissed him back. Xemnas' hands tangled themselves in Saix's hair while Saix hand's roved over Xemnas' body. When they broke apart for air, Saix pushed Xemnas on to the floor and straddled his waist. He then left a trail of soft kisses that started below Xemnas' ear and made their way to his neck. Xemnas arched his back when he felt Saix's cold fingers dance over his now exposed stomach.

" Saix, stop." He moaned.

" Why? I waited until we were alone just like you asked. What more do you want from me?" Saix whispered huskily in Xemnas' ear. Xemnas closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them with a smile. He suddenly bucked, making Saix pause for a second. The pause was all Xemnas needed to push Saix off him and climb back on top.

" That's better." He whispered into Saix's ear before kissing his earring. He kissed Saix again on the lips and this time slipped his tongue in. Their tongues met and battled while their hands explored each other again. By the time they broke away again, Saix's hands were resting on Xemnas' waist under his shirt while Xemnas' hands were on other either side of Saix's head keeping Xemnas from laying on the blue head.. Xemnas pressed his forehead to Saix's and looked in his gold eyes. They, both, were panting slightly and didn't hear the door open. But they did hear Xigbar loudly call upstairs.

" Lucy, we're home." Xemnas' head snapped up.

" Shit!" He muttered. " I forgot they were coming later." He tried to get up but found he couldn't. Saix wouldn't release him. " Saix, let go." He hissed. Saix shook his head and pulled Xemnas' head back down.

" Let them find out." He murmured. Xemnas had to admit that the blue head never looked sexier. Especially, the way he look at him with those gold eyes of his. He smiled and leaned forward to resume their battle. Xigbar walked in to the living room and paused. He turned to Xaldin with a smile. Xaldin smiled back and took out a cell phone. They took several pictures until Saix was bothered enough by the flashing to growl and turn his head away. Xemnas glared up at them.

" In case, you haven't noticed, we 're in the middle of something." He snarled.

"We know." Xigbar said with a grin.

" Will you guys just leave?" Xemnas asked with a sigh as he got off Saix. Saix frowned and stood up while adjusting his shirt which seemed to have risen up while they were making out.

" Sure, just one question?" Xaldin asked.

" What?" Saix asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

" Who's the uke?" Xigbar asked.

" Out!" Xemnas barked and they ran out. He turned to Saix. "I'm sorry about them, Saix." He said. Saix shook his head.

" Don't be, it's okay. I'm actually glad they interrupted when they did." Saix said with a small smile.

" Why? Would you still have wet dreams if they didn't?"

" How did you know?" "

"The pool, remember?"

" Oh yeah." Saix said with a blush that made Xemnas laugh before he hugged him.

" I better head home." Saix said after a while. Xemnas nodded and they pulled away after another kiss. Xemnas walked him to the door and paused on the front steps.

"See you, Monday." He said with a smile.

" See ya. Hope you have a fun visit at your old neighborhood." Saix answered with a sad smile.

" I hope so, too. We won't stay long, just do some visiting and then we'll come back. Make sure you stay safe too. You know Seifer won't protect you anymore." Xemnas reminded him. Saix nodded.

" I know but I didn't need Seifer's protection anyway. I certainly didn't need it against you." He said with a smirk. Xemnas grinned.

" Says you. I still won."

" In your dreams." Saix said with a laugh before leaving. Xemnas watched him go before closing and locking the door. Xigbar and Xaldin were now sitting on the couch

" Our little Xem-Xem's all grown up." Xigbar said with a snicker. Xaldin nodded, while he smiled. Xemnas rolled his eyes and flipped them the bird.

" There's the Xemnas we all know and love." Xaldin said cheerfully before he and Xigbar followed their friend into the kitchen. They popped popcorn then moved back to the living room to watch the movie Xemnas had 'forgotten' about. Ansem and Xehanort came home sometime later and they had dinner. Xigbar slept in Xehanort's room much to both boys' annoyance while Xaldin slept in Xemnas' room. No one shared a bed, the guests slept in sleeping bags they had brought with them.

" Night, Xal." Xemnas called before turning the light off.

" Night, and sweet dreams of Saix, Xem." Xaldin said with a chuckle.

" Well, I hope you have nice dreams of Xigbar." Xemnas retorted.

" I'm straight!" Xaldin demanded.

" Just keep telling yourself that." Xemnas said with a chuckle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing as the last chapter was shorter than the first one I decided to go all out. Hope you liked it. Just so you know, Xaldin and Xigbar aren't a couple, they're just friends. I think ;) I'm sure I was smoking something when I wrote this, or I decided that Axel and Demyx couldn't hog all the randomness. Either one works for me. So now Saix and Xemnas are a couple. I'm pretty sure they're moving too fast but oh well. My next update will be on 8/24 so keep a look out. And if you want to understand my reasoning behind this next part, then I suggest you go look a pic called 'I love your locks..' by Imagec0rrupt3d on deviantart.

Me: I think I'm going to have Saix say good bye this time.

Saix: Review, please. (winks)

Me: (drools) Oh the hotness.

Xemnas:(grabs Saix) Mine. (glares)

Me: Fine. (grumbles) meanie!


	6. Chapter 5: Tragedy!

OMG! 534 hits?! That's wonderful. Way more than my other two stories combined! Okay, calm down, Flora. No need to get over excited. But I can't help it. I'm _so_ happy.

**Acknowledgments**

**Billie the fourth sage: **Thank you!

**Razori-chan**: You've reviewed for both my KH stories. Thank you! I'm glad you feel the same about Saix's parents.

**Bluenette Diviner**: Thank you! Hm, is Xaldin straight? I don't know. I guess depends on which is funnier. What do you think? Would it be more enjoyable for the story if he were gay or straight.

**K-Gforever**: -groans- You've caught another of my typos. Thank you!!! I'll try _very_ hard this time.

**CodeLyoko**: Now I see what you mean. I enjoyed when Zexion got hit with the water gunin fact, I was laughing while I wrote it. Glad you enjoyed it, too.

**Levi**: Yeah, both Saix and Xemnas has issues, but I love them anyway and so do they. "Run,Norty,run!" XD -squeals- Thank you for the plushie! I shall cherish it always! I always wanted a Xemnas and Saix plushie.

**New Favers:**

**Razori-chan**

Thanks to all the people who encouraged my natural randomness. There isn't much in this chapter, but there is some. As well as a special treat! And no, I don't mean sweets. They give you cavities! (Randomness is back!!!) And the fourth wall crumbles but it doesn't fall.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do not mean any offense to 18 year old boys or people who like or write, **O**ther **C**haracter, fics or British guys.

* * *

The street lay deserted as Zexion left Axel's house. The gang had decided to go there after leaving the pool. A strong gust of wind blew and Zexion crossed his arms in front of his chest as he walked along the sidewalk, the pale full moon, his only source of light. A crash like a bottle breaking sounded behind him and he looked back. Seeing nothing, he dismissed it as a stray cat or dog and walked on his way. He passed by a darkened alley but didn't stop. He had seen enough horror movies to know that only stupid people went in to dark alleys at night, alone. Across the street, he saw a motorcycle parked outside of a pub. Zexion moved on, away from the light. A rustle of leaves and he stopped, again. He walked on, growing nervous as he went. He heard footsteps and whirled around. Still, he saw nothing. 

" Demyx?" He called hesitantly, He didn't receive an answer. His heart beat quickened as he continued on his way. He could see lights up ahead and recognized Saix's house. Another rustle and footsteps behind him made him sprint for the blue painted door. He rang the doorbell as he stood on the stoop breathing quickly. The door opened revealing, not Saix or even one of his family but a grinning, Seifer.

" Hello there, homo. I thought you'd be by." He said evilly.

" Seifer? Who is it?" A woman called from inside. Seifer pushed Zexion out of the doorway and closed the door behind him. He snapped his fingers and the bushes rustled around the house. Zexion's gray eyes widened as he saw the rest of Seifer's gang emerge from the foliage.

" Take care of him, boys." Seifer said with a laugh, which was echoed by his gang. Someone grabbed Zexion from behind and pulled him off the stoop. He grunted in pain when he was punched in the face. He fell to his knees holding his nose, only to be kicked. He fell over and was kicked repeatedly in the back, stomach and sides. He didn't know how long he was attacked, all he knew was that it felt like forever. Then Hell lifted and his attackers suddenly stopped. They left him there, in pain, barely breathing. He, finally and thankfully in his opinion, fainted. Saix found him when he went out for a morning run. He liked running on Sundays since he didn't have much to do and everyone else usually had other plans.

" Shit, Zexion, what happened to you?" Saix asked as he ran over to the smaller boy. Zexion didn't answer. Saix gently picked him up, thankful he was so light and carried him into his house then placed him on the couch. " Mom, call 911!" He yelled then cursed, remembering his parents had left earlier the previous afternoon. Saix pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

" Hello? Yes, I found my friend passed out on my front lawn. No, he wasn't drunk. There's dry blood on his face. Any bruises? I don't know, I'll check." Saix said into the phone. He gently lifted Zexion's shirt and saw the black and blue marks on his pale skin. His eyes widened. " Yeah, he has some big bruises. Yeah. Well, no duh, he needs to get to the hospital. How long is it going to take you to get here?" He frowned. " What?! What do you mean you sent them to Agrabah? That's like 2 hours away. Why would you send both ambulances there? You know what, I don't care. I'm bringing my friend there and you better admit him." He snarled into the phone before hanging up. He went into the kitchen and wet some washcloths while he called Axel.

" Axel?"

" Yeah, who's this?" Axel mumbled into the phone.

"It's Saix."

" Fuck you, Saix. I'm trying to sleep!" The red head said angrily into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for waking you up again but you gotta get over here and bring your car." Saix said.

"Why?"

"Because I just found Zexion on my front lawn. He's hurt pretty badly and the hospital's full of asses and won't send an ambulance. So get over here, now." After hanging up, Saix turned back to Zexion and worked on cleaning the blood off his face. Then he called Xemnas.

" Hey." Xemnas answered.

" Xemnas, I need you to come over to my house."

" uh, Saix, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

" What?!"

" Xaldin, no, you can't chase Xehanort into that suspiciously dark alley. I promised my dad we'd bring him home, alive." Xemnas called to Xaldin. He turned back to the phone. "Oh, sorry, what were you saying? Oh yeah, you wanted me to come over to your house."

" Where are you?"

" Oblivion City." Xemnas answered calmly.

"That's three hours away!"

" Yeah, and?"

" I need you here." Saix said urgently.

" Why? Saix, what's wrong?" Xemnas asked sounding concerned.

" I think Zexion was attacked." Saix said worriedly. There was silence on the other line. " Xemnas?"

" That bastard!" Xemnas growled.

" What? Who?"

" Seifer. He probably did it."

" How? He was only in my house with his mom. After that they left, I watched them drive away.. Wait a minute, now I remember, someone rang the doorbell and Seifer answered it. It could have been Zexion coming over to my house and he met Seifer.. Oh gods I can't believe he would do this, it hasn't even been a day." Saix groaned.

" Okay, Saix, calm down. Tend to Zexion. Did you call Axel?" Xemnas asked soothingly.

" Yeah."

" Good then make sure he stopped bleeding and make him as comfortable as possible. I'll call the others and tell them to meet you guys at the hospital, okay?"

" Yeah, thanks Xemnas."

" Of course. Bye."

" Bye." Saix hung up feeling a little better and went back to Zexion. He took the boy's shirt off and dabbed gently at the bruises. Zexion moaned in pain and tried to move but that only caused more pain. The door bell rang repeatedly and Saix got up to answer it, to reveal Axel and Demyx, both looking upset. Axel walked in and saw Zexion laying on the couch. Demyx let out a cry and flew to the smaller boy's side.

" Zexy, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Zexion opened an eye and turned his head to Demyx.

" Dem." He whispered.

" Yes, Zexy, it's me. Where are you hurting?" He asked grasping one of Zexion's hands.

" Water." Zexion rasped. Demyx nodded his head and grabbed the glass of water Saix handed him. The water had been poured ahead of time. Zexion drank greedily and soon drained the glass. Saix got some blankets from the closet and put them in the back of Axel's car. Axel and Demyx then helped carry Zexion to Axel's jeep. Demyx sat in the back with Zexion while Saix and Axel sat in the front. The car was silent, save for Demyx's assuring whispers to Zexion that everything was going to be fine.

" So do you know who did it?" Axel asked after a while. Saix nodded, his eyes staying on the road in front of him.

" Seifer." He spat as if the very name was venom. Axel shuddered, after seeing the look of pure hatred in Saix's gold eyes. The car fell silent and soon they got to the hospital. By that time, Zexion was fully awake and even tried walking but stumbled and Demyx insisted on carrying him. The hospital staff admitted the small boy quickly after nearly getting shouted at by Saix and that left Axel, Demyx and Saix to wait in the waiting room. Axel stepped out for a 'bit of fresh air' but actually pulled out his cell phone.

" Hello?" Xemnas said in a bored tone.

" Xemnas! It's Axel, where are you?"

" I'm in Oblivion City. Why?"

" Did you hear about Zexion?

" Yeah." Xemnas said simply.

" Then, are you coming?"

" Why? You guys took him to the hospital, right?"

" Yeah, but we need you here!"

" Why?"

" Because you're the only one who can calm Saix down. No one not even Lexeaus can fight him when he gets going. If you don't stop him, he could kill Seifer."

" I'm not seeing how that's bad."

" Saix could go to _jail_. You know he's 18 if he goes to jail, he won't go to juvie." Axel warned.

" I know. Look, Axel, I'm three hours away."

" So? Come now. I'm sure he'll stay if he knows you're coming." Axel retorted. Xemnas sighed and pulled the phone away to think before answering again.

" Look, Axel, I'll call you back, okay?"

" Ok-" Axel began when Xemnas hung up. He sighed and ran a hair through his gray hair.

" Who was that?" Xigbar asked before taking a bite out of a Butterfinger in his hand.

" Axel. He wants me to come up there to stop Saix from killing his friend because he hurt Zexion." Xemnas explained.

" So why aren't you going?" Xaldin asked after taking a drink from a water bottle.

" I don't understand how I'm supposed to stop Saix if I want to kill Seifer myself." Xemnas said explained.

" What I don't understand is why your boyfriend needs you to control him. Why can't the others do it?" Xigbar asked with a frown. Xemnas shrugged.

" I don't know. I guess because Axel can stop Saix but he only can to a certain extent." Xemnas said simply.

" Well, then let's go." Xaldin said as he stood up and threw his bottle into a nearby trash can.

" Go? Where?" Xemnas asked looking confused.

" Back to Twilight Town." Xaldin answered. " Hey, Norty, stop flirting and get your ass over here." He called. Xehanort turned away from a nicely-tanned blond boy.

" See you, Tidus. Make sure you call me." He yelled with a flirtatious wave of his hand. Xemnas rolled his eyes and faced Xaldin.

" So you guys are coming?" He asked. Xaldin nodded his hand.

" Yeah, we just stopped down here to get our suitcases. We plan to sleep at our cousins' houses, anyway." He explained. Xemnas nodded and they got back in the car. Xemnas called Axel back as they drove.

" Hello?" Axel answered.

" Hey, Axel, it's Xemnas."

" Oh." Axel said angrily.

" Sorry, I hung up on you like that. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

" Great!" Axel said happily.

" Yeah, and tell Saix to stay there."

" Okay, I'll pass the message on."

" Great and call me if the doctors say anything about Zexion."

" Roger, over and out." Axel said and hung up.

He turned to Demyx and Saix with a smile.

" That was Xemnas. He says he's coming." He said looking more at Saix then Demyx. Saix stiffened.

" Why did you call him?" Saix asked.

" You know why. He said to tell you not to leave." Axel said with a frown.

" What is he? My nanny?" Saix asked with a scowl.

" No, but he is the only one of us who can stop you from making a big mistake. You remember last year, don't you?" Axel asked as he stood up. Saix didn't answer. " Don't you?" Axel exclaimed.

" Axel, calm down. You know he remembers, he just doesn't want to talk about it." Demyx said gently as he pushed Axel back down. Axel shook his head angrily and looked out the window.

* * *

By the time the doctor came out, the waiting room was a _little_ more full. The rest of the gang, save Xemnas, Xigbar and Xaldin, had arrived and were now clustered around a small TV. A doctor walked over to Vexen who was crying on Lexeaus' shoulder. 

" Ma'am, your boyfriend is going to be okay." He said gently tapping Vexen on the shoulder. Vexen looked up startled.

" Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend." He exclaimed. The doctor looked confused.

" I'm sorry, ma'am, when I saw you crying I thought it may have been because of the patient." The doctor said. Behind him, Axel and Demyx were laughing quietly and even Saix had a smile on his face.

" Ma'am? I'm not a woman, I'm a man." Vexen said angrily. The doctor blushed.

" I'm sorry, ma'am, I mean sir, sir, but are you related to a Mr. Zexion?" The doctor asked trying to cover up his mistake. By this time, Axel was leaning over as he tried to stifle his laughter.

" Zexion? Yes, he's my friend. What about him?" Vexen asked testily.

" He's doing fine. You'll be free to see him in a few minutes." The doctor informed and then quickly walked away.

" Just what are you three smiling at?" Vexen asked turning his green-eyed gaze on Axel, Demyx and Saix.

" What do you think?" Larxene asked from the other side of Lexeaus. " The doctor called you 'ma'am', like three times." She said with a grin.

" Hey, Vexen, why were you crying?" Saix asked. Vexen pointed to the TV.

" Maria just found out she's having a baby by Carlos even though Diego is her husband. Not only that, but Catalina just killed Roberto for cheating on her." Vexen explained. Larxene raised an eyebrow.

" How can you understand that? There aren't any subtitles and you don't speak Spanish." Larxene asked. Vexen shrugged.

" You don't need subtitles to understand true drama." He said dramatically.

" Yeah." Larxene said slowly. "Okay, Vexen's officially come out of the closet." She announced with a roll of her eyes. Saix stood up to join in a game of Blackjack, Luxord was starting with Roxas and Marluxia. Just then the hospital doors slid open to reveal a soaking wet Xehanort. Xemnas came after him, holding an umbrella, with Xaldin and Xigbar coming behind him.

" It's not fair how you hogged the umbrella." Xehanort whined angrily. Xemnas shrugged.

" It's not my fault you got out the car first." He snorted.

" Yes, it is your fault. You pushed me!" Xehanort exclaimed.

" Oops! How clumsy of me. I really should be more careful." Xemnas said sarcastically as he shook his umbrella out. He then walked over to Axel and sat down between the red head and Demyx.

" Hey, Xemnas. Long time no see." Demyx said with a grin.

" Hey, Demyx. How's Zexion?" Xemnas said with a nod as Saix walked back over

" The doctor told Miss Vexen that he'll be fine." Demyx answered making Axel smile.

" _Miss_ Vexen?" Xemnas asked looking confused.

" Yeah, the doctor thought Vexen was a woman." Axel explained.

" How did he do that?" Xemnas asked.

" Vexen was crying over a Spanish soap opera and I guess, the doctor assumed since he was the only one crying that he had to be Zexion's girlfriend." Axel said with snicker. Xemnas nodded and smiled. Axel got up and sat on the other side of Demyx so Saix could sit next to Xemnas.

" How are you feeling?" Xemnas asked gently. Saix sighed.

" Okay." He said. Xemnas grabbed his hand and Saix rested his head on Xemnas' shoulder. A different doctor walked up to Vexen.

" Ma'am, The patient is ready to see you now." He said.

" Okay now you're just screwing with me." Vexen yelled angrily. " I'm a fucking guy, what part of 'Y chromosome' can't you understand." The doctor stepped back looking surprised. Demyx walked over to him, snickering quietly.

" Doctor, I'm Zexion's friend. Can we see him, now?" He asked. The doctor looked from Demyx to Vexen then turned to Demyx.

" Yes. The patient is feeling a little weak so please make your visit short." The doctor said carefully. Demyx nodded. " He's in Room 106-B."

" Thank you." Demyx said with a smile and the doctor walked away. Demyx turned to the others.

" Let's go see Zexion." He said happily. Xaldin tried to walk past him but Demyx helped up a hand to stop him. He shot the blond a quizzical look. " Ladies first." Demyx said extending a hand to Vexen and Larxene. Vexen huffed and stalked past.

" Asshole." He muttered under his breath. Xemnas pulled up the rear with Saix. They waited while everyone else had there visit. Then Demyx nodded to them and they walked in. Zexion was sitting upright in the bed with a large blue blanket across his legs. He smiled when he saw them.

" Hey, shrimp, how ya doin'?" Saix asked kindly.

" Ok." Zexion mumbled. " Thanks for saving me." He said. Saix nodded. Xemnas wandered over to the window.

" So what happened?" Saix asked as he stood by the foot of the bed. Zexion beckoned him to come closer.

" I was walking home from Axel's house when I heard a noise behind me. I thought it may have been Demyx, you know how he likes to play pranks on me. Anyway, I kept walking until I reached a pub. As I walked past the pub, I heard another noise. I saw your house ahead and decided to run for it. I thought the last thing I needed was to be raped. When I got to your house and rang the door bell, Seifer came out. I heard a woman call to him and he pushed me out of the doorway. He called his gang out and told them to 'take care of me'. They beat me up. I guess I passed out because I woke up and there was Demyx." Zexion explained. Saix nodded.

" I thought so." He growled.

" Saix, what are you going to do?" Zexion asked looking at him.

" What do you want me to do?" Saix asked.

" I hope you make that bastard pay for what he did to me and my cousin." Zexion said with pure hatred in his eyes. Saix looked surprised.

" How did you know?" He asked.

" I've always known. Ienzo can't hide anything from me." Zexion said with a small smile. " Lexeaus and Vexen also know. We've just been too afraid to do anything. I mean, Seifer killed someone, I don't want that to happen to them or Ienzo." He added with a shudder.

" Don't worry, Zexion. We'll hit him so hard he won't be able to hurt anyone." Xemnas said from his position by the window. He turned around and he looked at Zexion with his tangerine eyes. One look at those eyes was enough assurance for Zexion, who nodded. Xemnas smiled and turned his gaze to Saix. " Saix, get the others. There's enough room for everyone in here." He said.

" But what about the nurses?" Zexion asked. Saix smirked.

" I think we'll be fine." He said and stepped out the room.

* * *

Soon everyone was clustered in the medium-sized room. Xaldin and Lexeaus stood near the door to stop anyone else from entering. Demyx and Roxas sat on the foot of Zexion's bed while Axel, Luxord, Larxene, Xigbar and Vexen stood around the bed. Marluxia sat in a chair and Saix stood near him. Xemnas stood front and center and all eyes were on him. He folded his hands behind his back in a very military-like fashion. 

" Seifer has hurt one of our own. We need to think of a plan to pay him back." Xemnas announced. "Any suggestions?" Demyx raised his hand. " Demyx?"

" That bastard hates us for being gay and in Zexion's case, emo." Demyx said, earning a glare from Zexion. " I say, we give him what he gave us, times three." The blond said with a frown.

" That's a wonderful idea, Blondie, but how are we going to do that?" Xigbar asked. Demyx shrugged and Xigbar slapped a hand to his forehead.

" Any one else?" Xemnas asked. When no one raised their hand, he sighed.

" Okay, we know we want to give Seifer pain but why not humiliate him as well?" Roxas spoke up.

" That's a good idea, Rox." Axel said and the blond blushed.

" But how? That's the real question." Vexen said.

" Why not use his fear of gay people against him? I saw the expression on his face when he thought Xigbar and Xaldin were going to kiss." Saix suggested.

" That's a great idea, Saix." Xemnas said with a smile. " Roxas, call Namine." He ordered.

" Why?" Roxas asked.

" Just do it." Saix snapped and the young blond immediately dialed the girl's number. He then gave the phone to Xemnas who had his hand stretched out.

" Hello, Namine. Yeah, it's me Xemnas. You heard what happened to Zexion, right?" He asked. Then rolled his eyes. " Yes, poor Zexy. Anyway, Seifer was the one who did it and we could use your help to get back at him." He grinned. " Don't worry about what you can do. Believe me, you can do a lot. Okay, see you in school." He said and hung up. He then turned back to the others.

" The plan will go down on Friday." He announced.

" That's Valentine's Day." Marluxia said with an evil smile.

" Right, so who can blame us if something happens? Being teenagers we couldn't help but get swept up in the spirit." Larxene said with a cackle. Axel and Luxord edged quickly away from her.

" Zexion, when will you be able to leave?" Xemnas asked.

" In a day." Zexion answered. (A/N: He only needs to be in the hospital for a day. He's still going to be recovering when the plan goes down.)

" Excellent. When you get out, see if you can dredge up any background information. Marluxia, Larxene and Saix, see if you can get any information from around school. Marluxia, you ask the gay guys, Larxene, you ask the girls and Saix, you ask the straight guys." Xemnas ordered.

" But why him? He isn't even straight." Roxas asked.

" You don't need to be straight to know how to get information from guys who are easily intimidated." Saix said calmly. He never took his eyes off Xemnas. Roxas shuddered and decided to not to respond.

" Axel, you and Luxord need to find out where Seifer and his gang hang out during lunch. Vexen, you, Lexeaus and Roxas need to find out all the members in Seifer's gang. Who knows, maybe Sora knows some." Xemnas said looking at each member as he said their names. Demyx pouted.

" What about me?" He asked.

" You're the distraction." Xemnas informed him.

" The distraction? Why?" Demyx asked looking annoyed.

" Because a chain is only as strong as its weakest link, you twit." Saix snarled, angry that someone had decided to argue with Xemnas. Xemnas frowned at Saix.

" No, that isn't true. The reason you're the distraction is because you can draw people to you. If Seifer gets suspicious then you divert attention away from whoever in trouble." Xemnas explained. Demyx brightened considerably.

" So what will _they_ be doing?" Larxene asked pointed to Xigbar and Xaldin.

" They'll be helping me. And no, I can't tell you what we'll be doing." Xemnas said simply.

" Everyone has their assignments?" He asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

" Good then, we'll meet up at my house on Wednesday. Until then, _try_ not to draw too much attention and make sure you have Demyx's cell number, just in case." Xemnas said before they dispersed. (A/N: Orgy. powers, activate!) Demyx stayed by Zexion while Xaldin checked to see if the coast was clear before letting everyone out. Then he joined Xigbar and Saix to stand by Xemnas. Xemnas and Saix were holding hands as Xemnas stared out the window at the foggy street below.

" So what are we going to do?" Xigbar asked. Xemnas frowned and then shrugged.

" I'm not sure yet. I need to wait until we have all the information. Hopefully it won't hinder my plan." He answered.

" And just what are you planning?" Xaldin asked. Xemnas turned away from the window.

" Something Seifer is sure to never forget." He said as he met Xaldin's amethyst gaze with his own of orange. Xaldin nodded, then he and Xigbar left. Xemnas turned to Saix.

" Let's go back to my house." He said with a smile. Saix nodded and they left after saying good bye to Demyx and Zexion. Xemnas, however, stopped just outside the door. He put a finger to his lips for Saix to be quiet and together they listened.

" Oh, Zexy. I'm so glad you're okay." They heard Demyx say.

" I know, Dem, I'm glad too. I thought I'd never see you again." Zexion said.

" I'm glad Saix found you when he did. What happened to you?" Demyx asked.

" Don't worry, Dem, just worry about getting revenge on Seifer."

" That bastard will pay for even touching my Zexy." Demyx declared angrily. Zexion chuckled.

" There's my Dem-Dem." He said and they both fell silent for an obvious reason. Saix smiled and he pulled Xemnas away. They walked back to Xemnas' house, together. It was actually a long walk but neither minded considering it wasn't raining anymore. Surprisingly, they came to Saix' house before Xemnas' house. Saix walked right past it and Xemnas didn't even ask why they weren't stopping. It was humid outside, thanks to all the rain and Saix noticed his hair was feeling damp. He shook his head angrily to dry it up Xemnas stopped him with a hand on the blue head's shoulder.

" Don't act like that. What's with you anyways?" He asked.

" I'm just angry." Saix answered with a sigh.

" About what happened to Zexion?"

" Yeah and that Axel called you."

" What's wrong with calling me?" Xemnas asked pretending to be offended.

" Nothing, it's just that they feel like you're the only one who can control me when I lose my temper."

" I wouldn't say that."

" I would. I don't want to keep my temper in check, for once I want to let it lose and find Seifer." Saix said with a growl. Xemnas slipped an arm around his waist. Saix fell silent and leaned his head against him.

" That's better." Xemnas said with a smile. Saix nodded but didn't say anything. They soon arrived at Xemnas' house and walked in. The light to the kitchen was on but they ignored it and walked up the stairs to Xemnas' room. Saix sat down on the foot of the bed and Xemnas sat beside him. Xemnas wrapped his arm back around Saix's waist and pulled him close for a kiss. Saix kissed him back and Xemnas felt Saix' tongue lick his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to let the tongue in. Saix's hands wandered under Xemnas' shirt and traced light circles across his stomach. Xemnas moaned into Saix's mouth and grabbed fists fulls of Saix's damp hair. Saix stood up, still kissing, and pushed Xemnas back on to the bed. He then climbed on top and straddled his waist. He broke away to kiss Xemnas gently on the neck causing him to moan even more. He tried to push Saix off but his arms refused to obey him. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the kiss and the light tickles as Saix's hands explored under his shirt.

" Saix, stop." He moaned softly. Saix hushed him with a kiss on the lips. Xemnas noticed how hypnotic those gold eyes. He wanted to take it so much farther, which was why he surprised both himself and Saix by pushing Saix off him. Saix rolled away looking annoyed.

" Why did you stop?" He asked with a sexy pout. Xemnas averted his gaze.

"Not now, Saix." He said simply.

" Why did you stop?" Said asked again with a growl. Xemnas looked at him, now.

" Because, if I'm going to sleep with you than it can't be when you're frustrated." Xemnas answered.

" Of course, I'm frustrated, you just turned me down." Saix snarled. Xemnas reached over and grabbed his chin. He pulled then him in so they were staring into each others' eyes.

" You're frustrated because you want to kill Seifer, Zexion was hurt by your friend and not only because he's gay but because you asked me out. That's enough to make anyone frustrated. But you're also frustrated because you're jealous of Xigbar and Xaldin and wish I didn't spend so much time with them, right?" He asked. Saix stared at him, dumbfounded.

" Right. How did you know?" He asked. Xemnas smirked and Saix resisted the urge to kiss him again.

" You're not the only one who can read their boyfriend." Xemnas said simply. " Now come on, I'm tired." He said and leaned back against his pillows. Saix snuggled close to him and rested his head on Xemnas' chest. Saix fell asleep listening to his breathing.

* * *

Some time later, Ansem came by to check on them. He quietly opened the door and smiled sadly at the two boys. Xemnas had an arm around Saix while Saix rested one hand of Xemnas. Their other hands were clasped with the fingers entwined. Xehanort snuck in, after Ansem had left, and took a picture, making sure the flash was on. The flash was a rather rude awakening for Saix. 

" I'll kill you!" He snarled and lept for Xehanort. The boy's gold eyes widened and he ran out the room. Saix stood glaring at the open door that swamped the darkened room with light. He kicked the door shut with a growl and returned to the bed. Xemnas was awake and he smiled as Saix.

" Ignore him and come back to bed." He said softly. Saix nodded and snuggled against him. Xemnas' hands played with Saix hair while he waited until he fell asleep.

" I can't sleep anymore, Xemnas." Saix said. Xemnas chuckled and Saix could feel the vibrations against his chest.

" Neither can I." He answered.

" So what are we going to do? Since we can't make out and sex is out of the question." Saix huffed making Xemnas laugh again.

"Well, we could be good students and work on our project." Xemnas suggested. Saix shook his head.

" I'd rather do something with you." He said.

" We're partners for the project so you would be doing something with me." Xemnas explained. Saix made a face.

" That's boring. There must be something we can do that doesn't involve school." Saix said with a pout. Xemnas smiled and kissed him. Saix smiled back. " I thought you said we couldn't make out." He said.

" Kissing doesn't necessarily mean making out." Xemnas said slyly. Saix leaned forward and kissed him. Xemnas smiled. " You taste of chocolate." He said happily and kissed Saix again.

" And you taste of cotton candy. Where did you get cotton candy?" Saix asked as he combed through Xemnas' hair with his fingers.

" We stopped by a fair on the way back."

" Xehanort wanted some?" Saix asked.

" Nope, Xigbar did." Xemnas answered before leaning down to nibble on Saix's ear. Saix hissed.

" Xemnas, don't. Believe me, you don't want to do that." He said as he bit his lip to keep from moaning.

" Why?" Xemnas whispered huskily into his ear, sending shivers down the blue-head's back.

" That's my special spot. If you keep nibbling on my ear like that. I.. I.. what was I talking about again?" Saix asked as Xemnas went back to nibbling on his ear. Saix gave up trying to remember and settled for moaning as Xemnas continued nibbling his ear. Xemnas turned him onto his stomach and nibbled the other ear. Saix's moans were, now, muffled by the covers. After finishing with both ears, Xemnas then rolled him back over and moved on to Saix's neck. The moans grew louder as Xemnas switched from nibbling to kissing. All Saix could think about was how easily he could take Xemnas' shirt off. He reached a hand out only to have it caught in Xemnas' own hand. The lips on his neck were turned on his hand. At least now, he could think even if he did enjoy the kissing. It was then that he felt Xemnas' other hand on his ass. He looked up into those lust filled orbs of orange and smiled. Xemnas leaned forward and kissed him on the lips again.

" I thought you said you weren't going to have sex while me while I was frustrated?" Saix asked with a smirk.

" Well screw that." Xemnas said.

" You mean screw me." Saix said then pulled Xemnas on top of him as they kissed again.

* * *

And I'm stopping it there. Wow, I didn't know I had it in me to put more fluff. I would say they should wait but then again these are 18 year-old boys. They're not waiting for anything. Yes, they have a plan to get back at Seifer which goes down in the next chapter. I think I've murdered this series with my poor attempts at horror and fluff. -tear- oh,well. And as a special treat, to all my wonderful readers and _reviewers_, I'm giving you more. If I wanted to be mean then this next section, which is incredibly short, would be the next chapter. But I'm nicer than that and in a god mood for various reasons. That's right, you're getting more. Enjoy, and remember who loves you!

* * *

Xehanort arose bright and early on Monday morning. He took his shower, making sure to carefully shampoo his precious white hair and then dressed in his freshly ironed shirt and pants. He frowned when he thought of his brothers routine which usually involved cursing out the radio for waking him up or trying to destroy the machine. Of course, he always came downstairs in his clothes looking nice, as usual, but that didn't mean his hair was always nice. Xehanort always scoffed when he thought of how disorderly Xemnas' hair was on some days while on other days it seemed to be tidy. As he made his way downstairs, he wondered which day today would be. Yesterday, he had seen Saix leave Xemnas' room at 10:00pm and wondered what they had been doing for five hours. Actually he knew what they had been doing for the last two hours if the moaning gave any testament to that. With a sigh, Xehanort walked into the kitchen to find his brother up, dressed and with his hair nicely combed. This rarely happened at the same time so Xehanort had to stare at him for a good five minutes until he looked up. 

" What's wrong, Xehanort?" He asked. Xehanort scowled.

" How many times do I have to tell you to- Wait, you called me Xehanort." He said with a smile. Xemnas nodded and shot him a quizzical look.

" That is your name, right?" He asked and Xehanort nodded. " Good, now what do you want for breakfast?" Xemnas asked as he stood up. Xehanort opened his mouth to speak but instead just smirked. Xemnas waited for an answer and when he didn't get one he turned to face his brother. "What?" He asked looking confused. Xehanort crossed his arms in front of his chest.

" It was that good, huh?" He asked. Xemnas smiled.

" It was better than good. It was." Xemnas broke off and Xehanort cut in.

" Why don't we stop there before we make the rating go up." He said and Xemnas nodded with a smile. " So where has your lover gone?" Xehanort asked.

" Saix went back home to get ready for school." Xemnas said with a frown. Xehanort laughed.

" If we were back home, he could have stayed all night, taken a shower and then just gone in the clothes he was wearing yesterday." He said with a smile.

" Don't remind me." Xemnas said with a grimace which made Xehanort laugh again. He walked to the pantry and got out his cereal. They ate in silence.

* * *

Saix left his house and started the walk to Axel's and Demyx's houses. The two lived right next to each other, which was oddly convient. Axel answered his door as soon as Saix knocked but it took some time for Demyx to come to the door. When he opened the door he was talking on his cell phone and stepped out of house and locked the door without a smile or nod to the others. Axel looked annoyed but Saix didn't even notice. They climbed into Axel's car and drove school. Demyx sat in the back and his voice helped fill the silence. Xemnas was waiting for them in the front of the school and Saix practically jumped out the car to get to him. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the lips, making the other boy laugh. 

" Wow, Saix, I didn't know you missed me so much." He said with a laugh. Saix blushed and pulled away. He seemed to remember their greeting was in public.

" Sorry, I'm just glad to see you." He said.

" I'm glad too." Xemnas said and then leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. He pulled away with a smirk and then grabbed Saix's hand and they walked off. Demyx had stopped his phone conversation to watch the exchange between the two boys.

" What just happened?" Demyx asked.

" Isn't it obvious? They slept together." Xehanort said simply. Axel and Demyx stared at him before a demonic grin spread across Demyx's face and he hurriedly said good bye to whoever he was talking to and hurried after Saix and Xemnas. The blond spotted them leaning against a tree with the others. He ran over to them when he suddenly tripped and fell face first on the concrete. He heard a cruel laugh behind him and looked up.

"Seifer." He spat. Seifer smirked and then walked away.

" Demyx, are you okay?" Roxas asked as he ran up to him. Demyx nodded and stood up.

"Seifer was just being the bastard we all know and hate." Demyx answered with a grimace and then walked over to the others. Somehow, Axel had beaten him there even though he had to park his car. But Demyx wasn't concerned about that. Xemnas was leaning against the tree in deep conversation with Saix. No one else was near them mainly because of the fear of a glare from the blue-headed boy if anyone came too close. Demyx smirked, his fall forgotten, and walked forward. Saix glared at him and Xemnas stopped talking to look up at him.

" Hello, Demyx. Is there something you want?" Xemnas asked.

" Yes, oh gracious leader." Demyx said with a bow. " I would like you to stop flirting with your girlfriend and talk about the plan." He said with a smirk. Saix glared at him.

" I'm not his girlfriend." He said with a growl.

" No, you're right. I'm sorry. So, Saix, how was Xemnas' bed?" Demyx asked.

" I don't know." Saix said with a scowl. " Why would I?" He asked.

" I was under the impression, you would know." Demyx said with a shrug.

" Why?" Saix asked with a frown.

" Because you guys slept together." Demyx said, rather loudly. _That_ got everyone's attention.

" How did you know?" Xemnas asked calmly while he gripped Saix's hand to prevent the boy from lunging at Demyx.

" Your brother." Demyx answered. Saix narrowed his eyes and Xemnas put an arm around his shoulders.

" Calm down Saix." He said gently into his ear. The effect happened immediately, Saix's shoulders sagged and he closed his eyes.

" Okay, Xemnas." He murmured. What followed, was a stunned silence. No one had ever been able to calm Saix down like that. At least, not so quickly.

" Wow, did we miss something?" Xigbar said. Xemnas looked up at them and smiled. Xigbar and Xaldin were standing behind Marluxia and Larxene who were seated in a circle with Luxord and Lexeaus, they were playing Old Maid since gambling wasn't allowed in school. That didn't stop Marluxia from losing ten dollars, already. Larxene looked up and waved then put her head down and picked up a card. Vexen and Roxas were staring at Vexen's laptop he had balanced on a tree stump. Axel was staring at Roxas and Demyx was standing in front of Saix and Xemnas mouthing words and making kissy faces at Saix who seemed to grow angrier with each passing second. Xigbar and Xaldin walked over to stand next to Demyx. Saix's eyes moved away from Demyx to glare at the newest intruders.

" Woah, Xemnas, I think your dog is constipated." Xigbar said with a grin. Saix's eyes narrowed to merely slits and Xemnas sighed.

" Hold on a sec." He said and pulled Saix's head up to kiss him on the lips. Saix's instantly relaxed and slid his arms around Xemnas' waist. Xemnas pulled away with a smile. He placed his hand on Saix back and looked at Xigbar, Xaldin and Demyx. Demyx was trying to smother his laughter behind his hand while Xigbar and Xaldin acted like nothing unusual had just happened. " You know, Demyx, if I wanted to, I could let go of Saix and let him chase you around the school or until he catches you, which ever comes first." Xemnas said calmly. Demyx gulped and moved away.

" So I'm guessing you two are closer." Xigbar said with a wry smile and Xemnas nodded.

" Its amazing how calm he is around you." Xaldin said. "Last time I saw him, I mean yesterday, he was glaring at anyone who questioned your plans and now he's passively standing there as though we don't exist." Xemnas nodded his head again and ran a hand through Saix's hair. The bluenette rested his head against Xemnas' chest and closed his eyes. Xigbar chanced a look over his shoulders and then stepped closer.

" You think they're going to be able to do this, Xem?" He asked. Xemnas nodded.

" For some, it won't be acting, but for others it may be harder." He answered. Xaldin frowned.

" I can't believe this whole plan rests on the shoulders of people you've only known for a month. Any number of things could go wrong." He said with a shake of his head. Saix scrunched up his nose as the scent of Xaldin's hair came to him and opened his eyes.

" What did you put in those dreadlocks, a dead animal?" He asked as he put a hand over his nose. Xaldin glared at him.

" They're not dreadlocks, they're braids." He snapped. Saix rolled his eyes and put his head back down, but he didn't close his eyes.

" You're right, Xal, many things can go wrong but the same is true in war. Generals take chances all the time." Xemnas answered. Xaldin still frowned. " We'll discuss everything on Wednesday. In the mean time, can, you and Xig, make sure everyone has my house address?" Xemnas asked.

" They do." Saix answered and Xemnas smiled.

" Good." He said and kissed Saix on his ear. Just then the bell rang. Saix stood up with a scowl and Xemnas grabbed his backpack. Xemnas waved good bye to Xigbar and Xaldin and then he walked in to school with Saix. The school proved to be very interesting.

* * *

Everywhere Seifer went he felt like he being watched. He walked past a student drinking water, not even noticing when the kid stood up and looked at him with turquoise eyes before writing something on a pad of paper with a pencil tucked in his short blond hair. Seifer passed the computer lab where a blond boy with green eyes was hacking into the computer files, too bad the teacher wasn't paying attention. Seifer saw a kid with pink hair flirting with another group of boys. He scowled at this. Nearby, a blond girl with two strand of hair that looked like antennae gossiped with a group of girls. She pointed at Seifer and soon had the girls giggling. A flash of blue caught Seifer's eye and he saw Saix pushing a boy in to the bathroom, where he assumed the boy would be given a swirly. He wasn't mistaken when the boy came out with a wet head and followed by a smirking Saix. Sora, the junior class president was seen talking to a blond kid who looked like he could have been his twin. Seifer's gang past a red headed kid who was flirting outrageously with a group of girls. His back was turned so Seifer couldn't see his face. When his gang past the red-head turned away from the girls with a smirk and wrote something down on a pad of paper. A tall brown haired kid was seen talking to a teacher. He pointed at Seifer's gang and then looked at the teacher who shook her head. Seifer had the strange feeling he was being watched and turned around. There was that red head again. Still his back was turned. Seifer decided to see who he was and made his way over there when someone ran into him. 

" Oops, my bad." Came the voice and someone held out their hand. Seifer took it and was pulled into the arms of the blond kid he remembered tripping earlier. " You come here often?" The blond kid asked as he groped Seifer's ass. Seifer narrowed his eyes and pushed the blond kid away. He turned to his gang and snapped his fingers, but when he turned back around, the blond kid was gone. Seifer looked around and didn't see the red head either. He shook his head and kept walking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the black kid with gray hair talking on a cell phone with his back turned. Seifer smirked and made his way over to him.

" Hello, N." He said loudly. Xemnas turned around and glared at him.

" Hello, punk." He said calmly. Seifer cracked his knuckles.

" What did you call me?" He asked angrily. Xemnas smirked.

" You heard me." Xemnas said as he folded his arms across his chest. Suddenly he felt someone touch his ass and he heard a voice next to him.

" Hey, Xemmy, how have you been?" Xigbar asked standing next to him. Seifer paled visibly. He still remembered what had happened last Saturday between this pony-tailed boy and the kid with dreadlocks, he didn't want it to happen again. Not to mention he had ignored that Saix had said he was dating the black kid. He assumed Saix's dad had put a stop to that.

" Good, Xiggy, where have you been? I missed you." Xemnas said looking at Xigbar who smiled and hugged him.

" Here, there, everywhere. This guy isn't bothering you is he, Xemmy?" Xigbar asked with a cock of his head. Xemnas shook his head and smiled.

" Nope, he's not bothering me at all." He responded.

" Good." Xigbar said and leaned over to kiss him. Seifer made a gagging sound and quickly walked away . Xigbar smiled and released Xemnas.

" You weren't kidding when you said he was a homophobe, Saix." Xemnas said with a laugh. Saix, who was standing nearby, nodded.

" Yeah." He said as he glared at Xigbar. Xigbar chuckled and pushed Xemnas to Saix.

" He's all yours. But be gentle." Xigbar said warningly and laughed when Saix blushed.

* * *

The group was assembled in Xemnas' living room, sipping cans of soda with the exceptions of Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord who were drinking beer. They weren't drunk, yet. Xemnas walked out of the kitchen and stood in front of the TV while he waited for everyone to stop talking. He didn't say anything and merely stood there. Saix frowned when no one paid attention. 

" Shut the fuck up!" He snarled. Everyone fell silent at once. Xemnas smiled and nodded at Saix.

" Thank you, Saix." He said then faced the others. " Time to bring forth what you found out. Vexen, what did you, Lexeaus and Roxas find?" He asked looked at the two blonds and brunette in turn. Vexen stood up.

" We found out that most of Seifer's gang are sent to detention every day of the week for some stupid reason or another. They never come, however, and all of them have been expelled at least twice. Surprisingly, a few are honor students and while most are seniors, some are juniors." Vexen said and sat down. Xemnas nodded. " Lexeaus, Roxas, do have anything to add?" He asked. Both shook their heads and Xemnas moved on. " Zexion, I'm glad to see you're back and doing well. What did you find?" Xemnas asked. Zexion, who was sitting next to Demyx stood up.

" I found some very interesting files from the school psychiatrist. It seems Seifer holds grudge against gay people because he used to be gay, himself." Zexion said calmly. Gasps rang around the room.

" You're joking." Axel exclaimed. Zexion shook his head and continued.

" No, I'm not. When he was twelve, he fell in love with another guy. They dated for a few months before the guy broke up with him. He never said why. Anyway, years passed and Seifer built up a hatred for that boy who he had loved and lost. Then four years later, he saw him with another boy. Something in Seifer just snapped and he ordered his gang to attack them. Unfortunately, the boy was with his friends and they were hurt as well. Seifer ordered all of the kids who knew the couple to be hurt and he had the girls raped. The one who told on the police was the boyfriend of Seifer's love. Seifer broke out of jail and killed the boy. The psychiatrist wrote that Seifer looked sadistically happy when he told of how the blood felt on his hands and how it tasted." Zexion said. Roxas cowered against Axel while Vexen tried not to lose his lunch. Xemnas frowned.

" So he's psychotic. Those are always the most enjoyable to break." Larxene said with a smile. Marluxia just stared at her.

"Larx, when are you going to be done PMSing?" He asked cautiously. Larxene frowned at him.

" I was done PMSing last Wednesday." She said.

" Oh gods, you mean you purposely stabbed me with a bloody pencil?" Luxord asked and Larxene calmly nodded

" Moving on." Xemnas said loudly to get everyone's attention. "Axel, Luxord, where does Seifer hang out during school?" Xemnas asked. Axel and Luxord stood up.

" Seifer roams the school in the morning and between periods. During lunch, he sometimes sits with his friend at the table behind us or he sometime sits outside. After school, when he isn't beating up other kids, he goes home." Axel said with a shrug.

" That's it?" Xemnas asked with a frown and Luxord nodded.

" He's pretty boring actually. Some of his cronies actually do more things then he does." Luxord said with a frown.

" When does Seifer sit outside?" Xemnas asked. This time Larxene spoke up.

" He usually eats outside on Fridays." She said and Xemnas smiled.

" Excellent. Did you find out anything else?" Xemnas asked. Marluxia nodded and stood up.

" Seifer, as we know, hates seeing gay couples being all lovey-dovey. The guys I talked to confirmed this saying that they've been beat up by one of Seifer's gang but never by Seifer himself." He informed. Xemnas nodded. " Saix, do you have anything to add?" He asked. Saix nodded.

" Seifer's bullying seems to be only noticed by gay guys. None of the straight guys mentioned that Seifer picked on them. Well, some of the younger kids mentioned he did but that's to be expected." He said calmly.

" Good." Xemnas said. " Now everyone listen up as we pair off. Axel, you're with Roxas." Xemnas said. Roxas looked like he was going to argue but one look at Saix and he shut his mouth. " Demyx, you're with Zexion." Demyx jumped up with a squeal and hugged the smaller boy. " Larxene, you're with Namine." Both girls nodded and smiled at each other. " Vexen, you're with Lexeaus and Luxord's with Marluxia."

" Now hold up, I'm not being with that pansy." Luxord said angrily. Saix glared at him.

" And just who would you rather be with?" Xemnas asked. " Certainly not with Larxene." He said eying Luxord. Luxord looked at Larxene and gulped.

" Fine, I'll be with Marluxia." He said shuddering as he said Marluxia's name.

" I don't know what you're complaining about. There are a lot of people who wouldn't mind being paired with me." Marluxia said with a frown.

" Then why don't you work with them?" Luxord asked angrily.

" Because, my dear British blond, those are OC's" Marluxia said slowly as if he was talking to a young child.

" Shut up, both of you before I rip out your tongues" Saix snarled and both boys shut up. Xemnas frowned at Saix and rolled his eyes.

" Xaldin and Xigbar will be together and I'll be with Saix." Xemnas finished.

" Now I know no one saw that coming." Axel said sarcastically, earning a laugh from everyone including Xemnas. Xigbar stood up with a grin.

" Okay, everyone gather around for acting lessons." He said happily. Xemnas smiled and went to stand by Saix near the kitchen. Saix took his hand in his and Xemnas leaned his head on Saix's shoulder. They weren't really participating but that's okay. Too bad, Xaldin didn't think so.

" Xemnas, bring lover boy over here and show them what we agreed on." Xaldin called loudly. Xemnas smiled and dragged a very confused looking Saix over. Xemnas spun Saix around and pressed him up against the TV before kissing him. Saix responded almost immediately and kissed him back. He felt Xemnas lick bottom of his lip and opened his mouth to allow it in. His hands roamed over Xemnas' body finally stopping at his head as he tangled his finger in the gray hair. Xemnas pulled away with a smile on his face. Saix stared up into his eyes, everything else forgotten.

" That was hot." Demyx murmured and Axel nodded his head in agreement.

" Good" Xigbar said lightly pushing Xemnas and Saix into the kitchen. "We don't need you guys anymore so your free to fuck each other senseless." He called into the room. Saix blushed and tried to cover it with a scowl. Xemnas walked over to the refrigerator and leaned against it.

" The plan goes down in two days. I can't wait." Saix said softly looking out the window near the refrigerator, for once his eyes weren't on Xemnas.

" Yeah, I'll finally get my revenge on that bastard for hurting Xehanort." Xemnas said angrily. Saix looked at Xemnas.

" Be careful. I know Seifer, if everything doesn't goes as planned then he's going to come after you." He said looking worried.

" Saix, you act like I can't handle myself." Xemnas said with a small smile.

" It's not that its just that, its just..." Saix tried to say but he fell silent. Xemnas walked over and kissed him.

" Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said with a smile. They suddenly heard loud whistling coming from the living room. When they entered the room, they saw Roxas sitting on Axel's lap, kissing him. The blond seemed to be dominating over the red head, although Axel didn't seem to mind. His hands were firmly wrapped around the smaller boy's waist. When it didn't look like they would pull apart, Xaldin and Xigbar stepped up to forcibly pull them apart. Axel was panting while Roxas was smiling triumphantly. Both of their faces were bright red.

" Wow, I didn't think you had it in you, little dude." Xigbar said in amazement. Roxas smiled.

" What? You think that because I'm the youngest that I don't know how to _kiss_? Please! I've been making out since I got to this school." Roxas said with a wink at Axel.

" Okay, well we all know who _doesn't_ need practice." Xaldin said loudly, causing both Roxas and Axel to blush. The rest of the day passed normally if you can count normal as learning how to pretend to make out with your friends. They went over the plan, three times to make sure everyone knew their part. On Friday, the plan was set to go down.

* * *

I'm finally leaving it there. Hopefully, you liked it. It's longer than any of the other chapters, so be grateful! AkuRoku! I'm _so_ late though, but I didn't have any inspiration until now. It isn't much and don't expect much because they aren't the main pairing. Xemnas and Saix are! I've got some typical pairings. It may sound like yuri, but it isn't. The most is kissing, for Larxene and Namine. I decided not to go with 411 becuase i don't think Luxord and Lexeaus look good together. Hate to say this but I don't like either of them. Well, I just don't think they're hot. do like Lexeaus, though. My next update is 8/31. So keep a look out. 

Axel: Review, please!

Me: Yay! (glomps)


	7. Chapter 6: Revenge!

Guess how many hits I have now. 777!!! I'm so happy! I had 8 fantastic reviewers for the last chapter, so I'm also happy for that! Now, I had planned on having seven real chapters since seven is Saix's number. But my muse wouldn't allow it so there will be more chapters. Some parts will be in Seifer's thoughts so N and F are only used for this chapter, hopefully. The first person to tell where all the teachers are from, those mentioned in this chapter, will get a cookie and something special. I have yet to decide whatelse. And, no, KH is not answer.

**_Acknowledgments_**

**Annaiel**- Thanks. I like to have set dates so I know when to put out the next one. I don't like being unexpected with my updates. You're the first person to put a vote against Xemnas' parents. I liked that not everyone thinks the same about my story. According to my English teacher, that's very good.

**BluenetteDiviner**- Thank you! It's okay if you're insane, everyone is.

**K-Gforever**- Thank you! My spell checker. I didn't have any typos in my last chapter, right?

**Billie the fourth sage**- No, I don't think Namine draws the 'special' manga. That could be something to add later. Thanks for the suggestion.

**Taerga Live**- Thank you!

**Levi**- Thank you! Its okay if you didn't finish on the day I put it out. It was longer than the others. How's Vermont?

**Voltra the Lively**- Thank you! I hope you like it!

**Codelyoko**- Thank you! Oh you know, Zexion would be the seme, it just works that way.

_**New Favers**_:

**Annaiel**

* * *

February the 14th was seen as a special day by girls and boys alike. Girls eagerly whispered about who they would give their precious valentines to and who would get the most themselves. The boys would compete with one another to see who would get the best and biggest gifts for their girlfriends. In the gay community the very same was happening only with obvious differences. Valentine's Day was also the very few days the students were allowed to dress casually, the only other day being the school day before Christmas. That meant the students could wear anything and not get a dress code violation. Seifer was dressed in his white sleeve-less jacket, blue belly shirt, and baggy jeans along with boots and his beanie. He swaggered into school feeling very confident. Why shouldn't he? No doubt he would receive valentines, he always did.

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

* * *

On the other side of the school, Xemnas was preparing with the others. Axel and Demyx were running late and that did little to improve Xemnas' temper. When Xemnas wasn't happy then you can know Saix wasn't having fun. The blue head was pacing angrily in front of a tree muttering dark curses under his breath. Finally, Axel ran up with a disheveled looking Demyx. Xemnas opened his mouth to ask where they were but Roxas beat him to the punch. 

" Where were you?" The small blond demanded pushing past Xemnas. Axel gaped at him and didn't speak, not even when Roxas placed his hands angrily on his hips. The movement just drew Axel's green eyes to the blond's hips made obvious by the form fitting white shirt he was wearing. Roxas rolled his eyes and turned to Demyx, who was drooling over Zexion. The slate-haired boy was dressed in a silvery vest with a black fishnet top as well as tight black jeans.

" Demyx, where were you guys?" Roxas asked angrily. Demyx didn't answer either and made his way over to Zexion. Zexion looked up and frowned at him.

" Where were you, Demyx?" Zexion asked calmly. Demyx snapped out of his stupor and wiped a trail of drool off his face with a napkin given to him by Namine.

" Girls attacked us when Axel and I got out of his car." Demyx said with a quick look back over his shoulder. Zexion's visible eye narrowed and he stood up.

" You'd better stick close to me for the rest of the day." He said and Demyx nodded, his eyes drinking in every inch of Zexion's body. Demyx was dressed in a black short sleeved shirt with a dark blue water drop on the front. His pants were black with light blue on the cuffs. Axel was wearing a black shirt with red glittery fire across the front and red pants. Luxord wore a black shirt with an Ace of spaces on it. Under it the words 'Gambling's my religion' along with tight blue jeans. Marluxia was dressed in ,surprise!, a fuschia dress shirt and black pants. Lexeaus was wearing a white basketball jersey and baggy shorts. Vexen was dressed in a long-sleeved light blue sweater which seemed tight on him along with regular blue jeans. Xemnas was wearing a black shirt with a yin yang symbol on the shoulder. Saix was wearing a tight dark blue shirt with a crescent moon overlooking a desert where a lone camel stood. Xemnas took a look around.

" Let's move out." He ordered and the group dispersed.

* * *

Seifer walked briskly into his first period classroom. Mr Leonhart was sitting in front of his desk reading the newspaper and drinking from a mug on his desk. There was a tall stack of Valentines on his desk but he ignored them. When the bell rang, he folded his paper and stood up. 

"Oh for the love of. Marluxia, Luxord, get back in your seats!" He ordered. The entire class, Seifer included, turned to look at the back of the room. Marluxia, the pink haired boy was sitting on Luxord's, an English blond, lap and they were making out passionately. Seifer scrunched up his nose and shuddered. Right in his own classroom. Gays were everywhere! Marluxia got off Luxord's lap and sat down in his chair. He smiled at Mr. Leonhart and apologized. He saw Seifer looking at him and winked. Seifer scowled and turned back around.

* * *

2nd period wasn't any easier. He sat in front of two of Saix's friends. They kept having whispered conversation as they checked out all the boys. They ignored him when he yelled at them to shut up. 

"Seifer, one more outburst and you'll get detention." Mr. Ansem said sternly. Seifer saw Saix sitting the back of the room with the N, whispering to each other. He saw Saix smile and made a mental note to ask what was so amusing. Seifer accidentally gasped when he felt a hand on his ass. He turned around and saw it was the blond kid with a mullet/mohawk. He winked at Seifer. Seifer shuddered again. 'What was with these guys?' He wondered.

* * *

3rd period was gym for Seifer and he happened to have it with that pink-haired freak and a blond science nerd. They followed Seifer around the gym, the freak taking every opportunity to flirt with him. Seifer always turned him down and then walked away. He followed him. 

" Hey, cutie. Where are you going?" The freak asked and Seifer felt a hand on his ass again. He turned around with a scowl and saw it was the nerd, who had long blond hair that made him look like a girl. The nerd seemed more interested in looking at Seifer's body than his face. If he had, he would have seen Seifer's face redden in anger. The pink-haired freak suddenly grabbed his arm.

" Now, now, there's no need for violence." He said with another wink at Seifer. Seifer pulled away and took off across the gym. He didn't care who was looking he just wanted to get away as fast as he could.

* * *

He breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped into the lunch room. There he could sit with his gang and ignore everyone else while he planned how to get the next F at Saix's table. His plans were slightly ruined when Pete pointed behind him. He turned around and saw the two boys he had seen with Saix on Saturday. He decided to ignore them and bit into his pizza when he heard cat calls and wolf whistles coming from behind him. He turned around and saw those two boys from earlier, making out in the seat directly behind him. The one with a pony tail had his arms and legs wrapped around the one with dreadlocks while they kissed each other passionately. Seifer's left eye twitched as he tore his gaze away from the two making out. He didn't feel like eating the rest of his pizza.

* * *

4th period was, thankfully, quiet. There was only that pink-haired freak and he sat in the back of the classroom. He couldn't possibly bother him now. He was wrong. In the middle 4th period the class was interrupted by a high pitched scream. The teacher, Mr. Strife looked up from reading his book to frown at the back of the classroom. 

" Marluxia, stop harassing Will." He said. Marluxia looked up. His hand was under Will's desk and judging by the pink head's face, Marluxia was making the other boy very uncomfortable. Marluxia sighed.

" Yes, Mr. Strife." He said and smiled. Mr. Strife went back to reading and Seifer turned back around with a shudder. Not ten minutes later, Will let out another scream. Mr. Strife looked up again.

" Marluxia, come sit up in the empty seat behind Seifer." He ordered. Seifer's eyes widened and he looked back at Marluxia. The pink-haired boy smirked and winked at him before gracefully gathering his book and sitting behind him. Seifer felt uneasy as he turned back to his book. He felt Marluxia's hands trail across the edge of his pants. He shuddered and swatted at the hand. Marluxia stopped and looked at the teacher. Mr. Strife was engrossed in his novel again and wasn't paying attention. Seifer scowled. The one time his teacher isn't paying attention is the one time he gets molested by a gay guy. He suddenly felt a tug on his boxers. He straightened up suddenly.

" Oh, you wore the silky ones. I like." Marluxia purred into his ear, causing shivers to run down his back. No wait, that was Marluxia's hand. Seifer leaned forward to get away from the other boy. He then felt Marluxia grab his ass, he whirled around and stood up to punch him but the boy was reading his book innocently.

" Seifer, please sit down." Mr. Strife ordered. Seifer turned back to his teacher and stared disbelievingly at him. 'This couldn't be happening.'

"But Mr. Strife, that pervert was molesting me." He exclaimed. Mr. Strife raised an eyebrow.

" Don't flatter yourself. Marluxia, how far are you in the book?" He asked.

" I'm halfway through, sir" Marluxia answered politely.

" Which page are you on?" Mr. Strife asked.

" Page 235, sir." Marluxia answered. Mr. Strife nodded.

" Seifer, he couldn't possibly be molesting you if he's that far in the book. Sit down." He ordered. Seifer glared at him and sat back down. His blue eyes stared at the clock willing it to ring so he could get out of there. The one tiem he left his jacket in his gym locker and he gets molested by a F. Just before the bell rang, Marluxia seized his ass. The bell covered up his scream of rage. As he walked through the hallways, Seifer saw a red haired girl talking with Sora and a silver haired kid. Seifer needed to know who the junior class president was. He was the only younger kid who could put up a decent fight. Suddenly, Sora and silver haired boy were pushed aside.

" What the hell? Dude, what are you doing?" the silver haired kid exclaimed.

" I'm not a boy. I'm a girl!" the girl, dressed in a baggy pants and a loose T-shirt, exclaimed and turned to the other brown haired girl. " Kairi, I have to tell you something." She said. Kairi stared blankly at the girl.

" Okay." Kairi said simply.

" If those gay guys could kiss in a crowded lunchroom then damn it, I'm going to say this. Kairi, I love you!" The girl exclaimed. Sora's mouth fell open, Seifer frowned and Kairi paled visibly. She turned around and ran down the hallway, past Seifer. The other girl chased after her.

" Run, Kairi, run!" Sora shouted. "Okay, Riku, she's gone." He said turning to the silver haired kid. Riku smirked and kissed Sora on the lips.

" Good." He said low enough that only Sora and Seifer could hear. Seifer turned away, feeling disgusted. He didn't see Roxas, behind him, wink and give Sora a thumbs up which was returned by the brunette.

* * *

In 5th period, Seifer sat in the far back. He wasn't taking any chances. On his left was that emo kid he remembered having his gang beat up. Next to him was that blond kid from Seifer's 2nd period. At least in this period, he didn't have anyone trying to molest him. The only problem was the emo kid had crawled onto the blond kid's lap and they were currently in the process of eating each other's faces. The bigger problem was that the teacher didn't even notice. Mrs. Rolfe, the teacher, was too busy preaching about minority rights as though they actually needed rights. Mrs. Rolfe had light brown sugar skin and jet black hair which she held back with a bun. One strand of hair hung down resting on her blue necklace. The blond kid moaned softly, but Mrs. Rolfe didn't notice. No one else did either. Seifer chanced a glance at the couple and saw the emo boy had his hands up the blond kid's shirt. Seifer looked back at Mrs. Rolfe praying inwardly that she would turn and notice the two gays guys sitting near him. Mrs. Rolfe did turn but she didn't see the gay couple. She turned back to the board to continue writing on the board. Seifer gulped and raised his hand. Mrs. Rolfe turned back around and saw him. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise. 

" Yes, Seifer, this is a surprise. What's your question?" She asked. Seifer pointed wordlessly to the boys next to him. Mrs. Rolfe just looked confused. " what's your question, Seifer?" She asked.

Seifer mouthed the words 'look over there' as he pointed frantically. Mrs. Rolfe frowned.

" You had better speak up. I can't hear you." She said. Seifer looked over at them, looking pointedly at them trying to get Mrs. Rolfe to notice.

" I don't understand." she said with a sigh and turned back to the board.

" For the gods' sake, woman, looked over there." Seifer said aloud. Mrs. Rolfe turned around and saw, finally in Seifer's opinion, the two boys kissing.

" Zexion, get off Demyx." She ordered. Zexion climbed of the blond and returned to his seat looked very proud with himself, although why Seifer didn't know.

" Geez, Seifer, I never knew you were a squealer." Demyx said loudly. Seifer blushed but tried to hide it by scowling at Demyx.

" Don't worry, Demyx, he's just jealous because he can't have you." Zexion said, equally as loud.

" Why would he be jealous, Zexy?" Demyx asked.

" Because he used to be gay."Zexion answered. This got the entire class' attention. Seifer froze and his eyes widened.

" What did you say, emo bitch?" He asked angrily.

" You used to be gay." Zexion said calmly.

" Who told you bullshit like that?" Seifer snarled.

" It's amazing what the school leaves lying around." Zexion said flippantly. Seifer felt his face heat.

" Listen, you emo bastard," He snarled as he grabbed the front of Zexion's shirt. Another hand suddenly tightened around his own.

" Put. Him. Down." A voice said slowly and angrily. Seifer looked at the owner of the hand to see it was Demyx.

" Both of you sit down." Mrs. Rolfe said calmly while managing to also look furious.Seifer scowled and released Zexion, then Demyx released his wrist. Seifer sat down with a glare at both boys. Even though he would have rather that the whole class didn't know he had been gay, he was glad the love fest stopped.

* * *

He had 6th period with Saix. He would have normally sat next to his blue haired friend but not after last Friday. The blue haired kid sat with Axel, a red haired kid and 'Oh gods' the pink-haired freak. There were also two juniors, both blond, a girl and a boy and another blond, this one a cute looking senior girl with green eyes. Luckily for Seifer this period's distraction didn't come from the pink-haired freak, it came from the two girls. Seifer had gotten up to sharpen his pencil when his eyes drifted over to Saix's group. He stopped dead in his tracks. The two blond girls were kissing each other. What was worse, no one seemed to notice. Not one person from Saix's group looked up at them. They just countinued reading. Seifer scowled. If there's one thing Seifer hated more than gay guys it was gay girls. The teacher, Mr. Yensid, an old looking man with a streak of white in his gray beard, seemed to be like every other teacher. He seemed perfectly oblivious to the gay activity in his classroom. Seifer stopped in the middle of the walkway and stared at the two girls. The smaller blond was wearing a very short white dress and sandals. The older blond was wearing a short skirt, white stockings, a shirt shirt that was tied up to reveal her stomach and a short jacket. (A/N: Good luck if you get what I'm _trying_ to describe.) Saix looked up at him and scowled. 

" Seifer, can you not stand there? You smell like the gym." He said as he wrinkled his nose. Seifer snapped out of his daze and glared at Saix.

" Shut up, Scarface. Where's your N lover?" He sneered. Saix's eyes narrowed and he stood up abruptly. He grabbed a hold of Seifer's jacket and pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

" Don't you ever insult Xemnas. Do you hear me?" He hissed. Seifer was surprised. He had never seen Saix act this way. He hid his surprise, which probably wasn't the brightest idea.

" What, now you getting all defensive over that weakling?" He sneered. Saix pushed him into the row of desks.

" He isn't weak. He could certainly kick your sorry ass." Saix snapped as his eyes narrowed to mere slits. Axel stepped forward and placed a hand on Saix's shoulder but he threw it off. Saix advanced toward Seifer.

" He only got lucky. Besides, I beat up his wimp of a brother and I can do the same to him. You know by the time my gang and I are through with him, he'll need a full body cast." Seifer whispered so only Saix heard him. Saix's eyes widened and he rushed at him. The red head and pink-haired freak grabbed Saix and held him back.

" Saix, calm down." Axel muttered. He didn't want to shout. Mr. Yensid was hard of hearing and hadn't heard the commotion. Yelling would draw his attention even though the entire class was looking at them.

" Remember the plan." The pink haired freak whimpered.

" To hell with the plan." Saix snapped.

" Try telling that to Xemnas." The red head said and Saix froze. " Imagine how unhappy he'll be knowing his plan failed." Saix relaxed and he was released. He turned back around and sat down without another word. Seifer breathed a quiet sigh and went to sharpen his pencil. He had forgotten how dangerous Saix could be. Whatever that red head had said had worked. Seifer couldn't remember a time when Saix had been stopped with just words. He was the kind of person you needed to use force just to restrain him, let alone calm him down. Seifer went back to his seat. Unbelievable! Those lesbians were still at it. And no one had noticed. He couldn't stop stealing glances at them, all period. Toward the end of the period, Seifer looked up and was relieved to see they had stopped. Both girls were busy writing down the assignment. Then, the bell rang and Seifer gathered his things. He couldn't wait until he joined up with his gang. He walked out of the classroom and down the hallway to the tree where he usually met his gang. He turned down a deserted hallway. Wait, it wasn't deserted. The pink-haired freak was making out with the British kid in a side hallway. Seifer frowned and ignored them. A classroom still had its door open. Seifer looked inside and saw that emo kid, Zexion, kissing the blond boy, Demyx, again. He nearly gagged and left the room. Up ahead, the red head from 6th period was chasing after the blond junior boy who laughed flirtatiously before Axel pounced on him. Seifer kept his eyes facing forward. Stepping outside, Seifer walked along the walkway. He saw the two kids from lunch making out on a bench. He also saw the two blond lesbians kissing again this time as they walked around the corner ahead of him. He suddenly felt a hand on his ass and turned around. The blond kid from gym was standing there with a tall brunette behind him. The blond eyed him again.

" What do you want?" Seifer growled. The blond smirked.

" Oh, this one is fiery." The blond said happily before flipping a strand of hair out of his green eyes." Don't you think so, Lexeaus." He asked the brunette behind him. The brunette frowned at Seifer and looked at him in disgust.

" Looks too skinny for me." He answered.

" Oh, that's right. I can see what you mean." The blond said with a cold laugh that sent shivers down Seifer's back. He backed away from the pair and hurried around the corner. He sighed with relief when he saw Saix under the tree where he and his gang usually met. But then he remembered he wasn't friends with Saix anymore. As he came closer he saw Saix wasn't alone. In fact two light brown arms were twined around Saix waist while he held someone's head. As Seifer came closer, he saw it was that N, Saix had ditched him for.

" You?" Seifer gasped. Saix pulled away, looking annoyed at being interrupted. The N smirked.

" Glad you came, Seifer. I didn't think you'd ever come." He said as he and Saix separated.

" We were beginning to think you weren't going to meet us." Seifer heard a voice behind him say and turned around. The two lesbians were there, but they weren't alone. Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, Luxord, The two drama kids, the blond nerd, the brunette, the red head and the blond junior were also there. They were grinning evilly. Seifer's eyes widened and he backed away as they closed in around him.

* * *

"Wwhat do you want?" Seifer asked shakily. 

" You know what we want, Seifer." Xemnas said.

" And what's that?" Seifer asked.

" Revenge." Saix hissed.

" You hurt my Zexion." Demyx said and Seifer turned to face him.

" You hurt my cousin, Ienzo." Zexion said angrily and Seifer looked at him.

" You don't even know us and we still want to kick your ass for hurting our cousins." Xigbar said grinning and Xaldin cracked his knuckles.

" How long do you think we'd let you do this?" Vexen asked.

" How could you think we'd let you bully our family and not want revenge?" Lexeaus asked.

" But you made your most fatal mistake when you hurt one of our own." Marluxia said.

" That was a foolish move." Luxord said.

" We're like family." Axel said.

" And when you hurt family.." Larxene said.

" Then the family hurts.." Roxas said.

" You." Namine said. (A/N: So Corny!)

Seifer stared in horror at them.

" What are you going to do?" He asked nervously.

" What we should do, is attack you together." Xemnas said. " But that would be something you would do, wouldn't it?" He asked with a cock of his head.

" So we won't gang up on you. Just let those who deserve to get their revenge, get their hits in before we dispose of you." Saix said.

" And without further adieu, I think Zexion should go first." Xemnas said with a grin. Seifer turned to the slate-haired boy and grinned. 'Beating him would be easy.' He thought. Zexion smiled and walked forward. Seifer lashed out and hit him. Zexion fell down hard on his ass. Seifer grinned but the grin vanished when he saw Zexion smirk. 'Wait, why was he smirking?' Seifer wondered. It was only then that he noticed the blond boy running at him. He was suddenly punched hard in the face, knocking him back. He looked up to see the blond kid standing over him, shaking his fist angrily. Zexion stood up, looking completely unharmed and Demyx joined him at the edge of the circle. Seifer felt his nose and winced when he felt it was broken.

" Get up, Seifer. I've never known you to go down after one hit." Saix sneered. Seifer stood up and spat the blood out.

" Who's next." He roared angrily.

" Vexen?" Xemnas asked looking at the blond. Vexen shook his head.

" Trust me, Xemnas, I'll get my revenge later."He said with an evil smile.

" Fair enough. Lexeaus?" Xemnas asked. Lexeaus shook his head.

" I think it's bad enough he has to walk home after this." He said with a smirk. Xemnas smiled.

" Xigbar, Xaldin, you're next." He announced.

" Ok, honey." Xigbar said happily as he and Xaldin stepped forward. The two looked Seifer over before Xaldin stepped up. Seifer jumped back and tried to kick him. Xaldin caught Seifer's foot in his hands and pulled Seifer to him. Seifer tried to free his foot but Xaldin refused to let go. Xigbar grinned and stepped up. He punched Seifer in the stomach, causing the blond to double over in pain. Xaldin released his foot and Seifer fell backward. Xigbar and Xaldin high-fived each other and walked back to the edge of the circle. Seifer lay there for a while to catch his breath. He didn't hear anyone stir with annoyance. They seemed prepared to wait as long as they had to. Seifer stood up.

" Who's next?" Seifer asked looking at Xemnas who smiled back at him.

" Me." He said. Seifer smiled.

" Finally. But one word before we fight." Seifer said.

" Yes?" He asked.

" You make sure Saix doesn't interfere, no matter what happens." Seifer said. Xemnas shook his head.

" I can't promise he won't." He said and looked at the blue head. " Saix, you won't interfere?" He asked and Saix nodded. Seifer attacked Xemnas before he could turn his head to look at him. The punch slammed Xemnas into the tree behind him. Saix's eyes widened and he moved to help Xemnas but the silver head held up a hand.

" No." He ordered as he stood up, his eyes of Seifer. " So you want to play dirty?" He asked and ran at Seifer. Seifer moved out of the way but Xemnas turned suddenly and kneed him in the back. Seifer winced in pain but turned around to punch Xemnas. Too bad he wasn't there. Seifer stared at the spot where Xemnas had been and turned around only to run in Xemnas' fist. Seifer fell back with a groan.

" Get up." Xemnas spat. Seifer slowly got to his feet and looked up into Xemnas' orange eyes so see they were filled with loathing. Seifer spat out more blood and ran at Xemnas. Xemnas kicked him in the stomach and sent Seifer rolling backwards. He came to the edge of the circle but those standing near him didn't lift a finger to help nor harm. Seifer got up, more slowly than usual. He ran at Xemnas again and dodged a punch from the silver-head and kneed him, hard, in the groin. Xemnas winced and a collective groan arose from the others. Xemnas glared at him and threw a sky uppercut that hit Seifer in his jaw and lifted his feet up a couple of inches before he fell backwards.

" That was for my brother, ass-hole." He spat. Seifer groaned and couldn't get up. Xemnas walked back to the edge of the circle. Seifer suddenly felt himself being lifted up. He looked over and saw it was by Axel and Luxord. He heard a gun being cocked and looked up into the barrel of a gun, held by Xigbar. Xigbar smiled at him as he saw Seifer's eyes widened. He then uncocked the gun and gave it to Xemnas.

" Here, Xem, this is yours, after all." He said. Seifer's fearful eyes followed the progression as the gun changed hands. Xemnas smiled and took the gun. He faced Seifer with a frown.

" Consider this a fair warning. When we leave, your 'friends' will find you. If you know what's good for you, you'll go straight home and wait for the police to get you. If you ever come after any of my friends, my family or my friends' family, I. Will. Kill. You." Xemnas said this last part slowly.

" And if you even think about coming after Xemnas, I'll give you a death far slower than anything you could ever get from a gun." Saix hissed. Seifer shuddered. He had no doubt in his mind that Saix could back up his words. Axel and Luxord released him and he fell forward. He must have fainted because when he woke he was alone. He sat up groggily and winced as his body was flooded with pain. Even breathing hurt for him and he tried to stand up but failed.

* * *

" Boss." Came a shout as his gang ran up to him. " Boss, what happened?" Pete asked as he grabbed Seifer's arm. Seifer cried out in pain and punched him. 

" That hurts, dumb ass." He hissed. Another member gingerly helped him up. They took him to the parking lot. Seifer's eyes widened when he looked upon his precious BMW to see it completely trashed. There were dents in the side, graffitti on the windows, the leather was torn and the front dor was missing.'That must have been what that brown haired kid meant.' Seifer cursed vividly and ordered for someone to get their car. Another car was brought and he was driven to his house. His mother was home when he got there. She screamed when she saw him.

"Gods! What happened, Seifer?" She asked when Seifer limped into the house.

" It was that N." He muttered.

" What?" She asked coming forward to hear him.

" Ansem's brat." He said. Her eyes darkened.

" Oh really? Well, it's time I had a talk with that man. I knew it was no good letting an unmarried man into the neighborhood. Just think about what he's teaching those urchins of his." She tutted. She picked up the phone and dialed 911." Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance. Yes, hurry. Thank you." She said and hung up the phone. " Now," She said as she turned back to her son. " Tell mommy what that N did to you."

* * *

Axel drove Xemnas and Saix home while the others went their separate ways. Xigbar and Xaldin said they would meet up at Xemnas' house, later. They were the last to leave considering, they had to help Saix persuade Xemnas to take a ride from Axel. The silver head had insisted on walking home saying

" It's not that far, guys, really. I'm fine." But in the end Xemnas allowed Saix to push him into the car. The drive was uneventful, with the exception of Saix fussing over Xemnas and Xemnas angrily telling his lover to stop. When Axel stopped outside of Xemnas' house, Xemnas got out and tired to make Saix stay in the car but the bluenette was not putting up with that. He forced Axel to drive off while he directed Xemnas into his house. Xemnas climbed up to his room where he collapsed on the bed.

" That was foolish." Saix said. Xemnas opened his eyes and saw the boy was holding several wet washclothes. Xemnas smiled.

" I know, but I couldn't let them know he got to me." He said.

"Which was, again, foolish." Saix said. " I doubt the others would have cared if you looked hurt." He said as he gently dabbed at Xemnas' face.

" I'm not used to showing weakness." Xemnas said simply.

" You don't have a problem right now." Saix pointed out. Xemnas grimaced as he shifted.

" That's different. It's because it's you. I don't mind showing weakness around you." He said. Saix's eyes hardened.

" It's because of them, isn't it?" He asked.

"Who?" Xemnas asked with a smile.

" Xaldin and Xigbar." Xemnas nodded.

" I've lived with them for most of my life. Life wasn't easy at my school. Guys had to be tough, whether they were gay or not. We learned not to show weakness."

"That's stupid. Seifer passed out. That should have been enough."

" It was enough."

" Then why did you fight with us. You should have gladly gotten into Axel's car." Xemnas smiled and grabbed Saix's hand.

" Would you have done the same thing?" He asked. Saix nodded.

" Yes, because Axel's my friend. And I trust him." Xemnas sighed.

" Then you don't understand." He said.

" Oh I understand, you still don't trust Axel and you obviously don't trust Xaldin and Xigbar if you wouldn't show weakness around either of them." Xemnas chuckled in amusement, then winced. Saix scowled. " Take your shirt off. I need to see where else, Seifer hit you." He ordered. Xemnas obeyed. Saix scowled as he ran a hand over Xemnas' chest. Xemnas smiled. Saix finished his inspection with a frown. " There aren't any bruises." He said.

" I know. Seifer only hit me in the face and my groin. My back is sore but I'm fine with that." Xemnas said with a smile. Saix scowled.

" Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Xemnas shrugged.

" I don't know, because it felt nice." He said simply. Saix frowned and got up. He went to pour more water on the rag before coming back. He placed a knee on the bed and leaned in to apply the cloth gently on to Xemnas' face.

" How does that feel?" He asked gently.

" Good." Xemnas murmured. Suddenly, Xigbar burst into the room. He spied Saix and Xemnas on the bed and smiled.

" I never knew you were one to take advantage of someone, Saix." He said. Saix blushed and glared at him.

" It's nothing like that." He snapped. Xemnas looked surprised.

" Shame on you, Saix. And here I thought you were coming on to me." He said and pouted. Saix resisted the urge to kiss him and stood up.

"What are you doing here, and where's Xaldin?" Saix asked. A shout from down the hall answered him and Xehanort ran into the room with Xaldin chasing behind him. Xehanort jumped on the bed and hid behind his brother. Xaldin stopped at the foot of the bed and smiled.

" Get that pervert away from me!" Xehanort exclaimed. He shifted and accidentally hit Xemnas in the face with his knee. In a flash Xehanort was on the floor by the door. He sat there blinking stupidly for a moment before he realized what happened. Saix stood beside Xemnas glaring at the white-haired boy who had dared to touch his lover. Xemnas was laughing.

"You better watch out, Norty. I don't think my lover likes it when I'm hurt." He said with a smile. Xehanort stood up.

"You're hurt?" He asked looking cocerned. " Who hurt you?" He asked angrily.

" Seifer." Xaldin answered from his seat by Xemnas' laptop. Xehanort narrowed his eyes.

" This wouldn't have anything to do with what happened a month ago, would it?" He asked. Xemnas shrugged.

" Perhaps, but it's also because a friend of Saix and mine, Zexion, was recently attacked by Seifer." He answered. Xehanort frowned.

" And how did you get hurt?" He asked.

" By fighting him." Xemnas answered simply then took his gun out of his pocket. Xehanort's eyes widened.

" Those are dangerous. What are you doing with that? I thought you gave it to Xigbar." Xehanort asked angrily. Xemnas tossed the gun lightly to Xigbar who caught it from his spot on the floor.

" It is. He just let me borrow it. Besides, guns aren't my thing." He said with a shrug. Saix took the cloth off Xemnas' face and replaced it with a fresh one. Xemnas grabbed his hand and kissed it. Saix blushed and Xemnas smiled.

" Thanks." He murmured. Saix nodded and sat down on the bed. Ienzo peeked into the room holding a phone in his hand.

" Xemnas, Zexion wants to talk to you." He said holding the phone out and frowning at Xehanort. "Ansem, what are you doing in here? Dilan is kicking Braig's ass. You should come and see." Saix walked over and took the phone from Ienzo. Xehanort left the room with Xigbar and Xaldin. Xemnas smiled when Saix gave him the phone.

" Hello, Zexion?" Xemnas said into the phone.

" Hello, Xemnas."

" Hey, why did you call?"

" How are you feeling?"

" Good."

" Good.I was wondering if you and the others want to come on a trip with us tomorrow."

" Who's us and who's the others?"

" Well, if I may be frank-"

" I thought you were Zexion?" Zexion sighed and Xemnas laughed. " I'm just kidding, sorry, you were saying?"

" the us includes Demyx, myself, Axel, Roxas, Larxene, Vexen, Lexeaus, Marluxia, and Luxord. The others includes your guardian and the two buffoons you call friends."

" Ouch, Zexion, that's a little harsh. I wouldn't call Saix, my guardian, just my lover." Zexion sighed.

" Can you come or not?" He demanded.

" We can. Oh and Zexion, I have one suggestion?"

" Come at 8 in the morning. We plan to open our Valentine's. Don't ask me why. Roxas wanted to do it and Axel of course, agreed. Now, what?"

" No need to snap at me. You really need to get laid. I've learned it really improves the temper." Zexion hung up and Xemnas laughed.

"What was that about?" Saix asked.

" Zexion wants to go somewhere and I said yes." Xemnas answered.

" Did he tell you where?" Saix asked.

" Saix, if you already know the answer and then why do you even bother asking me?" Xemnas asked with a chuckle.

" I was hoping that Zexion isn't talking about his grandparents' villa." Saix explained.

" Villa? Sounds nice."

" It is. Zexion's grandparents left it for him and Ienzo to share."

" Why didn't their parents get it?"

" Zexion's grandparents never saw eye to eye with his dad and Ienzo's mom. But they all loved Zexion and Ienzo so the villa went to them."

" I see, and what's wrong with the villa?"

" Well nothing really, it's just that it only has ten rooms."

" I see, so six will have to share. Well, what's so wrong about that?" Xemnas asked. He looked up and noticed Saix was blushing. " Get those perverted thoughts out of your head, Saix." Xemnas ordered as he smiled.

"Then please put your shirt back on." Saix retorted. Xemnas raised an eyebrow but put his shirt on nonetheless. " And besides, aren't you recuperating?"

" I'll be fine. I promise I won't do anything stressful." Xemnas promised.

" Well, okay." Saix relented.

" Can you go get Xigbar and Xaldin?" Xemnas asked and Saix frowned.

"Why?" He asked.

" Fine, I'll get them."Xemnas said simply and made a move to get out of bed. Saix gently but firmly pushed him back.

" No, I'll get them." He insisted and left. Xemnas smiled smugly and sat back against the pillows. Presently, Xigbar and Xaldin ran into the room with Saix following behind. Both boys looked worried but Saix looked calm.

" What's up, Xemnas?" Xaldin asked looking nervously at Saix who sat calmly next to Xemnas.

" Zexion, invited us to go on a trip. They plan to exchange Valentine's. Saix believes we're going to Zexion's villa which belonged to his late grandparents. Do you want to go?" Xemnas asked.

" What did you tell him?" Xigbar asked.

" Yes." Xigbar and Xaldin ran up to Xemnas, Xaldin pushing Saix off the bed and they both hugged the silver-haired boy. Saix glared at their backs and waited for them to let go. When they didn't after a few minutes, Saix realized they were talking. He scowled and waited while tappign his foot against the carpet. Xehanort stormed into the room and threw his PS3 on Xemnas' bed. Xaldin and Xigbar pulled away so Xemnas could see what was going on.

" Either your boyfriend or those perverts broke my PS3" Xehanort said angrily.

"Just buy a new one." Xemnas said calmly.

" No, do you know what I had to go through to get this?" Xehanort hissed. Xemnas was too tired to argue with his brother. He smirked before answering his brother.

" Go buy yourself a new one, Norty. Now leave."He ordered. Xehanort shook his head.

"To hell I won't." He snapped. Saix stepped up, his gold eyes narrowed.

" Yes you will." He hissed. Xehanort wilted under the glare and left the room quickly. Xigbar smiled and patted Xemnas on the back making the silver head wince, which he hid from Saix.

" Good job, Xem. Good use of the BF." He said proudly. Saix turned around looking confused.

"what's the BF?" He asked. Xigbar rolled his eye and sighed.

" Xaldin explain to this poor, uneducated soul what a BF is." He said looking at the purple-eyed boy.

" A BF simply means boyfriend." Xaldin said then cocked his head to the side. " Don't you hang out with Namine?" He asked. Saix frowned.

"Yes, but she never uses the word BF, not even when she was dating Roxas." He explained. Xaldin nodded his head in understanding.

" I see. Well, Xigbar, we're behind the times aren't we?" He asked. Xigbar snickered.

" I don't know about me but I know you are, Dread lock boy." He said. Xaldin glared at the pony-tailed boy.

" Look who's talking, Pirate wanna-be." Xaldin sneered.

" What was that, peach fuzz?" Xaldin blushed.

" At least my ears aren't pointed." He yelled back.

" Will both of you shut the fuck up?" Saix yelled. Xaldin and Xigbar stopped talking for a moment then both sat down on Xemnas' bed. Saix scowled. " Why don't you leave?" He asked.

" That's okay, Saix. I just said that to get Norty away." Xemnas said with a smile.

" No, Xemnas, we should leave. When do we leave, tomorrow?" Xigbar asked.

" Zexion, said at 8." Xemnas answered.

" Good, well we'll leave you two alone." Xaldin said with a smile as he and Xigbar walked out the door.

" Remember, use a condom, Saix. You don't know where Xemnas' been." Xigbar added and closed the door to avoid being hit by a pillow. Xemnas sighed.

" Sorry about them." He said. Saix shook his head.

" It's okay. Why don't I leave too?" He said. Xemnas grabbed his hand.

" Why don't you stay?" He asked. Saix smiled and leaned over to kiss him. He pulled away and made his way to the door. He paused and turned around.

" Now who's left wanting more?" He asked. Xemnas smiled.

" Fine, leave. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Saix nodded.

" Yep. Rest up tonight. I plan to give you a work-out tomorrow." He said with a wink. Xemnas scowled.

" You said that on purpose." He said.

" Yep." Saix said with a smirk. " Good night, 'Xemmy' " He said as he headed out the door.

" Good night, sexy." Xemnas called before Saix closed the door. Saix smiled as he walked down the hallway.

--

That's it. Yay! Seifer got beat up! But is he going to jail? That's a question for another time. We'll look at some other characters next time. Next update should be 9/07. Wow, this is incredibly short. Anyway, I think Demyx should say good bye, today.

Demyx: No, I don't think so.

Me: (pouts) Why not?

Demyx: I'm looking for Zexion.

Me: Well, can't you say good bye then go look for sexy Zexy?

Demyx: Hey! He's my sexy Zexy!

Me: (frowns) I know

Demyx: (sighs) Okay. (turns to readers) Thank you for reading and please review.

Me: Yay! (glomps)


	8. Chapter 7: Day of the Brothers

I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to get the next chapter out on Friday! Most of you probably don't like me for submitting a different story on Saturday, but I had this idea in my head and needed to get rid of it in order to focus on this. **Bows** Forgive me please.

Acknowledgments

K-Gforever- At least I tried. Thank you!

Billie the fourth sage- Thank you!

Taerga Live- Thank you!

Annaiel- I'm glad you're different. Thank you!

Mad Blonde- Yay, new reviewer. Thank you.

Code Lyoko- Welcome.! Always happy to please a fellow Zemyx fan girl. Thank you!

Levi- I hope school goes alright for you! Thank you for reviewing!

Razori-Chan- It was supposed to be on Saix/Demyx day but I couldn't make it. **Tear **Oblivious teachers make for a very fun story. Squall should have gotten more valentines. Hm, I wonder what happened to them all. Thank you for reviewing.

Voltra the Lively- I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing!

1204 hits!? I practically died when I read that in my stats. I finally have over 1000 hits! And... 41 reviews! At this rate I'll reach 50 reviews before this story ends! I can't wait! G**oes to write next chapter**

New Favers:

death wish girl

Aichan Kitsune

Annaiel

* * *

Xemnas awoke the next morning at 8, no thanks to Axel, who called to make sure the silver head was up. 

" Axel, if you call me again, I'll sick Saix on you." Xemnas growled into the phone. The red head laughed.

" Sure. Get up sleepy head, and remember to bring the others." Axel said cheerfully into the phone.

" Go screw yourself." Xemnas snapped.

" Roxas took care of that." Axel said proudly.

" Good for him." Xemnas said dully. He yawned.

" Get up and get over here. Oh, and I sent Saix over so he should be there now." Axel said. Just then the door flew open. Xaldin was shoved onto Xemnas' bed by a very angry looking Xehanort.

" Tell your perverted friend to stay away from me." Xehanort hissed. Xemnas rolled his eyes.

" Axel, I'm going now." He said and hung up. Then turned to his brother who was glaring daggers at Xaldin. " Xaldin, leave Norty alone." He said simply and fell back on to his pillow.

" Oh no, you're not getting away that easily." Xaldin cried out and pulled the covers off. Xemnas glared at him and sat up again.

" I going back to sleep and no one had better disturb me or they'll be stabbed." He said angrily.

" But, Xemnas, we have to leave soon." Xaldin said looking annoyed. Xemnas ignored him and pulled the blanket over him. Suddenly the blanket was pulled off him. Xemnas sat up angrily only to find he was staring into the golden eyes of Saix. The blue head smirked and ran a hand over Xemnas' hair.

" You have no idea how hot you look right now." He said. Xemnas smiled.

" Oh I have a pretty good idea." He said. Saix stood up.

" Come on, we can finish this later." He said. Xemnas nodded and got out of bed. He winced slightly as he stretched and then made his way to the bathroom.

He came down stairs to find Xehanort sitting on the table with a knife pointed at Xigbar while Xaldin and Saix watched.

" What is it now?" Xemnas asked, looking annoyed.

" This man whore just touched my ass." Xehanort snarled. Xigbar laughed shakily.

" I was just trying to talk to you. You were the one who offered your ass to me." He said eying the knife.

" 'I offered my ass to you'? You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Xehanort exclaimed. Xemnas sighed.

" Norty, stop PMSing. You're not a girl." He said and then walked over to the refrigerator. Xehanort glared at him and then climbed down from the table. He left the room angrily muttering curses under his breath. Xemnas took out a gallon of milk and poured a glass. He downed the entire glass.

" Okay, let's go." He said. Saix frowned.

" Are you sure you don't want eat something?" Saix asked. Xemnas shook his head.

" No, I really don't want anything solid right now." He explained. Saix immediately rushed over to him.

" Are you feeling alright?" He asked looking worried. Xemnas scowled.

" Yes, I feel fine." He answered before heading out the room. Xaldin, Xigbar and Saix followed.

" Are you sure?" Saix asked. Xemnas nodded and they left the house. Saix then proceeded to follow Xemnas, questioning the silver head, the entire way to Axel's house. Finally stopping at Axel's doorstep, Xemnas whirled around and grabbed Saix's arms. He pulled the startled bluenette to him and kissed him on the lips.

" I'm fine." He said gently. Saix smiled and nodded. Xemnas then rang the doorbell. The door was opened by a red head who looked a lot like Axel, only his hair was tied into a ponytail on the top of his head.

" Hallelujah, its raining men." He murmured, looking Xemnas up and down. Saix glared at the red head and put an arm around Xemnas' waist.

" Reno, he's mine." The blue head said angrily. Reno, who was still looking at Xemnas nodded.

" Sure, Saix. Say whatever you want. But you can't possible expect me to believe this fine piece of manliness is yours." Reno said. Saix narrowed his eyes and slipped a hand into Xemnas' back pocket. Xemnas stepped forward and extended a hand. Reno took it and kissed it before shaking it.

" I'm Xemnas." Xemnas said. " How are you?"

" You're fine. I mean, I'm doing great. You, one of Axel's friends?" Reno asked, now staring at Xemnas' face. Xemnas nodded and Saix tugged the silver head's hand out of Reno's grasp.

" So if you'll excuse us." Saix said through gritted teeth and pushed past Reno. Reno watched them go and winked at Xigbar. Xigbar smiled flirtatiously and winked back. Xaldin, however, glared at Reno and pulled Xigbar after them by his ponytail.

" Damn, all the good ones are always taken." Reno muttered before putting his sunglasses on and leaving the house.

Xemnas followed Saix through a dining room, kitchen, past several bedrooms and down into a garage where everyone was waiting. Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Zexion were standing in a corner talking. Coming closer, Xemnas realized Axel was making out with Roxas and Zexion was doing the same to Demyx. Neither blonds seem to object. Saix coughed as he and Xemnas stopped in front of the two couples. Roxas pulled away from Axel and gently shoved Zexion to make him stop.

" Why did you stop, Zexy?" Demyx whined. Zexion smirked and kissed the blond again.

" We'll finish this later, Dem" He said. Demyx looked disappointed but nodded all the same.

" Saix, about time you guys got here." Axel said.

" Really? It didn't look like you were waiting long." Saix said ignoring the glare Roxas was giving him and Xemnas for disturbing his make out with Axel. Axel blushed.

" Okay everyone, pile into the cars." He shouted to hide his blush. Saix climbed into a dark green minivan with Xemnas, Xaldin, Xigbar,and Vexen. Marluxia happily jumped in the front seat and Vexen sat upfront with him. Xigbar and Xaldin sat in the middle while Saix and Xemnas sat in the back seat.

During the drive, Saix leaned his head against Xemnas' shoulder. Xemnas smiled and put an arm around him.

" You tired?" Xemnas asked softly. Saix nodded.

" Yeah, my parents decided to yell at me, yesterday." He said tiredly.

" Why? Did you fail a test?" Xemnas asked. Saix raised his head and glared at him.

" No, I haven't failed a test since freshman year."

" Sorry. Why did they yell at you?"

" Some bullshit about how I'm a disgrace to the family." Saix said simply.

" what an ass." Xemnas muttered. Saix nodded. They fell silent. Xaldin and Xigbar were watching Finding Nemo on Vexen's laptop. Marluxia yelled at them to turn it down. When the pink head took his eyes off the road to yell at the brunettes for a third time, Vexen offered to drive. (A/N: Believe it or not, black is actually a shade of brown when it comes to hair.) More like forced Marluxia out of the car and then climbed into the driver's seat. Marluxia then proceeded to yell at Xigbar and Xaldin while turned around so his ass was facing the front window. Xemnas smiled when he saw Vexen's eyes flicker continuously to the mirror, to look at Marluxia's ass.

" Marluxia, why don't you sit down before we crash." Xemnas suggested.

" Fuck you!" Marluxia snarled at him. He hadn't meant to, it was just a bit of his anger that hadn't been unleashed on to Xigbar or Xaldin. Saix's eyes flew open and he sat up to glare at Marluxia. Marluxia paled visibly.

" Stop the car." Saix ordered. Vexen pulled over. Saix then climbed out the car and pulled Marluxia out. Xemnas waited calmly while Vexen looked worried.

" He won't hurt him, right?" Vexen asked nervously.

" Why are you asking me that? He's your friend." Xemnas snorted. Just then Marluxia came back looking visibly shaken up. Saix climbed calmly back in the car. Vexen started up the car again and continued driving. The rest of the ride was silent except for the sounds of the Vexen's laptop.

Vexen pulled up in front of an old Victorian style house. Actually it looked more like a mansion. This mansion was situated on a hill and surrounded by miles upon miles of green pastures. Horses could be seen grazing all over the place. Xigbar whistled as he stepped out the car.

" Wow, someone had a lot of money." He exclaimed as his eye gazed at the many horses. Axel's car was already parked and Roxas came outside.

" Come on, you guys. We're getting in the pool." He called. Xaldin and Xigbar sprinted into the house pulling Xemnas with them. Saix watched them go feeling annoyed.

" What's up with you?" Vexen asked. The blue head looked at him and sighed.

" It's nothing." He said and walked inside. Vexen raised an eyebrow then followed the blue head in. Saix found Xemnas in a room painted pitch black. There were white stars painted on the ceiling. Looking up, Saix recognized the Big Dipper. He looked back down and saw Xemnas unpacking a pair of swim trunks from his bag.

" Where are you going?"Saix asked.

" The pool. You coming?" Xemnas asked as he looked at the blue head. Saix shook his head.

" No. I think I'm going to take a nap." He said simply.

" Suit yourself." Xemnas said with a shrug and left the room. Saix sighed and walked over to the window. Below, he could see Xaldin and Xigbar were playing in the pool with Demyx and Axel. Zexion was reading again and Roxas was typing away on Vexen's laptop. Presently, Xemnas ran out and jumped in. Saix could hear Xemnas' laughter and smiled. He then climbed onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Saix woke up at around 2:00 and went to the living room. Everyone was gathered there. Lexeaus, Vexen, Marluxia, Larxene and Luxord were watching Hostile on a plasma screen TV. Roxas and Zexion were eating a platter of cookies while Axel and Demyx played Wario Ware on a Wii. Xigbar, Xemnas were playing air hockey while Xaldin watched. Saix walked and stood beside Xaldin. Xemnas didn't look up, his eyes watched the bright red puck skid across the white surface. Xemnas shot the puck forward into to Xigbar's goal. Xemnas threw his hands triumphantly into the air. Saix smiled softly, then Xemnas turned to him. 

" Hey, Saix. How was your nap?" Xemnas asked.

"Good." Saix said simply and then walked off to talk with Axel and Demyx. After the movie went off, everyone gathered in the kitchen. A butler served them fruit smoothies then they sat on the back porch. Demyx found a soccer ball and soon he had started a game with everyone. Xemnas grabbed Saix and leaned in to give him a kiss when the blue head was pulled away by Axel. Xemnas scowled before running over to join Xigbar and Xaldin. The three of them were against the others. Roxas was the referee and Zexion kept score. It may have started out unfair but somehow, Xemnas' team won. It all started when Demyx got the ball and was running to the trash can, the goal. When suddenly he tripped and fell flat on his face. He felt a weight on top of him and heard Xigbar laugh.

" You look nice from this angle, blondie." He said with a chuckle. Zexion was watching and his face turned red. He stormed over and yanked Xigbar off Demyx.

" Stay away from him." Zexion hissed. Xigbar smirked and slid one hand along Zexion's cheek.

" Sure thing, cutie." Xigbar purred. Xaldin dragged him away.

" Down, Xigbar." He said. Xigbar continued to molest Demyx, which resulted in Zexion watching his every move. This also meant that Xemnas and Xaldin could do what ever they wanted and not get caught. Xemnas head butted the ball so many times over Larxene's head that it was starting to piss her off. Larxene charged up the field at Xemnas. The silver head smirked and watched as the girl ran toward him. Saix was on the other side of the field with Axel and Marluxia, trying to get the soccer ball from Xaldin. Xemnas ducked a punch and gently tapped her forehead then pushed her back. Larxene fell back looking slightly confused. Xemnas calmly waked past her and then sprinted down the field and tackled Saix who was coming close to Xaldin. The blue head angrily sputtered curses at his boyfriend, until Xemnas kissed his neck. Xemnas smiled as Saix calmed down and then climbed off of him. He then ran over to Xaldin. Xaldin passed the ball and Xemnas kicked the ball past Vexen and Marluxia, who were flirting shamelessly with each other, not paying any attention to anything around them, and into the goal.

Dinner was a buffet with steak, ham and chicken. Xemnas was dragged into a conversation with Marluxia and Demyx sat on Xemnas' other side. Saix talked with Axel while resisting the urge to stab Xaldin who kept bumping elbows with him, whenever Xigbar told a joke. At around 9, they gathered in the living room. Being the romantic that he was, Axel started out the valentines by giving Roxas a giant heart shaped container of chocolates. Roxas gave him kiss and a blood red carnation as thanks. Demyx gave Zexion a new book tied with a bright red ribbon while the slate haired boy gave his boyfriend a bouquet of flowers. Saix watched the others while resting his head on Xemnas' shoulder. He felt something soft tickle his neck and looked up. Xemnas held out a single white rose to him.

"Thanks." Saix said and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Xemnas smiled. " I'll give you your gift later." Saix murmured. Xemnas nodded then stood up causing Saix to frown at the sudden loss of body heat.

" Good job, everyone with Seifer." Xemnas said. The others cheered.

" I don't think Seifer's going to mess with us, anymore." Larxene said with a laugh, glad for a chance to lighten the lovey-dovey moment. Roxas nodded from his seat on Axel's lap.

"I think his face was priceless when he saw you kissing Namine." The smaller blond said with a laugh.

" I don't know why. I thought it was hot." Saix said with a chuckle. Roxas nodded to him and Xemnas turned to face him with a frown.

" What?"

" Hey, I said i was bi." Saix answered with a shrug as Xemnas sat down again.

" Although, I have to ask. Xaldin, were you and Xigbar really kissing?" Demyx asked. The blond's arm was wrapped around Zexion's waist as the slate-haired boy read his new book. Xigbar winked at him.

" But, of course. How else would we make it believable?" He asked.

" And Xaldin's still straight?" Larxene asked with smirk. Xaldin nodded and the blond rolled her eyes. " I'll believe that when pigs fly."

" Oh, my, gosh. Look there's Babe." Xigbar shouted and pointed out the window. Xaldin rolled his eyes and turned to face Larxene.

" I'll prove it to you." He said. Xigbar shook his head.

" No, you won't. Girl, you best not try coming on to my man." He said in a ghetto accent as he sat in Xaldin's lap.

" I'm sorry, sweetheart." Xaldin said softly to him as he twirled a hand in Xigbar's ponytail. Xemnas sighed and stood up, pulling Saix with him.

" I'm officially weirded out. And that's saying alot, coming from me. Who wants to play flashlight tag?" Xemnas asked.

"Oh. we do." Xigbar said enthusiastically jumping off Xaldin's lap.

In the end, everyone decided to play flashlight tag. Xemnas teamed up with Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Luxord and Xaldin against Saix, Roxas, Zexion, Vexen, Larxene and Xigbar. Lexeaus offered to stay by the porch with a searchlight in case anyone got hurt. Xemnas spotted a flash of blue in the moonlight and snook up on Saix.

" Hello, Xemnas." Saix said without turning around. Xemnas frowned and walked up until he was standing right behind Saix.

" Hello, Saix." He murmured. The blue head shivered as he felt Xemnas' warm breath on his neck. He then felt Xemnas' arms around his waist.

" Xemnas, stop." Saix whispered.

" I thought you were going to give me a work out today?" Xemnas asked huskily. Saix relaxed in Xemnas' arms and closed his eyes.

" I was wondering when you were going to ask about that." Saix murmured. He gasped when he felt Xemnas kiss his neck. " But, not now." He whispered.

" Why?"

" We're playing a game." Xemnas chuckled.

" It doesn't seem like you're playing."

" That's because you're distracting me." Saix said with a scowl. Xemnas kissed his neck again and then moved to nibble his ear. Saix hissed and felt his legs buckle. " Not now, oh gods, not now." Saix breathed.

" Why?" Xemnas whispered, his breath tickling Saix's ear.

" Because.." Saix began but broke off as Xemnas continued kissing his neck. Saix smiled and sighed in defeat. " Let's go." He said turning to Xemnas. The silver head grinned and wrapped his arms around the blue head again, only this time he brought their lips together. Saix kissed him back, enthusiastically and let Xemnas lead him back to their room.

That night, Roxas didn't get much sleep. Not only was Axel molesting the blond in his sleep, but the moaning coming from Xemnas and Saix's was frequent and loud enough to keep anyone awake. Surprisingly, Demyx and Zexion, who were in the room on the other side of Xemnas and Saix's room, slept just fine.

* * *

Meanwhile..

* * *

After he had left his house, Xehanort walked to Braig's house, which wasn't that far away from his own house. They had planned on spending the whole day at Braig's house. Ansem had ordered them to spend sometime outside. But, walking to Braig's house technically counted as going outside. Dilan opened the door after he rang the door bell.

" Hey, Ansem. You're early." He said with a smile. Xehanort smiled before he was tackled by Ienzo.

" Ansem! I missed you!" He exclaimed. Xehanort laughed and pushed Ienzo off of him.

" I missed you too, Ienzo. What did you have for breakfast today?" He asked.

" Zexion made pancakes with syrup." Ienzo said excitedly as he jumped around. Xehanort smiled as he followed Dilan and Ienzo to Braig's room. Even was playing the PS2 with Braig while Eleaus was telling them about how to beat the other in Super Smash Brothers Melee. Ienzo ran into the room and glomped Eleaus.

" Eleaus! Ansem's here." The small boy shrieked. Eleaus laughed.

" I know, Ienzo." He said and laughed again.

" Hush up, little mouse." Braig called, keeping his eyes on the screen. Ienzo frowned.

" Braig, stop playing your game and play with me." He whined.

" No, I'm almost done. You are so toast, Even." Braig exclaimed.

" In your dreams, loser." Even snorted. He then stood up triumphantly and threw the controller onto the floor. " Oh yeah. Who owns your ass? Who?" He shouted.

" Ienzo." Xehanort answered with a smirk. Briag laughed and Ienzo leapt onto him.

" Now play with me." Ienzo whined.

" You're nothing like Zexion." Xehanort said with a laugh.

" None of us are like our cousins." Eleaus commented.

" We all know you're nothing like Xemnas, Ansem." Dilan said as he handed Xehanort a can of soda.

" Yeah, Xemnas is way hotter. Oh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him." Even said as he fanned himself. Xehanort frowned at him.

" His boyfriend would kill you before you even got the chance." He reminded.

" So? That still doesn't stop him from being hot. Even if he's, you know, black." Even said. Xehanort's head snapped up.

" What did you say?" He asked. The room fell quiet. " Damn it, Even. I told you to keep those racist statements to yourself." Even looked down at his feet.

" Sorry, Ansem. It just slipped out." He said sheepishly.

" Slipped out? Slipped out?! I've been with you for a month and I know nothing just slips out." Xehanort snapped. He grabbed the front of Even's shirt and lifted the boy off the ground. " Now don't you dare say anything else about my brother. Sure, I may want to kill him sometimes but he's still my brother. I know he'd stick up for me and I'd stick up for him." Xehanort said quietly. He released Even and sat on Briag's bed. Even shakily sat back down while Ienzo and Braig went over to Xehanort.

" You okay?" Briag asked softly. Xehanort nodded.

" Yeah. I just get really angry when I realize racists still exist." He said softly.

" Don't let Even bother you. He does these kind of things. Give him a day and he'll be raring to play with you." Ienzo said as he took Xehanort's hand. Xehanort smiled.

" Thanks, twerp." He said affectionately as he ruffled Ienzo's lavender hair. Ienzo beamed and then ran over to Dilan and jumped on him. Dilan was reading quietly in corner with a bowl of popcorn near by. It was half empty, although that was mostly because Briag's dalmatian, Rolly, loved popcorn. Ienzo's jumping disturbed the bowl of popcorn and Rolly who was currently trying to sneak bites without being noticed. When the bowl tipped over, Rolly sped out of the room. Dilan looked at Ienzo, sitting in his lap, blinking innocently up at him.

" What are you doing, mousy?" He asked.

" You know you're not supposed to read today. You're supposed to play with us. Particularly, me." Ienzo said with a frown. Dilan groaned.

" Okay, little Zexion chibi. I'll go play with you. What do you want to play?" Dilan asked as he fingered one of his blond braids. While the others looked exactly like their cousin, except for the hair, Ienzo looked simply like a cuter version of Zexion. While Zexion was more than likely to glare, Ienzo was more likely to smile sweetly. Ienzo cheered then climbed off Dilan and grabbed Xehanort and Briag.

" Come on, Ansem. We're going to play kickball." Ienzo said excitedly. Dilan laughed and shook his head.

" No, Ienzo, we can't play kick ball now." He said. Ienzo stopped and turned around. He pouted cutely at Dilan.

" Why not?" He asked sadly. Briag and Xehanort couldn't resist and both hugged the smaller boy.

" Aw, he looks so cute." Xehanort exclaimed, feeling much better. Ienzo beamed after receiving his hugs and bounded over to Eleaus and Even, who had started a new game.

" What's ya doin'? Ienzo asked standing in front of Even.

" Playing a game." Even said distractedly as he tried to see around Ienzo.

" Why?" Ienzo asked.

" Because I want to." Even responded.

" Why?"

" Just because.

" Why?"

" I don't know."

" Okay, love you. Bye-bye." Ienzo said and glomped Even knocking him backwards.

" Ienzo." Even shouted as he tumbled into Eleaus. Eleaus smiled down at the two boys.

" I win, Even." He said smugly. Even scowled and pushed Ienzo off of him.

" Thanks a lot, Ienzo." He grumbled.

" Welcome." Ienzo said and ran over to Briag and Xehanort.

" Come on, Ansem. Let's go to the mall. We can pick up hot guys!" Ienzo exclaimed. Xehanort smiled.

" That would be nice. But we don't have a car." He said.

" What about your dad's?" Briag asked. Now the others came over.

" Well, he's using his." Xehanort explained.

" We could always walk." Eleaus suggested.

" Negative. That's way to far to walk." Even said with a frown.

" I know, why don't we get Reno to take us?" Ienzo suggested. Briag smiled.

" Great idea." He said and ran over to the phone. He came back smiling. " Reno said he would come by now." He said happily. Ienzo cheered and glomped Xehanort. The other boy fell over with a laugh against Even. Even smiled and pushed the pair off of him.

" I love you guys. But not enough that you can lay on me," Even said with a laugh. Ienzo frowned.

" Than who do you love?" He asked abruptly. Just like that, the joy was sucked out of the room. Even hung his head.

" No one." He murmured. Ienzo could tell when he was being lied to, and stood in front of Even with a pout on his chibi-like features.

" Who do you like?" Ienzo asked slowly.

" Lumaria." Even murmured.

" Marluxia's sister?" Ienzo asked looking confused. Even blushed.

" No, Marluxia's brother." He explained. Ienzo's eyes widened and he smiled before whipping out a cell phone.

" Hello? Hi. Is Marluxia home? No? Thanks, Lumaria." Ienzo said into the phone and hung up. Even gaped at him.

" What are you doing?" He asked. Ienzo smirked.

" We're going to make a little detour." He announced, not taking his eyes of Even.

" No. No way are we going by his house." Even exclaimed. Ienzo smiled.

" Yes we are." He said in a singsong voice. Just then the doorbell rang and he ran off to answer it.

" Reno." He squealed as he threw himself into the arms of the tall red head. Reno laughed as the others came to the door.

" Hey, shrimp, how are you?" He asked.

" Just fine. How's Axel's?" Ienzo asked.

Reno frowned.

" Getting laid while I still haven't gotten any." He said. Ienzo frowned.

" Don't worry, Reno. I'm sure you'll find a hot guy at the mall. Speaking of the mall, can you make a little detour before going there?" Ienzo asked smiling innocently.

" Sure, shrimp. Where do you want to go?" Reno asked.

" Lumaria's house." Ienzo said simply.

" Why? He's a year older then you." Reno asked. Ienzo looked over at Even who was gapping at the pair.

" I have my reasons." Ienzo said with a smile. Reno looked over at Even and smiled.

" Well, I'm all for it." Hop in." Reno exclaimed and set Ienzo down. They all piled into Reno's truck. Ienzo sat in front while the others sat in the back and tried to comfort Even.

" It's okay. I mean it's not like Lumaria _knows_ you like him." Briag said as he patted Even on the back.

" That's not the point." Even moaned. " Now I won't have any fun. I'll just sit there blushing the whole time."

" Hey, it could be worse." Dilan said.

" How, Dilan. How could it possible be worse?" Even snapped. Xehanort shrugged.

" He could like you back." He suggested.

" How is that worse?" Eleaus asked.

" Because I'd be to nervous to talk to him anyway." Even groaned.

"We're here!" Ienzo exclaimed and jumped out the truck. Even raised his head and watched as Ienzo sped up a tidy lawn and knocked on a ugly mustard yellow door. The door was open by a boy with dark brown hair wearing only swim trunks. Even's mouth fell open and the boy came out of the house while pulling on a dark green muscle shirt. Even's eyes watched the boys every step. His movements as graceful as any dancer. The only thing that brought back to reality was Xehanort cuffing him on the head. He snapped out of his daze with a snort then realizing Lumaria was standing in front of him, he dove onto the other side of the truck. He hid his bright red face behind Eleaus, who enthusiastically greeted Lumaria before moving out the way. Even squeaked and tried to hide but Dilan pushed him forward.

" Hello, Even, was it?" Lumaria asked titling his head to the side as he examined Even through hunter green eyes that matched his shirt. Even nodded.

" Hi." He squeaked.

" Lumaria's coming with us. Aren't you, Lumaria?" Ienzo asked. Lumaria nodded and climbed in the back of the truck. Dilan, snickering, lightly pushed the brunette over to Even and told him to sit down. Lumaria didn't see the glare Even sent Dilan.

* * *

At the mall...

* * *

Xehanort looked around at the group and smiled when he saw Even stealing glances at Lumaria who was talking with Eleaus about soccer or football, he couldn't really understand the brunette. Apparently, neither did Eleaus who just nodded whenever Lumaria paused. 

" Okay, everyone listen up." Xehanort announced. All eyes turned to him and he smiled. "We're splitting up, because frankly, Ienzo's choice in stores scare me." He said simply. Ienzo stuck out his tongue at the white haired boy. " Eleaus and Dilan can go to that one store they like so much. Even, you can go with Lumaria." Xehanort said looking at Even. Even's green eyes, like his cousin, widened.

" What? Why?" He sputtered.

" I already told you the what and why, so don't ask stupid questions." Xehanort said shaking his head sadly.

" But! But!" Even stammered before Lumaria turned to him.

" I could just walk by myself if you don't want to be with me." Lumaria said sadly. That shut Even up. "Good. Now let's split up, gang!" Xehanort exclaimed. Ienzo let out a whoop of joy and pulled Braig in the direction of the nearest JC Penny's. Dilan shrugged then walked off with Eleaus to the music store.

" You did that on purpose." Even hissed to Xehanort as he past the white head.

" You're right, I couldn't help myself. I always wanted to say that line from Scooby Doo." Xehanort said grinning cheekily and waved to Even before walking away from him. Xehanort walked casually through the mall when he was hit by a can of soda. He stumbled and looked around for the thrower of the soda. His gold eyes focused on Seifer. The blond waved at him before flipping the bird. If Xemnas were there he would probably tell Xehanort to forget about it, but as his brother wasn't here, Xehanort stormed over to Seifer. Seifer was sitting, surprisingly, alone and eating a Big Mac.

" What did you do that for?" Xehanort growled.

" I wanted to get your attention, N." Seifer said casually before taking a bite out of his burger.

" Well, what do you want?" Xehanort asked.

" Your followers are going to run into a little accident if you don't meet me behind the dumpster behind McDonald's." Seifer said. Xehanort folded his arms in front of his chest.

" Is this your idea of soliciting sex?" He asked with a snort. Seifer tightened his grip on his burger and glared at Xehanort.

" Why would I ever want to have sex with a guy and worst of all, a black guy?" Seifer asked looking disgusted.

" Because you used to be gay. Tell me how did it stop?" Xehanort asked.

" How did what stop?" Seifer asked, looking confused.

" Your, i don't know, gayness." Xehanort said with a shrug.

" It was a moment of weakness." Seifer spat as he squeezed his burger, causign the mayo and ketchup to drip out. " Anyway, just meet me behind the dumpster." He said angrily. Xehanort nodded and walked off.

" Oh, and you better supply the condoms." He called over his shoulder. He didn't need to look back to know Seifer's face was bright red from embarrassment and anger. Xehanort decided not to tell the others and stepped outside behind McDonald's. Not long after he did so, Seifer came out. However, Xehanort didn't hear Seifer behind him until Seifer kicked him in the back. Xehanort was pushed forward and fell onto the hard asphalt. He looked up angrily and narrowed his eyes when he saw Seifer.

" So that's how you wanna play, huh?" He asked angrily and stood up. Before he got fully up, Seifer tried to punch him in the face. Xehanort fainted and kicked Seifer in the stomach and then kneed him in the face when Seifer bent over. Seifer winced in pain and stepped back. Xehanort glared at him and Seifer's eyes widened. Even if he looked different from his brother, Seifer could still see the same look of hatred in Xehanort's eyes that he had seen in Xemnas'.

" You're weak. You pray on the weak not because you're too stupid to do your own work but because you're lazy." Xehanort spat and he advanced on Seifer. Seifer backed away and glared at the white head.

" I beat you once before." He said triumphantly.

" Ah, yes, you did. But if you would remember when I first laid eyes on your ugly mug, I beat you. The only reason I didn't attack you that afternoon after school, so many days ago was because you held my friends captive." Xehanort explained.

" I can't believe you'd call such weak freaks, your friends. At least your brother had sense to befriend Saix who was more than a match for anyone." Seifer said as he spat blood out of his mouth. Xehanort smirked.

" True, Saix is a good fighter. But Xemnas has him wrapped around his finger so he's not really a threat, anymore." Xehanort said. Seifer glared at him.

" Your freak of a brother turned my best friend gay. Which is why you have to die."Seifer said and snapped his fingers. His gang appeared from behind various trashcans. Xehanort laughed.

" You really think you can beat me?" He asked as he shook his head. Seifer looked confused. Xehanort ran toward him Seifer panicked and crouched down. Xehanort leaped over the blond with another laugh and darted back into the mall. Seifer stood up almost immediately.

" After him." He snarled to his gang. The boys looked at one another before starting running after Xehanort. Seifer cursed under his breath. 'How could I forget? All N's run fast.' He thought. After all, hadn't he seen the Olympics. The winners were always black. He then winced. 'I shouldn't have tried fighting him.'

* * *

As Xehanort ran, he pulled out his cellphone and called Braig's cellphone. 

" Hello?"

" Hey, Braig it's me"

" Oh, hi, Ansem. Are you running?"

" Yeah. Listen, I need you to get to the car and start it up. But first call Reno."

" Okay, why?"

" Just do it, okay?" Xehanort snapped and hung up. He then dialed Dilan's phone.

" Hello?" Dilan shouted into the phone.

" Damn it, Dilan. Stop shouting."

" Ansem? What do you want?" Dilan asked in a softer voice.

" I need you and Eleaus to go to Reno's car. We need to leave now."

" Okay, why?"

" Don't ask me why. Just do it." Xehanort ordered and hung up. Then called Even's phone.

" Hello?" Lumaria answered.

" Lumaria? What are you doing on Even's phone?" Xehanort asked. He heard someone say something on the other line and then heard Lumaria moan into the phone.

" Even, stop. I'm on the phone." Lumaria hissed.

" Lumaria, put Even on." Xehanort ordered as he came to a stop.

" Hey, Ansem." Even said nervously.

" I would _so_ get you for that if I wasn't being chased by straight guys. Get to the car." Xehanort said quickly.

" Okay." Even said simply.

" Don't okay, me. Get to the car or we're leaving your asses." Xehanort ordered. Even sighed.

"Fine." He said and hung up.

" Hey, there he is." Xehanort heard someone call behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Seifer's gang had spotted him. He sighed and took off running again. He circled the mall twice for good measure than ran to the car. Reno was in the car and already driving toward him. Xehanort moved aside and then jumped into the back. He collapse breathlessly on to the floor of the trunk.

" I thought you said you ran all the time with your brother?" Braig asked peering down at him.

" I did. I just never had to run so much, so fast. Usually, Xigbar, Xaldin or Xemnas would catch me before I ran too far." Xehanort explained as he panted. He looked around and saw that Even and Lumaria were sitting together near the front of the trunk and whispering to each other. He smirked.

" So, Even, what were you two doing when I called?"He asked. Even blushed but Lumaria didn't.

" We were making out." He said simply. Even looked alarmed at the brunette. " What? It isn't like its a big secret that you like me." He said looking at Even. Xehanort smiled as he shook his head.

" I hope Xemnas had as fun a day as I did." He said with a laugh.

* * *

The next morning, Marluxia loudly declared that from now on, the couples are getting rooms on the other side of the house.

" I'm not going to be kept up all night hearing 'Oh Zexy!' yelled 'til 2 o'clock in the fucking morning!" He declared as he slammed his fist onto the table. Demyx and Zexion blushed while Larxene laughed at Marluxia.

" Maybe you should get a boyfriend." She said with a sneer. Marluxia glared at her and went back to eating his scrambled eggs. Saix and Xemnas came down just then, Saix looking very happy. Especially after Xemnas kissed him on the cheek after they sat down. The blue head smiled and pulled Xemnas' head down to kiss him. Luxord groaned over his mug of coffee.

" Come on, guys, it's too early for that." He said. Saix glared at him.

" Go screw yourself." He growled. Xemnas smiled and kissed Saix' ear.

" Now, now, Saix. He's probably just jealous." Xemnas said with a smirk.

" Well, I'm not and I'm mad at the two of you for keeping me up last night." Roxas said angrily. Saix shrugged and rested his head on Xemnas' shoulder.

" Not my problem." He said simply. Roxas gaped at him before angrily throwing his cup at Xemnas. Saix grabbed the cup before it could hit Xemnas and turned to Roxas. His gold eyes narrowed angrily as he glared at the young blond.

" Well, that was stupid." Zexion remarked simply.

" I know. Who would throw away orange juice?" Demyx asked and grabbed the mostly empty cup from Saix. He grinned when Zexion shot him a quizzical look. " I'm only kidding, Zexy. Roxas should know never to try to hurt Xemnas. That is if he enjoys being a guy." Demyx said nervously, looking at Saix. Xemnas wrapped an arm around Saix's waist and pulled him down. He kissed the bluenette on the cheek again and whispered something into his ear. Saix blushed.

" You mean it?" He asked, hopefully. Xemnas nodded as he smiled. Saix forgot all about Roxas and proceeded to eat his pancakes while one of his hands was firmly clasped in one of Xemnas'. Axel came into the kitchen and sat down next to Roxas. He tried to kiss him but the blond turned away from him.

" What did I do, Roxy?" Axel asked with a frown.

" Somehow, you slept through that." Roxas said angrily pointing to Xemnas and Saix.

" Oh, I'm used to it." Axel said with a shrug.

" What do you mean, you're 'used to it.'?" Roxas asked.

" Saix and I shared a cabin at summer camp in our freshman year. He had a lot of boyfriends that year." Axel said thoughtfully. Saix blushed as he felt Xemnas squeeze his hand.

" What other boyfriends?" Xemnas asked Axel. The table fell silent as all eyes turned to Axel. Demyx wondered whether Axel who tell the damning tale of how Saix lost his virginity. The red head didn't tell that tale but instead smiled.

" What's it matter? He broke up with them. And now he has you." Axel said. Xemnas relaxed and smiled.

" You're right." He said and leaned over to whisper into Saix's ear. " Your past boyfriends had better not show up. Because if they do, I'll kill them." He whispered calmly. Saix should have been surprised by this but he wasn't. He turned his head kissed Xemnas on the cheek.

" I'm glad to hear that." He murmured. Xemnas smiled and pulled away.

" Woah, I never imagined Xemnas as being the jealous type." Demyx remarked. Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"But you could imagine Saix being the submissive type?" He asked. Saix glared at the pair.

" I could imagine that." Axel said with a laugh. Saix turned his glare on Axel. The red head laughed as he shook his head. " You see, Saix. That doesn't work when you're Xemnas' bitch. You're just not intimidating anymore."

" Why? Because you think Xemnas is weak?" Saix spat as he narrowed his eyes.

" No, because whenever Xemnas is around you turn into a lovesick puppy." Axel explained. Xemnas laughed.

" I wouldn't say puppy, more like.." Xigbar began.

" Attack dog." Xaldin finished for him. They smiled at each other and high 5-ed.

" I'm not lovesick. Xemnas is right here and I'm not fawning over him." Saix said angrily.

" But you still want to." Zexion pointed out.

" So? Don't you want to fawn over Demyx?" Saix asked.

" Yes." Zexion said simply while a light tinge of pink colored his face.

" Then you're love sick." Saix stated. Zexion shook his head.

" When Demyx is around, I act the same. If he gets hurt then I'm concerned. But when Xemnas is around, its like there's no one else in the room but him. If gods forbid, he would get hurt, you'd probably want to kill the person who hurt him." Zexion said calmly, despite the fact that he was in danger of being impaled with a fork that was dangerously close to Saix's hand.

" I'm not lovesick." Saix repeated slowly. Xemnas placed hand under Saix's chin and turned his head, then kissed the blue head. Saix relaxed almost immediately and wrapped his arms around Xemnas' waist. Xemnas pulled away but kept his eyes on Saix.

" You _are_ lovesick." He said simply and Saix nodded, transfixed by Xemnas' amber orbs. Axel rolled his eyes.

" The stupidest thing in the world can be made into the wisest parable ever spoken if delivered with a kiss." He said and Zexion nodded. Roxas balled up his napkin and threw it at Xemnas.

"Stop it." The blond growled. Xemnas pretended not to notice when the napkin hit him, but Saix did. His gold eyes narrowed and he was about to lunge at Roxas when Xemnas grabbed his arm and stood up.

" Come on." Xemnas said suddenly. "We're leaving." Saix looked confused and fought against the firm grip on his upper arm. " I can be nice or rude. Either way, we're leaving." Xemnas said as he ran a hand through his hair. Saix paused and studied him. Xemnas' hair was somewhat tidy, as were his clothes. A simple T-shirt that read 'Come to the Dark Side and you get me.' and baggy jeans. Saix couldn't understand what Xemnas wanted and tried to break the death grip Xemnas had on his arm.

" Let go." Saix growled, growing annoyed.

" I will, later." Xemnas said, his eyes on Saix. Actually, his eyes were roving up and down Saix's body, drinking in the sight of the blue head in a tight black belly shirt, Axel had slipped in as a prank. Roxas wouldn't like the prank when he found out. To make Saix even more delicious, he was wearing tight blue jeans and his hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed. Saix eyes widened as he realized what his boyfriend wanted.

" Xemnas, stop. We have to leave in a few hours and we still have to pack." He said hesitantly.

" You didn't act this way, last night." Xemnas said with a smirk. He leaned forward and nibbled on Saix's ear. The blue head closed his eyes and moaned slightly.

" Okay, let's go." He said and they left the kitchen.

" Oh and Roxas?" Xemnas called over his shoulder.

" Yes?" Roxas asked.

" Don't hit me again. Or Saix won't be the only one you'll be running from." Xemnas said. Roxas gulped as he stared at the doorway Xemnas and Saix had just left through.

" How much do you want to bet we'll be able to hear them?" Luxord asked feeling chipper. " I'll start out at 5." He said putting the munny on the table.

" I bet you 10 that we'll hear it in the basement." Xaldin said laying the munny on the table.

" I'll bet you 15, that Saix is still sore after last night." Marluxia said. Larxene laughed.

" He'd have to be." She said. In the hallway, near the kitchen, stood Xemnas and Saix. Saix smiled.

" I wonder what they'll say when we tell them that was you making those noises." Saix said. Xemnas kissed him.

" Who knows?" He said with a smile.

" Are you feeling better?" Saix asked gently.

" Yep, and now its time for us to go upstairs." Xemnas said with a wink as he led the blue head to their room.

* * *

I'm stopping it there. This one is longer than the norm but not the longest. This one is where we looked at Xehanort. He _is_ Xemnas' brother and besides, I needed something interesting. No, Seifer didn't go to jail. But he will, I hope. If you notice Xigbar's somebody's name change thoughtout the story, I'm sorry I couldn't get it right. The description for Lumaria was inspired by a brilliant Vexen fan girl on DA. 


	9. Chapter 8 : A New Foe Appears

Wow, 1449 hits! Yay! I got about 8 reviews so i guess most people didn't hate me for getting the chapter out so late. I had a lot of free time this week what with tests and quizzes which basically means no homework on the night after the test/quiz. So I don't think I'm going to be able to do the same thing next week. I will try to make this my first priority as I have loyal readers. I feel so happy just saying that! Ienzo is now my third favorite character to write. Second is Xehanort, and first is a tie between Xemnas and Saix. Bu then again who wouldn't? Hot, smexy, make out session? I'm there! And shutting up now.

_**Acknowledgments**_

**Bakura from School** -Always good to have new reviewer. Thank you!

**CodeLyoko**- lol, glad to help. I've been thinking about who Xehanort should like. Thank you!

**K-Gforever**- I tried! Whoops, well that came from a change I decided to make. I had wanted Lumaria to have green hair but decided that was too much so I went with brown. Thank you!

**Annaiel**- Thank you! I read your story and I think I reviewed it. I'm not sure if the review got in or not.

**Taerga Live**- Sorry, it's fun to tease you! Thank you!

**Mad Blond**- Okay! Thank you!

**Razori-Chan**- Lumaria is a funny name. There's a different name that I really liked by an author/artist named Silverstris, I think, but I could exactly steal her/his idea.

**Levi**- Thank you for the review. Even though it didn't show up on FF.N I stil got it.

* * *

As 12:00 rolled around, the group packed their bags and climbed into the cars. Saix and Xemnas returned from their room and joined Xaldin, Xigbar, and Vexen in Marluxia's car. Marluxia was still grumbling about not having sleep while he settled in the front seat beside Vexen. Xigbar climbed into the back and sat with Xemnas. They talked while Saix read a book and Xaldin listened to his Ipod. Saix didn't really mind, today. After all, he had spent the entire morning practically in bed. Who could be cranky after that? Marluxia dozed off after driving for a good 30 minutes and the car was silent except for Vexen's mix CD of Bach, Beethoven, and Tchaikovsky. Vexen stopped by a gas station and the general bad smell of the place woke Marluxia up. He looked confused when Vexen left the car hurriedly while tossing his wallet to Xaldin to get the gas. 

" What's wrong with him?" Marluxia asked Saix. The blue head smiled at him.

" I bet you were having one of your dreams again." He said. Marluxia paled visibly.

" You don't mean? About him, again?"Marluxia stammered. Saix shrugged and Marluxia groaned.

" What dreams?" Xigbar asked.

" Marluxia has a little crush on Vexen and it seems Vexen may know." Saix explained. Marluxia's blue eyes widened.

" You didn't say he heard. Oh, gods, why did this happen to me?" He groaned as he beat his head against the dashboard.

" Why do you think he would pull over and go to the bathroom when the car is only half empty?" Saix asked with a snort. Xaldin climbed back into the car and closed the side door.

" Well, we're full. I don't know what's taking Blondie so long, though." He said as he sat back in the seat. Axel's car pulled up beside them.

" Hey guys, what's going on?" He shouted over the rock music blasting out of his car.

" Turn it down." Saix mouthed. When the red head complied, Saix explained the situation. Axel whistled.

" Wow, Marly, I didn't know you were into blonds." He said with a wink to Marluxia. The pink head blushed and fidgeted in his seat.

" Really? Cool, Marly, you're just like Zexy and Axel." Demyx piped up from the back where he and Zexion sat with Roxas. Lexeaus sat in front with Axel while Luxord and Larxene zoomed past on Luxord's motorcycle.

" See you at home, assholes." Larxene called as the blond couple drove past. Vexen came out of the store holding a bag of chips. He sat in the front seat munching on a handful of Doritos, ignoring Marluxia when the pink head reached a hand into the bag and took out a handful of chips for himself. Just then, Xemnas' phone went off. Axel raised an eyebrow.

" Is that the theme song from Star Wars?" He asked. Xemnas nodded calmly and pulled out his phone.

" Hello?" He said.

" Hey, Xem. It's me Xehanort."

" Hey, Xehanort. What's up?"

" Wow, you're happy. That can only mean you got laid." Xehanort said, his voice carrying in the silence of the two cars. Saix blushed and hid behind his book. Demyx motioned for Marluxia to lower the window then snatched the book out of the blue head's hands. Saix growled.

"Xehanort, stop it. Don't talk so loud." Xemnas said with a frown.

"Fine. Anyway, guess what happened to me today?"

" Something that couldn't wait until we got back?"

" Nope. Seifer came after me yesterday." Xemnas' eyes widened.

" What?" He yelled. " What happened?"

" Nothing to get your boxers in a bunch." Xehanort said coolly. " I took care of him."

" Good. But what was he doing near you?"

" He was at the mall and so was I."

" Where were the others?"

" I made the group split up so Even and Marluxia's brother Lumaria could be alone."

" Oh? Why did you do that?" Xemnas asked as he raised an eyebrow. Xehanort snickered.

" Because Even likes Lumaria. Plus, I caught them making out." He said.

" You don't say." Xemnas said smiling at Vexen and Marluxia. Xaldin and Xigbar grinned seeing the look on their friend's face that meant someone was going to be embarrassed, soon. " Is that all?" Xemnas asked.

" Yep. Oh, gotta go. Even's threatening to skewer me with a broken beaker and now he's kissing Lumaria. You know, it may be handy to have him around." Xehanort said then hung up. Xemnas put the phone away then faced the front with a smirk.

" Vexen, Marluxia, guess what happened to Even and Lumaria." Xemnas called. Both boys turned around.

" What?" Marluxia asked while munching on a few Doritos.

" They hooked up." Xemnas said. Marluxia coughed on his chips while Vexen stared at Xemnas.

" With each other?" Vexen asked. Xemnas nodded.

" But how, I didn't think Lumaria knew Even." Marluxia said looking confused. Xemnas shrugged. Saix had turned in his seat and was leaning out of the car and was trying to retrieve his book from Demyx. He was sitting on his knees with his ass waving around in the air. Xaldin raised an eyebrow as he watched the blue head. Xemnas scowled and smacked Saix on the ass. The blue head pulled his head in with an angry look on his face.

" I guess they do. Well, you know what that means, don't you?" Xemnas asked Marluxia. The pink head blushed and turned back around. Vexen peered curiously at the pink head, but was unable to see the blush that blended Marluxia's face with his pink hair.

" What?" Vexen asked. Marluxia whirled around again and fixed Xemnas with a pleading gaze. Xemnas smiled and turned his attention to Saix.

" You shouldn't wave your ass around like that. I'm not the only one who thinks you're hot." Xemnas said calmly. Saix frowned and opened the door to get his book. Meanwhile, Zexion had pried the book from Demyx as he kissed the taller boy. Poor Roxas was stuck in the middle of the two kissing teens and trying to get Axel to let him sit in the front with him and Lexeaus. Zexion handed the book to Saix before closing the door and pressing Demyx against the back seat. Roxas squirmed away from them and stumbled out of the other side. He climbed into Marluxia's car and sat in the unoccupied seat between Xemnas and Xigbar, ignoring the grunts of annoyance from the other boys.

" I'm not moving." Roxas said stubbornly.

" Fine, with me. But don't think Xemnas and I won't make out either, little dude." Xigbar said calmly reaching across Roxas to place a hand on Xemnas' knee. The silver head smiled flirtatiously back at the pony-tailed boy. Roxas rolled his eyes and climbed out.

" Fine, I'm staying here." He said angrily.

" To get raped by pedophiles that are worse then Axel? No way. Get back in here, shrimp." Demyx said, having stopped kissing Zexion. Zexion moved to the middle of the seats and Roxas sat to the left of the slate-haired boy and Demyx. Roxas smiled and sat back happily, glad to have more room. Saix returned to his book. Xemnas reached forward and snatched the book from him. Saix turned around with a glare but Xemnas stopped that with a kiss to the blue head's lips.

" Xigbar, why don't you sit by Xaldin?" Xemnas asked keeping his eyes on Saix.

"Sure thing." Xigbar said with a wink and switched places with Saix.

" Hey, Saix, what's that?" Marluxia asked looking back at him.

" What?" Saix asked looking confused.

" That." Marluxia said pointing to a small red mark on Saix's bare stomach. The blue head blushed as Xemnas chuckled.

" That's just a little love bite." Xemnas said with a smile as he leaned his head against Saix's shoulder.

" Love bite, my ass." Xigbar snorted. " That's a damn hickey."

" Good job, Xemnas." Xaldin said and gave Xemnas a high five.

" So did Saix leave anything on you?" Xigbar asked.

" I doubt it." Marluxia snorted. Saix glared at him and Xemnas smiled.

" Yeah, he did." Xemnas said.

" Where?" Xaldin asked.

" My neck." Xemnas said with a smirk.

" Can we see?" Xigbar asked.

" Why?"Saix asked with scowl.

" We just want firm proof our friend is getting laid. Although, we all heard you moaning." Xigbar said to him as he raised an eyebrow. Saix blushed again. After that, the car fell silent for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"Everything went well. I think Saix especially enjoyed himself." Saix paused as he was about to walk pass the kitchen. Looking inside, he saw his parents talking with Zexion's mother. 

" Oh, why is that?" Saix's mom asked.

" He and his boyfriend spent lots of time together. At least that's what Ienzo told me Zexion told him." Zexion's mom said cheerfully.

" His boyfriend?" Saix's mom asked.

" Who's his boyfriend?" Saix's dad asked.

" I believe his name's Xemnas." Zexion's mom said.

" Xemnas, that N?" Saix's mom asked with disgust.

" Yes, I suppose so." Zexion's mom said nervously.

"I can't believe this. Saix, get your ass in here." Saix's dad bellowed. Saix stepped calmly into the kitchen.

" What?" He asked simply.

" Don't you 'what' me. What's this business about you having a boyfriend?" His dad asked.

" I have a boyfriend." Saix said simply..

" No son of mine is going to date Ns"" His dad announced.

" That's nice." Saix said indifferently.

" I want you to break up with him." His mom ordered. Saix's head snapped up and he looked at her with disbelief, completely ignoring his dad.

" Mom, what did you say?" He asked.

" I want you to break up with him." His mom repeated.

" Why?" Saix asked.

" Because Saix it doesn't look right. I mean, its bad enough that you pick fights at school and its taking all our reputation to keep you from getting expelled. And Seifer's mom isn't making it easy, either. What with the accusation that Ansem's sons assaulted Seifer. But to see you fraternizing with that same N and then actually dating him, well I don't know how much I can take." She exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Saix ignored the drama.

"Those crocodile tears won't work on me, mom. I'm going to keep seeing Xemnas." He said.

" To hell you are." His father thundered. Zexion's mom was then hurried out of the room by Saix's mom. " Now you listen to me you ungrateful spawn. Your cousin is coming to visit and that means you had better spend as much time as humanly possible with him. Do you understand?" His dad hissed. Saix glared at him and clenched his hand into a fist.

" Got it." He said through gritted teeth. Saix's dad stormed out of the kitchen. Saix watched him go and wait until he heard the sound of his parents' door close before pulling out his dark blue Motorola cellphone and dialed Xemnas' cell phone.

" Hello, Xemnas."

" No, it's Xehanort."

" Norty, can you put Xemnas on?"

" How many times do I have to tell you my name's not Norty, its Xehanort. Anyway, Xemnas is in the shower." Saix paused and shook that particularly delightful image out of his head.

" Can you put him on anyway?"

" Okay, but he might not-"

" Just do it." Saix snarled.

" Hello?" Xemnas answered.

" Xemnas, can we talk?"

" what's wrong?" Xemnas asked sounding worried.

" It's my family." Saix said with a sigh.

" Okay, do you want me to come over?" Xemnas asked.

" No, can I come over there?"

"Sure. I'll be in my room."

" Okay, see ya." Saix said and hung up. He quietly and quickly left the house and headed for Xemnas' house.

* * *

Walking into Xemnas' room, Saix spied the silver head sitting in front of his computer. Xemnas turned when he heard the door close. 

" Saix, what's wrong?" Xemnas asked getting up and walking over to the bluenette. Saix sighed and leaned his head against Xemnas' shoulder.

" Everything. My bastard parents want me to stop dating you." The bluenette said angrily.

" Do you?" Xemnas asked.

" No." Xemnas wrapped his arms around Saix's waist.

" Then what's the problem?" He asked gently.

" My cousin is coming down and I have to spend time with him."

" Alone?"

" No."

" Then bring him around the others."

" I can't. He hates gays and black people."

" Like Seifer." Xemnas mused.

" Yeah, he's also a hypocrite because he's gay." Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

" Then how can he hate gays?"

" He goes after hot straight guys and when he changes them, don't even ask me how, the bastard dumps them." Saix growled.

" Seems like a real nice guy." Xemnas said sarcastically.

" Yeah." Saix said with another sigh. Xemnas sat down his bed and Saix joined him.

" Well, how long is he going to be here?" Xemnas asked.

" Hopefully a week."

" Then just humor him for a week and then you won't have to worry about him." Xemnas said and kissed Saix on the lips.

" Ok." Saix said and kissed him back. "You know you didn't have to tell your friends about what we did." He added. Xemnas smiled.

" So we're back to this, huh?" He asked. " I couldn't help it. I love the way you moan." He whispered, sending shiver down Saix's spine.

" You're not too bad yourself." Saix said then hissed as Xemnas' teeth returned to his ear.

" Stop nibbling on my ear." He said.

" What do you want me to do, then?" Xemnas asked. " Give you another hickey?" He added.

" I never said I didn't." Saix said with a smirk.

* * *

The next day found Saix standing with Axel and Demyx while waiting for the others. 

" Did you finish the homework for Valentine?" Demyx asked Saix. Saix nodded.

" Yeah, somehow Xemnas got me to help him. I don't know how, though." He answered. Axel smiled.

" Zexion has that effect on Demyx." The blond in question blushed lightly. " Here comes your master, Saix." Axel said with a smirk.

" My what?" Saix asked looking confused.

" Master. Now why don't you be a good little puppy and run over to Xemnas." Axel said. Saix glared at him.

" Why you" Saix began when Xemnas cut him off.

" Hey, Saix." The silver head said as he hugged Saix from behind. The bluenette stopped moving and turned to face his boyfriend.

" You have the worst timing." Saix said with a sigh. Xemnas merely smiled and kissed him. " I'm going to miss that." Saix whispered to him.

" I know." Xemnas whispered back.

" So Xemnas how did you get Saix to help you?" Demyx asked.

"Help me with what?" Xemnas asked.

" Valentine's project." Saix answered.

"Oh, I just nibbled on his ear. " Xemnas said with a shrug. "It's amazing how cooperative you are when you're relaxed." He added kissing Saix on the cheek as the bluenette blushed. Demyx laughed.

" Saix, you old softie. You've actually helped with a project." The blond said chuckling.

" What do you mean?" Xemnas asked.

"Saix usually does things by himself. You know, independent." Axel explained.

"Hey Zexy!" Demyx shouted and ran off to glomp his boyfriend. The slate haired boy was tackled to the ground while his blond boyfriend sat on top of him grinning insanely.

" Demyx, must you?"Zexion groaned. Demyx nodded enthusiastically.

"Look at the two Fs" a voice sneered. Demyx looked up and saw Seifer standing with a handsome man, who's navy blue hair was pulled back in a pony tail that reached just past the man's broad shoulders.

"What do you want Seifer? And who's the guy who looks like Saix?" Demyx asked as he climbed off of Zexion.

"Ah, so you know of my cousin." The dark blue haired man said in a smooth foreign accent.

"Yeah, he's my friend." Demyx said with a frown. "Wait, you're Saix's cousin? Funny, he never mentioned you."

" Yes, I know. He and I don't get along very well." The man said with a soft chuckle.

" Zexion." Came a squeal behind them. Zexion was pummeled by Ienzo.

" Not again." Zexion grumbled.

"Zexy, you promised to help us with our project." Ienzo whined.

" Ienzo, can't it wait?" Zexion asked, wanting to stay close to Demyx in case Seifer tried anything on the blond. Ienzo shook his head.

"Okay, little chibi, Zexy will be over to help in a sec." Demyx said. Ienzo nodded and ran off, without taking a second look back.

" My, how rambunctious for a freshman." The blue haired man with a creepy smile.

"He's my cousin and he's a senior."Zexion answered curtly. There was something about this blue haired man that Zexion didn't like.

" I see. My, who is that with Saix?" The blue haired man asked.

" Ias, that's the N I told you about." Seifer said with a frown. Ias nodded.

" Hm, I think I should introduce myself to him." He said with a wicked glint in his eye. Seifer smiled evilly and the two walked over to Saix and Xemnas. Xemnas saw them coming and frowned. Axel had walked off to steal Roxas away from Sora.

"We have company." He murmured to Saix and took his arms from around the bluenette's waist. Saix frowned and turned to see look behind him. His gold eyes narrowed. Ias smiled.

" Hello, Saix." He said cheerfully.

" Ias." Saix growled. " What are you doing here?"

" Now, is that anyway to treat your cousin?" Ias asked pretending to look hurt.

" This is your cousin?" Xemnas asked raising an eyebrow. Ias turned to him and smiled a cold smile that didn't reach to his coal black eyes.

" Hello, my name is Ias." He said extending a hand. Xemnas went to shake his hand but Ias pulled it back and wiped it with a handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket. " Yes, well, now that that's over." Ias said with a sniff as he returned his handkerchief to his pocket. Xemnas frowned and Saix glared at Ias.

" You didn't answer my question. Why are you hear?" Saix growled again. Xemnas looked at the Saix but the blue head refused to meet his amber gaze.

" I'm representing Seifer in his case" Ias said flippantly.

" What? Seifer should be in jail. " Saix shouted angrily. Seifer smirked.

" My mom got me out of it by suing that N's old man." He said cockily. Saix turned his furious gold eyed gaze on Seifer and the blond stepped back. A look of fear flashed in Seifer's eyes before he shook his head and smirked. " What's wrong, Saix? Afraid your bitch or his dad could go to jail?" He sneered. Saix growled and stepped forward with his fist raised. Xemnas grabbed his arm and slipped a arm around Saix's waist, ignoring Seifer and Ias, for a moment.

" Stop it." He hissed into the bluenette's ear. Saix paused and frowned then lowered his arm. Ias watched with a raised eyebrow.

" I'm sure my aunt and uncle would love to hear about Saix's boyfriend." He said, smiling again.

" They already know." Saix growled. Xemnas lowered his head on to Saix's shoulder. Seifer and Ias assumed Xemnas was whispering into Saix's ear, what they didn't know was that the silver head was actually kissing the bluenette's pointed ear

" Well this will be interesting. We'll see your lover in court on Friday." Ias said and left with Seifer. Saix relaxed in Xemnas' arms as he kept kissing his ear.

" You shouldn't have done that." Saix murmured as he closed his eyes.

" Why?" Xemnas asked softly. " Is my kissing going to remind you of your cousin?" Saix frowned.

" No, I just can't think when you do that." He answered.

" That's okay." Xemnas said and turned Saix to face him. " Who needs brains when you're kissing, anyway?" Said smiled and leaned in to kiss him when the bell rang. Saix and Xemnas walked into the school, while Saix yelled curses at the bell for interrupting his kiss. As they walked to their class, Saix noticed most of the kids were looking at the the pair and whispering.

" Is that Saix?"

" Yeah"

" What's he doing with that project kid?"

" I don't know, but their holding hands."

" Ew, does that mean they're gay?" A girl squealed too loudly. Saix frowned and was about to turn to face her when Xemnas spun him around and kissed him fully on the lips. The bluenette relaxed slightly and allowed Xemnas to lead him to their classroom, leaving behind the buzzing students.

* * *

At lunch.. 

" Man you got a lot of guts, Xemnas." Axel said as he and Demyx sat on either side of Xemnas and Saix.

" What do you mean?" Xemnas asked.

" You and Saix kissed in front of everyone." Demyx exclaimed, then smiled at Zexion as the smaller boy sat next to him.

" So?" Xemnas asked.

" Do you normally see two guys kiss each other or hold hands?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow.

" Well, not kiss, but Xigbar and Xaldin did do a lot of lovey dovey crap at my old school." Xemnas said simply.

" Speaking of _them, _where are they?" Saix asked. Xemnas smiled.

" They went back home. Saix, you shouldn't be jealous. You're much more fun to be with than they are." Xemnas said with a smirk. Saix blushed.

" Before you give us too much information, you have to understand Xemnas that boys don't just go around kissing each other." Axel said.

" Why not? Straight couples do it all the time." Xemnas countered.

" Yeah, but, its just different." Demyx said with a sigh. Xemnas narrowed his eyes.

" Well if the teachers don't make straight couples stop kissing then I won't stop kissing Saix in public" Xemnas said then paused. " If you want me too." He said turning to Saix. The bluenette smiled and nodded.

" I don't mind kissing you in public." He said and squeezed Xemnas' hand under the table.

" Well, I do mind." A voice said behind them. Saix turned around and glared at the newcomer.

" What do you want Seifer?" He growled angrily. Seifer stood with Ias, the navy haired man's obsidian eyes wandered the lunch room with a predatory look in his eyes.

" When did you opinion matter?" Xemnas added.

" Shut up, N." Seifer snapped. Xemnas narrowed his eyes and stood up. Ias stepped in front of Seifer.

" Now, now, we can't have violence in the lunch room. We're all gentlemen here. At least, all of us with white skin are." Ias sneered. Saix's eyes narrowed.

" Bastard!" He snarled.

" No, that would be you, Saix." Ias responded coldly. Saix glared at him. " Now if you'll excuse us, we have some legal documents to review." And with that Ias left with Seifer. Saix scowled.

" I don't know know why he even bothers." He said with a sigh as Xemnas sat down. Xemnas ran a hand through his hair and sighed as well.

" He's family. I think that means he's supposed to annoy you." Xemnas said.

" Xehanort doesn't annoy you, does he?" Saix asked.

" Yes. He's the most annoying little bastard when he does something right. You should hear the way my dad praises him. And I think Norty actually glows from that." Xemnas said with a sigh. Saix smiled.

" Well at least you and Norty get along. I've never gotten along with Ias."

" So how long have you known him?"

" Since I was probably about 5 or 6. He was always getting in trouble. I remember my parents and my aunts loved him, though. He could have threatened to blow up Castle Oblivion and they would have laughed and said 'such a good boy'" Saix said with disgust. Castle Oblivion was the ritzy apartment complex to the north of the city. Some of the richest people lived there and it was known for being built entirely of sandstone. Xemnas nodded.

" Well, just think of it this way, in a few months you'll be heading to college and out of your parents' house." He said encouragingly. He then leaned forward to whisper into Saix's ear. " Although I wouldn't mind if you stayed at my house." To which Saix responded by blushing madly, before the bell rang to end lunch. Saix gratefully hurried from the lunch room leaving Xemnas behind to, laugh with Axel and Demyx.

* * *

Meanwhile..

* * *

Xehanort was awakened early that day by his alarm clock. Blinking sleepily at the neon red numbers, he read them as 5:00 am. Startled he rubbed his eyes and looked again. This time the clock read 5:01. Someone had set his alarm clock to wake him up and hour earlier. That same someone was probably sleeping peacefully in bed dreaming about their blue haired boyfriend. 'Xemnas' Xehanort thought angrily before turning over and cover his head with pristine white sheets, that matched his hair so well. Unfortunately, Xehanort was one of those people who once awake couldn't go back to sleep and so the white head ... that sounds weird, and so the white haired boy climbed out of bed and took a long hot shower. After his shower and dressing, Xehanort came downstairs to find a deserted kitchen. The clock read 6:00 and Xehanort sighed with relief. Xemnas was not down yet and Xehanort knew his brother would tease him for taking so long in the bathroom. In any case, the white haired boy had purposely used up all the hot water so Xemnas would just have to take a cold shower. Xehanort smirked at this. It would serve Xemnas right for waking him up early. Xemnas came down the stairs 15 minutes later, fully dressed and looked ready to start the day. 

" Gods, Norty, why did you take so long in the shower? You know there are times when I could think you're a girl if you weren't my twin." Xemnas said as he poured a cup of coffee. Xehanort scowled.

" Not all twins are the same gender. Some can be both girl and boy." He said like it was obvious, which it was. Xemnas laughed.

" So now you're saying you could be a girl? Wow, Norty you may be an A student but you fail in common sense." He said. Xehanort glared at him and poured hot water over a bowl of oatmeal. " Since when do you eat oatmeal?" Xemnas asked as he raised an eyebrow.

" Since when do you stop being an ass? Oh wait, never." Xehanort snapped. Xemnas sighed.

" Norty, stop PMSing or I'll invite Xigbar and Xaldin over." He warned. Xehanort scrunched up his nose.

" Ew, why would you invite those perverts?" Xemnas snorted.

" They're just as perverted as you."

" Don't insult me." Xehanort said in disgust. Xemnas rolled his eyes.

" So how does it taste?" He asked nodding to the oatmeal.

"Good. It tastes like apples and bananas. Ienzo made it for me so I'm trying it for his sake. " Xehanort said grudgingly.

" Aw, Norty's helping his wittle friends. Isn't that sweet?" Xemnas teased. Xehanort held up the tea kettle he had boiled the water in.

" There's still some in here. Dare me to throw this at your fucking face!" Xehanort snarled. Xemnas smiled and held his hands up in surrender.

" Woah, okay. I'm sorry, Xehanort." He said and finished drinking his coffee.

" Are you going to eat anything?" Xehanort asked. And like that the anger was gone from the room. Xemnas shook his head.

" Nope. I plan on eating at school."

" What though?"

" I'll buy something from the school."

" Yeah, if you want to die from food poisoning."

" The food isn't that bad. Besides I eat the lunch."

" That's different the lunch is probably good but you never know about the lunch."

Xemnas snorted.

" Norty, don't be a hypocrite. Now, let's go to school." He said and the two brothers left.

* * *

At school, Xehanort left Xemnas to join his friends while Xemnas walked over to Saix and Axel. 

" Hey, Ansem." Braig greeted with a wave. He and others were sitting around the flag poles. Dense bushes surrounded the pole preventing people from looking in yet allowing those inside to look out. Dilan was playing with a yo-yo, flicking the bright purple object and letting it scrap lightly against the pavement, while Ienzo plucked up various leaves and hid them in Eleaus' hair. Even and Lumaria were sitting close together, talking, again. Xehanort sat down beside Braig and Ienzo. The smaller boy left Eleaus and plopped down in Xehanort's lap.

" Did you try my oatmeal?" Ienzo asked, looking up at Xehanort with wide pleading eyes. Xehanort nodded.

" Sure did, shrimp." Ienzo smiled.

" Did you like it?"

" Yeah." Xehanort answered and ruffled Ienzo's hair. Ienzo beamed up at him then wrapped his arms around Xehanort's neck and squeezed the white haired boy. " Thank you, Ansem. I'm so happy!" He squealed. Xehanort laughed and gently pushed Ienzo away.

" You're welcome, mousy." he said.

" Hey, Ienzo, who's that talking with Zexion and Demyx?" Dilan suddenly asked while still playing with his yo-yo. Ienzo went to stand next to the blond and frowned.

" I don't know." He said with a frown and climbed out of the bushes. The small boy ran at his cousin and glomped him to the ground. He talked for a while then came back.

" Well?" Xehanort asked.

"Ansem, Zexion and Demyx were talking with Seifer and a guy who looks like Saix." Ienzo reported. Xehanort frowned.

" I'm going to investigate." He announced and grabbed his backpack.

" For goddess sake, will you can it with the Scooby-Doo references?" Even called.

" This time, it was accidental." Xehanort pointed out with a smile and left. Brushing leaves out of his hair, the white haired boy walked over to Zexion and Demyx who were standing by the water fountain.

" Hey, guys, who was you were talking to?" Xehanort asked as he walked up.

" Hey, Norty." Demyx said causing Xehanort to wince slightly. " That was apparently Saix's cousin."

" Where'd he go?" Xehanort asked.

" Probably to bother Saix and Xemnas if Seifer is up to his old tricks" Zexion said with frown.

" Okay, thanks." Xehanort said and walked off.

" Sure thing, _Norty_." Zexion said with a smirk. Xehanort scowled. One of these days, he and Xemnas were going to have a serious talk about how they referred each other with their friends. Xehanort saw his brother standing with Saix under a tree and walked over to them. Before he could take more than a couple of steps, the bell rang. Xehanort continued walking but nearly lost them in the congestion of the students trying to get into the school. He kept his gold eyes peeled for Saix's bright blue hair and soon found the pair again. He pushed his way through the students, ignoring the cries of annoyance, until he saw Xemnas turn Saix around and kiss him, on the lips, in the middle of the crowded hallway. Except it wasn't too crowded around them but Xehanort didn't worry about that. The students around him started whispering to each other as the pair moved on. Giving up on catching up with his brother, Xehanort walked to his Calculus classroom and sat down with the others. Everyone in the class seemed to have already heard about what happened. People were shooting him weird looks if he had been the one who kissed his boyfriend in front of practically the whole school. Not that Xehanort had anyone to do that with, but that's getting off topic.

" Hey, Ansem." Dilan said tapping Xehanort on the shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie and causing him to turn around.

" What was up with your brother kissing his boyfriend in the middle of the hallway?" Dilan asked.

" What about it?" Xehanort asked.

" Why did he do it?" Dilan asked looking disgusted.

" Why are you annoyed by that? You're gay." Xehanort said in disbelief.

" Guys just don't do that, Ansem." Briag explained.

" Unless you want to be beat up by Seifer's goons." Ienzo said with a shudder.

" What's wrong?" Xehanort asked.

" Did guys randomly kiss at your school?" Even asked in disbelief. Xehanort paused.

" Actually I don't remember seeing guys together at my school." Xehanort mused. " But they still should be allowed to do that."

" Ansem, do you have something to share with the class?" Mrs. Ariel asked looked at Xehanort with bright blue eyes.

" Actually yes." Xehanort said standing up. Mrs. Ariel raised an eyebrow. Well, she has been told by Ansem that his sons were bold but she had never expected this from the' good' twin. Xemnas maybe but not Xehanort.

" Well, then, go ahead." She said and smiled kindly.

" I think gay couples should be able to kiss in school like straight couples can." Xehanort said simply. Mrs. Ariel looked surprised.

" But Ansem, no couples are allowed to kiss in this school." She said kindly. Xehanort snorted.

" Lady, where have you been?" He retorted.

" I don't take kindly to such disrespect. Now by school law, public displays of affection are against the rules." Mrs. Ariel said with a frown.

" If you want to be redundant." Xehanort muttered. Aloud he said, " But that doesn't stop girls and guys from kissing. And that's ignored. " Mrs. Ariel frowned.

" Well I'm sorry, Xehanort. But there's nothing I can do about it. What do you propose?" She asked.

"Either you let gay people to kiss their significant others in public or crack down harder on those straight couples that burn our eyes out by practically making out in the hallway." Xehanort retorted.

" Hell no. I don't want to see two guys kiss each other." One of the guys called out. Xehanort turned to him.

" And I don't want to see you kissing your slutty girlfriend, so shut the fuck up." He hissed

" Ansem, do not curse in my class." Mrs. Ariel said, frowning. " Now, you may not like this but that's the way things are."

" But that's bull shit!" Xehanort shouted.

----

And I'm stopping it there. I'm completely bushed. Two chapter in one day? Yeah, never doing that again. And before you get all excited thinking I mean to chapters of Don't Be Racist, I mean one chapter for each of my two stories. Yeah, double point of view, I guess I just like showing different things with both brothers.


	10. Chapter 9: What did you say?

Thank you to all those who read my last chapter! I have an announcement, so listen up!! The days of 'Don't be Racist' are numbered. That means soon my lovely story will be ending. I know, its bad! But there's nothing I can do about it. All good things must come to an end. Hopefully, this is one of those good things. Any who, after this chapter there will be about 2 more chapters. Who knows, I might be able to make 13 chapters, but I couldn't hope for that kind of luck. Also, three new games for KH!!! Some of you probably know this but for those that don't, Square Enix is coming out with three new KH games. There's one for DS focuses on the Organization and lets you play as Roxas, Axel, Saix and Xigbar. The one for PSP focuses on the secret ending for KH:FM and has older Sora and Riku plus Aqua, Terra and Ven and one for the cellphone, probably only going to be released in Japan, which focuses on Jiminy Cricket's diary and stars Sora.

Warning: As an author I exhibit my right to totally B.S. whatever I want to. So I don't care how the letter or court is supposed to go.

_**Acknowledgments**_

**Billie the fourth sage**: You're back! I was worried I might have insulted you and/ or you decided not read my stories anymore. So, what is Death Note about? I've seen pics but didn't really know anything about it. Don't worry. I don't think Reno's going to be in anymore stories. I just wanted to add filling to chapter 7. Thank you!

**Razori-chan**: You like Silverstris, too? She's the reason I like 411, I love her pics and stories. Thank you!

**Taerga Live**: I love Ienzo too! Thank you!

**K-Gforever**: OMG! I'm so sorry about the, 4 typos?! I will definitely make sure to reread the story twice instead of once like I did last time. Thank you for catching my mistakes.

**Blubber Nuggets**: It's always good to have a new reviewer! The reason no one's had a birthday is the story has basically happened over a few of weeks, honestly. But I'll make sure to include at least one birthday before I end the story. Now, who shall it be? Thank you!

**Levi:** Yay! The review button worked! Thank you!

**Mad Blonde:** Wow, I can see you love Norty very much. Thank you for reviewing!

**Code Lyoko**: Thanks about the name. I was inspired by one of my friends who's named Ian so it just connected. I, now, know others have used it but I didn't get the idea from them. Thank you!

_**New Favers**_

kajasame

Blubber Nuggets (which makes me unusually hungry. Darn Fairly Oddparents!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Saix, Xemnas does. Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts and all those wonderful bishies. -tear-

* * *

After his outburst in first period, Xehanort spent the rest of the day, sulking. In fourth period, AP Chemistry with his dad, Xehanort was surprised to find a women standing at his dad's desk. Xehanort frowned as he laid eyes on the substitute, a pale women with jet black hair and ruby red lips. On the white board behind her, the name "Ms. White" was scrawled in cursive in black ink. 

" Hello, students." She said in a musical voice that made Xehanort expect her to break in to song, like in a Disney movie. He raised his hand. Ms. White pointed to him. " Yes, you? Say your name first, please."

" Xehanort. Where's Mr. Ansem?" He asked.

" He had to step out of a few minutes. Now if you'll open your books to page-" Mrs. White began.

" When?" Xehanort interrupted. Mrs. White frowned.

" I don't know. I was called in during lunch." She said. " Now if you'll turn in your books to page 123, the assignment is to do all of the problems." This instruction was met with groans from all of the students. Mrs. White blinked in surprise. " You are AP students, are you not?" she asked. Everyone nodded. " Then what's the problem?" Ienzo raised his hand. " My, aren't you a little young to be here? What's your question, sweetie?" She asked kindly. Ienzo pouted.

" Teachers always leave hard work for us to do. Mr. Ansem won't even check it. We can't help it if we don't like having to do useless work." He whined looking at Mrs. White with puppy-dog eyes.

" Aw, why aren't you to cutest little thing!" Ms. White squealed. " Well, I guess if you can talk quietly amongst yourselves, I can tell Mr. Ansem that I forgot to give it." She promised. Ienzo smiled.

" Thank you, Ms. White." He said happily, clapping his hands together for added effect. When Ms. White smiled and turned her back to the class, Ienzo's face broke into a clever smirk. Braig laughed and ruffled his hair.

" You have gift, little mousy." He said.

" A dark gift." Xehanort added with a smile. He was happy, too bad the happiness didn't last past fourth period. As soon as the bell rang for the end of class, Xehanort pushed through the students in search of his brother. He spotted Xemnas walking out of the gym with Saix, Axel and Demyx. He pulled his brother away from his boyfriend and friends while they looked quizzically after the two. Xehanort stopped around the corner and faced his brother.

" What's wrong, Norty? I haven't seen you this upset since you got an B+ on one of Dad's tests." Xemnas said with a frown.

" Did you see Dad in school today?" Xehanort asked.

" Yeah, why?" Xemnas asked.

" He wasn't in class during fourth period." Xehanort answered.

" So what's the big deal?" Demyx asked as he, Axel and Saix walked up. Xehanort sighed.

" Because our dad is really strict about attendance for us and him. He's always at school even if the flu's going around. He wouldn't just disappear without telling us." He explained. Saix frowned.

" Xemnas, you don't think it may be because of what Seifer told us, could it?" He asked.

" What? What did Seifer tell you?" Xehanort asked, looking confused.

" He said he's going to sue Dad." Xemnas explained with a frown then pulled out his cellphone. The bell rang for the start of 5th period but neither of the brothers moved. " You guys go ahead." Xemnas said to Axel, Demyx and Saix. The blond and red head nodded and left but Saix stayed where he was. "Saix, you don't have to stay."

" I know, but I'm still going to." Saix said. Xemnas smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

" Can you keep watch?" Xemnas asked. Saix nodded and walked off. Xemnas dialed his dad's cell phone but there was no answer. He then dialed their house phone. The phone rang 5 times before someone picked up.

" Hello?" Ansem said tiredly into the phone.

" Dad!" Xemnas exclaimed.

" Xemnas? What are you doing calling me? You know you should be in class." Ansem said angrily. Xemnas rolled his eyes.

" We need to talk, Dad." He said.

" Now? Xemnas, you better have a good reason for calling _during _school."

" Yes, I do. Seifer said he was going to sue you. Is that true?"

" No. Now go back to class."

" No? Why would he lie like that?" Xemnas asked in disbelief.

" Then why are you home?" Xehanort spoke up.

" Xehanort? You too? Oh gods, you two are going to get expelled. And in your senior year, too. I had hoped at least Xehanort would have a clean record." Ansem groaned.

" Thanks for the vote of confidence." Xemnas said sarcastically.

" Now, Dad, why are you home?" Xehanort asked.

" Because I'm looking at a court order."

" For who? You said Seifer wasn't suing you."

" He isn't. He's suing you." Ansem said gravely. Xemnas' eyes widened.

" What?" He asked.

" He's suing you." Ansem repeated.

" But why?" Xehanort asked.

" And how?" Asked Xemnas.

" Apparently, you're being charged with battery and molestation." Ansem said with a hint of anger in his voice. " Now why would he say that?" Xemnas winced.

" Because, I _may_ have hurt him. A little bit." Xemnas admitted.

" Yeah right, you said you and the others made Seifer's Valentine's Day miserable." Xehanort said with a snort. Xemnas glared at him and Ansem sighed.

" Xemnas, get off the phone, now. We'll talk about this when you get home and you'd better go to the rest of your classes." Ansem said angrily.

" Okay, Dad. We only have sixth period left anyway. See ya."Xemnas said and promptly hung up.

" You do know we've only been talking for 15 minutes, right? Fifth period isn't anywhere near done." Xehanort said as he raised an eyebrow. Xemnas smiled.

" I know." He said and put his phone away. He walked over to the corner and motioned for Saix to come over. The blue head grabbed his backpack and walked over to them.

" Halt!" A voice cried out. All three turned to looked at the person and instantly relaxed.

" Oh, Sora, it's just you." Xemnas said with a smile.

" Don't think you can get away with anything." Sora said in an authoritative voice. Too bad, the impression was lost on the three seniors.

"We're seniors, runt. Of course we're getting away with it." Xehanort said with a sniff. Xemnas smiled.

" Way to go, Norty." He said clapping his brother on the back causing the other boy to stumble slightly. Sora cracked a smile and Xehanort scowled.

" I thought I told you not to call me that." Xehanort said angrily.

" And I thought I told you that I didn't care." Xemnas replied easily. They started walking down the hall when Sora ran around them and stopped in front of them.

" I have to give you three, detention." Sora said as he pulled out a notepad. Saix frowned and stepped forward. Sora's blue eyes widened as he looked up into Saix's gold eyes. He obviously hadn't forgotten what happened last time he had angered the older boy.

" You were saying?" Saix growled. Sora smiled nervously and put the notepad back into his pocket.

" Go right on ahead, guys." He said shaking and moved out of the way. Xemnas smirked after they had left the brunette junior.

" Thank you, Saix." He said with a smile.

" You're welcome." Saix said. " Xemmy." He added with a laugh before turning down a different hallway. Xehanort smiled.

" Xemmy? Now, why didn't I think of that?" He asked.

"Because only my boyfriend is allowed to call me that." Xemnas said with a smirk. "And he's fiercely protective of me. You remember last Friday, don't you?" He added. Xehanort's eyes widened.

" Don't I ever." He muttered and Xemnas laughed.

" So shouldn't you be hurrying to class?" Xemnas asked after a while. Xehanort shook his head.

" I don't feel like it. I'd rather just go home." He admitted. Xemnas stopped and looked surprised.

" You...don't..want to go...to..class?" He said slowly, looking utterly confused. " But you always go to class. Remember, how Dad was so proud of your perfect attendance award and you earned one ever since your first one in 3rd grade?" Xehanort nodded.

" Yeah, but I probably have detention anyway." He said gloomily.

"Why?"

" I yelled at the teacher." Xemnas grabbed Xehanort's shoulder to stop him and spun him around.

" Wait, what? Now I've gotta hear this." He said looked expectantly at his twin.

"Well you know how everyone saw you kiss Saix?" Xehanort started. Xemnas nodded. " Well, I was talking about it with my friends. You see, they were really bothered about it. But I wasn't. Then they said that guys just _don't _kiss or hug or hold hands in public. Then the teacher over heard us, so I told her what was wrong. And she said that no couples kiss in the hallway." Xemnas snorted. " I know. Anyway, I told her, she was wrong and she asked me what I wanted to do. I said either straight couples should be made to stop kissing in the hallway or gay couples, guys and girls, should be allowed to kiss guys and girls." Xehanort finished. Xemnas smiled.

" I'm proud of you, Norty." He said.

" Why?" Xehanort asked.

" Because you're not selfish. You thought about others, that's good. And here I thought you were just a kiss-ass." Xemnas said with a smile.

" What do you mean?"

" You're always trying to suck up to Dad. Don't deny it, you do."

" I had hoped you would say that you were happy I approved of you and Saix."

" Oh, I already know you do."

" You do? How?"

" Because you don't have a choice. Saix hasn't caused you any real harm so I'm not dumping him anytime soon. " Xemnas said simply. Xehanort suddenly smirked.

" I know just how to show you, I accept him." He said.

" How?"

"By showing him all the baby pictures you know Dad has stashed around the house." Xemnas' orange eyes widened.

" Show him just one corner of the accursed scrap book and I'll destroy all of your games." He said in a low voice. Xehanort laughed.

" I've never seen you act this way. Are those pictures really that embarrassing?" He asked.

" Of course their embarrassing. Be glad Dad lost the ones of when we weren't wearing diapers."

" Or I could just show him that video of little Xemmy in his class play." Xehanort cooed. Xemnas glared at him. " And what's even better, you can't send your attack dog after me because then I'd just sh-"

" Xehanort?" Xemnas asked suddenly.

" Yes?" Xehanort asked, still smiling. Xemnas took out his cell phone and pressed speed dial.

" You had better not come home tonight." He growled. Xehanort's smile vanished when he heard the voice on the other line.

" Hey, Xem." the voice said cheerfully.

" Hello, Xigbar. Skipping again, I see." Xemnas said into the phone, his agate eyes on Xehanort. " Can you come for a visit?"

" What kind of visit?" Xigbar asked.

"An intervention." Xemnas said. Xehanort could practically see Xigbar grinning sadistically on the other end while Xaldin packed the straitjacket.

" Oh gods." Xehanort breathed.

" Ah, that kind of visit. Sure I'd love to come. I'll bring Xaldin. We'll have a real party."

" I thought so. See you, then." Xemnas said and hung up. " Have fun at class." Xemnas said cheerfully and walked off. And then the bell rang. Xehanort walked to his 6th period, English, wondering how Xemnas had timed the bell just right to ring after his exit. He never really did find out how.

* * *

After school, Xemnas and Xehanort walked home together. Which was extremely rare as both of the brothers had friends who were more then happy to hang out with them. Naturally, it was quite surprising to Saix, especially, that Xemnas went straight home. The blue head wasn't to happy to learn this over the phone instead of in person but was unable to fully vent out his anger because the phone was snatched from his hand. His gold eyes fell on Ias standing right in front of him, dangling his cell phone. Saix wasn't short, actually he was of average height and Ias was about the same height as he was. 

"What do you want, Ias?" Saix growled.

" My dear sweet cousin," Ias said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. " You weren't planning on going somewhere with your boyfriend, were you?" Saix frowned and shook his head.

" No, why would it matter to you?" He asked looking annoyed.

" Because, Saix, Uncle said you were going to show me around." Ias said with a smile.

" I don't see why. You're old enough to walk around by yourself."

" Yes, but I can't drive myself around. Come on, Saix you know the best clubs and bars." Saix frowned.

"I don't drink." He said simply.

" Who said anything about drinking? I don't drink myself. Can't stand alcohol. I'm looking for a place to, you know, score."

" Ias, I'm not going to help you seduce another straight guy."

" Little cousin, you don't know me at all." Ias said with a sigh as he shook his head. " I'm not interested in turning straight guys gay. Now, there are enough gay guys for me to be quite satisfied."

" I don't care. I'm still not helping you." Saix said and turned to walk away. Ias frowned then smiled evilly.

" You know, Saix, I just happened to pass that boyfriend of yours on my way to school." He said walking behind Saix.

" So? Xemnas can take care of himself."

" Yes, I'm sure you'd love to believe that, wouldn't you?" Ias said sorrowfully as though Saix was in denial.

" What do you mean? _He _beat up Seifer, not me." Saix exclaimed.

" But, who is Seifer more afraid of you or him?" Saix frowned again.

" Me." He admitted.

" Exactly, so what's to stop Seifer from sending his goons to attack Xenon?"

" Xemnas."Saix growled.

" Whatever." Ias said with a flip of his hand and roll of his eyes.

" He knows I'll come after him." Saix growled.

"Yes, but even if you do. Seifer still wins. If Xenon"

"Xemnas."

" _whatever!_ If Xemnas can't show up to the hearing then Seifer wins." Saix snorted.

" I doubt it works like that." He said. Ias, who was walking beside Saix now, shot his cousin a sideways glance.

" Oh really? Then you obviously don't know me at all, Saix. Don't just pass me off for a pervert. You underestimate me and your Xemnas is in for a rocky road." Ias hissed. Saix's gold eyes narrowed to mere slits.

" Are you threatening me?" He asked angrily. " Don't you dare think you can threaten me or Xemnas. And if you or Seifer lay one finger on him, I'll break every bone in your miserable body." Saix spat. Ias smiled and ruffled Saix's hair.

" That's my cousin. I see I've taught you well. You could have a glorious future ahead of you, if you let go of unneeded baggage." Ias said cheerfully. Saix scowled.

"I didn't learn anything from you. And what do you mean, unneeded baggage?" He asked.

" Your boyfriend, of course." Ias said simply. Saix stopped in his tracks and glared at his cousin's back. Ias stopped as well and turned around to walk back over to him. Placing his hands on Saix' shoulders he looked right into Saix's eyes. Ebony met gold in loving glance. No, not incest! " Saix, you have great potential. You have the brains and strength to be powerful. Plus your the most open minded of our entire family. The only thing holding you back is that N." Saix listened calmly to his cousin's speech until that hateful word came up.

" You know, Ias. Calling my boyfriend a N only makes me angrier. I hurt people for daring to use that word around him. What makes you think I wouldn't do the same to you?" Saix hissed. Ias smirked.

" Because, cousin." He began and punched Saix in the stomach. The blow came so fast he didn't expect it and keeled over. He took a moment to breath before raising his fist to punch Ias in his face when the dark haired man grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm back. A kick to get him release the wrist only made Ias grab the ankle with his other hand. Standing on one leg, Saix suddenly went limp and fell to the ground. Ias released him, but didn't expect his cousin to jump up immediately and punch him in the face. The punch only turned his head slightly and Ias slowly turned his head back to face Saix.

" You're going to regret that, moon boy." He said then smiled creepily. " After we have dinner." Ias then walked happily to their house at the end of the street. Anyone else would have stared after the man in confusion, but Saix used to his cousin, merely sighed and slipped his hands into his jean pockets then walked home.

His father was waiting with a bright red face. Unfortunately, the redness wasn't from embarrassment or beer or pain. And also unfortuneate, Saix didn't give two shits about what his dad was angry about today.

" Just what took you so long to get home?" His father growled. Saix ignored him and walked upstairs to his room. " You come back here." His father bellowed after him.

" Go screw yourself." Saix called over his shoulder and shut the door to his room. Ias was sitting on his bed flipping through a magazine.

" You don't seem happy." Ias commented, not looking up from reading his magazine. Saix crossed the room to his closet and pulled out different clothes to wear. Ias looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You're changing. Does that mean we're going out?" He asked.

" _we _aren't going anywhere. _I'm _going over to my friend Axel's house." Saix said curtly as he changed out of his school uniform.

" Who's that?" Ias asked.

" My friend." Saix said simply then went to his bathroom which was, the lucky bastard, connected to his bedroom.

" Oh? And why can't I come?" Ias called.

" Because Axel's my friend and I don't want you anywhere near him."

" Oh come on, Saix. I'm not going to do anything to him." Ias said with a roll of his eyes. " Unless he's hot." He added. Saix peeked his head out to glare at his cousin.

" Axel's taken. You can come but you can't start trouble with my friends, okay?" He asked with a frown. Ias nodded and smiled.

" Do I ever start trouble?" He asked trying to look sweet.

" Yes." Saix said curtly and walked out of the bathroom. " Now let's go." They walked together, one happily, the other grudgingly, out the door and to Axel's house.

* * *

Meanwhile..

* * *

Xemnas and Xehanort ran home after school. Their father was waiting in the kitchen, surprisingly, calmly sipping lemonade. He smiled slightly when he saw the boys. 

" Wow, you two are home early." He commented.

" Cut the crap, Dad. What's this about Seifer suing me?" Xemnas asked as Xehanort retrieved a couple of cans from the fridge. Ansem sighed.

" You know you really shouldn't drink soda. It's bad for your-" He began.

" We know, our bones." Xehanort said with a roll of his eyes. " Now tell us what's going on."

" Alright boys." Ansem said with another sigh and handed the paper to Xemnas. It read thus:

Mr. Xemnas (the name was slightly smudged here)

You are here by ordered to come to court on the charge of battery and molestation against Mr. Seifer Almasy. Please note the hearing will be on Friday, February 21 of the year of our gods, (this part was also smudged) If you are unable to acquire a lawyer, one can be provided for you.

Sincerely, Matilda Almasy.

Xemnas stared down at the letter in his hands while Xehanort read over his shoulder. The white haired boy's gold eyes widened as he finished reading.

" Did you see who signed the letter?" He asked.

" What?" Xemnas asked looking at him in confusion before looking down at the paper. His agate eyes also widened. " Almasy. The same name as Seifer. That bitch who sent me this letter is Seifer's fucking mom!" Xemnas yelled before crumbling the letter up. Ansem stepped forward before he could leave the room and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

" That's why I wanted you here when you read the letter. I knew you'd get angry." Ansem said gravely.

"No shit, I'd get angry. I'm being sued for doing the right thing." Xemnas snapped.

" Xemnas, you hurt him. That wasn't right, it was wrong." Ansem said as if he were a child. Xemnas wrinkled his nose in disgust and threw Ansem's hand off of him.

" Don't treat me like I'm a little kid." He snapped.

" So what are we going to do about a lawyer?" Xehanort asked after a while. Ansem took out a business card from his pocket.

" I got this when we moved here." He said with a frown. " Never thought I'd use it, though." He added looking at Xemnas. Xemnas took the card and looked at the name.

" Thundara Bronti. Where have I heard that name before?" Xemnas asked staring at the solid black card with an emblem of a gold eagle in front of a bronze shield. Xehanort took the card from him and frowned at it.

" I don't know, but that does sound familiar." He commented. Xemnas pulled out his cell phone and called the number on the card.

" This had better be good." A woman growled into the phone.

" Larxene?" Xemnas asked.

" Who's this?"

" Xemnas."

"Oh, Xemnas. Nice to see you." Larxene said smirking when Saix turned to look at her. They were gathered in an arcade in the mall. Ias was currently playing Demyx in Dance Dance Revolution.

" Xemnas? " Saix asked. " Why's he calling you?" Larxene rolled her eyes at that comment and turned away from him.

" Hey, Xemnas. What's up?"

" I'm good but I though this was Thudara Bronti's number." Xemnas admitted.

" It is. She's my mom." Larxene answered.

" That's why Bronti sounded so familiar." Xehanort exclaimed. Larxene snickered.

"Is Norty listening to our conversation?" she asked. Xemnas laughed.

" Yep." He said while Xehanort yelled curses at him. (But not over the phone, that would be rude)

" So why do you want to talk to my mom?" Larxene asked.

" Well I-" Xemnas began then he stopped. " Is Saix there?" He asked.

" Yeah and he already told us." Larxene lied. She knew Saix would never say anything about Xemnas' private life. Xemnas frowned.

" How much did he tell you?" He asked.

" You might as well say it again in case he left anything out." Larxene said. Xemnas sighed.

" Okay, well he told you Seifer's suing my dad, right?"

" Yep." Larxene said even though her jaw dropped in surprise.

" Well, it turns out Seifer's really suing me and I need a lawyer, that's why I tried calling your mom." Xemnas explained.

" Really?"

" Yep."

" Well, don't worry, Xemnas." Larxene said as she moved steadily away from Saix who was glaring at her by now. " I won't let you down. But I will still expect to be paid."

" Okay- Wait, you expect to be paid? Why would I pay you?" Xemnas asked.

" Because I'm going to represent you, of course." Larxene said with a snort.

" You can't! No court in history would let you."

" Why, because I'm a woman?" Larxene asked with angry scoff.

" No, because you're a minor." Xemnas said matter-of-factly.

" Xemnas, the system is corrupt. And because it is, I can represent you in court. All I have to do is pretend to be my mom. Which might I add is very easy." She said rather proudly.

" No, Larxene it's not that I don't trust you. its that it's too risky." Xemnas said.

" And illegal." Xehanort added.

" Too bad, Xemnas." Larxene snapped. Demyx suddenly started laughing and fell off the DDR pad. "Hey, Demyx, what's wrong?" She called.

" Ias just told me something really funny." Demyx said with a snicker.

" What?" Saix asked looking warily at his cousin who shot him a pleasant smile.

" Well you know how Xemnas' name is spelled, right?" Demyx asked as he stood up.

"Yeah." Zexion said slowly, not really getting what was so funny.

" Well if you mix up the letters in his name, what does it spell?" Demyx asked. Axel frowned.

" Beats me, what does it spell, Dem?" He asked. Demyx smiled.

" Man sex." He said simply. The others just confused. Demyx sighed.

" Xemnas' name is X-E-M-N-A-S and man sex is M-A-N-S-" Demyx began.

" Demyx if you want to live to see tomorrow, you had better not finish that sentence." Saix growled. The blond 'eeped' and darted behind Larxene.

" Please don't kill me." Demyx shrieked.

"Who's killing who?" Xemnas asked Larxene over the phone. She jumped having forgotten she was even talking on the phone.

" Saix is trying to kill Demyx." She answered. Xemnas sighed.

" Give the phone to Saix, please?" He asked.

"Sure." Larxene said with a shrug. " Hey Saix, your boyfriend wants to talk with you." She called and handed the phone to Saix. The blue head took it and walked off a little ways from Ias.

" Xemnas?" He asked.

" Hey, Saix. When are you going to stop trying to hurt people?" Xemnas asked.

" When they stop insulting you." Saix said with a growl. Xemnas sighed.

" I'm fine, really. You know he was only joking You don't really have to protect me."

" I know I don't have to. I just want to." Saix muttered. Xemnas laughed.

" I know. So anyway, what are you guys doing?"

" Just hanging out at the arcade. "

" Cool. Where's your cousin?"

" With me, right now."

" Can you lose him and come over here? I want to talk to you."

" Sure." Saix said immediately causing Xemnas to laugh.

" You don't have to sound so eager about it."

" Yeah, well Ias has already caused enough trouble today. " Saix answered with a frown.

" I know. Come over as soon as you can, okay?"

" Sure thing." Saix said and Xemnas hung up. The blue head handed the phone back to Larxene then turned to Ias. " Ias, you're going home." He ordered. Ias frowned.

" No, I'm not. You seem to forget, Saix, that I'm your _older _cousin. That means I'm out of your jurisdiction." He said proudly.

" Okay. Don't stay out too late." Saix said simply and walked over to Demyx and Zexion, who were now playing Capcom versus Marvel. Zexion was winning judging by the groans coming from Demyx every time he failed to lay a hit on his boyfriend's character.

" Hey Saix." Zexion called turning his eyes away from the screen. Demyx frowned as Zexion still managed to beat him without looking at the screen.

" Hey. Hey, Demyx, I need to use your car." Saix said looking at the screen.

" Why?" Demyx asked.

" I'm going over to Xemnas' house." Saix answered.

" To do inappropriate things and scar little Norty for life?" Demyx asked with a smirk. Saix blushed and he glared at Demyx.

" No." He said weakly.

" Of course you would think perverted thoughts as soon as I mentioned that." Demyx said with a laugh.

"Anyway, can I use your car?" Saix asked, hoping to change the subject.

" Sure, I'll just go home with Zexy" Demyx said nonchalantly and handed Saix the keys.

" Thanks, just make sure you don't keep him up all night." Saix said as he turned to leave.

" I won't." Demyx said.

" I was talking to Zexion." Saix said with a smirk. The slate-haired boy turned to glare at Saix, as he slowly dissappeared into the mall and Demyx managed to get four quick punches on Emo Kid. No, just kidding, Spiderman. Saix chuckled to himself as he heard Demyx squeal at his minor victory against his boyfriend.

* * *

Parking Demyx's dark blue Volkswagen beetle and mentally reminding himself to save up money for his own car, Saix knocked on Xemnas' house door. Xigbar opened it and smirked at the blue head. 

" Oh, Xemnas, lover boy is here." He called over his shoulder.

" Then let him in." Xemnas called. Xigbar frowned.

" That'd be rude. Come over here and greet your boyfriend." He ordered. Xemnas sighed and came to the door, after pushing Xigbar out of the way.

" Hey, Saix, glad you came." Xemnas said with a smile before giving Saix a small kiss on his lips.

" Me too." Saix said with a smile and followed Xemnas into the house. Xehanort was sitting on one end of the couch, talking on the phone while keeping as far away from Xaldin as humanly possible. The purple eyed boy didn't look at all offended that Xehanort was glaring at him and flinching whenever Xaldin moved. Xehanort looked up when Saix came in and frowned.

" Oh, no, not him too. Xemnas, you can't invite your boyfriend over then abandon me with these freaks." Xehanort whined.

" Nice to meet you too, Norty." Saix said with a frown. Xehanort scowled.

" How many fucking times do I have to tell you people that my name is Xehanort?" He said slowly.

"I don't know. You might as well say it a hundred more times just so we get the picture." Xigbar said with a smile as he sat down between Xehanort and Xaldin. Xehanort glared at him.

" No, Ienzo, I don't know what Briag is doing so please stop asking me." The white haired boy said with a sigh.

" Norty, don't be so anti-social." Xemnas said as he sat down on the carpeted floor and pulled Saix down with him. Xaldin was watching the string of endless commercials that seem to follow a movie when it doesn't end at exactly something :00 or :30.

"You know what? Screw you." Xehanort snapped and chucked a pillow at his brother's head. The pillow hit Xemnas and the silver head turned around slowly to fix his brother with an annoyed glare.

" Xaldin, what time is it." Xemnas asked not taking his eyes of Xehanort.

" 5:30." Xaldin answered glancing at his watch.

" That means you have 5 seconds to get the hell out of this house, Norty, because if you don't, someone's in for a rough night." Xemnas said slowly. Xehanort smirked

" Don't you mean I should get so _Saix_ would be in for a rough night?" He asked. Saix blushed and Xemnas smiled before turning back to his boyfriend.

" You know, that's not such a bad idea." He murmured to Saix. Saix smiled back at him.

" As long as they stay downstairs." He purred into Xemnas' ear sending shivers down Xemnas' back.

" Aw, I hope that means you two are staying down here." Xigbar said with a hopeful smile.

" Why?" Xemnas asked.

" We want to see a hot make-out session." Xaldin answered simply.

" Rent a movie." Saix answered simply.

" Yeah, but make-outs are always sexy when it involves two guys and you know how few movies have that." Xigbar said as if it was obvious, and it was (to yaoi fan girls/boys).

" No, I'm not going to let you ogle my boyfriend." Xemnas said with a frown as he stood up.

" Fine, go off somewhere private with your boy toy." Xigbar said with a sniff.

" Just make sure we don't hear anything, Saix." Xaldin said with a wink. Saix colored visibly.

" You weren't supposed to tell them." He exclaimed with a glare to Xemnas. Xemnas stepped back slightly from the glare.

" I didn't. Honestly." He said frowning at his friends. Xaldin and Xigbar smiled at the same time.

" He didn't tell us." Xaldin said.

" But you did." Xigbar said. Saix stared at them then he growled and lunged at them. He would have gotten to them if Xemnas hadn't been standing in between the couch and Saix. Xemnas grabbed Saix by the waist and pulling him into his arms.

" I think we should go upstairs to put that anger to better use. Don't you?" He whispered into Saix's ear as he nibbled on it. Saix relaxed instantly and nodded. Together, they walked up the stairs with Xemnas' hand around Saix's waist.

* * *

They never did get very far. Unless you can count making out for a good 30 minutes as getting far, then they got pretty far. Saix almost had Xemnas' shirt completely off when a loud thump and slam from down the hall, startled them. Xemnas sat up with a frown and pulled away to see what happened. Saix scowled and then got up to follow him. Upon opening his door, Xemnas was assaulted by an explosion of noise coming from none other than Xehanort's room. The silver head walked down the hall holding his ear and wincing as the ungodly music grew louder. He kicked open his brother's door, which wasn't closed, and saw Xehanort seated on his bed with Xigbar while Xaldin sat on the floor. All three were staring transfixed as they played the Fast and the Furious on Xehanort's new PS2. The music was blasting from Xaldin's boom box which he had hooked up to Xehanort's stereo system. Saix walked past Xemnas, not paying any attention to the the three playing the game, nor when the yelled at him for walking in front of the TV. The blue head then shut the boom box off and unhooked it from the stereo. He calmly carried the machine over to Xemnas' room and placed it by the door then came back and stood in front of the TV. Xigbar, Xaldin and Xehanort looked up at him. (wow, a lot of X names. What was Nomura thinking?) 

" If we hear anymore noise, I'm throwing that gods-damned piece of shit outside. And when I say throw I literally mean I will hurl it outside, making sure to aim for the pavement." He hissed and then walked out. Xemnas followed him, laughing at the horrified expression on Xaldin's face. He knew the purple eyed boy would take the boom box back but he doubted they would hear anything from Xehanort's room for the rest of the night. Xemnas returned to his room and climbed onto his bed. Saix joined him and slipped an arm around his waist. Xemnas winced as he moved his head. The sudden music gave him a headache.

" I'm sorry, Saix. But I have a headache. I should get some Advil." He said and tried to sit up, but Saix pushed him back down.

" Hold on. Let me try something that should work better than a pill." He said with a smile. Xemnas opened his mouth to respond when Saix kissed him and taking advantage of the silver head's slightly opened mouth, slipped his tongue in. Their tongue battled with each other. Xemnas leaned his head back against his pillow and smiled when Saix straddled him. The blue head pulled away and turned his attention to Xemnas' neck, making sure to kiss every inch of the silver head's brown sugar skin. It even tasted like sugar to Saix. Although he couldn't say what he liked more, the kissing or the effect the kisses were having on the boy under him. Xemnas moaned softly as Saix continued to kiss his neck. Saix placed two fingers on either side of Xemnas' head and gently rubbed his temples. Xemnas moaned again and relaxed as Saix's kisses moved to the crook of his neck. He relaxed even more when he felt Saix's teeth lightly nibble on his skin. After a while of this pleasure, Saix pulled away and sat up, smirking down at Xemnas. The silver head had a wide grin plastered on his face. Saix leaned down to whisper into his ear.

" How did that feel?" He asked.

" Good." Xemnas murmured.

" And how does your head feel?" Xemnas frowned.

" I don't have a headache anymore." He said with a smile as he stared up at Saix. Saix smiled and kissed him.

" I'm glad." He said and then climbed off of him and stood up. " I have to go now, see you in school." He said suddenly. The smile vanished from Xemnas' face to be replaced by a look of confusion.

" What?" He asked.

" We have school tomorrow." Saix explained. " I can't very well show up late tomorrow. People would get suspicious. Besides, I never said I'd stay for long." He then left. Xemnas stared after him then scowled.

" That bastard." He muttered.

And I'm ending it there. Didn't like the ending? Well, neither did Xemnas so at least you can sympathize with him. I wasn't in really much of amood for fluff so it was poor today. But the trial is int he next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: Court

I'm so sorry for not updating. I just got stuck and needed inspiration. But luckily, I found it and here the chapter is! I guess a part of me wanted to put it off so I wouldn't be one step closer to ending this. Oh well.

_**Acknowledgments:**_

**Billie the fourth sage:** I'm glad you could never hate this. Death Note sounds cool. I'll have to check it out later. Okay, I get that you don't want Reno winking at _certain_ people, gotcha ;) Thank you!

**K-Gforever**: Tell me what you think about Larxene in this chapter. I'm not sure I did her justice. Thank you for catching my typos!

**Code Lyoko**: Thank you for catching that! Yeah, I kinda feel sorry for Xemnas.

**Mad Blonde**: Thank you!

**Levi**: Thank you! I couldn't stop laughing after I _wrote_ the disclaimer.

**Razori-chan**: Glad you can't hate Seifer or Ias anymore than you already do. My work here is done! Thank you!

**Blubber Nuggets**: When I read blubber nuggets, I think of McDonald's chicken nuggets so, yeah. Tell me what you think about Larxene in this chapter.

**Taerga Live**: I know its sad but I can't ruin this story.

_**Favers**_

None :(

* * *

Disclaimer: Xemnas belongs to Saix, Demyx belongs to Zexion, and Xaldin belongs to Xigbar, despite any arguments against it from the former. All the bishies belong to Square Enix and Disney. 

The court room was a fairly large, square room with huge glass windows. Sunlight streamed in through the milky glass to shine pleasantly on a repulsive pea soup-green carpet. Xemnas and Larxene sat on one side of the room while Ias and Seifer were seated on the other side. Saix and the others, along with Xehanort and Ansem sat behind Xemnas while Seifer's mom and his gang sat behind him. Xemnas was dressed in an obsidian black suit while Larxene wore a dark blue jacket with black slacks. Seifer was dressed in a gray suit that looked uncomfortable for him, although the discomfort may have come from his mom who was fidgeting with his hair and clothes. Ias was looking rather sharp in his pin stripe black suit with a blood red tie. His dark blue hair was still tied back in a ponytail. Over all, Saix's cousin looked, rather handsome. Larxene studied the papers she held in her hands while Xemnas talked with Xehanort and Saix, who were seated right behind him.

" Are you sure you can do this?" Xehanort asked nervously.

" Don't sweat it, Norty." Xemnas said easily, although inside he felt sick to his stomach. Saix hadn't said a word since he arrived and was studying his boyfriend while Xemnas talked with his brother. "We'll be fine."

" Okay, I guess Saix would make sure you didn't go to jail." Xehanort said with a sigh. Xemnas shook his head causing his brother to frown.

" I asked Saix not to interfere." He said.

" Again? Xemnas, you can't keep dong this. Fighting Seifer, physically, is one thing but to take on someone as smart or smarter than Saix is down right madness. And especially leaving your fate up to a crazy blond woman who stabs people, with pencils, I might add, when she's PMSing." Xehanort exclaimed. Xemnas simply rolled his eyes.

" Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, Norty." Larxene said sarcastically Xehanort opened his mouth to retort when the bailiff walked into the room. The man had bright orange hair with one long strand of hair that stuck up on the front of his head like a bird's crest. The man's skin was nicely tanned showing he had spent some time in the sun and his body like that of an athlete, for instance one who would play soccer, volleyball or -couch- blitzball -couch-.

" All rise." He barked. Everyone stood up. "Judge Sephiroth now presiding." A tall man whose long, sexy, silver hair fell past his waist, walked through the door, behind the bailiff, and sat down.

" Be seated." He ordered in a calm voice. Larxene groaned softly. Xemnas leaned over to whisper to her.

" What's wrong?" He asked with a frown.

" Judge Sephiroth is one of the harshest judges in the city and possibly the planet. He runs his court how he wants it and doesn't give a damn about protocol. He's known as the villains' judge." Larxene whispered.

" Why's that?" Xemnas asked.

" Because he has a lot of prejudices. They say he's sexist, and racist. But there's no telling which race or sex he'll prefer."

" So you mean, one day, a woman could win against a man and another day the man could win?"

" Yep. No matter the crime."

" That's down right evil."

" Yep." said Larxene with a nod.

" Wait, where's the jury?" Xemnas wondered. Sephiroth seemed to have heard him becuase he cleared his throat, causing the boy to look at him.

" The jury is on their lunch break." He said simply although his eyes dared Xemnas to even try to object. When Xemnas didn't argue, Sephiroth flicked a strand of hair over his shoulder and examined the case.

" So it seems Seifer is suing Xemnas for harassment and battery. Ias, Larxene, you'd better state your cases properly. I didn't have my daily Starbuck's coffee, because _someone_ locked the keys in their car." Sephiroth said glaring at the bailiff, who pretended not to see the angry glare of hatred directed at him. The judge sighed and looked at Ias. " Why don't you go first, Ias." That was an order not a request and the blue-haired lawyer stood up calmly. He gave the judge a polite nod of the head.

" I would like to call my first witness, the prosecutor." Ias said clearly, although never losing his accent. (Which is whatever you want it to be. Ha! Democracy in writing!) Seifer stood up and walked to the witness stand. " Please tell the court what happened on February 14th."

"I was minding my own business on Saturday, I mean, Friday, when I harassed by fa-, I mean gay people. He sent them after me." Seifer shouted, pointing at Xemnas. Ias nodded sympathetically.

" Now imagine your honor, Valentine's Day. A day for enjoyment and love. I should know, I sent my girlfriend a nice bouquet of roses." At this Saix snorted.

" Yeah right." He muttered. Ias continued as if he hadn't heard him, although his jet black eyes flicker momentarily over to his cousin.

"Now, Seifer is like any normal teen. He plans to enjoy the day. But he can't, for as soon as he walks into the door, he is bombarded by unwanted attention by members of not, the opposite sex but the same sex. My client is what some would call a homophobe and this is a fear his enemies took advantage of. They decided to make his life a, for lack of a better word, a living Hell. After school, he was surrounded by these people and attacked, then left for dead to be found by his close friends. Seifer was lucky to get away when he did." Ias said gravely placing a hand to his heart. Sephiroth looked over at Seifer and frowned.

" Uh huh?" He murmured in disbelief then shrugged his shoulders. " You can sit down. Larxene, call your witness up and no, you don't get to question Seifer." Larxene nodded and stood up.

" I call the accused to the stand." She announced. Seifer went to sit down as Xemnas walked up. Seifer tried to sneer at Xemnas, but was completely ignored by the silver head.

" Now Xemnas, give your take on the incident." Larxene said calmly.

" Seifer claims it was battery when in my opinion it was simply justice."

" How so?" Larxene asked.

" Well, Seifer attacked my brother on our first day of school, and he also attacked one of my friends. How could I let him get away with that? My brother could take care of himself but Seifer put Zexion in the hospital. I only let those who needed revenge against Seifer to hurt him." Xemnas answered. Larxene nodded.

" Thank you." she said.

" Ias, would you like to question him?" Sephiroth asked. Ias stood up.

" Yes, I would. Thank you, your honor." He said smoothly. He faced Xemnas. " So, Xemnas, was it? My, what an odd name." Ias muttered. " What reason do you claim to have for assaulting my client?" He asked professionally. Xemnas frowned.

" He hurt my brother and my friend." He answered.

" Ah, and what reason would you have for defending your friend? He wasn't your boyfriend, was he?" Ias asked.

" No. "

" Then why did you feel the need to protect him?"

" Because he's my friend."

" Only a friend?

" Yes."

" Does he have a boyfriend?"

" Yes, Demyx." Xemnas answered growing annoyed

" Is that anger I hear?"

" Only because your questions are annoying me."

" No, because you secretly have feelings for Demyx's boyfriend, Zexion." Ias declared.

" That's preposterous!" Xemnas said calmly.

" Really? Well, if you secretly did want Zexion then that would explain why you were so quick to avenge him. Or maybe because somewhere in that sick twisted mind of yours, you like pain. And Seifer hurting Zexion made you jealous." Ias stated.

" What?" Xemnas asked, clearly not seeing where Ias was taking this.

" Yes, and you only dated Saix to get Seifer to notice you."

" Why would I want Seifer to notice me? Every time, he sees me he insults me."

" Because you like the attention."

" How can I enjoy being insulted?"

" It's not the insult but the fact that Seifer's paying attention to you. It's perfectly understandable."

" It is? How?"

" Dirty people like yourself naturally find those with lighter cleaner skin to be attractive."

" What kind of bullshit are you spitting out?" Xemnas asked looking disgusted. " Just because I like Saix, doesn't mean I think all white people are hot."

" Believe whatever you want." Ias said pitifully. Xemnas looked downright confused. " Now that we've delved into your dirty skinned psyche, we'll now discuss why you sicked your homosexual cohorts on Seifer."

" I didn't sick anyone on Seifer." Xemnas said firmly.

" Very well. Why did you molest him?" Ias asked.

"I didn't molest him. If he was groped by gay people then it's his fault." Xemnas said simply as he sat back in the chair with his arms folded across his chest.

" Why?" Ias asked.

" You know how it is, Ias. You see a hot guy and decide to flirt with him. " Xemnas said indifferently. Ias frowned, seeing that his attack had lost its effect. " No further questions for now." He said.

" What was that about?" Demyx whispered to Saix. The blue head shrugged.

" I wish I knew that bastard of a cousin is up to." He growled. Xemnas sat back down beside Larxene.

" What the fuck?" Xemnas muttered under his breathe. Larxene nodded then stood up.

" The defense would like to call Marluxia to the stand." She announced professionally.

" Wait, I didn't call up my witness." Ias objected.

" Sucks for you." Sephiroth responded then turned to Larxene. "Marluxia what?" He asked, expecting a last name. Marluxia stood up and walked forward.

" Honey, there's only one Marluxia." Larxene said simply. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, but nodded to her to question the witness. Larxene turned toward the pink head. "Marluxia, describe what happened on the day of February 14th."

" Well. I woke up and got dressed in that silky magenta shirt, you know the one with the long sleeves and I also had on black pants and black converse, which now that I think about it wasn't so smart, fashion-wise. I got to school and met up with the others. In first period, I sat next to my friend Luxord. Well, I only stopped to say hi to him but Mr. Leonhart made me sit down." Marluxia said with a frown. " Then in 3rd period, Vexen, my other friend,and I walked around the gym with Seifer." Marluxia said thoughtfully.

" You did no such thing." Seifer shouted standing up.

" Sit your ass down!" Sephiroth barked. Seifer scowled and Ias pulled him down. The bluenette whispered something in the blond's ear and Seifer smiled. Sephiroth nodded at Marluxia to continue.

" Well afterwards, we went to lunch and two of our friends came to visit. Then during fourth period, I sat in the back next to this cutie named Will. For some reason he kept on screaming," Marluxia said looking slightly confused. "so Mr. Strife moved me behind Seifer. So there I was reading when I noticed Seifer wasn't wearing his jacket and that he was wearing a belly shirt. Well, I couldn't just pass up the opportunity to play with Seifer, now could I? No. At first I just messed with his pants but then he leaned forward and I tried to read the tag on the inside."

" You tried to read the tag on the inside on his pants?" Sephiroth asked looking skeptical. Marluxia nodded.

" Well, we couldn't talk in class." He said, like it was obvious and this time it wasn't. Sephiroth tried to understand this distorted way of thinking but soon gave up.

" Go ahead." He said with a sigh and a wave of his hand.

" So then I accidentally tugged on his boxers and muttered something about them being silky. I didn't think Seifer heard me. So after that I went back to reading and Seifer stood up and then starts yelling at me. Mr. Strife asked me what page I was on and I told him. Then he made Seifer sit down. I noticed his tag was up so I pushed in back in." Marluxia said.

" The tag on his pants?" Sephiroth asked.

" No, the tag on his boxers." Marluxia answered simply. Sephiroth sighed.

" Mr. Marluxia, you are aware that that constitutes sexual harassment, right?" Sephiroth asked. Marluxia blinked at him.

" It is? I never knew. Your honor, if I'd known I would _never_ have touched him." Marluxia said trying to look innocent. The rouse worked and Sephiroth nodded to him.

" Very well. Ias, would you like to question the witness?" Sephiroth asked. Ias shook his head.

" No thank you, your honor." He said politely.

" Very well, call your witness so this fru- Marluxia can sit down." Sephiroth said correcting himself before he said anything rude. Ias nodded and stood up.

" I would like to call Saix to the stand." He said.

" Does no one have last names, here?" Sephiroth growled.

" Nope." Saix said as he walked forward. Sephiroth frowned at him as Saix sat down. Ias walked up to the stand and stood before his cousin. Saix was dressed in a jet black suit that to fit him.

" What is your relationship with the accused?" Ias asked. Saix raised an eyebrow.

" He's my boyfriend." Saix answered. A gasp rang out though the nearly empty court room and Zexion hit Demyx on the back of the head. Demyx smiled at his boyfriend and mouthed an apology. The blue-haired cousins ignored the interruption.

" And you've been dating Xenon for how long?" Ias asked. Saix glared at him.

" It's Xemnas." He growled. Ias shot his cousin a look that clearly said he didn't care. " And we've been dating for about two weeks." Saix continued. (Two action filled weeks!)

" Really?" Ias asked looking genuinely surprised.

" Yeah, why is that so surprising?" Saix asked warily.

" It's just that you never keep a boyfriend around for more than a day, much less two weeks." Ias said with a shrug. Saix's eyes narrowed.

"Is this really the time to discuss this?" He asked.

" There's always time for family." Ias said as he patted Saix on the shoulder. The younger boy flinched and glared at his cousin.

"Is this really the time?" Saix asked Sephiroth. The judge shrugged.

" Why not. My next case isn't 'til tomorrow." He said simply. Ias smiled at Saix.

" Now, how did you two meet?" He asked.

" Objection." Larxene shouted. Ias whirled around.

" What for?" He demanded as he glared at her. The blond matched his gaze with a glare of her own.

" You're getting off topic." She stated.

" So? He_ is_ my cousin." Ias said, looking annoyed.

" Really? And here I thought you have blue hair like Saix because you're his biggest fan." Larxene said sarcastically. Ias' obsidian eyes narrowed to mere slits.

" We met at school." Saix said simply and stood up then walked back to his seat.

" I'm not finished questioning you." Ias exclaimed.

" Bite me." Saix snarled. Sephiroth turned to Larxene.

" Larxene, you didn't want to question the witness did you?" He asked the blond. Larxene nodded.

" Actually I did. So Saix, get your ass back up there." she ordered. Ias shook his head as he clicked his tongue.

" Such language doesn't belong in the court room." Ias said in a condescending manner. Larxene ignored him. " Then again, neither does a woman." He muttered under his breath. Seifer heard him and chuckled.

" Damn straight." Seifer said. Ias glared at him and he fell silent.

" You know she completely ruined Saix's dramatic exit." Axel muttered to Demyx. Roxas, sitting on the other side of the red head, glared at Axel to shut him up. Demyx nodded but didn't respond, owing to the fact that Zexion was glaring at him.

" Now Saix." Larxene said as she stood in front of the blue head. " do you think Xemnas is innocent?" She asked.

" Yes." Saix answered.

" No further questions." Larxene said and sat back down.

" What the hell?" Saix asked looking confused. He wasn't the only one. Ias, Xemnas and even Sephiroth was staring at Larxene, all looking puzzled.

" That was it?" Ias asked.

" Yep." Larxene said brightly.

" Okay." Sephiroth said slowly. " That's enough of the witnesses. You people are starting to annoy me. Both of you prepare to give your closing statements. Then I'll give my judgment." He said. Larxene assembled her papers together, looking jittery.

" You okay?" Xemnas asked gently.

" Oh sure. It's just that if I screw this up, you could go to jail." The blond said nervously.

" Don't worry about it." Xemnas said reassuringly. Larxene frowned at him.

" You seem awfully calm about this." She said.

" It's weird. I guess it's that feeling some criminals get before they sit in the electric chair." Xemnas said his orange eyes staring distantly at a far window.

" Okay." Larxene slowly and edged away from him. " Don't worry, Xemnas. If we get out of this, I'll make sure you get a nice soft bed to sleep in." She patted his arm.

" Okay, Larxene, why don't you go first?" Sephiroth announced. Larxene stood up.

" Your honor, my client is innocent. He's not mentally deranged or possessing a secret liking for pain. He's merely dating the best friend of the boy who beat up his brother. He didn't want to hurt Seifer but Zexion's attack was the last straw in a towering haystack of troubles. That's all." Larxene stated. Sephiroth nodded his head.

" Ias, your turn." He said. Ias stood up.

" Your honor, if I may, Xemnas is insane. How can he not be? Here you have a piece of ghetto trash going to a school for rich, well to do students. Most of them are soft from easy living. Then there's Seifer. Seifer isn't like the others. Some of those soft children may call him a bully but at least he has guts. It would only be natural for Xemnas to admire someone like Seifer. He sees that Seifer's right hand man is also considerably good looking, and he decided to split them up. He was probably planning to move in on Seifer after giving him enough time to cope with the loss of Saix. Then Xemnas would replace Saix as Seifer's right hand man." Ias turned to look at Xemnas. " A perfect plan until you hurt Seifer. Then your plan crumbled." He said pointing an accusatory finger at the silver head. " You attacked Seifer and you admitted it, so as far as I'm concerned this case is closed!" Ias declared at sat down. A stunned silence followed this statement. Sephiroth nodded.

" Okay, and I will now make my decision." He said.

" Like that? You're not going to think about it?" Larxene asked worriedly.

" Nope. Truth be told, I already made my decision before the two of you gave your closing statements." Sephiroth explained. "Now given the overwhelming amount of evidence against him, I hear by declare..." He paused for dramatic effect, enjoying the way everyone in the room leaned forward to hear him. " After a short break." He said. Everyone groaned and the judge smiled. 'I love my job.' he thought smugly. " Now that that's over, I declare Seifer to be guilty of being a wimp to get beat up and bringing it before my court. Seifer is to go to jail for the all the time not served for your previous offenses. In other words, nine years." Sephiroth declared and slammed his gavel down. A cheer erupted in the room. Larxene and Xemnas stood up and the blond happily hugged the silver head as the others ran forward to hug Larxene and Xemnas. Xemnas looked around for Saix but didn't see him. He caught a flash of bright blue and turned to see the blue head slip out of the room with the judge and Ias.

* * *

Sephiroth walked over to his desk, lined neatly with various papers. Ias stepped in to the office with Saix, although the older man didn't look too happy. 

" Sephiroth, I demand an explanation as to why you gave Seifer nine years." The dark haired man said angrily. Sephiroth had his back turned to him, but both cousins heard the silver haired man chuckle.

" Ias, you haven't changed a bit, I see." Sephiroth said and turned around holding a stack of papers in his hand.

" That doesn't answer my question." Ias said icily.

" Very well. I sentenced him for nine years because of his record."

" Yes, I know that. What record?"

" Seifer has a pretty extensive record." Sephiroth said skimming over the front page of the pile.

" He was accused of murder and rape." Saix explained. Ias looked at his cousin in confusion.

" What?" He asked.

" You mean you never knew?" Saix asked in surprise.

" No, what's he talking about?" Ias asked Sephiroth. Sephiroth handed him the first sheet.

" Take a look for your self." Ias' eyes widened.

" Damn, and here I though Seifer was pansy. Turns out he was the nut case." He said with a snort. " Not your beau." He added to Saix. Saix frowned.

" I'm glad you don't think Xemnas is insane." He said sarcastically.

" That's good." Ias said pleasantly and Saix rolled his eyes. " But how did you get these? I couldn't even access them."

" Because I had them. They were never in any computer. Seifer's family made sure to delete any evidence." Saix explained.

" So you betrayed Seifer, huh?" Ias asked as he raised an eyebrow. " You _are_ my cousin." He added happily. Saix scowled.

" Still at it again, I see. You two are just like brothers." Sephiroth said frowning.

" What's wrong with that?" Saix asked, seeing the frown on the older man's face.

" Nothing really, just that because you aren't brothers, there's nothing to stop you two from killing each other. I'm surprised you made it into college, Ias, with all the fights you had with Saix."

" Yeah, well, he matched me back then, but I'm better then him now. But Sephiroth, don't you think Saix would be perfect for taking over that _company_?" Ias asked.

" What company?" Saix asked.

" Yes, he would." Sephiroth said nodding and ignoring Saix.

" What company?" Saix repeated.

" There's just one problem." Ias mused.

" What's that?" Sephiroth asked.

" The N." Ias said.

" What about Xemnas?" Saix asked angrily.

" That's true. Saix, you will have to eventually get rid of your boy toy."

" Xemnas isn't my boy toy. He's my boyfriend." Saix growled.

" Same thing." Ias sad with a shrug. "You can't spend your time being a personal lap dog, especially to a N." Ias said with a shudder. " But it doesn't matter whether he's a boy toy or a boyfriend, either way you get laid. Speaking of getting laid..." He began.

" No." Saix snapped.

" Why not?" Ias asked with a frown.

" Because I don't want you lusting after my _boyfriend. _" Saix growled.

" Suit yourself." Ias said and as he started to walk out the room. " I bet he isn't even that good in bed, anyway." He muttered, purposely saying that aloud.

" You bastard." Saix snarled, but refused to say anything more. Ias frowned and left the room.

" Be careful." Sephiroth said then pointed to the door." Now get out." He ordered. Saix scowled.

" You know for a step-uncle, you're a lot like Ias." Saix remarked.

" Thank you. Now if only Ias would believe that." Sephiroth retorted. Saix shuddered and decided not to reply. Instead, he left the room and joined the others clustered in the lobby, outside the courtroom.

" Saix, where you been?" Axel asked. Saix shrugged.

" Stopped to talk to a family friend." He said simply. He slipped past Axel and went over to Xemnas, who was talking, okay, _arguing_, with Xehanort.

" I already told you, _Norty_. I won't stop you that until _you_ stop acting like a younger brother." Xemnas said.

" Damn it, Xemnas. What do I have to do to not be considered younger?" Xehanort asked.

" Get a C on a paper." Xigbar injected.

" Or how about getting laid?" Xaldin suggested. Xehanort looked horrified.

" Hello, there's a lady present." Demyx exclaimed. Xemnas looked around.

" Where? Larxene went to get some lunch with Marluxia." He said. Demyx smirked and bowed to Vexen.

" Milady, I'm sorry those animals were rude to you." He said. Vexen's eye twitched and he thumped Demyx on the head, with a conveniently located book, causing the younger blond to fall over.

" Asshole." Vexen shouted and stormed off. Demyx lifted his head to show he was laughing. Axel smiled and helped him up. He whistled after Vexen.

" Work it honey." He called.

" Bastards!" Vexen called back at them. Luckily for him, he didn't see the glare Zexion shot after. Xigbar shook his head sadly.

" Such amateurs." He said sadly and looked at Xaldin and Xemnas. " Can you believe they used the same joke over again?" Xaldin nodded sadly.

" It's shame they couldn't be more creative." He agreed.

" What do you mean more creative? You three get a kick out of calling me Norty." Xehanort exclaimed.

" We don't get a kick out of it. That's just your nickname. We get a kick out of the way you react every time we call you Norty." Xemnas corrected him as he hugged Saix. " Where did you go off to?" He murmured in his boyfriend's ear.

" I just had to talk with a friend." Saix told him.

" You knew the judge?" Xemnas asked as he raised an eyebrow.

" Yep." Saix answered and smiled.

" Aw, what a Kodak moment." Xigbar cooed.

" Go to Hell." Saix snapped at him.

" Don't use such language Saix, that's rude." Ias said from behind. Saix stiffened and turned around slowly to glare at his cousin. Ias smiled.

" What do you want?" Saix asked warily.

" Nothing really, but that I'm ready to go." Ias said.

" So? You're not helpless. Drive yourself home." Saix said indifferently.

" I would but I have the rest of the day with nothing to do." Ias responded.

" Zexy!" Ienzo shrieked as he glomped his cousin. Reno walked up behind him smiling as he watched chibi-Zexion happily chattering to regular Zexion.

"Or maybe not." Ias said checking Reno out before walking over to the red head.

" Well, hello." Reno said looking up as Ias approached.

" Hey there. You single?" Ias asked.

" My, aren't you straight forward?" Reno commented.

" Just answer the question." Ias snapped.

" Feisty, I like. Let's go doll-face." Reno purred. Saix turned to Axel who watched the two men with mild interest.

" Reno had better watch out." Saix commented to the red head. Axel shrugged.

" I told him about Ias reputation but I don't think he cares. At least he's getting laid and won't complain to me about it." Axel said simply.

" Well, At least he didn't wink at him." Xaldin grumbled. Reno and Ias left together. Ienzo made kissing noises as they left, before bounding over to Xehanort.

" Ansem, we still need to find you someone." He said peering up at Xehanort.

" Sure thing, mousie." Xehanort said sadly and ruffled Ienzo's hair.

" Cheer up, Norty. I'm sure you'll find someone." Xemnas said encouragingly.

" You're right." Xehanort said perking up instantly. " Come on Ienzo. I'm sure the games store is almost open. Let's go relieve the others." Ienzo smacked a hand to his forehead.

" Well, duh. I guess I forgot." He said sheepishly. Xehanort smiled and hugged him.

" Aw, it's okay." He said and the two of them left. Correction: They skipped out together.

" Xemnas, your brother may be more gay than you." Xaldin said.

" Like you're one to talk." Saix muttered.

" What do you mean?" Xaldin asked.

" Nothing." Xemnas said with a laugh.

" I'm straight." Xaldin said firmly.

" Sure thing, hun." Xigbar said with a nod as he put a hand on Xaldin's shoulder. After that, they left to go meet up with Larxene and Marluxia at the movies. Saix sat next Xemnas, but they didn't really watch the movie. No, they didn't make out. But Demyx and Zexion did. Apparently, they had already seen the movie, at least that was their excuse, and Zexion climbed onto Demyx's lap as soon as the opening credits finished rolling. Neither Saix or Xemnas felt up to watching a romantic comedy so decided to talk throughout the movie. This proved unhealthy for the person sitting behind them. This same person, being a supporter of the planet, decided to pick up a half empty bag of popcorn from the ground...and throw it at Xemnas. Saix turned around slowly in his seat to glare back at the unfortunate man, who obviously didn't want to live anymore because he had dared to even touch his boyfriend. Xemnas, foreseeing violence in the immediate future, placed an arm around Saix's waist. The blue head turned back to look at him.

" Ignore them." Xemnas murmured and kissed him on the lips.

" I said we weren't making out in the movies." Saix groaned softly.

" Kissing isn't technically making out." Xemnas said with a smirk. He kissed Saix's ear. " Neither is that." He said when Saix stiffened slightly.

" Get a room." The person behind them shouted, only to be hushed by the other people in the theater including Demyx and Zexion. Xemnas smiled and took a sip of his Coke.

" What do you want to do after this?" He asked. Saix opened his mouth to respond when someone kicked the back of Xemnas' chair knocking him forward and upsetting his cup. The end result being Coke was spilled all over Xemnas' shirt. Saix whirled around in his seat and not even Xemnas' arm around his waist could stop him from climbing over the seat and dragging the man out of the theater.

* * *

When Xemnas came out of the theater with Demyx and Zexion, Saix was leaning against the wall outside of the bathroom with a very soaked looking man and a police officer. Xemnas walked over, feeling sightly worried. 

" Yes, officer. This hoodlum just gave me a swirly." The man sputtered. The officer looked like he was trying not to laugh.

" You don't say?" He asked, hiding a snicker behind one hand.

" Is there a problem, officer?" Xemnas asked. The officer did a double take when he saw Xemnas then shook his head.

" No, no problem." He said.

" Then if you don't mind, my boyfriend and I need to go." Xemnas said nodding to Saix. The officer nodded.

" 'Aight, you take your boy and scat." the officer said, trying to sound hip and forceful at the same time. Xemnas frowned and Saix walked over to him.

" No officer. He didn't mean homeboy. He meant boyfriend." Saix said slipping a hand into Xemnas' back pocket. He turned Xemnas away from the man and officer and they walked over to the others who had assembled outside the girls' bathroom waiting for Larxene.

" It's amazing how one girl can make 12 gay guys wait on her." Zexion commented. Xemnas laughed as he and Saix walked up. Xigbar eyed Saix's hand.

" Were you two doing something?" He asked. Saix frowned and Xemnas smiled.

" Not yet." He said and winked at Saix. " Well, I'd love to stand outside a girls' bathroom, but I'm starting to feel sticky." He said turning to Xigbar and Xaldin. Both of them raised their eyebrows and Saix blushed. Xemnas rolled his eyes.

" All three of you need to take your minds out of the gutter." He said with a sigh. " Some buffoon spilled my soda on me. Come on Saix, let's go home." He said and pulled Saix with him away from Xaldin and Xigbar, who whistled after them.

* * *

At Xemnas' house...

* * *

" You know I never did get you back for when you left me hanging on Monday." Xemnas whispered into Saix's ear. The blue head shivered. 

" Don't sneak up on me like that." He said with a scowl. Xemnas chuckled.

" Okay, I won't." He said and turned Saix around. " Is this better?" He asked. Saix eyed Xemnas' shirt or lack thereof.

" Where'd your shirt go?" He asked.

" Washing it." Xemnas said simply with a shrug. He smirked at the blue head. " Where's yours?" He asked. Saix frowned.

" What do you mean? I'm still wearing mine." He said. Xemnas slipped his hands under Saix' shirt and kissed him on the lips. Saix opened his mouth almost immediately and their tongues met and battled with each other. Saix was so into the kiss he didn't notice Xemnas gently pulling the shirt up, Xemnas pulled away and pulled the shirt completely off of the bluenette's head. The silver head smiled, flung the shirt away and placed a finger on Saix's lips.

" Not right now." Xemnas said with a smirk. One look into those amber eyes made Saix blush, again. He scowled to hide his blush. " Why are you embarrassed?"

" I don't know." Saix scowled. " You just make me blush."

" How do I make you blush? I just look at you. And you look very sexy, if I might add."

" Damn you." Saix muttered as he felt his cheeks heat again. Xemnas lifted his face so he could look into Saix's golden orbs.

" Now you don't mean that." Xemnas whispered.

"How do you know?" Saix asked and Xemnas smiled.

" Because you care about me." Xemnas answered. Saix scowled playfully.

" Don't get all mushy on me." He said. Xemnas kissed him on the lips.

" Fine." He said simply and pushed him back on to the bed. Saix looked up as Xemnas climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. " You had something to do with us winning that case, didn't you?" He asked suddenly, hoping to catch him off guard.

" Maybe." Saix with a smirk

" What did you do?"

" Just showed the judge Seifer's records."

" But how did you get them?"

" I've been friends with Seifer for a long time. I've had them hidden away."

" So you betrayed him?"

" No, he betrayed me by hurting my friend."

" I see." Xemnas said and leaned down to kiss Saix again. Saix grabbed his chance and rolled Xemnas over so now the blue head was sitting on top of the silver head. Xemnas looked surprised at how easily he had been topped. Then he smirked. " Oh so we're playing that game are we?" He asked with a sexy smile. Saix groaned.

"Your shirt should be clean by now." He muttered.

" I'll deal with it later." Xemnas said and pulled him closer. " I have to deal with you first." He said as his tangerine eyes met with Saix's pyrite orbs.

* * *

And I'm ending it there. Next chapter is the last one. I'll try really hard to make it the best of the best. And Norty will say the good bye, today. 

Xehanort: No I won't do it.

Me: Why not?

Xehanort: Becuase you call me 'Norty'

Me: Just do it, please?

Xehanort: -rolls eyes- Fine. Thank you for reading and review, please.

Me: Oh, the sexiness!


	12. Chapter 12: The end?

Ok, here it is after a really long wait which I'm very sorry for. Hope you like it.

**Acknowledgments**

**BFS:** Thank you! I'm sorry for the wait.

**Billie the fourth sage:** Thank you! I did take your suggestion. Please don't be offended by the way I describe him, I like both him and Reno.

**Chi Tsubasa Tenshi:** Thank you! Sorry for the wait.

**Between the Nightmares:** Thank you! Sorry for the wait.

**Taerga Live:** Thank you! Aw, you're so nice. You're making me regret not ending this story with this chapter.

**CodeLyoko:** Thank you! Sorry for the wait.

**K-Gforever:** Thank you! I've got to work on fixing those errors.

**Levi:** Thank you! I'm getting there -mutters- somehow. -normal voice- Sorry for the wait.

**Razori-chan**: Thank you! I know Reno and Ias sounds odd but they won't last long. I just needed to get rid of Ias so Xemnas and Saix could have some alone time. ;)

**Blubber Nuggets**: Thank you! Norty does need to get laid, but the question is by who? You're right, The gavel should have hit someone.

**New Favers**

Johanna Bella

Desperati

**_Disclaimer_** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, becuase if I did, Xemnas and Saix wouldn't have died!

* * *

Saix should have known something was up. Just because his cousin hobbled home didn't mean Ias wasn't scheming. Saix knew that better than anyone and now Xemnas did as well. Cursing his weakness, the blue head stepped out of the kitchen, with a phone in hand, to find his boyfriend and cousin having an intense staring contest. 

" What' s going on?" Saix asked looking from Ias to Xemnas. When he didn't receive an answer, he sighed and set the phone down on the coffee table. He then placed a firm hand on Xemnas' shoulder, drawing his lover's attention. Ias scowled.

" I think we'll finished this later," The older man said and turned away to sit on the far end of the couch. Now that the tension in the air has ceased, let's back up to when Ias came home.

He came home looked bedraggled, which was an unusual sight. His hair had slipped out of his ponytail and his clothes were rumpled. He stumbled over to the couch and collapsed on the cool red leather. Saix was seated on the other end of the couch, deeply engrossed in a book entitled 'Come What May' by Lomelindi. The blue haired boy looked up and raised an eyebrow at his cousin's untidy state.

" What happened to you?" He asked.

" I got into a fight. What does it look like?" Ias snapped.

" You were mobbed by fan girls," Saix said with a straight face.

" Ha, ha. Very funny. You're fucking hilarious," Ias said sarcastically.

" So how did you get in a fight?" Saix inquired.

" Well, I went to a club with that hot red head from this morning, when some stoner with silver hair shows up and picks a fight with me. After that he pulls the red head away and they walk off," Ias recounted with disgust.

" Wow." Just then a crash sounded from the kitchen, followed by a loud curse. Ias looked up.

" Are Aunt Bitch and Uncle Bastard home?" He asked. Saix shook his head.

" Nope. And I don't know why you insisted on calling them that. They like you now."

" I just like calling them that. So who' s in there?"

" Xemnas."

"Who's that?"

" You can't honestly tell me you don't know who Xemnas is." Saix asked looking surprised. Ias put a finger to his lips in thought then shook his head.

" Nope doesn't ring a bell." Saix sighed.

" My boyfriend?" He tried.

" Oh, yes, the N." Ias said with a frown.

" Sure." Saix muttered. As if on cue, Xemnas came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and two soda cans.

" Speak of the devil." Ias muttered.

" Ah, Ias, I thought I heard that annoying accent of yours." Xemnas said as he sat down next to Saix and handed him a can of soda.

"Well, aren't you being a good housewife. I change my mind, Saix, you don't need to get rid of him, he can stay as a housekeeper. That's all he'd be good for anyway." Ias said flippantly. " Or as a slave." He added, his eyes betraying a different meaning in his words.

" What did you say, bastard?" Xemnas snarled. Ias shot the silver head a frost glare.

" You heard me or has your hearing gone from listening to too much of that awful rap music?" Ias asked. Xemnas stood up abruptly, knocking the book out of Saix's hands.

" Who in hell gave you the right to insult me?" The silver head growled.

" No one gave me the right to insult you. I simply can because I'm white and you're black." said Ias, smirking as he did so.

" Why you..." Xemnas started when the phone rang. Saix sighed with relief and picked up the phone.

" Xemnas, it's for you." He said handing the hideous pea green phone over to his boyfriend. Xemnas took the phone while keeping his eyes on Ias.

" Hello?...Hey, Axel...Yeah, he came home...So how did he do?...Really? That's great...I should have known he'd expect that. Well, tell him I'll pay him later. Just ask Xigbar...Okay. Saix, Axel wants to talk to you." Xemnas said handing the phone back. Saix put the phone to his ear, then left to go to the kitchen.

" Axel, what was Xemnas talking about?"

" I can't really tell you, Saix."

" Why not?"

" Because I don't really know, myself."

" Then who would know?"

" Well, Xemnas, obviously and Reno, but he isn't talking."

" And why's that?"

" He's too busy snogging his ex."

" They got back together? When?"

" Today. That's all I know." Axel said. Saix could hear someone moaning from Axel's side.

" I see."

" And now, Roxas and I are going out." Axel said abruptly.

" Why?"

" Because I'd rather not be there when they start fucking each other."

" Oh yeah, he hasn't been laid in a while, has he?"

" Nope. Got to go." Before he hung up however, Saix heard Axel yell at Reno to get off Roxas. " You're tramatizing him." The younger red head exclaimed. Saix chuckled as he hung up and walked out of the kitchen to put the phone back in it's holder and to get where we started this chapter at.

A few minutes passed in which Saix and Xemnas had a whispered conversation, with Saix trying to get Xemnas to calm down enough not to try to kill Ias. Ias soon grew bored of the some amount of drama he had created and looked for other form of amusement. He noticed the bowl of popcorn sitting on the end table in front of Saix and smirked as an idea came to him. His ebony black eyes roamed over the rows of videos near the TV and spotted the one tape he wanted. He casually stood up and slunk over to the video rack and pulled down the video and then slunk back to his spot on the couch, unbeknownst to either Saix or Xemnas.

"Well, I'm in the mood for some TV, how 'bout you?" Ias said brightly, jumping up off the couch and displaying the video in his hand. When neither Saix nor Xemnas said anything, Ias pushed the VHS in to the player. " Well, I'm going to watch this and you losers are free to stay."

" What kind of movie is it?" Xemnas asked. He didn't see Ias smirk again.

" A funny movie." Ias said as he turned the lights off and grabbed the bowl of popcorn on his way back to his seat.

"What's it about?" Xemnas asked.

" Our family reunion." Ias answered. Saix's eyes widened and Ias smiled.

The screen showed a sunny park on which a whole crowd of people were gathered. Their hair were different colors but blue seemed to dominate most of all. The screen focused on two young boys. One looked like Saix, only younger, and the other looked exactly like Ias.

" How long ago was this?"

" Four years to be exact." Ias said, watching Saix's eyes narrow. " This is the summer our darling Saix came out of the closet."

" Really?" Xemnas asked looking at Saix. The bluenette nodded, but didn't say anything.

Young Saix kicked a soccer ball to young Ias. The two laughed as they took the ball up a hill, kicking it back and forth between the two of them. As soon as they were out of sight of the adults, but not the camera, Ias turned to Saix.

" You didn't need to act all perfect yesterday." He spat. Saix glared at him.

" You only have yourself to blame. You were the one who came out to Mom and Dad before telling your own parents." He retorted.

" I didn't have a choice! You made me tell them." Ias yelled.

" Well, you shouldn't have tried hitting on Demyx, then." Saix said with a smirk. Ias glared at him.

" That little blond wasn't even that interesting. I like smarter guys, anyway." Ias said with sniff. Saix merely rolled his eyes.

" Sure." He said and kicked the soccer ball down the other side of the hill. He and Ias watch the ball roll down and land on a small hill of leaves. Immediately growing bored, they sat down on the hill.

" So what about you?" Ias asked suddenly.

" What about me?" Saix asked.

" When are you going to tell your parents?"

" Hopefully never."

" Oh please, there's only so much time you can keep _that _a secret before your parents eventually find out." Saix laughed.

" And you would be the expert, wouldn't you?" He asked. Ias scowled.

" When are you going to tell them?" He asked impatiently.

" Why do you care?"

" Because you're my cousin and I care about you very much." Saix rolled his eyes with a snort.

" I doubt that."

" Whatever. But I saw you checking out that pool boy back at the hotel. I could introduce you, if you want." Ias offered.

" Why?" Saix asked suspiciously.

" Because my cousin can't be going into high school as virgin. I simply won't allow it."

" But you were a virgin when you went into high school." Saix pointed out.

"True, but I don't want you making my mistake."

" I won't because I won't let my parents know that I'm gay." Saix said confidently.

" If you want me to introduce you to that pool boy, you'd better." Ias hissed.

" Well, then, never mind. He's hot but not that hot."

" Fine then, I'll just use the tape to show them."

" No, you won't." Saix said and turned to the camera. " Axel, don't let him get the tape."

" Roger." Axel said and the tape cut off. Moments later, it cut back on to show a banquet dinner. Saix and Ias were seated at a large round table, next to each other while the adults talked about unimportant matters.

" I'll get that tape and show everyone." Ias hissed to Saix. The younger boy's eyes widened and he kicked him under the table. Ias winced and glared at him before digging into his food as a woman next to him glared at them. The camera came around behind Saix and Ias and zoomed in on their food. Suddenly, Ias grabbed the camera and jerking it away from Axel's grasp, he ran off with it. He stopped just outside the door and stuck the camera back into the room to watch the chaos. Saix nervously stood up.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I have to tell you." He said loudly. Everyone stopped eating and turned their attention to Saix. Saix's parents seemed unawares of what their son was about to tell them. Saix took a big breath.

" I'm gay." He said loud enough for everyone to hear him. The camera focused on Saix's mother as she fainted. The hall was a buzz while his neighbors stared horrified at him. Saix looked very smug with himself and smirked at Ias.

" Bastard" Ias muttered from behind the camera. " You're not supposed to be happy about it."

Just then, Saix's mom walked through the door. She took one look at Xemnas sitting on the couch with Saix, Ias slumped on the opposite end of the couch, and screamed. She rushed over to Ias and checked him to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

" Ias, sweetie, what happened? Did that N do this to you?" She asked. Ias smirked.

" No, Mom, Xemnas did-" Saix began when Ias cut him off.

" Yes, Auntie, that N jumped me on my way home and Saix didn't do anything about it." Ias said pitifully. Saix's mom glared at Xemnas as Saix's dad stepped into the house.

" Saix, we need to talk." Saix's mom said sternly to her son. Before starting she gently pushed Ias down. " There, now, Ias, lie down for a bit until I can get you some ice."

" This is the final straw. We can't allow this to go on. First, that N turns you gay and then he puts Seifer in jail. Now, he's beaten up Ias. From now on, he can't be seen with you." Saix's mom said angrily pointing to Xemnas.

" Bullshit! Forget about being seen with him, I don't want you to even talk to him." Saix's dad growled. Saix's eyes widened.

" You can't do that." He exclaimed.

" Who the hell says I can't?" His father asked.

" I do. You can't control me." Saix snarled.

" We're your parents, of course we can control you."

" No, you can't."

Then Saix's dad said those lines that pushed any rebellious teen of the house: " As long as you live under my roof, you will obey my rules."

" Then maybe I won't live under your roof." Saix snapped back. His mom looked taken aback by that statement.

" Saix, sweetie, you can't be serious." She said trying to reason with the boy. Saix shook his head.

" Sorry, Mom, but I've had enough of you, both." He said. His mom looked surprised then her eyes narrowed.

" What makes you think we haven't had enough of you?" She hissed. " You stomp around here thinking you're the shit, always getting in trouble _every_day. Your father and I have been busting our asses to keep you in school and if it wasn't for us, you wouldn't be there now."

" You're right, mom. It's because of the two of you that I'm still in school." Saix said then smirked. "Which is why I should be thanking you." His parents and even Ias stared back, looking bewildered at him.

" Thank them? Why?" Ias asked.

" Because if it wasn't for them," Saix said and slipped an arm around Xemnas' waist, who had been forgotten in the arguing, " I never would have met Xemnas." Saix's mom and dad paled with shock. Then his dad's face turned bright red with anger.

" GET OUT!" He thundered. " GET OUT AND TAKE THAT N WITH YOU."

"My pleasure." Saix responded and turned to walk upstairs.

" Where do you think you're going?" His mom asked as the young blue head proceeded to pull his boyfriend up the stairs to his room.

" To get my stuff." Saix called over his shoulder.

" What makes you think you can rebel and steal from us?" His mom asked. Saix paused.

" What are you talking about? Those clothes are mine." Saix said turning around to face his mom.

" Who bought those clothes? We did, so those are ours." His dad informed him. Saix narrowed his eyes again and stormed upstairs, dragging Xemnas along with him. He went into his room and slammed the door behind. Xemnas stood by the door and watched as Saix walked over to his closet and pulled out clothes.

" Are you sure about this?" Xemnas asked. Saix stopped and looked over at him.

" Of course I'm sure. I've been wanting to do this forever." The blue head said testily.

" But where are you going to stay? Have you even thought about that?" Xemnas asked as Saix returned to packing. Saix stopped again and glared at him.

" Yes, I have. Why are you being so negative? I thought you'd want me to leave my parents house."

" Yeah, when you go to college. Saix, you still have about three months of school left."

" You're not being that helpful."

" Do you atleast know of a place to stay?"

" Yeah."

" Well then, there's nothing I can do." Xemnas said with a shrug. Saix stopped packing and turned around to face him.

" What do you mean?" He asked warily. Xemnas smiled and walked up to him.

" I mean there's nothing I can do but take you home with me."

" But what about your dad?"

" He won't mind and if he doe, he can just go to hell." Xemnas replied with a casual shrug.

" I'm not so sure,Xemnas. I have another place I can go to."

" Listen to me, Saix." Xemnas said holding his head in his hands. " If you go to my dad's house, someone they definitely won't like if they're anything like Seifer's mom, then they'll be pissed. Can you imagine the look on their faces?" Saix smiled and kissed him. He finished up his packing and turned back to face his boyfriend.

" Let's go." He said and picked up his suitcase. The two of them walked down stairs. Saix's parents were in the kitchen, arguing loudly. Ias was relaxing on the couch.

" See ya." He called with a smirk. Saix paused at the door and turned back to Ias. He walked over calmly to his cousin and stood in front of him. Ias looked up at him. " What?" He asked. Saix punched him in the stomach once, twice then a third time for good measure. He walked out the door as Ias fell onto the floor coughing up blood.

" I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Saix murmured, causing Xemnas to smile.

* * *

When they arrived at Xemnas' house, Xehanort was sitting in the living room, watching a special on holiday cakes on the cooking channel. He quickly changed when he heard Xemnas come in. 

" Smooth, Norty." Xemnas said with a laugh. " Next time, you might want to close the blinds before you start watching food porn." He went up to his room with Saix.

" Food porn?" The blue head questioned.

" It's just those foods that are really sugary that Norty can't seem to stop eating. He really likes cakes and will probably run out to the store tonight to buy some." Xemnas explained. Saix nodded.

" I see." He murmured but he sounded a little distracted. Xemnas walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Saix's waist.

" You okay?" Xemnas asked gently. Saix nodded and leaned his head against him.

" Yeah, I just need time to adjust." He murmured.

" Do you want me stay here?"

" When haven't I?" Saix asked and they say down on the bed then eventuall fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Xemnas and Saix arrived at school, together, much to the interest of everyone. 

" Oh, does this mean you two are serious?" Demyx asked. Saix scowled at him.

" What the hell are you talking about?"

" You two are holding hands and looking all lovey-dovey" Demyx explained pointing to their hands which they were in fact, holding. Saix looked down at their hands and shrugged.

" Oh well." He said simply. Xemnas smiled and kissed him on the cheek, causing the blue head to blush.

" Awwwwww." Axel and Demyx chorused and Saix glared at them.

" Come on Saix, you can't tell us that you two don't look adorable together." Demyx said with a snicker.

" You have five seconds to get out of my sight." Saix growled.

" Ha, I'd like to see you try, slowpoke." Axel taunted. Saix narrowed his eyes and ran toward him. Axel and Demyx took off through the parking lot. Xigbar and Xaldin passed them as they walked toward the school.

" Xigbar, Xaldin, what are you two doing here?" Xemnas asked.

" We came to see if you wanted to go on a little visit." Xigbar answered.

" A visit? Where?" Xemnas asked.

" To see an old friend." Xaldin said cryptically.

" Who? I don't know anyone in jail, do I?"

" This is a special case." Xaldin said. Xemnas thought about it for a moment.

" Sure, why not. When do you want to go?" He asked with a shrug.

" After school." Xigbar answered.

" Then why did you come in the morning?"

" Because we wanted to catch you before you two lovebirds went home." Xaldin answered simply.

" So are you going to come?" Xigbar asked eagerly.

" Yeah." Xemnas said then whistled. Saix stopped chasing Axel and Demyx and looked back at him. Xemnas waved him back over. Saix walked came over but not before flipping Axel and Demyx the bird, as the two laughed at him.

" Woah, you have him trained to come at your whistle?" Xigbar asked in amazement.

" Good boy." Xaldin said patting Saix on the head before his hand was batted away by Xemnas.

" Oh, I get it, he's yours." Xaldin said with a smile and a wink just as the bell rang. Xemnas said good bye to them, then he and Saix went to their first period.

In first period:

Mr. Valentine stood up after the second bell rang.

" Listen up." He called. " I need to grade your projects so do whatever you want. And no, Namine, we won't watch any Disney movies." He said to Namine before she could even raise her hand. He sat down and the students talked to each other in a low voices knowing how rarely they ever get free days in Mr. Valentine's classroom. Saix turned to Xemnas, who was writing in his notebook.

" What do you want to do after school, today?" The blue head asked, watching as Xemnas' pencil scribbled across the paper.

" Xaldin and Xigbar want to go visit the jail." Xemnas answered.

" The jail?" Saix said with a frown. " But Seifer's there. Are you sure you want to see him now?" Xemnas looked.

" I was wondering why they wanted to go there." He mused. " Oh well, this should be fun." He added with a smile.

" Then, what will you do after that?" Saix asked.

" Probably go home and do my homework."

" Yeah right." Saix said with a snort causing Xemnas to smile.

" I do my homework, besides I can't do it before I go to bed, now, because..." He trailed off smirking at Saix. The blue head blushed again and silently cursed himself for easily getting flustered around his boyfriend. Xemnas leaned forward and brushed his lips against Saix's. A brunette girl sitting in front of Namine saw them kiss and screamed.

" Mr. Valentine, PDA. Gay PDA" She shrieked. Mr. Valentine ignored her, the reason being the white cord that trailed from under his jet black hair to the black Ipod mini on his desk.

" Hey, bitch." Xemnas called. The girl looked back over at him. Xemnas grabbed Saix's head and kissed him again, he made a big show of it by purposely waiting to pull away. The girl screamed again, earning glares from most, if not all, of the people in the room.

" Eww, get a room!" she yelled in disgust.

" Why don't you go screw yourself." Saix snarled, shooting the girl a frosty glare. The girl froze as she stared at him. Then she fell out of her chair and scrambled over to Mr. Valentine's desk. Mr. Valentine pulled the ear plugs from his ears and calmly looked up at her.

" Yes, Selphie, what is it?" He asked patiently.

" Mr. Valentine, those two gay guys were kissing!" she declared pointing at Xemnas and Saix. Mr. Valentine sighed.

" Xemnas, were you kissing Saix?" He asked.

" Yes," Xemnas said calmly.

" Ok, now what's the problem Selphie?" Mr. Valentine asked her. She gaped at him.

" Mr. Valentine, he just said he was kissing that other guy." she said slowly, wondering if Mr. Valentine had misheard her.

" I'm know that Selphie. I heard him say it."

" But, Mr. Valentine, that's PDA, shouldn't they get in trouble?"

" For kissing?"Mr. Valentine asked.

" Yeah, and because they're gay." Selphie answered.

" No, they won't get in trouble."

" But why not?"

" Because, 1. I didn't see them and PDA can only be enforced by a teacher, and 2. I don't care. But you will get in trouble if you don't sit back down. I have little patience with homophobes." Mr. Valentine said testily. Selphie gulped and ran back to her seat. Through out the rest of the period, she made sure she didn't look at either Xemnas or Saix. Not that either cared too much.

* * *

In second period, Xemnas and Saix worked with Demyx and Axel in a lab that required them to burn different salts and record the colors. The reason the four of them needed to work together was because Axel was a pyromaniac, and loving fire, would repeatedly burn things that weren't meant to be burned. 

" Ow, Axel, that's my hair!" Demyx yelled. Like, Demyx's hair for a example. So, Saix and Demyx held the red head down while Xemnas burned the different compounds and recored the results. After he was done, he took over for Demyx, allowing the blond to copy down the information for himself and Axel. Axel tried to get out of Saix and Xemnas' grasp.

" Come on, you guys. This is manhandling. Let me go so I can do the lab." Axel whined.

" No," Xemnas said firmly. Axel scowled and tried pulling away again.

" Axel, do you want us to tell Roxas how bad you've been." Saix asked. That made Axel stop.

" Come on, Saix, don't use my boyfriend against me." He said sounding annoyed.

" Why not? you've used Xemnas against me." Saix answered calmly.

" He's right." Demyx added.

" When did he use me against you?" Xemnas asked.

" Doesn't matter." Saix said quickly and tightened his grasp on Axel's arm when the red head opened his mouth to tell him. Xemnas frowned but the bell rang before he could ask his question.

Third period passed quickly since nothing interesting happened in history. It's already been done so what's the use talking about? At least that was Axel's philosophy and Demyx agreed with him on that.

* * *

For lunch, the cafeteria personnel decided that last Friday's lunch was still good and thus served it for lunch on Monday. Naturally, very few people ate it. Axel groaned as he rubbed his empty stomach. 

" Man, this bites. Can't we go get some real food?" He asked. Demyx shook his head.

" Can't. We're not allowed off campus." He said, as he nibbled on a piece of apple he managed to swipe from Larxene's lunch. Xemnas stood up suddenly.

" Where are you going?" Saix asked.

" To get food." The silver head answered then walked over to his brother.

" But you can't. You know we're not allowed off campus during school hours." Saix said as he caught up to him.

" That's never stopped me before." Xemnas replied with a wink as he stopped in front of Xehanort's table. " Norty, come on, we're getting food." Xehanort stood up.

" Okay. I'll be back guys." he called to his friends.

" Ansem, where are you going?" Ienzo asked.

" I'll be right back, little chibi, okay?" Xehanort asked gently. Ienzo nodded and the two brothers left without another word to Saix. Saix returned to the table, looking a bit peeved.

" What happened?" Axel asked as the blue-head sat down angrily.

" He refused to tell me how he was getting food and then just left." Saix answered angrily.

" Aw, poor puppy." Demyx cooed, earning a glare from the bluenette " Don't worry, I'm sure Xemmy will be back soon."

" I'm not a puppy and don't call him 'Xemmy'" Saix snapped.

Getting off campus had been surprisingly easy for the two twins, as well as getting their food. The hard task was getting back into the school. Luckily, they were used to sneaking into school and made it onto the school grounds. Infact, they were walking down the hallway to the cafeteria when they were stopped by a hall monitor.

" You two, hold it right there." The boy yelled. The two continued walking as if they hadn't heard him. Xemnas stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Xehanort also stopped and the two turned around to face the boy. He was much younger then them, probably a sophomore or a junior, judging by his lack of fear or nervousness. " I told you two to stop. Why didn't you?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

" I'm sorry, officer, but we thought you talking to those other kids." Xehanort answered. The boy shot him a quizzical look.

" What other kids?" He asked.

" Those two white kids." Xehanort said pointing farther down the hallway.

" What white kids?" the monitor asked peering down the hallway.

" Those white kids. Don't tell me you don't see them." Xehanort said looking annoyed.

" I don't see any white kids." the monitor said looking confused.

" Of course not. You don't see white people but you see us." Xemnas said with a snort. " Unbelievable, some people are so racist!"

" I'm not racist!" The monitor exclaimed.

" Why are we the ones always getting stopped in the hallway?" Xehanort asked, ignoring the monitor.

" I know. Just last week I got questioned for stealing the calculators from the Algebra classroom. I don't even have Algebra!" Xemnas exclaimed.

" You think that's bad, well, I got stopped in the hallway because they thought I stole some girl's purse. But while the teachers was questioning me, in the hallway, mind you, the real thief walks by with the purse in his hand. Even says hello to the teacher and he doesn't get caught." Xehanort said with a scoff.

" And now you're stopping us. Two innocent black kids and ignoring the white kids who are skipping class." Xemnas said turning back to the monitor.

" But why are you two not in class?" The boy asked.

" We went to the bathroom." Xehanort said simply.

" Together?" The boy asked. Xemnas smiled and slipped an arm around Xehanort.

" Yep." He said.

" But aren't you two brothers?"

" Brothas. You know, black slang for friends." Xemnas explained.

" Oh." The monitor said simply.

" Now, why don't you just walk away and we'll forget this little incident of racism." Xehanort suggested, smiling nicely. The monitor nodded and walked back down the hallway. The two waited until he had turned the corner before sprinting to the cafeteria.

Xemnas emptied the contents of his bag on to the table and then collapsed in the the chair beside Saix, all while laughing his head off.

" What's so funny?" Saix asked, still looking peeved at being left behind. Everyone at the table grabbed the boxes of Chinese and Italian food. Yeah, Land of Grapes and Dragons was a weird restaurant. Xemnas leaned against him as his laughter subsided.

" I'll tell you in P.E." He said simply and grabbed a box of teriaki chicken and dug in.

* * *

During fourth period, after sufficiently stuffing their faces, Axel and Demyx didn't feel like running around. So they sat on the bleachers with Xemnas and Saix, who was being unusually quiet. 

"Saix, what's wrong?" Xemnas asked looking concerned.

" Tell me where you went." Saix answered sharply.

" Land of Grapes and Dragons. You can tell that from the boxes."

" Then why couldn't I come with you?"

"Because I need Xehanort in order to play the race card."

" Race card?"

" Yes, you know, that ploy that minorities like to use against white people to get out of doing something." Xemnas explained calmly.

" But why didn't you just threaten them? Most hall monitors are lower class men, anyway.

" True, but we didn't need him telling anyone about this." Xemnas explained. He slipped an arm around Saix' waist. " Is that what you were mad at? Man, you're starting to PMS as bad as Norty." Saix smiled.

" No one can PMS more than him." Sax said and they both laughed until Xemnas kissed Saix on the cheek again. But this time, Saix didn't blush, he merely leaned his head on Xemnas' shoulder.

" Okay, I have to ask. What happened between the two of you?" Demyx asked as he and Axel watched the soap opera behind them.

" What do you mean?" Xemnas asked.

" Did something happen that made you two realize you love each other and are meant to be together for the end of time?" Axel asked.

" No, I just left my parents house." Saix said.

" And went where?" Demyx asked.

" Xemnas' house." Saix said. Demyx and Axel exchanged knowing glances causing Saix to frown. "What?"

" So you've moved in together, huh? Does that mean you've said 'I love you'?"

" Where'd you get that from?" Saix asked looking horrified. Xemnas looked concerned.

" You don't love me?" He asked. " Because I love you." Saix opened and closed his mouth then hung his head.

" Saix?" Demyx asked looking surprised. Saix raised his head with a smirk and kissed Xemnas on the lips.

" I'm only kidding. I love you too." He said smiling at Xemnas.

" Really?" Xemnas asked as he raised an eyebrow.

" Of course." Saix said with a roll of his gold eyes. " I wouldn't have done half the things I did for you, if I didn't at least care about you."

" Not to mention you slept with me." Xemnas added. Saix shook his head.

" That was more from lust then love."

" Because I'm sexy?" Xemnas asked.

" Damn straight." Saix answered with a smirk

" Bow chicka wow wow" Demyx muttered to Axel, who nodded.

" Shut up, Demyx." Saix said with a scowl.

" Alright, ladies, enough tea time. Let's actually do something today." The coach called to them.

"Hey," Demyx yelled as he stood up. " I'm not a lady, Saix is." He said and dodged a kick from the blue head.

" What makes you say that?" Saix asked.

"Well, you are bottoming" Demyx said knowingly.

" Yeah? So are you." Saix pointed out.

" Well, at least I don't look like a girl." Demyx said, fingering his blond mohawk.

" Well, I'll have you know, that last time Xemnas and I slept together, he was on the bottom." Saix snapped.

" T.M.I." Axel exclaimed throwing an arm over his face. " I do not need to know about my friend's sex life. But just so you know, I'm getting more than both of you." Axel bragged and sprinted to the track. The other three ran off after him while the coach shook his head sadly after them. He was getting way too old for this.

* * *

After school, Xemnas and Saix waited for Xaldin and Xigbar, who pulled up in a beat up station wagon. 

" Where are you going, the beach?" Xemnas asked as he and Saix climbed in the car.

" Ha, ha, that joke has only been used like what? 500 times already?" Xigbar asked with a roll of his eye.

" Actually, the 500th time was 5 months ago. This is the 525th time." Xaldin pointed out. Xigbar merely flipped him off and drove out of the parking lot. The drive to the jail was quick. Xigbar walked straight up to the front desk and slammed a paper in front of the receptionist, a brunette whose hair was pulled into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. The woman glanced warily at Xaldin before examining the paper.

" Go through the double doors and its the first hallway on your left." She instructed pointing to her right. As they walked away, Saix took a look back to see the woman checking him out.

" Didn't we see her in the restaurant _and_ the ice cream parlor?" Saix asked. Xaldin took a look back.

" Yeah, she was the same person." He confirmed. " I wonder why she's working here."

" Maybe she got fired for flirting with the customers." Xemnas muttered darkly. Xigbar smirked and nudged Xaldin.

" Looks like Xemmy's jealous." The pony-tailed boy whispered to Xaldin.

" About time. I was beginning to think Saix was the only jealous one." The braided boy whispered back. They stopped at an intersection.

" Okay, Xemnas, you and Saix continue on down this hall. The number is 56. We'll see you guys later." Xaldin instructed and without waiting for a word from Xemnas or Saix , he and Xigbar turned left and walked away. Xemnas shrugged and walked down the hallway. Inmates came to the bars to jeer at them as they passed. Xemnas stopped short in front of one particular cell, with the number 55 printed above it, and Saix bumped into him.

" Why'd you stop?" Saix asked, but Xemnas ignored him. Instead, he walked slowly to the cell, peering inside at the person slumped on a cot in the far corner.

" Ansem?" Xemnas breathed. The figure on the cot raised his head and smirked at Xemnas.

" Hello, Xemnas." He said. The man looked a lot like Xemnas, except that this Ansem looked much older. " How' s Xehanort?" He asked. Xemnas' eyes narrowed and Ansem chuckled. " Still the same, huh?"

" He's never been the same after what you did to him, bastard." Xemnas hissed.

"Come now, Xemnas. Why are you calling me that when you know you and Xehanort are the bastards for living with that white man?" Ansem said with a smile but his eyes held only malice.

" You never did like my dad." Xemnas snarled.

" How could I? He's not your real family." Ansem said angrily.

" At least he doesn't try to hurt us." Xemnas snapped.

" It wasn't my fault."

" That's bullshit and you know it." Xemnas yelled. Ansem smirked.

" You two could have good little boys and stayed quiet and then I wouldn't even be here." Ansem looked behind Xemnas. " Who's he?" He asked nodding toward Saix.

" That's none of your business." Xemnas snapped. Ansem smiled.

" Oh, you usually never bring out the claws unless he's important to you." He threw Saix a disgusted look before turning his gaze back to Xemnas. " So where are the other two stoogies? "

" That's also none of your business."

" Hey, Ansem, who are you talking to?" A voice called from behind Xemnas. Xemnas turned around and frowned at Seifer, who glared back at him. "Oh, it's the N."

" You know my cousin, Seifer?" Ansem asked.

" Yeah, I know him." Seifer muttered darkly. " He was the one who help put me away."

" Oh, then I should thank you, Xemnas. If it wasn't for you, I would never have met him." Ansem purred. Xemnas glared at him then turned on his heel and left. " Tell, Xehanort I said 'hi'." Ansem called after him with laugh that rang through the prison. The laughter seemed to chase the pair as they went back to the intersection where they had separated from Xigbar and Xaldin. Saix vaguely remembered the number of Seifer's cell read 56. They were waiting for them and looked up when the pair arrived. Xemnas didn't say a word to either of them and angrily walked through the doors and out of the building. The ride to Xemnas' house was silent, without even the radio to fill the silence. When Xigbar stopped outside Xemnas' house, the silver-head didn't budge.

" Saix, go check to see if Norty's in there, will you?" Xaldin asked. Saix nodded and got out. He came back shortly.

" The house is empty." He reported. Xemnas got out silently and the other three followed him. He finally came to a stop in his room and sat down heavily on his bed. Saix came and sat down beside him and Xemnas leaned against him. He looked like he really need comfort, and Saix was only too happy to comply.

" What happened?" Saix asked after a while. Xigbar and Xaldin looked at each other then looked at Xemnas for confirmation. Xemnas nodded.

" Go ahead and tell him." He mumbled. Xigbar took a deep breath and started...

" Well, judging by Xemnas' bad mood, you probably met Xemnas and Xehanort's cousin. He's their only living relative and offered to take them in after finding them, about three years ago. They idolized him, thought he was so perfect. Well, he was. He had good grades in school and never had a shortage of girlfriends or boyfriends, for that matter. But he always had the worst luck. One day he got in trouble with some drug dealers. They said he would be debt free if he gave them Xemnas and Xehanort. He did. Some guys came to the house when Xemnas and Xehanort were home alone and took them away. When they were told that Ansem had betrayed them, they didn't want to believe it. They got away, somehow, and went straight to the police. The police arrested the dealers and Ansem and then Professor Ansem, that's your teacher, picked them up and took them back home. To this day, Xehanort refuses to believe he was betrayed by his own cousin while Xemnas has hated him ever since." A stunned silence followed this telling. Saix rubbed Xemnas' back gently and Xemnas closed his eyes.

" Wow." The blue head whispered. Xigbar and Xaldin left soon after that.

* * *

The next day, Saix found he couldn't sit up. Xemnas was using his chest as a pillow and refused to move even after the alarm went off. 

" Xemnas, time to get up." Saix said softly. Xemnas stirred.

" No, Norty, don't eat that sushi. I want to get some sleep tonight." Xemnas muttered. Saix smiled and he tried moving him, but found Xemnas' arms were wrapped firmly around his waist. Xehanort peeked into the room and smiled.

" He's still not up?"He asked. Saix shook his head.

" He did this yesterday, too." The blue head muttered as he tried to loosen Xemnas' grip. Xehanort snickered.

" Good." He said and pulled out a scrapbook.

"What's that?" Saix asked.

" Just a book of pictures our dad collected when we were young." Xehanort said smiling mischievously. He opened the book and showed Saix a picture of two little boys, about 5 or 6, dressed in corduroys, smiling at the camera. Little Xemnas smiled cheekily as he leaned on little Xehanort's head.

" Cute." Saix said with a small smile.

" And this is the most embarrassing picture of them all." Xehanort said with a snicker. The picture showed, Xemnas, looking about, 13 or 14, dressed in a fluffy white dress holding a bouquet of white roses with a veil perched on top of his silver hair. Xehanort stood beside him in a tuxedo. Xemnas looked quite flustered to be in the dress while Xehanort looked very proud of himself. Seeing the picture and the expressions on the two boys faces' made Saix laugh. This woke Xemnas up. He raised his head and blinked at Xehanort and the book in his hands.

" What's that?" He mumbled. Xehanort smirked.

" Nothing, just a picture of Xemmy on her wedding day." The white haired boy said. It took a moment for Xemnas to registered what Xehanort had said but after he did, he tackled his brother to the floor, last night's visit completely forgotten.

" Why you little. I told you to never show those pictures to any one." Xemnas roared. Xehanort laughed while his brother shook him roughly.

" But, Xemnas, I thought those pictures were cute." Saix said making Xemnas pause to stare at the blue head.

" You did?" Xemnas asked in disbelief. Xehanort took this opportunity to pushed his brother off and scramble out the door. Xemnas narrowed his amber eyes and took off after him. Saix leaped off the bed and grabbed Xemnas around his waist to stop him before he had progressed more then a few steps from his room.

" What's the big deal? I liked those pictures." Saix whispered in his ear.

" Really?" Xemnas asked relaxing slightly

" Yes, I've never seen pictures like those. Why didn't you show those to me earlier?"

" Because they're embarrassing." Xemnas explained, trying to think straight but that was getting harder to do the longer Saix held him.

" I don't think so." Saix said he kissed Xemnas' ear.

" Saix, you need to let go of me." Xemnas insisted.

"Why? I like holding you like this."

" Bcause you know how sexy you are in the morning." Xemnas explained. Saix moved a little so he could nibble on Xemnas' ear.

" And you're not?" The blue head asked and kissed him on the nape of his neck. Xemnas hissed with pleasure.

" Saix, please don't molest me in the morning. I'm not that awake and the bed looks very good right about now." Xemnas murmured. Saix smirked and kissed him on the lips before releasing him.

" Fine, we'll finish where we started when we get home." He said, give Xemnas on last kiss on the cheek before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. Xemnas hit his head against the wall with a groan. Looking down, he noticed a slight bulge to his pajama pants and groaned again.

" Just great, as if I really need another reason not to go to school today." he muttered.

* * *

You remember how I said this chapter would be the last chapter? Yeah, well I lied. This is not the end, as I was writing this I thought that I could actually carry this thing over for one more chapter and actually hit 13! So for this chapter, you checked up on Seifer, left that devil house, learned more about both Saix and Xemnas and had a little comic relief splashed in for good measure. As always, please review! 


	13. Chapter 13: The real end!

Here it is the final chapter! Sorry for the logn wait, please don't kill me! -cowers behind her OTP-

**_Acknowledgments_**

_6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9_: Thank you! Glad you liked it.

_Kurotorachan_: Thank you!

_Charlie-Curtis9123_: Thank you!

_Chi Tsubasa Tenshi:_ Thank you! Sorry, if it was a little confusing.

_K-Gforever_: The typos are the bane of my existence! Enough drama. Thank you for reviewing!

_Billie the Fourth Sage:_ Thank you! Sorry for the wait.

_Taerga Live_: Thank you!

_Razori-chan_: Thank you!

_Levi:_ Lol, poor windows, poor cat. Thank you for reviewing!

Again, I'm very sorry for the long wait. It took me a while to find my muse again.

**_New Favers_**

_6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9_

_Charlie-Curtis9123_

_Kurotorachan_

_demonic-blackbird_

* * *

" Ok, you have to tell me." 

" No, actually I don't have to tell you anything." Xemnas said smugly.

" What do you mean? I have a right to know what happened to Ias." Saix exclaimed. For the past week he had been trying to get Xemnas to tell him but the silver head always refused.

" Saix, what's the big deal? What's done is done, so give it a rest." Xemnas said, starting to show a little bit of annoyance. Saix sighed and sat down in the chair next to him.

" Fine, don't tell me what you did. Even though I deserve to know who beat him up." Saix said. Xemnas sighed guiltily.

" Okay, I'll tell you what. I'll call him and have him meet up with us at the Amusement Park, okay? Then you can meet him." He said.

" Why can't you just tell me?" Saix asked.

" What's the fun in that?" Xemnas asked with a smirk. Saix rolled his eyes.

" Fine, so when are we leaving, anyway?"

" Tomorrow at 5."

" In the afternoon?"

" Of course." Xemnas said with a snicker. " Like we'd get up at 5 in the morning." He added with a scoff.

" So make sure everyone's ready before that." Xigbar said from his seat on the floor. He and Xaldin were lying on their stomachs as they worked on their homework. Xemnas was switching from his math homework and the television.

" What is Bloody Sunday." He muttered. The man on the television pressed his buzzer.

" What is bloody Mary?" He asked. Xemnas scowled.

" No, you idiot, Bloody Sunday, not Bloody Mary. The day not the drink." Xigbar and Xaldin raised their heads to shoot Xemnas quizzical looks.

" Xem, you do know-" Xaldin began.

" I know, Mary was also a queen." Xemnas snapped.

" Good." Xigbar said with a sigh of relief. " We were beginning to think all those sleepless nights were starting to get to you." Xemnas shot him a quizzical look.

"What are you talk-" He began but broke off as he realized what they were talking about and glared at the pair. " Ha ha, very funny." He said sarcastically.

* * *

This had to end. Xehanort had walked into the living room, after Xigbar and Xaldin had left, to find his brother and Saix seated on the couch, practically eating each others faces. He coughed loudly to get their attention. Saix merely flicked him off and continued kissing Xemnas. 'Why me?' He thought to himself. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a cup of ice cold water, filled with ice cubes, along with a rather demonic grin on his face. Xehanort stood behind his brother, and emptied the contents of the cup onto Xemnas' head. Then he quickly jumped back to avoid the punch that his brother threw at him. 

"What the hell?" Xemnas exclaimed, pulling away from Saix. The blue head looked disappointed and glared at Xehanort for disturbing them.

" This has to stop." Xehanort said, from the safety of the kitchen door.

" What has to stop?" Saix asked as he tried to keep Xemnas from attacking his brother.

" This couple thing. I know you two are dating but do you really have to make out every day?"

" Yeah." Xemnas said.

"Why?" Xehanort asked him.

" Well, as you've never had a boyfriend, I don't see how you could understand." Xemnas said coldly. Anyone else probably would have been hurt by that statement but Xehanort was stronger then most.

" Try me." He challenged.

" Think of it this way. You like sweets, right?"

" Yeah."

" Well imagine if you could only get your candy at a certain time and not before or after."

" Ok."

"That's what it's like for Saix and me."

" How?" Xehanort asked not seeing the connection at all.

" We can only make out when Dad isn't home. When he is home the most we can do is hold hands. So we take the opportunity when it comes."

" Okay, but that doesn't explain why you can't do that in your room."

" Duh, because we sleep there."

"As well as other things." Saix added. Xemnas smiled at him.

" So why can't you make out in your room?" Xehanort asked.

" Because the couch is comfier." Xemnas answered.

"Unless you'd rather we slept on the couch." Saix said. Xehanort, immediately catching what he as hinting at, shook his head vigorously.

" No, I'm good." He said quickly and darted up stairs. Saix laughed as he heard Xehanort's door slam. He got up and brought back a towel from the closet. Xemnas sat on the floor while Saix sat on the couch, drying his hair with the towel.

" Maybe we should slow down a bit." Saix said as he dried Xemnas' hair. Xemnas frowned.

" You're not serious, are you?" He asked. Saix paused in his drying for a moment before he continued with a smile.

" No." He said.

* * *

Xehanort came down stairs and made himself a cup of tea. Last night had been of those nights when he needed the right boost. Tea gave him the right amount of boost without leaving him hyper. After the water had heated up, he poured it into mug then added the the bag. While the tea was steeping, he walked over to the cabinet for the honey. Except, the honey wasn't there. Xehanort searched the entire cabinet then the pantry in case his father had moved it. It wasn't to be found. 

"Where's the honey? Xemnas doesn't even like honey so he wouldn't have taken it." He murmured to himself.

Meanwhile...

Saix licked the remnants of honey off Xemnas' neck.

" Looks like I missed some from last night." He said with a smirk. Xemnas smiled back.

" I found more." He said then leaned forward to kiss Saix on the lips. As Saix shifted to kiss Xemnas better, his foot knocked an empty honey container on to the floor. Xemnas made a mental note to get some more honey from the store. Saix really liked honey.

* * *

" I swear to the fucking gods I'm going to throw you guys out of this house if you don't stop it." Came a shout as the four of them walked up to the stark white house. Four being Xaldin, Xigbar, Xemnas and Saix. Xaldin was fuming over the fact that the Amusement Park was closed for repairs, on his birthday of all days. Xemnas pressed the doorbell. 

" Calm down, Kadaj." Loz said as he opened the door. He stared in surprise at Xemnas and Saix, before his face broke into a wide grin. " Xemnas, haven't seen you in a while." Xemnas smiled back.

" Same here, Loz. Can we come in? Yazoo's probably expecting us." He said, ignoring the quizzical glances Saix was giving him. He still didn't know why they were there. Loz nodded and backed away from the door to let the four in. Xigbar whistled as he looked around the huge house.

" Nice place." He commented.

" Thanks." Loz said. He led the way into a pristine white living room, where Reno was sitting on a couch next to a boy with long silver hair. Actually the silver head had Reno pinned on the couch and the two of them were making out like there was no tomorrow, while a boy with shoulder-length silver hair looked on in disgust. That didn't really make the room look so pristine but whatever.

" Yazoo, get off my homework." The boy groaned. Yazoo ignored him and continued kissing Reno.

" Yazoo, we have guests." Loz called. This time, Yazoo looked up.

" Who is it?" He asked. His turquoise eyes focused on the four people standing there. Well actually two, Xigbar and Xaldin had wandered off down another hallway. " Xemnas, what are you doing here?" He asked climbing off Reno. The red head sat up and smiled, looking a little dazed, at Xemnas and Saix.

" Hey you two, long time no see." He said with a nod. Saix nodded in return. Yazoo faced Xemnas and held out a hand. Xemnas shook the hand, causing Yazoo to scowl. " Come on you cheap bastard, hand them over." He growled. Xemnas rolled his eyes and pulled out a few bills.

" Can't wait for that money." Xemnas muttered. He handed over two twenties and a ten. " What are you going to spend it on? Speed, marijuana, another pack of cigarettes?" Xemnas asked. Yazoo glared at him as he carefully counted the money and slipped into his pocket.

" If you must know, I plan to take my Reno to dinner." He answered. Reno smiled.

" Oh, Yazoo you shouldn't have." He said happily.

" It's the least I can do after that nasty fight we had, baby." Yazoo said turning back to the red head. Kadaj groaned and beat his head against the wall.

" They're at it again." He whined.

" You know, you don't have to stay." Yazoo called. " you could just go."

" But my homework is under Reno." Kadaj protested.

" Tough luck." Yazoo snapped. Having retrieved his money, he then pushed Reno back down onto the couch. Xemnas laughed, while Loz rolled his eyes.

" Come on, I'll show you to the door." He said. Xemnas nodded and he was about to go when Saix stopped him.

" Aren't we missing something?" He asked. Xemnas frowned.

"Where are Xigbar and Xaldin?" He groaned.

" They wandered off somewhere." Loz answered.

"Really? Well, we'll have to find them." Saix said.

" Do we have to? We could just leave them here." Xemnas whined playfully.

" Not unless you want them scarred for life. Let's just say, Kadaj and I were glad when Yazoo and Reno broke up." Loz told them, with a shudder.

" What did say?" Yazoo called from the doorway of the living room. His face was flushed red, although not from anger.

" Nothing, Yazoo, just go back to Reno, I'm sure he misses you." Loz told him.

" He does." Reno called from the other room. Yazoo glared at Loz before ducking his head back in. Another moan came from the couch. Loz lead Xemnas and Saix down the hallway he had seen Xigbar and Xaldin take. They found the pair seated on bean bag chairs, in a multicolored room, reading a comic book. More comic books were scattered out in front of them. Loz froze in the doorway staring at them. Xigbar raised his head and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Loz ran forward and grabbed the comic book from his hand. His eyes were wide with fear.

" If Kadaj catches you with these, he'll flip his lid." The short-haired boy exclaimed as he quickly picked up the scatter comic books.

" Loz, can you believe him? Thinking he can- Loz, what are you doing with my comic books?" Kadaj asked. He had walked up behind Xemnas and Saix and was now peering over their shoulders. Loz froze then slowly turned to face his brother.

" Well, I ...er... I mean..um..I don't know?" Loz said nervously.

" You don't know?" Kadaj asked calmly. Loz looked around him as if looking for an exit. The room they were in lacked exits, at least those big enough for him to squeeze through. Kadaj pushed roughly past Xemnas as he walked up to his brother. Saix's eyes narrowed, but Xemnas kept a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't. They're my friends." He murmured.

" Are your friend normally this rude?" Saix asked.

" No, but let's go. This is going to get ugly soon." Xemnas told him. " Xaldin, Xig, let's go. Loz, We'll see you guys later."

"Okay." Loz called but kept his eyes on his brother. As they passed the living room, Xigbar peeked in. And immediately wished he hadn't. Xaldin saw him shudder as soon as they left the house.

" What's wrong?"He asked.

" I vote we never go in there again." Xigbar said pleasently, jabbing his thumb behind him.

" I agree." Saix said. Xemnas sighed.

" Fine." He said. They got back into Xigbar's car and drove back to Xemnas' house. Xemnas and Saix got out while Xigbar and Xaldin headed back home. Just then, Thriller started playing. Saix pulled out his cell phone and answered it.

" Hello?"

" Hey, Saix. It's me, Axel."

" Hey, Axel. What's up?"

" Guess what Roxy just did for me?"

" Do I want to know?"

" Tickets to a party Sora's hosting, stupid. What did you think I meant?"

" You don't want to know."

" Ew, Xemnas has really rubbed off on you." Saix's eyes widened in anger.

"No, he hasn't." He snapped.

"Yikes, sorry. Anyway, the party's on the night of Prom and Roxas got tickets for you, me Demyx, Zexion, Xemnas and himself."

" Are the others going?"

" Yeah, well, Larxene, Marluxia and Luxord are. I don't know about Vexen and Lexeaus."

" Vexen, will probably go and so will Lexeaus. You know Zexion will make them."

" Yeah. So are you and Xemnas coming?"

" Hold on, I'll check." Saix pulled the phone away from his ear and covered the mouth piece with his hand. " Hey, Xemnas, do you want to go to a party on prom-night?" Xemnas made a face.

" Party? With who else?" He asked.

" Probably everyone else." Saix answered.

" Sure." Xemnas said with a shrug. He smiled suddenly. " In fact, see if you can get tickets for Xaldin and Xigbar."

" Why?" Saix asked suspiciously.

" No reason." Xemnas said innocently but Saix wasn't fooled. Still, he turned back to the phone.

" Xemnas said yes and he wants to know if you could get tickets for Xigbar and Xaldin."

" More people? Axel I can only ask Sora for so many favors." Roxas whined in the background.

" Then ask Riku." Axel told him. To Saix he said, " I'll try but I can't promise anything. What is Xemnas thinking inviting his cohorts along with him?"

"I wish I knew." Saix said grimly. He turned back to Xemnas. " Now why did we go over there?"

"To see the one who beat up Ias for me." Xemnas told him.

"Who, that guy Loz?"

"Nope, Yazoo."

"The one making out with Reno?"

" Yep. Don't you remember the one who beat up Ias pulled Reno away. That was Yazoo."

" So did you pay Reno, too?"

"Nope, I paid Ienzo to bring Reno with him when he came to visit Zexion."

"Then how did you know Ias was going to ask Reno out?"

"I didn't. It was all just luck."

"Luck?"

"Yep and thanks to Yazoo and Ienzo, Ias is out of your hair. It should take him a while to recover." Xemnas said with a snicker. They walked over to the couch to watch television until Xehanort and Ansem came home.

* * *

On the night of Prom, most teens had to worry about whether their hair looked nice or the clothes were pretty/handsome enough. Saix had other problems. He had snook into his house to get his suit out of the closet. Xemnas had wanted to come with him but Saix refused in case his parents or Ias, who still hadn't gone back home, were there. Now with the suit on and his hair brushed, he never could get his hair to look just right when he wanted it to, he waited for his ride. When he'd returned to Xemnas' house, Xehanort informed him that his brother had left shortly after Saix did. Saix had showered and washed his hair so now he sat on the couch with Xehanort. The white-haired boy was actually going to prom and he looked dressed for in a white suit with a lavender tie. The door rang and Saix got up to see who it was. Xemnas stood there dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a silver tie. Saix gave him a once over before stepping outside. 

" You look handsome." He said. Xemnas smiled and looked over the blue-head. Saix was dressed in a jet black suit with a cerulean blue tie. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail, but he looked nothing like his cousin. Xemnas reached a hand up to Saix face. Saix felt a tug and then his hair spilled down around him.

" Xemnas," He said with a scowl. "It took me forever to get it right."

" I like it down." Xemnas said, letting his fingers run through Saix's hair. Saix smiled at the feeling. A car honked behind them.

" Let's go, love birds. You can do that later." Axel called from the car window. Saix frowned and followed Xemnas to the street when a limo, not a car, waited for them. Xemnas opened the door for him.

"Ladies, first." Demyx called from inside. Saix glared at him as he came in with Xemnas close behind, the silver head enjoyed his view as he climbed in. They sat together across from the door. Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion were already there.

" Nice ride." Saix commented. " Who's is this?"

" Zexion's." Axel said with a laugh. Zexion shot him a glare.

" No. Ienzo's renting it. He said we could use it since the party starts before Prom and ends after it." He explained. They stopped to pick up Luxord, Vexen, Marluxia, Lexeaus and Larxene. Xaldin and Xigbar said they would come later, after crashing the prom at their school.

The party was located in a warehouse, 30 minutes away from town. Surprisingly, it was packed and a good number of the teens there were seniors. They were all dressed as if they were really were at Prom but with the lack of parent chaperons patrolling around and breaking up those dances they deemed too risqué. After an hour of dancing, everyone had shed their coats. It was much too hot with them on. Axel had dragged Roxas off somewhere and still hadn't returned. Xemnas watched Saix dance with Demyx, the two enjoying the music. The silver head had declined several invitations to dance and not all of them were from Saix. After the eighth person had been turned down, Saix marched over to his boyfriend and demanded that he dance. Xemnas shook his head.

"Saix, no. Go dance with Demyx." He said. Where they stood, they could easily be heard, unlike elsewhere in the warehouse.

" He's dancing with Zexion, see?" Saix said pointing at Demyx who was grinding against Zexion, making the smaller boy very uncomfortable. Xemnas laughed.

" He doesn't seem to be enjoying himself." He commented. Saix turned back toward him.

"So what? You aren't either."

" I've been watching you. Believe me, I am enjoying myself." Saix pouted.

" I wanted you to enjoy spending time with me." Xemnas groaned.

" Saix, you know not to pout like that. I'm just going to start kissing you."He said.

"I know but if it's the only way then..." Saix said with a shrug. Xemnas sighed and stood up.

"Fine let's go." He said. Saix smiled and pulled him out on the dance floor. Xemnas placed his hands on the blue head's waist to keep him from moving away. They passed by Demyx and Zexion. Zexion seemed to have gotten over his earlier discomfort because the two were engaged in a lip lock session and their fellow dancers just moved around them.

At half past midnight, the group piled in to the limo to be dropped off at their respective houses. Saix climbed out the but didn't wait for Xemnas. Instead, he headed straight for the door. The night of dancing had worn him out. All he wanted was to get inside and go to bed. Xemnas had other plans. The blue head had made it to the door before he was turned around and pressed against the door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Xemnas purred into his ear, sending shivers down his back.

"To sleep. I'm tired." Saix told him.

" Too bad." Xemnas said as he kissed Saix's ear.

" Why is that?" Saix asked. His eyes lids drifted close.

" I got some of that chocolate you said you liked so much. But if your too tired.."

" Chocolate, where?" Saix asked, instantly perking up.

"Inside." Xemnas said. Saix opened the door and hurried into the house. The lights were off, Xehanort having still not come home yet. He was spending the night with one of his friends.

"Where is it?" Saix asked eagerly. Xemnas chuckled and headed upstairs.

"Come on." He said. Saix frowned, but followed him none the less. They went into Xemnas' room but Saix didn't see any chocolate.

"Where is it?"Saix asked.

"On the bed." Xemnas told him. Saix walked over to the bed. He still didn't see anything.

" Xemnas, I don't--" He hissed suddenly when Xemnas kissed his neck. "Xemnas, oh..don't...stop." Xemnas continued kissing him along his neck. He placed both hands on Saix's shoulders, moving in slow small circles, gradually feeling the muscles relax. Saix's eyes closed and he sighed blissfully. Xemnas turned him around so they were facing each other. Saix opened his eyes to ask Xemnas' why he stopped when he was pushed onto the bed. Xemnas climbed on top of him, smirking confidently.

"You tricked me." Saix murmured.

" And?" Xemnas asked. He kissed Saix on the lips. " Do you mind?"

" Not really." Saix said. He ran his fingers through Xemnas' hair to the back of his head then pulled him down. Their lips meet and their tongues slipped out to duel each other. Neither cared that Xigbar and Xaldin hadn't shown up. That would remain a mystery forever.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Or, until the next day. Xigbar smirked and exchanged glances with Xaldin. The three of them were seated on Xemnas' couch. Saix was still asleep.

" Where's Saix?" Xaldin countered.

"The poor thing was utterly exhausted from yesterday' s activities" Xemnas said, but couldn't hide his smirk for long.

"You animal!" Xigbar exclaimed, punching Xemnas on the arm. "Xaldin and I were busy crashing our prom. Wish you could have been there, Xem. It was masterpiece."

"Did everything go alright on your end?" Xaldin asked.

"Nah. I didn't feel like doing it." Xemnas said with a shrug.

"Meaning, Saix was much more interesting." Xigbar guessed and was rewarded with a glare in his direction.

" I can't blame you. If I had a boyfriend that good-looking then I'd want to spend all my time with him." Xaldin said. Xigbar looked hurt by his statement but didn't say anything. It took a minute for Xemnas to understand what the purple-eyed boy had said.

"Wait, boyfriend? You kept insisting you were straight." Xemnas said.

"Well, yeah, but I decided to come out of the closet." Xaldin told him.

" That's nice." Xemnas said, completely without emotion. "But why does Xig look so angry?"

" Because we're dating."Xaldin said nonchalantly.

"What?" Xemnas exclaimed. "and when were you planning to tell me?"

" Well, today."

" But when did you start dating?"

" Yesterday. But we didn't want to tell you in case you were doing something with your puppy. Norty told us how mad Saix can get when you two are disturbed."

" You mean, you started dating last night?"

"Yep."

" That's quick."

" Yeah but why didn't you look that impressed when I told you I'd finally come out of the closet?"

"Because I already knew you weren't straight."

"How could you know before me?"

" Believe me, I knew." Xaldin rolled his eyes. Just then, the door slammed upstairs. "Looks like sleeping beauty's awake." Xemnas nodded then looked around.

"Where's Xigbar?" He asked. Xigbar ran down stairs pursued by a very angry Saix.

Xemnas stood up quickly and caught his boyfriend around the waist. "Woah, Saix, calm down." Saix thrashed in his grip.

"Let me go. I have to pound his wretched face in."Saix snarled. Xemnas tilted his head up to kiss him on the lips. Saix relaxed instantly.

" Stop. Let's go back upstairs." He said. "You should be sleeping." Saix nodded, suddenly looking very tired.

" You're right. I'll kill him later." Saix promised. Xemnas smiled and led him back upstairs.

"Hey, Xem, was he wearing your shirt?" Xigbar asked when Xemnas came back down stairs. Xemnas nodded and Xaldin smirked.

"Glad to see you really weren't bored last night." He said. Xemnas smiled.

" Yeah, but I need to go somewhere for a little while, so I'd be grateful if you'd stay here, Xaldin, while Xigbar and I go."

"Why me?" Xaldin asked.

" Because Saix hasn't expressed a wish to kill you." Xemnas answered.

"Yet." Xaldin added. Xemnas merely rolled his eyes.

"Will you stay?"

"Sure." Xaldin muttered.

When Xemnas returned from his errand, Saix was up and eating a bowl of cereal. Xaldin was sitting in the living room watching MTV which was actually showing music videos. The blue head looked up when Xemnas walked into the kitchen with his hands behind his back.

" Good morning, Xemnas. What's that?" He asked. Xemnas kissed him on the lips then presented his gift. It was present wrapped in light green paper and tied with a blue ribbon. Saix tore the paper off, like a little kid at Christmas time. Inside was a medium disk of pure chocolate. Half was white chocolate while the other half was milk chocolate. They came together in an S looking like a yin yang.

"It's a very late Valentine's present but also a 1 month anniversary present." Xemnas said. Saix looked up at him, utterly speechless. He set the box down and threw his arms around Xemnas' neck.

"Thank you." Saix whispered in his ear. Xemnas smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

2 months later...

* * *

" Congratulations graduating class of (that year). " With a cheer, the students threw their hats up into the air. Xemnas, who had somehow managed to stand beside Saix, grabbed the blue head and kissed him on the lips. Saix smiled at him and threw both their hats into the air before kissing again. Demyx standing nearby, whistled loudly. 

The happy mood of graduation drifted with the group to the pizza place they had decided to eat at. Xemnas joked happily with Xigbar and Xaldin while Saix listened to Axel's extravagant stories about his weekend with Roxas, the blond in question blushed furiously and kicked Axel numerous times under the table. Demyx should have been listening to Axel but he was more interested in keeping Zexion away from his book.

Somehow, Xigbar and Xemnas had fallen into a conversation about Seifer.

"You do know when Seifer gets out, he's coming after you, right?" Xigbar asked.

" Yeah, but by then I should have a job and be married." Xemnas answered.

" To who?" Saix asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

" Hopefully, to you." Xemnas said with a smile at him, causing the blue head to blush.

" I thought so, and if the bastard hurts you.."

" I know, you'll castrate him." Xemnas finished with a pleasant smile.

" Such a happy couple." Xigbar muttered sarcastically to Xaldin. Demyx and Axel nodded in agreement.

* * *

Seifer sat in his cell reading a letter from his mom. She told him everything was alright at home and that they missed him terribly. 

" Seifer, you got more mail." The guard called. Seifer crossed the cell and took the envelope from him. He opened it to find a card. He opened it and his face went red. On the card was a picture of Xemnas and Saix dressed in suits. Wait, were they kissing? A caption under the card read, 'Wish you were here. Not!'

" Damn him to hell. Damn all of them to hell!" Seifer yelled at the top of his lungs.

Saix winced as he and Xemnas stood by the entrance to the prison.

" I still don't think you should have sent that." He said to Xemnas, who was snickering quietly into his hand.

"Come on, you can't say you didn't enjoyed the look on his face when he saw the picture." Xemnas said. Saix smiled.

" That's true. We both know the bastard deserved it."

" Right. Now let's go home." Xemnas said, tugging on Saix's arm.

" But aren't your dad and Norty home?"

" Nope, we'll have the house all to ourselves." Saix smirked and licked his lips.

" You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked. Xemnas nodded then pulled him close to nibble on his ear. Saix closed his eyes in pleasure. Suddenly, Xemnas stopped.

" Last one the car is on the bottom." He called over his shoulder as he ran to the car.

" Hey!" Saix called then took off after him.

The End

Nothing ends a story better then hinting about sex. Don't you agree? Now I would be much obliged if everyone would please review. My goal for this series is 100 reviews. It would be very helpful if everyone helped as best they could. This is an overall review of the whole story so it's okay if you didn't like some parts, just please let me know. You opinion matters to me. Oh, and if you don't get the anniversary present, well I kinda like to think of Xemnas and Saix like a quarter moon. One half's darkness while the other half is the moon, hence the chocolate looking like a yin yang. -sighs- Now what am I forgetting?

Zexion: -whispers- the Thank you's

Oh yeah! -takes a deep, deep breath-

Thank you

Favers

6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9

AichanKitsune

Annaiel

Between the Nightmares

Billie the fourth sage

Blubber Nuggets

Charlie-Curtis9123

Chi Tsubasa Tenshi

CodeLyoko

Desperati

Johanna Bella

K-Gforever

Kuariryu

Razori-Chan

Silver Wolf Demon

Taerga Live

Voltra the Lively

Yazoo – Pirate Lord of Jamaica

animegirl400

cutedragons

darkitsune009

death wish girl

demonic-blackbird

kajasame

krazifreak

Alerts- those who didn't favorite this story but still were alerted to new updates!

Bakura from School

kurotorachan

Sephriroth-For-President

If I missed anyone, please tell me. Another thank you to all those who have tolerated my lateness.


End file.
